The Queen's Mercy
by JYN044
Summary: Gifted with ice magic, Elsa grew up an only child. Five years ago, she was crowned Queen of Arendelle. Despite proving an able ruler, she has endured a lonesome existence since the deaths of her parents. But after a fateful encounter with a peasant named Anna, the Queen discovers both a chance at happiness and a shadowy conspiracy that threatens to destroy her kingdom. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Frozen **_**is owned by Disney, not me.**

"Your Majesty, we cannot continue! The men will freeze if we do not find shelter!" Corporal Vale shouted over the storm.

Elsa sighed. She knew he was right. While the Queen herself was immune to the cold, her soldiers were not so lucky. Her magic was holding back the worst of the blizzard; a ten meter diameter of calm surrounded the group of five horses she and her men rode on through the night. But the ground was slick with slow and ice, slowing their progress to a crawl, and Elsa's powers could not raise the temperature itself. They'd been riding for hours, and even the heavy winter gear her guards wore could only protect them for so long.

"There's a small town nearby, is there not?" she suggested, remembering the maps they'd reviewed earlier. "Hopefully it contains an inn where we can spend the night. If not, we will simply make ourselves known to a household and compensate them for providing us shelter. Lead on, Corporal," she ordered.

The man nodded gratefully, and with that the Queen knew she had made the correct decision. Elsa disliked remaining away from the capital for extended periods; the castle and the royal city were her responsibility to protect, after all, but returning one night sooner was not worth several loyal men developing severe cases of frostbite.

Vale relayed the order to his men, and the group altered its course accordingly.

Again, Elsa mentally berated herself for allowing this predicament to occur. If she had just listened to her advisors, she and her men would be comfortably lodged in Castle Arendelle. Instead they were trekking through the largest winter storm of the year, and their best case scenario for the night were rooms in the local pub.

Elsa had known that today's meeting was a horrible idea.

The Duke of Hammerfest's letter had been urgent, imploring the Queen to meet with him immediately. The details were said to be too vital to put into writing, but the man had insisted that it was a matter of national security. Her advisors had suggested waiting a few days; all signs hinted that a large winter storm was on the horizon, and the Duke was known for his drastic overreactions to matters that often turned out to be trivial.

But no, against her better judgment, the Queen had insisted to traveling to Arendelle's largest port city without delay, accompanied by a small retinue of Royal Guards. There was always the chance that the Duke wasn't exaggerating, and Elsa always preferred to be safe rather than sorry. As for the storm, there was nothing to fear; her powers would protect both herself and her escorts.

The excitable thirty-year old Duke had been immensely relieved to see the Queen, and had described in detail a nefarious plot from the nation of Weselton to bankrupt their glorious kingdom...by moderately increasing its tariff on imports. After resisting the urge to freeze the Duke to the wall, Elsa had assured the man that Arendelle's exports of ice and silver would remain profitable, and even if that was not the case, there remained a plethora of nations eager for their kingdom's business.

Despite the onset of snowfall, the Queen ordered her men to move out in the late afternoon. Two hours into their journey, the blizzard struck as scheduled. Elsa's powers, as it turned out, were far more effective at creating storms than negating them.

Hopelessly behind schedule, and with darkness upon them, even Elsa had to give in.

To her relief, the town in question did have an inn, as they discovered upon their arrival fifteen minutes later. Vale entered first, in order to explain the situation to the innkeeper, pay him for several rooms, and insist that he not reveal the Queen's presence. That settled, her men surrounded her and ushered the Queen through the bar and up the stairs, careful to conceal her as best they could from the inn's few awake patrons.

She took for herself the room closest to the top floor. Her men protested; it was the only room without a fireplace and had only a candle to light it, but the Queen had shut them down. She had no need of heat. While they had worn heavy fur coats, Elsa herself had been out in the blizzard wearing nothing but her dress. Which was _made of ice_. Better for those who needed actually needed a fire to have one, especially as it was her own fault that they were all in this mess.

Plus, remaining on the top floor made her more defensible. The men could take turns with a watch on the hallway below, the top floor's only entrance or exit point. To this, they finally acquiesced, leaving her alone in the room.

Elsa glanced out the window, watching through the thin glass as snow continued to fall. It may have been responsible for their current situation, but she couldn't help but find the weather beautiful. She _was_ the Ice Queen of Arendelle, after all.

She was tempted to swing the two sides of the window in and leave it open through the night, such was her love of snow, but Elsa soon thought better of it. It wouldn't be right to make the inn colder for everyone else.

Reluctantly, the Queen turned away from the window and walked to the other side of the room. There was no point in removing her dress; it was comfortable (to her) and she could reform it in the morning if need be. She did, however, empty her pockets, placing the small bag of gold she carried and the map they'd been using onto the table. Blowing out the candle, Elsa climbed into the single bed adjacent to the table, gladly sinking her head into the pillow.

Perhaps the situation wasn't so bad after all. The bed was serviceable, her men would be warm, and they could all get some much needed rest. Most importantly, they were safe. Her guards were skilled, and with a determined watch on the hallway below no would be assassin would have a chance to get close to the Queen. Besides, the only one who knew of her presence was the innkeeper, and it was certainly in his best interests to agree to Vale's demands and say nothing of the Queen.

By tomorrow night, she would be back in her silk sheets at the castle, and this trip would be nothing more than a bad memory.

For the next hour she laid awake in bed, mulling over the multitude of issues that her kingdom had to contend with. At the age of twenty-three, Elsa was the youngest reigning monarch in the world, forced into power after her parents' untimely deaths at sea five years ago. Many had viewed her with skepticism, especially considering her powers, but the first years of her rule had been prosperous and peaceful. The kingdom's welfare was the sole focus of her existence now, and she was determined to honor her family's legacy.

She though back to the Duke's information. Weselton increasing its tariff _was _a concern. By no means was it an emergency, but it did raise the question of whether to continue to trade with Arendelle's much smaller neighbor. Weasel-town, as many justifiably referred to it, was obsessed with profit, never failing to try and take advantage of its trading partners given the slightest opportunity. Though its proximity to Arendelle meant that the cost of shipping goods was cheaper than doing so to a country such as Corona, it may be time to sacrifice this in favor of finding a more stable agree-

_Creak._

Elsa's eyes opened with a flash. What had that been? She waited a moment...nothing. The Queen had just convinced herself that her mind was only acting up after a difficult day when she noticed one side of her window opening out of the corner of her vision. Elsa's heartbeat skyrocketed as both pieces of the window now swung smoothly into the room, not making a sound.

A small figure climbed through the opening, clad in a dark cloak. How he had gotten up this far, the Queen had no idea, but the question was irrelevant at his point. It was every child's nightmare scenario, an intruder in their room. Elsa felt like a little girl again, her face beginning to drip with sweat (something that didn't happen often.) As the figure silently lowered itself into the room's floorboards, she felt an urge to call to her parents. But they'd never be answering her again.

The intruder crept across the room; Elsa remained motionless, not wanting to give her consciousness away until she gathered her thoughts. Instead of rushing to the bed, dagger in hand, to kill the Queen in her sleep, the figure instead surveyed the room carefully, as if searching for something.

He's a thief, Elsa thought. Not an assassin. Otherwise he'd have tried to kill me already.

The figure made his way over to the bedside table. Elsa was amazed that her rapidly beating heart didn't give her away, but the intruder took no notice of her. He slipped two lithe fingers into her bag, withdrawing three gold coins. Slipping them into his pocket, the figure turned back towards the window.

_Dozens of gold coins and that's all he pilfers? What the hell is going on here?! _

Elsa was done cowering.

The thief was halfway to the window when Elsa suddenly sat up. "Stop!"

At the sound of her voice, the figure gave a jump of surprise, nearly tripping over his own feet as he turned around to face her.

"What are you doing in my room?!" the Queen demanded.

The thief slumped- was that a sigh? And as Elsa's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, the Queen finally got a glimpse of the intruder's face.

"Trying not to go hungry," she replied.

It was a woman. A very young woman. Elsa's eyes still couldn't make most of the thief out, but by the voice alone she knew. How had a girl this young climbed three stories up in the middle of a blizzard?

"Have you ever considered honest work?" the Queen replied tartly, pushing her surprise to the side. She'd have her answers soon enough.

"As if anyone would be willing to hire me in the middle of winter," the girl retorted. "I hate doing this, but I have no choice. You're obviously a noblewoman of some kind, three coins will mean little to you."

Elsa eyes suddenly adjusted enough to perceive that the thief was wearing a belt around her cloak. And on that belt rested a six inch dagger. The Queen's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," the girl assured her. Was it just Elsa, or did her voice sound...guilty? "I'm not going to hurt you, this is just for my own protection."

That _did _make sense. It wasn't wise for young men to wander around Arendelle's more rural towns alone in the middle of the night, even during a blizzard. And if this girl had wanted to harm her, she would have attempted it minutes ago.

"Goodbye, milady," the thief said. She turned again to the window and began to walk towards it.

The Queen finally found her voice. "You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?" Elsa demanded.

Surprised, the girl rounded to face her again. "I'm not going to harm an innocent woman. But there's nothing you can do to stop me; you'd never have a hope of catching me, so save us both the effort and don't even try."

"Is that so?" With a lazy flick of Elsa's hand, a wall of ice materialized two feet behind the girl and rose to the ceiling, stopping just before hitting the wood. The thief barely had time to gasp before two icy chains sprouted out of the wall and lashed themselves to both of her hands.

"Those are unbreakable," Elsa said as the utterly shocked girl tugged desperately at the restraints. "You can't get free. So save us both the effort and don't even try."

Standing up from the bed, the Queen extended her hand. A brightly glowing snowflake came into existence above her palm, illuminating the room. Now, Elsa could see that the thief clearly. She looked to be a few inches shorter than the Queen, and slightly younger than the monarch. The girl was a redhead, with two braids of copper hair flowing down in front of her shoulders and disappearing deeper into the cloak. Bright blue eyes sat atop a face dotted with tiny freckles.

With that, all of the pieces fell into place.

Over the past two years, stories circulated the upper echelons of Arendelle's nobility of a mysterious thief who appeared to have the ability to climb any surface. Several Dukes, nobles, and even a visiting prince on his way to the castle had claimed to have their valuables stolen by a young woman with red hair.

Although she could somehow climb up any wall, this woman was apparently lacking in the stealth department, and many guards had reported sightings of her as she fled. Stranger still, this thief only took paltry sums from her victims, never stealing anything too expensive. Some had theorized that she was merely in it for the thrill of the challenge, while others wondered if it was part of some wider conspiracy.

Elsa had heard of the rumors, of course, but had never given them full credibility. The stories seemed too unbelievable, and she didn't put it past the nobility to make up or exaggerate a tale for the purpose of riveting dinner conversation. She'd consented to have wanted posters made of the woman (based on the descriptions of those who had seen her), accompanied by a relatively high bounty, but had paid the matter no further heed.

Until now.

The face on the posters bore a passing resemblance to the girl in front of her, but no more. And unlike the image on the posters, the girl was now white with shock. Her eyes were wide with abject horror.

There was only one person in the kingdom with such power over ice and snow.

"You-you're the Queen. I-but..."

"Yes." Elsa nodded. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And you just tried to rob me."

The girl fell to her knees, arms still held up by the chains. "Please...Your Majesty...I-I didn't..."

Elsa tried to be angry. This woman had just broken into her room and nearly frightened her half to death. But she seemed like the furthest thing from a cutthroat thief, despite the dagger she wore.

"What you did or did not know is irrelevant," Elsa replied, her voice betraying none of her surprise. "I know who you are. But even without accounting for your past actions...you just broke into the room of Arendelle's monarch and attempted to steal her possessions. That alone is grounds for execution."

The girl paled even further, but for once said nothing.

"But I am not without mercy. Perhaps given your circumstances, I can be lenient," Elsa noted.

"Your Majesty, I-"

Elsa held up a hand, and the girl ceased talking. "The kingdom knows of my powers over ice. But my magic can do far more than most know. It gives me the innate ability to sense whether anyone is telling the truth - or lying to me. Given your situation, I would suggest you do the former. If not..."

Her powers were capable of many impressive feats. They could be used to create massive structures of ice, had the ability to generate semi-sentient soldiers made out of pure snow, and could even heal all but the most grievous of injuries. What they could _not _do was detect lies. But if this girl believed that they could, then she would answer Elsa's questions honestly, and with that information the Queen could decide what to do with her.

The girl nodded vigorously. "Whatever you want to know. I'll tell you the truth, I promise."

"You'd better." Elsa would have smirked if she didn't feel guilty about scaring the young woman. Another flick of her wrist, and the chains holding the girl dissolved, though the wall remained. A small measure of relief appeared on the thief's face as her arms fell to the ground.

"First, what is your name?"

"A-Anna, Your Majesty," the girl answered. Elsa gestured for her to continue.

"Your last name?" the Queen asked.

"Oh! I, uh, don't have one. I've never known my family. Sorry," she apologized, although for what the Queen wasn't sure.

"So where did you grow up? In one of the orphanages?" Elsa asked. Early in their reign, her parents had used some excess funds from the treasury to finance the creation of several homes for children without families. Partially due to an epidemic that had recently passed at the time, the number homeless children had been on the rise. Today, it was known as one of their more successful programs.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty. I was dropped off as a baby. Never heard of my parents since," Anna replied, her voice both bitter and afraid. The girl was terrified, but Elsa didn't need magic powers to know she was telling the truth.

"One more question then. What made you begin to make a life out of robbing nobles? Why only steal so little, and from the most well-guarded of citizens? And how did you do it?" the Queen questioned. A mystery that had plagued many high ranking officials was about to be solved.

Anna looked up at her curiously. "That's more than one question...I-I mean it'll take more than one answer...I-mean-sorry, Your Majesty, I-"

"Yes, yes," Elsa stopped Anna's babbling. "Just tell me the truth," she said, more gently.

"I was always on the wilder side as a child. Probably why I was never adopted," Anna added, her expression somewhat pained. "When I turned sixteen, my time in the orphanage ended. I was expected to go out and support myself, find work and hopefully find a husband, but..."

"But what?" the Queen demanded.

Anna sighed. "It turned out that there wasn't much I was cut out for. Too um-awkward- to work in a tavern, not strong enough for most manual labor, and far too clumsy to be a farm hand. And as for finding a husband...let's just say I haven't had any luck. I've never been good at hunting, gods know I've tried, and during most winters the little amount of work available to me dries up like that," she snapped her fingers.

Elsa pursed her lips thoughtfully. How Anna could not have found a husband, Elsa wasn't sure. Even mostly concealed by her cloak, she could tell that Anna was a very attractive woman. Those blue eyes alone...she should have had no difficulty finding a man among the middle class to wed her.

The Queen mentally scolded herself for getting sidetracked.

"So you're too clumsy to carry things on a farm, but you're also skilled enough to climb up to my room in the middle of a blizzard?" Elsa crossed her arms skeptically.

Anna shrugged sheepishly. "Kinda. The only thing I've ever been good at was climbing. There was a waterfall near where I grew up, and I spent a lot of time climbing the rocks underneath it. Damn near broke my neck a hundred times, but I always managed to fall into the water. It was my favorite thing to do as a kid, and eventually I got really good at it. When I was focused on the rocks, my usually completely uncoordinated hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Of course, I never dreamed it would be so useful..."

"So when you had no money and no work, you would use that skill to climb into nobles' houses and pilfer their belongings," Elsa guessed.

Anna nodded. "I hated - still hate - myself for it, but it was steal, die, or whore myself off. I chose the first option."

Elsa grimaced at her words. Anna seemed to notice, judging by the blush that spread to her cheeks.

"S-sorry, Your Majesty. Anyway, I decided only to take from those who could absolutely afford it. And if I only took enough to survive, I could live with myself. Sure, it was risky, but I wasn't going to rob those who were barely better off than me," she explained. Elsa could sense her defensiveness, as well as the guilt she was failing to cover up.

"How long have you been doing this?" the Queen questioned.

Anna sighed. "A little over two years now. I turned eighteen a few months ago; it wasn't long after I left the orphanage on my sixteenth birthday that I started to…"

"And when you saw me and my men come in here tonight, you assumed I was a noble based on how my guards shepherded me up the stairs. So you waited for an hour, went outside, and climbed up here," Elsa surmised, cutting her off.

Anna's eyes fell to the ground, but she nodded softly. "I was on my way to the capital. I'd been hoping I could find work on a ship, but no one would...so I decided to see if there were jobs available in the royal city. I had to use the rest of my money to rent a room here, it was that or freeze to death outside, but that meant I had nothing left to buy food with. And I was so hungry...I couldn't resist."

"Do you know anyone in the capital?" she asked, wondering if Anna would have somewhere to spend the night.

"No. It's hard to make any good friends when you're moving around as much as I am," she explained.

The Queen's heart filled with pity. There probably wasn't a worse situation in Arendelle than being a young unmarried girl with no connections to speak of. Unemployment generally wasn't a severe problem in the kingdom, but there were many who would be very hesitant to hire one such as Anna. Especially if her only skill to speak of was climbing...

"Is there anything else you can do? Besides climbing, I mean. Something that would enable you to make decent coin?"

Anna sighed. "You don't think I would have thought of that already? I'm desperate enough to risk my life robbing from Dukes and..." her eyes widened as she realized she had just mouthed off to the Queen of Arendelle. The very Queen who now held her life squarely in her hands.

Elsa gave an unconcerned gesture with her hand, beckoning her to continue.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. Well, I have some skill in fighting, I think. There were some wooden swords in the orphanage that I often practiced with; the others always said I was a natural. All I have now is this cheap dagger, but the practice I had as a child has saved my life more than once in the past."

"You've killed?" Elsa sputtered out, her Queenly mask faltering for a moment. She wouldn't blame Anna for acting in self-defense, of course, but Elsa couldn't believe that a girl such as this would be capable of such a thing.

Anna's face went scarlet red. "No, but I have had to wound one or two tough guys who thought I was easy pickings. A small stab in the arm and they crumble. But anyway...I think I could be a skilled fighter if I had a real weapon and someone to teach me. But no one teaches for free, especially not to a young woman who can't sit still. Maybe if I got good enough I could win some coin in tournaments, but it's a pipe dream."

Elsa nodded. Gods, what was she going with this girl? The Queen couldn't find it in herself to blame Anna for her choices, if she was telling the truth, that is. Of course, Anna _had_ appeared to completely buy her line about her magic enabling her to detect lies, and she didn't seem to be someone who would be skilled at lying. There was no magic involved, but Elsa was well-practiced in sensing lies; it was virtually a requirement to being Queen. With near certainty, she knew Anna was telling the truth.

But justice would demand that she punish the thief, no matter the circumstances. Perhaps not execution, but certainly imprisonment at the least.

"Very well," the Queen intoned, her mask back in full force. "Before I pass judgment, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Anna's eyes were rooted to the ground. "No," she murmured. "I'm guilty. I'm sorry for what I've done, but I can't say I would take it back," she admitted.

Elsa hesitated. Her parents would certainly have punished the girl in some fashion. Be fair but firm, they had always advised her.

_Why did you have to leave me? Why do I have to make all of these decisions alone?_

But then...what had Anna done, really? Frightened a few nobles perhaps, but never caused anyone bodily harm. In the tales told of her exploits, the girl had never attacked a single person. Could Elsa afford to be soft?

Perhaps, in this case. There was no one here to see her verdict, and Anna would certainly not be repeating the story if she didn't want to be arrested.

The Queen sighed. With a wave of her hand, the ice wall behind Anna disappeared into nothing. A set of icy steps materialized just outside her window, spiraling towards the ground. Anna stood up in surprise and turned around, viewing the display with wonder.

"Just...go," Elsa murmured.

Anna stared at her in shock. "_G-go_?" she stuttered.

"Yes. You're free to leave. I excuse you of punishment given your circumstances," the Queen said finally.

Anna continued to stare at her. "You're just going to let me, a criminal in every respect, walk away? Knowing that I'll likely steal again?"

Despite herself, Elsa couldn't help but bring a hand up to her mouth to cover a chuckle. "You're really not helping your case, you know," she pointed out. In truth, although it should have mattered to Elsa, it didn't. Her actions did nothing more than give the nobles something to talk about. She was hardly a menace to society.

"Right..." Anna muttered. She reached into her pocket and took out the three coins, placing them on the ground. "Your Majesty, I -thank you." She turned back towards the window.

"Wait!" Elsa ordered. As Anna faced her once again, the Queen reached down and picked up the gold.

"Keep them. Get yourself a room in the royal city. I-good luck Anna," Elsa said. Her face burned red. What the hell was she even thinking? But the Queen placed the coins in the girl's hand.

Anna stared at her in shock. Elsa could tell she felt especially guilty about taking them now, after the Queen had shown her mercy. But hunger eventually won out.

The 'thief' nodded. "I-I will, Your Majesty. Thank you," she repeated, her tone flowing with gratitude. With that Anna went to the window and stepped out onto the top of the snow steps. She surveyed Elsa's creation with wonder.

"You're amazing - I mean you're magical - I mean your magic is amazing," Anna breathed. Elsa nearly gave a start of surprise. Most were frightened at least somewhat by her powers. The kingdom had grown to accept them, her powers over ice and snow did a lot to help bolster Arendelle's valuable ice exports and enhance the country's already strong defenses, but they still made nearly everyone nervous.

Anna didn't seem frightened in the least. The only expression on her face was awe.

"Thank you," the flustered Queen finally replied. Anna looked back once more at her before beginning her descent, sinking out of her view.

And for some reason, Elsa was sad to see her go.

/

As soon as Anna's feet left the bottom step, the staircase behind her disintegrated into the wind. She watched the magic dissipate with a heavy heart, the Queen's power truly was incredible.

She stared down at the coins in her hand, still in complete shock. She had just met the Queen. The gorgeous, stunning Ice Queen of Arendelle. One of the most powerful people in the world, in spite of her young age.

No. _The_ most powerful person in the world, if her magic was as strong as it was rumored to be.

Her face burned with shame. And who was Anna? A peasant of the lowest sort, unfit to even be in Her Majesty's presence. A petty thief forced into crime because she was too clumsy for the simplest of tasks. Yet she'd intruded into the room of the Queen of Arendelle, probably frightened her half to death, and walked away from a crime that should have merited execution. If what the people said was accurate, Elsa was a benevolent monarch just like her father had been, but Anna should not have gotten off so lightly.

Or so _heavily_, she thought, staring at the weighted coins in her hand. Still, she was relieved. For a moment there, Anna had believed death to be a very real personality. Now, however, she had a growing suspicion that it had never been.

Anna sighed as she walked back into the inn through the front door. Despite her shame, she had enough coin for room and board for the next week, and that was what mattered.

As Anna entered her room on the first floor, she thought back to her conversation with the Queen. Maybe there _was_ an escape from this life, if she could somehow find someone to teach her real swordplay. She'd faced several men trying to take advantage of her before, and despite being untrained and armed with only a six inch dagger, her skill had proved enough to keep them at bay. If Anna had a real sword and a teacher to go with it...

No. It would never happen. For now, she was stuck in this situation. Anna could probably find a husband if she wanted to, but she hadn't meant any men who interested her. She probably never would.

_Why did the Queen let me go? _she thought again. Had it been compassion, pity, or had Anna simply not been worth the effort? Given the bounty on her capture, she doubted it was the latter.

Whatever Her Majesty's reasons, Anna was grateful to the extreme.

With difficulty, Anna pushed her thoughts aside and climbed into bed, trying not to think about the woman who resided three floors above her.

**AN: This story is inspired by In the Service in the Queen, probably my favorite Elsanna fic of them all. The initial premise of my story will be similar to that of In the Service in the Queen, but it won't be long before the plot-lines diverge widely. **

**In this story, Elsa never had a sister, and thus never experienced the accident that led her to fear her powers. She embraced them throughout her childhood and learned to control them. **

**Also, yes, the fact that Anna can climb is a huge change from canon. Aside from that, however, she's as adorably careless as ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna awoke with a groan. The previous night had been exhausting, both mentally and physically, and the young woman doubted that she'd gotten more than five hours sleep. At least she'd had a good meal last night.

She glanced out her window. Judging by the sun that was just about to rise, Anna guessed that it was roughly around five in the morning.

For a moment, she considered resting for a few more hours. But Anna knew that would be foolish. If she wanted to reach the capital within the next three days, she'd have to start walking early each morning and continue late into the night.

Anna reluctantly climbed out of the bed. Shuffling over the bed table, she pulled on her dark blue cloak, placed the gold coins in her pocket, and reached for her belt. As she put on her final piece of clothing and strapped her dagger to her belt, Anna prayed that she wouldn't need the weapon. There was no reason to think that she'd be attacked on her journey, but given Anna's track record so far, fate clearly did not favor her.

Without a word, she unbolted her door, entered the inn's main room, and walked out into the snow. The blizzard had slowed to a trickle, but the entire world was completely covered in a large white blanket. She sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

/

Elsa and her four guards set out at nine in the morning. Retrieving their horses from the stables, the group finally began its ride home.

The Queen's mind was still fixated on the previous night. Part of her wondered if it had all been a dream. She couldn't believe that a thief had appeared in her room, and even more incredibly, Elsa had let her go. After freely giving her what she had attempted to steal. What had she been thinking? True, Anna had been harmless and driven by desperation, but the law would have demanded a punishment, and it was the Queen's duty to enforce it.

Still, Elsa knew that if the scenario replayed itself, she wouldn't change her decision. She couldn't have brought herself to… Regardless, what was done was done, and the matter would never come up again.

Vale and two other guards rode behind her. Another man rode ahead, scouting for any sign of trouble. Their pace was still slow, but now that the snowfall had slowed, Elsa was capable of pushing much of what laid in their path aside with a thought.

Concentrating on this task an hour into their journey, she barely noticed the man in front of her slowing his horse. Within a moment, he had pulled up beside her. She glanced at him curiously.

"Is there something up ahead?" she questioned. The man said nothing but pointed up the road.

Elsa's eyes followed his fingertips. She discerned nothing but the narrow road ahead and the snow covered forest that surrounded them. What had he-

A clenched fist smashed into her temple, launching her out of the saddle. The Queen barely had time to register the pain that exploded in her head before her leg collided with the ground at a very unfortunate angle. She heard a sickening crack in her limb as her body hit the road. Behind her, the men were shouting…

Both her head and her leg in excruciating pain, Elsa barely felt herself roughly hauled to her feet. A blade was placed under her neck.

At the edge of blacking out, Elsa saw the scene unfold. Two royal guards were fighting atop their horses, sword on sword. Corporal Vale lay in a snowdrift, not moving.

The man who held her, no, the _Royal Guard_ who held her, shouted to the two fighting men. "Dismount and drop your weapon, or I slit her throat!" he threatened.

One of the fighters took a glance at the Queen before holding up his hands. He dismounted immediately, dropping his sword into the snow. The man who he'd been fighting smacked him in the face with his sword hilt, and the guard crumpled to the ground.

Through her concussion induced haze, Elsa realized that two of her men had betrayed her. As the one who now held her had knocked her from the horse, his co-conspirator had knocked Vale unconscious and fought with the last remaining loyal soldier.

"The slightest sign of magic and you're dead, witch," her captor hissed in her ear. He brought his blade to her neck to emphasize the point. It didn't matter. Even if she wasn't under pain of death, given the state of her head, Elsa doubted that she could concentrate enough to make a single snowflake.

"Bind her and gag her. Then we're off to the rendezvous point. The sooner this bitch is out our hands, the better," the traitor told the other man.

A second later, Elsa finally lost her battle with her concussion. The world went black.

Anna continued trudging through the snow. It'd been roughly five hours since leaving the inn, but the girl had made little progress. She'd wandered off the road some time ago, but it made no difference. The entire forest was covered in a foot of snow.

A gust of wind blew through the trees. Anna shivered. Her cloak and underclothes weren't enough to shield her from the cold; what had she been thinking, setting off today? True, perhaps the best place to hopefully find work was the Royal City, but with the coins given by the Queen, she could have waited a day.

The words of the orphanage maids came back to her. She'd been constantly accused of being rash, always making reckless decisions. Anna still winced at the thought of some of the tongue lashings she'd received.

"I guess I never learn," she said to herself.

A shout broke through the forest, perhaps a hundred feet to her right. Without thinking, Anna hurried toward the scream, idly aware that she was heading back towards the road.

As she approached the shouting intensified, and the din of metal on metal filled the air. Almost to the edge of the trees, Anna ran so fast that she tripped over her feet and fell face first into a snowbank.

When she lifted her head, Anna received the shock of her life. Barely ten feet away and only somewhat obscured by the treeline, two Arendelle guards laid unconscious in the snow. A few feet away, another two guards were busy binding an unconscious woman with thick rope, being especially careful in lashing her hands. By her platinum blond hair and the crystal blue dress she wore, Anna recognized her immediately.

_Queen Elsa._

How had this happened?! Why were the guards tying her up, and why were the other two out cold?

"Let's go," one man grunted. "Keep that blade to her neck, we've seen what she can do. If she wakes and we're not ready, the bitch will give us a frozen hell to pay."

Anna stood as still as a statue as the two men climbed atop the horses, one man holding the Queen with one arm and his sword with the other, and started down the road.

Much of the path behind them had been cleared of snow, probably thanks to the Queen's powers, but they weren't going to be assisting the men now. The horses moved along at a walking pace.

As soon as the two men were around the next bend, Anna dashed out onto the ground. She pulled the two guards out of the snow as best she could. They were still alive, but there was a chance they'd freeze to death if they remained buried in the white powder.

Anna spent the next minute desperately trying to rouse them. Their Queen had been taken - they had to save her! But neither violently shaking them nor slapping them in the face had the slightest effect.

Damn it! Every moment, the kidnappers slipped further away. Their trail would be easy to follow through the snow, but any pursuit over long distance through this weather would be incredibly difficult. And if the men met up with reinforcements...

Anna was about to make another rash decision.

/

_Why am I doing this?_ Anna asked herself once again as she hobbled through the snow.

She'd veered off the road again, following the easily visible path through the snow left by the Queen's captors. Even from within the trees, she could see where they had gone. Within twenty minutes, she'd caught up with them. The snow was so deep that the horses could do nothing but walk; running through the forest was far less comfortable than sitting on a horse, but in this weather it was certainly faster.

Once Anna was almost parallel to the men, she moved deeper into the treeline, careful not to give herself away. She followed them for the next hour, desperately trying to think up a plan.

Anna still didn't know what was driving her to do this. Maybe she felt that she owed it to the Queen, given the mercy she'd received the previous night. Perhaps it was out of duty to her country; she might have had to resort to stealing, but Anna was still a loyal citizen of Arendelle. The nation's coffers had supported her throughout her childhood; the years she'd spent in the orphanage weren't always great, but it had sure been better than living on the streets.

Or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe Anna just couldn't bear to stand by and watch as an innocent woman was hauled off to gods know what fate.

Whatever her reasons, Anna was determined to try and rescue the Queen. The only question was how.

They were nearing a crossroads. Anna looked at the road ahead...and her heart filled with dread. There was another man waiting there, astride a large black battlehorse. He wore a heavy coat of black leather, and a wicked looking sword was clutched in his right hand.

The Queen's captors did not appear surprised to see him. A quick discussion between the three men followed, though Anna could not hear a word.

What the hell was she going to do now? Even with the element of surprise, attacking two Royal Guards with only her dagger would have been nearly suicidal. Now she had three warriors to deal with.

They veered right at the crossroads, taking the road that would lead them back towards Hammerfest. There, Anna reckoned that the Queen would be taken aboard a ship and hauled away, never to see the shores of Arendelle again.

What could Anna hope to accomplish? As she'd told the Queen last night, she'd only ever been good at one thing in her life, and climbing couldn't help her now.

Or could it? An idea suddenly struck her. She knew where the men were headed. If she could get ahead of them, and climb a tree at the edge of the road...

Two hours later, Anna was perched on a branch directly above the path that led to Hammerfest, lying face down on the wood. She'd passed her targets twenty minutes ago, making sure to stay deep within the treeline and out of their line of sight. Once she'd judged that there was enough distance between them, she'd hauled herself up a large but relatively low lying tree, and waited.

With any luck, the snow that completely covered the branches would conceal her from view, despite the blue cloak she wore. Once they passed beneath her, Anna would plunge several feet downward through the leaves, land on one of the guards, and slit his throat. After that, she would throw her knife into the second man, grab one of the swords from their belts, and challenge the third rider.

Even by her standards, it was stupid. There was every chance that her attempt to assassinate the first man would end with her missing and breaking her leg, and even if she managed to throw her knife into the other's chest (which _was_ possible, thanks to her many years of practice at throwing a knife at the wall,) she'd still be up against a trained warrior with nothing but an unfamiliar sword.

Despite the hardships she faced, Anna still cherished her life. But she was willing to risk it for the Queen.

She still wasn't quite sure why.

The sound of hoofbeats altered her that her prey was close. Anna could just barely perceive the three men through the trees, steadily approaching her position.

The black coated man now held Elsa, riding in front of his companions. Anna would have liked to strike at him first, but there was every chance that if she did, her blade would miss and hit the Queen instead. Instead, she would wait for the final guard to pass underneath before she made her move. At least that way, all of her enemies would be on one side of her.

She gripped her dagger with trembling hands. Was she really ready to do this? Not only was she probably throwing her life away, but even if her plan succeeded, Anna was going to become a killer. The men below were probably far from innocent, but the thought of having blood on her hands still made her feel sick.

But the alternative was to abandon Queen Elsa. And Anna couldn't bring herself to do it.

Her heart rate nearly tripled when she saw the black coated man through the snow covered leaves, now only feet away.

"I told you I wanted the Queen alive, not her guards. If they wake up..." the leader was saying as he passed beneath her.

"We were ordered to turn on the ice witch and deliver her to you. The two men didn't need to die, and even if they wake up, we'll be on a ship hours before they reach Hammerfest," the guard in front replied as he moved below her.

This was it. Anna steadied her hands and took a deep breath. The final guard was a second away.

Anna stood up slightly, contracted her legs, and leapt off the branch.

She plunged through the leaves and landed on the guard. Her feet connected with his chest and knocked him off his horse. The man fell to the ground, Anna right on top of him. Pain spread through her legs, but she remained on her feet. She threw her emotions to the side and plunged her dagger down into his throat.

His companion wheeled his horse around. Anna knew he was still caught off guard, but his surprise would soon fade. Taking her chance, she extracted her now blood-covered dagger from her first victim's throat and tossed it perfectly. The point never wavered from its target, flying smoothly through the man's uniform and landing in the center of his neck.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Below her, the first guard sputtered hopelessly, his body nearly still. Adrenaline helped Anna ignore her guilt as extracted the sword from his belt.

By now, the lead man had dismounted. He stood ten feet away, facing her with a look of contempt. With one arm, he hoisted the Queen, and with the other, held his sword to her throat.

"Those two men aggravated me. So I'll give you this one chance," he snarled. "Turn around and walk away."

"Never," Anna shot back, sounding braver than she felt. "Let the Queen go!" She raised her sword.

"I don't think so. Take one more step and I'll kill her," he threatened, his blade resting an inch from the Queen's neck.

Anna shook her head. "You need her alive," she realized. "Otherwise she'd be dead already, considering the risk of her using her powers. You _can't_ kill her."

The man's face contorted with anger. He roughly tossed the unconscious Queen into the snow.

"No. I can't," he agreed with a sneer. "But it won't be long until she's as good as dead. And as for _you_," he advanced upon her, sword raised.

She met his first strike with a parry that rattled her arms. _Shit, he's strong._

He came upon her with a cautious assault, driving her back down the road. Anna fought with pure instinct. She'd never held a true sword in her hands, but somehow she managed to survive for more than three seconds.

Anna blocked a succession of attacks, the movements feeling natural to her. With a quick thrust, the man penetrated her guard, but her reflexes saved her. She sidestepped, avoiding the blade by an inch, and struck back with a slash to his neck.

Surprise shown in his eyes, but her opponent ducked under the blow. Anna wildly drew back her blade and deflected his strike at her legs. She moved to counterattack, but the man was done with caution.

He slammed her attack aside and renewed his offensive, driving her further back with each passing second. It was all she could do to parry his offensive frenzy and narrowly dodge the blows her sword did not redirect.

The man feinted towards her head. Anna's weapon followed the movement, but then his blade switched directions and sped towards her right leg. She brought down her blade to intercept his strike, but the awkward parry only managed to slow his movement.

The edge of his blade pierced her right thigh. As pain flared up in her leg, Anna jumped back desperately, extracting her flesh from his sword. She fell to the ground.

Her opponent leapt after her. With a powerful flick of his wrist, her sword was wrenched out her weak grip. Anna stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes, as he raised his sword again. Her plan had failed; Anna's life was over. He plunged his weapon down toward her stomach...

_BANG!_ An explosion of white flashed behind him. A millisecond before the metal would have made contact with her skin, a blast of ice struck her enemy from behind, piercing his skin and launching him through the air. His sword tumbled to the ground an inch next to her.

His body landed on the ground ten feet away, a hole the size of a fist in his stomach.

Anna turned to look upon her savior. The Queen was still slumped in the snow, but her face was alight with fury. A cyclone of wind and ice encircled her, responding to her anger. Scattered across the ground were the remains of the rope that had held her, now embedded with countless shards of ice.

"Your Majesty, he's - aaaah!" Anna cried as the pain in her leg redoubled.

For the first time, the Queen seemed to notice her. _"A-Anna?"_ she breathed. The cyclone dissipated.

Anna tried to answer her, but the pain was too strong. She laid onto the ground and closed her eyes, trying to block out the agony.

After ten seconds of torment, Anna felt a cool hand upon her wound. She opened her eyes to see the Queen kneeling over her, her face one of determination.

"What-" Anna finally managed to say.

"Hang on," the Queen said. Suddenly, Anna's leg was filled with the most wondrous sensation. The pain was swept away instantly, replaced by a comforting cold that seemed to enter her wound and spread throughout her leg.

And then it was over. The Queen retracted her hand. Anna sat up and stared at her leg in shock. What had surely been an inch deep gash had replaced by a thin blue scar.

"You-your magic?" Anna finally sputtered. The Queen nodded. Her hand was now placed on her own leg, and was a deep blue glow emanated from it. The light appeared to sink into the Queen's bones.

"It takes some energy, but it can heal almost any injury. My leg broke during the attack," she explained. Her eyes swept across the road, and she finally seemed to notice the bloodstained bodies of the two Royal Guards.

"Anna, did you - kill them?" she asked, clearly surprised.

The thief nodded guiltily.

"I woke up to see someone fighting that last one," the Queen replied, "But I can't believe..."

Suddenly, the Queen's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The woman doubled over, clutching her head. "Concussion - overuse of magic," she breathed as she slumped forward. Anna caught the monarch just before she hit the ground. One look at her face, and Anna knew the Queen was out cold.

The girl made to rise, but the pain in her leg flared up in protest. Evidently, the magic hadn't completely healed her just yet. Pushing through the pain, Anna stumbled towards the black horse, the only mount that hadn't yet bolted. Clearly, he was made of sturdier stuff than the average Arendelle horse.

It took ten minutes, but Anna finally managed to situate both herself and the Queen atop the battlehorse. One hand steadying the Queen's unconscious form, Anna steered the beast back in the direction they had come.

The next hour was a desperate struggle to keep both of them atop the horse, but Anna managed to avoid dropping the Queen into the snow for over sixty minutes. Eventually, however, the bitter cold and her leg injury made the task impossible. Halfway back to the crossroads, the Queen slipped out of her grip, and Anna fell to the ground after her. The black horse continued on without them.

"Wait!" Anna called desperately, but their mount wandered off into the forest, leaving them alone in the snow. And Anna's body refused to rise again.

As darkness began to fall, Anna shivered under her cloak. It wouldn't be long before the cold began to kill her.

Thankfully, it appeared that Queen Elsa was in no such danger herself. Closer examination of the Queen's thin dress had led Anna to quickly realize that the garment was made of pure ice. This allowed Anna to make the brilliant deduction that the Ice Queen probably did not have to worry about frostbite. Even if she died, her sacrifice might allow the Queen to live.

Looking at her once again, Anna could see why the Queen wore that dress, it matched her blue eyes perfectly. And even though the Queen's braid had been hopelessly messed up throughout the day, Anna could imagine how magnificent she would look in her fully regal glory.

Anna shuddered. The cold was definitely making her delirious.

Her staring at the Queen's face was interrupted by a shout ahead of her. Within a minute, Anna recognized the two unconscious guards from earlier, riding towards them as fast as their horses would allow.

"Thank the gods," Anna muttered. Relief flooded through her.

The lead man stopped his horse five meters away from her. Anna's heart froze. In his hands was a crossbow, its bolt pointed at her forehead.

"No sudden moves. Back away from the Queen. Now."

Anna did so immediately, holding up her hands. She could explain the situation when the guards had the Queen and a crossbow wasn't a click away from killing her.

The other guard dismounted and hurried to the Queen, taking her into his arms. "She's alive," he said with evident relief. "And she doesn't appear to be seriously injured."

The leader nodded, but his crossbow didn't stray from Anna's face.

"I didn't kidnap the Queen. I killed the one who took her," she explained, holding up her hands.

The man shook his head. "A likely story. But I find it difficult to imagine that a young unarmed girl overpowered two fully armed and trained Royal Guards. So here's my theory: you paid them to deliver her to you, and sent them on their way. Either you lost your horse, or you were foolish enough to meet up with the kidnappers without one and became stranded out here. Who you're working for is anyone's guess, but you'll tell us soon enough."

"No! I didn't-"

"Enough. Tie her up. We'll take this swine back to the castle. Once the Queen wakes up, she'll be tried and get a lifetime sentence if she's lucky. And if the Queen doesn't awaken..."

The other man moved towards her, rope in his hands... Anna didn't resist when he grabbed her arms and began to bind her with rope, but she again protested.

"I'm telling you, I-"

"And gag her," their leader ordered.

/

Six hours of riding and ten minutes of walking later, Anna was given her own personal suite within the dungeons of Castle Arendelle. The two guards had quickly explained the situation to their fellows stationed within the castle; the Queen had been hurriedly taken to receive medical attention, while Anna had been roughly shoved into a cell and left to rot.

She shivered. It was nearly as cold in here as it was out in the snow! Beyond the bars of her cell, all Anna could perceive was blackness, though she distinctly heard a rat scurry across the floor more than once.

With little to do but await the morning, Anna slumped against her cell's wall and passed into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

12/26/2014

The first thing Elsa noticed was the pain in her forehead. Her return to consciousness immediately made her aware of the aftereffects of her concussion; her head throbbed so painfully that the Queen's hand was pressed against her temple within seconds of waking. She sighed as her magic to begin to soothe the pain.

As the aching began to subside, the monarch finally opened her eyes. She was back in her room in Castle Arendelle, lying within her bed's silken sheets. Her memory was fuzzy; what had happened yesterday?  
>"Your Majesty!" said a voice to her right. Elsa turned to see the royal physician sitting in one of the room's plush chairs. "I was worried that you would never awake! Are you alright?" he asked urgently.<p>

The Queen nodded. "Yes, Anton. Thank you. My magic can handle the pain now," she assured him.

His eyes were drawn to the blue glow emanating from her hand, still spreading magic into her forehead. "Your, ah...abilities make my job twice as easy, Your Majesty. I'm not quite sure what you're still paying me for."

Elsa smiled slightly. As the healing facet of her magic had developed, she'd often visited the Castle Infirmary. Except for those with the worst of injuries, these days no one remained a patient in there for long. Those in the Royal City who sustained severe injuries were often taken to the Castle Infirmary as well, to benefit from her magic.

Many still feared her powers, but given the choice between experiencing them or continuing to wallow in agony, they usually picked the former. It was often taxing work, but her duty was to protect her people, and she had to do all she could for them. And it was certainly emotionally rewarding, at times.

The Queen still struggled to remember the events of the previous day. Something unusual had happened, but exactly what, she couldn't quite recall. She'd gone to meet the Duke of Hammerfest, and then…a wall of haze shrouded her memory.

"How long was I unconscious?" she questioned.

"You were returned here by your guards two moons ago. The next day passed without any sign of waking. It is currently around noon, on your second day back, so it has been around thirty-six hours since your return, Your Majesty."

_Thirty-six hours! _What the hell had…?

"Shall I alert the staff to your revival? I daresay many will be very relieved," Anton offered.

"Yes, please do. Also, tell Kai to come see me at the earliest opportunity," she ordered.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He bowed and exited the room.

The Queen continued to pour magic into her skull. The pain was nearly gone. Just a little bit more-

As the last of the aching disappeared, the Queen's memories returned in a rush. Her godforsaken meeting with the Duke. Her encounter with Anna, the ambush and betrayal that occurred on the journey back.

And her rescue. She'd been shifting between awareness and unconsciousness, held at blade point by the lead rider. Any use of magic would have resulted in her death. Suddenly, two agonized screams sounded behind them, one after the other, and her captor had wheeled his horse around to see his two accomplices dying in the snow.

A lone figure stood over the corpses, Elsa's vision had been two blurry to make her out. Her captor offered the attacker a chance to leave unharmed. She'd refused. He tried threatening the Queen's life, but the figure hadn't been fooled. Elsa had been wanted alive.

The Queen had been shoved into the snow. Her captor had begun to fight with the figure, driving her back. The contact with the cold served to wake her up somewhat; Elsa had perceived the unknown figure, though clearly untrained, hold her own against the man, nearly killing him at one point. But his experience eventually overcame her natural reflexes; the figure had been cut in the leg and was a second away from death.

Desperation had fueled Elsa. Her mind finally focused enough to use magic. A blast of ice exploded from her hands, immediately shattering the rope. A second blast of magic had been launched at the guard, punching a hole through his chest and launching him down the road an instant before he could finish the figure off.

_Gods! Did I really kill someone? _Visualizing the memory, the Queen knew she had. And strangely, she didn't regret it. If she hadn't, Anna would be dead, and Elsa would have never seen her country again.

_Anna. _Elsa remembered her shock that the woman who had tried to rob her a night before had now come to her rescue. She'd healed the girl before doing the same to herself, and then...

She must have blacked out. Her magic didn't usually drain too much of her energy, but Elsa had been exhausted already, in addition to coping with a nasty concussion. The combination had knocked her unconscious. Somehow she had ended up back in her castle, but what about...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kai entered through her bedroom door, a beaming smile on his face. "Your Majesty! We were all so worried. Thank the gods you're alright!"

Elsa managed a brief smile. Since her parents had died, the Queen hadn't been too close to anyone, but Kai and his wife Gerda were two of the only people in Arendelle that she truly liked and trusted. The head servants had been of invaluable assistance since her mother and father had perished that fateful night, and the Queen valued their services immensely.

"Thank you, Kai. I'm feeling much better. But the woman I was with the other night, do you know what became of her?" she questioned urgently.

His smile turned to a frown, and he nodded grimly. "The scoundrel who abducted you has been duly imprisoned, and awaits your royal judgment from a secure cell in the castle dungeons."

"_What?!" _Elsa demanded in a rare outburst. "This woman, she has strawberry blond hair, looks to be about eighteen, correct?"

Kai looked at her curiously. "Yes, Your Majesty," he confirmed.

Elsa looked up at him with mounting horror. "Kai, that woman _risked her life_ to rescue me. She had nothing to do with the kidnapping attempt."

The servant's expression morphed into one of shock. "She said something to that effect," he revealed, his mouth agape. "But no one took her seriously. They found you with her, alone. No one believed that she could have killed two Royal Guards. It was assumed that they had delivered you into her custody, probably for a hefty sum."

Elsa slapped her palm to her forehead. Gods, the story they'd come up with was almost as ridiculous as the truthful one Anna had probably told. And now her rescuer was being rewarded with a stay in the Castle dudgeons. If something had happened to her…

"Tell the head jailer to meet me in my study within ten minutes, Kai," Elsa demanded. "I don't give a damn what he's doing."

Kai nodded, bowed, and left the room.

/

Being a prisoner had _not _been a pleasant experience. Throughout her entire day in the dungeons, Anna tried to explain what had really happened to the guards. They'd laughed at her. When her measured explanations eventually turned into continuous shouts, they'd entered her cell and re-gagged her. After Anna had resorted to kicking the bars in frustration, they'd brought in some shackles and chained her to the cell wall.

Anna didn't get a wink of sleep the second night. Arms and legs bound, it was impossible to get off her feet, let alone lie down. And as the hours went on, her fears grew. The Queen evidently hadn't awoken yet. If she never did...well, the guards had given her no illusions about what her fate would be. Not only would Anna's sacrifice come to nothing, but she wouldn't even survive the experience.

She was still haunted by the actions she had taken while saving the Queen. Anna had killed two men! Two men who had betrayed their Queen and country, wouldn't have bated an eyelash while lopping Anna's head off, and were about to ship an innocent woman off to a fate worse than death, but still. The memory made her feel queasy.

How long had she been here now? The guards had changed shifts once again, so it must have been around noon on her second day. Thirty-six hours in this cell. Who the hell knows how many more to go.

She heard a commotion at the end of the hall. A middle-aged, severe looking man entered the room, flanked by two Royal Guards. Keys in hand and a scowl on his face, he walked up to her cell.

Anna watched in fear as he opened the door. What was going to happen to her now? Had the Queen passed away? Was she about to be executed?

He centered the cell, moving to untie her from her shackles. Anna watched in both fear and excitement. At the very least, she wouldn't be spending another night tied up like a fish.

Relief spread to her arms and legs in turn as they were freed from their chains. As Anna stood rubbing her wrists, the man brought his hands around her head and removed her gag.

"The Queen wants to see you," he finally said, displeasure plain in his voice.

_She's alive. _Anna's heart melted with relief until she fully registered his words. Hopefully, this meant that the Queen retained her memories and had confirmed her innocence, but why she wanted to speak with her, Anna had no idea.

"Wha-why?" Anna finally asked.

"Doesn't matter," the man grunted. These men- he indicated the two Royal Guards -will escort you towards her study. Try to run and you _will _regret it.

/

Anna's dread only grew as they approached the doors to what must be the Queen's study. How could she meet the Queen like this? Unkempt and filthy from the nights in the dungeons.

How could she speak with the Queen anyway? She was a girl too poor to own a second set of clothes, and barely sophisticated enough to converse with shopkeepers. This was the Queen of Arendelle. In her own Castle.

Anna wanted to faint.

"Are you sure she wants to meet with me?" she beseeched the guards. "Maybe she meant someone else, or maybe she just wanted-"

"Enough," one of them grunted. They stopped at the door, and he knocked.

"Enter," said an authoritative voice. Queen Elsa. The thief's heart began to pound.

He pushed open the door. The room was spacious but not overly large. The floor was covered in a soft blue carpet, and the walls were covered with large wooden shelves filled with books and other _royal_-ish things. Two red leather armchairs stood near the center of the room, facing a large wooden desk draped in white cloth and covered with an assortment of books and letters. On the other side of the desk, a large blue armchair faced the door.

There sat Queen Elsa, her royal tiara now resting atop her head. The Queen was adorned in a new crystal dress of icy blue, which sparkled in the sunlight shining from the large window behind her and brought out the color in her icy blue eyes. The monarch's platinum blond hair was fixed up in a single, neat French braid draped over her left shoulder, leaving her flawless skin fully visible.

Anna's jaw nearly scraped the floor.

"We've brought the prisoner as you requested, Your Majesty," one of the guards said.

The Queen glared at him. "This woman is a _guest_," she said calmly but firmly. "Now please, leave us. Return to your posts."

The guards shifted uneasily but obeyed, dipping their heads to the Queen and exiting the study. The door shut behind them, leaving Anna alone with the Queen.

Her heart beat so fast she feared it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Please, sit," the other woman said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Taking a deep breath, Anna steadied her trembling hands and walked forward, cautiously lowering herself into a red armchair. The leather was so soft that she seemed to sink into it.

_I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I'm just sitting across from the most powerful woman in the world. Totally no big deal._

Desperate to relieve the tension she felt, Anna opened her mouth sooner than planned. "Your men don't seem to like me too much," she muttered. Instantly realizing she had (as usual) spoken without thinking, Anna felt her face turn a bright red.

The corners of the Queen's mouth twitched upwards. "Most of them are just frustrated that a young woman managed to step in and do their job for them. And with their error in arresting you now known, that just adds to their indignity. They'll get over it soon enough."

Anna was too afraid to reply, but she smiled slightly at the Queen's statement.

"The reason I summoned you here, Anna, was to thank you. And of course, offer my sincerest apologizes for your unjust imprisonment," she paused. "I don't remember everything, but I know that I owe you my life. One minute those men were dragging me through the snow and then you arrived out of nowhere," she said.

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's not quite as heroic as it seemed, Your Majesty. I was simply in the right place at the wrong time," she admitted.

"Indeed? In any event, I am curious as to what transpired while I was unconscious. Would you mind telling me your side of the story?" the Queen asked.

Anna's faced must have brightened even further, because the other woman quickly added, "You don't have to, of course. If it's too painful to remember..."

"It's fine, Your Majesty," Anna interjected. _Shit, did I just interrupt the Queen? That has to be in __violation__ of some protocol. Gods, I'm hopeless._

The monarch nodded.

Hesitantly, Anna began her tale, relaying how she had woken up that morning and begun her journey to the Royal City. She described how she had heard the sounds of the attack and witnessed the men take the Queen away. After explaining how she had pulled the guards out of the snow but failed to wake them, Anna explained how she had followed their trail, seen them meet up with a third man, and then concocted a plan to ambush them.

The longer Anna talked, the wider the Queen's eyes seemed to grow.

"And when they passed below me, I fell on top of one and...and," she stammered. Once again, the events of the attack replayed themselves in her mind. Her legs colliding with the guard's chest, her arm stabbing down...blood sprouting from his throat...

"I understand, Anna," the Queen said gently.

The girl nodded gratefully. "So after...that...I threw my dagger at the other guard, grabbed a sword, and the one holding you turned to face me. He threatened to-"

The Queen cut her off with a wave of her hand. "He offered to let you go. I remember the rest. I was conscious enough at that point to hear him. What puzzles me is why, knowing that you really didn't have a chance, you didn't take his offer. Or why you got yourself involved at all, really."

Anna wasn't sure what to say. She knew the Queen's magic would prevent her from lying, but Anna couldn't tell the Queen what she didn't understand herself.

"I-I don't know, Your Majesty. Maybe it was out of a sense of duty. Maybe I just couldn't stand by and watch an innocent woman be subjected to gods know what fate. But I don't know…" she trailed off, feeling stupid.

The Queen looked at her doubtfully. "You don't know what inspired your heroism? Truthfully?"

Anna glanced up at her, surprised. "Why? Did your magic tell you I was lying? Because I've been trying really _really_ hard not to lie, but..."

Now it was the Queen's turn to blush. "My magic can't really do that, Anna. I just told you that when we first met so I could be sure you would tell me the truth. I'm sorry." She glanced down at her desk, apparently feeling guilty.

"Oh." Anna stared down at the floor. Her blush redoubled in intensity as she realized how easily the Queen had outwitted her. _Gods, I'm stupid. How the hell did I fall for that? What would ice powers have to do with detecting lies? That was so obvious._

"In any event, I believe you completely," the Queen assured her. "The courage you displayed was, well, remarkable. You risked your life to save mine. In fact, you knew that your actions were on the verge of suicidal and went through with them regardless. You could have just walked away, but instead you demonstrated true valor. For that, you have my everlasting gratitude," she said warmly.

Anna was certain that her face looked like a tomato at this point. "T-thanks, Your Majesty, but that's giving me too much credit. _You_ were the one who saved _my_ life in the end, and besides, I wouldn't have been in that position in the first place if you hadn't shown me mercy the previous night."

The Queen smiled at her. "Letting you go didn't cost me anything, Anna. And I was only able to finish off that guard because _you _distracted him. If you hadn't been willing to throw your life away for a small chance to save mine, I never would have had the chance to use my magic."

"Well, I-I mean, when you look at it like that-"

Suddenly, a loud rumbling entered the room. It took Anna about a second to realize that it was her stomach protesting a lack of food. In a panicked motion, she reached down to muffle the noise with her arms.

To her relief, the Queen's only reaction was to bring a hand up to her mouth to cover what appeared to be a small giggle.

"I imagine they didn't feed you very well in the dungeons," the Queen noted, a trace of guilt appearing on her face. She retrieved a small bell from her desk and rang it lightly.

Within five seconds, a young serving girl knocked on the doorway. The Queen called for her to enter.

"Could you retrieve a tray of chocolate from the kitchens? One of the larger ones?" she asked.

The girl bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty," she replied, exiting the room.

"Your Majesty, you don't need to-" Anna protested.

"You were down there because of me, Anna. The least I can do is make certain that you don't starve," her tone left no room for argument. "While we're waiting for that," she continued, "There's something else we need to discuss."

Crap. Anna had feared this was coming. The Queen might have been willing to let a known thief go when they were out in the wilderness, but now that she was for all intents and purposes trapped in the castle, her duty would require her to hold Anna accountable for her crimes.

"In recompense for the deed you have performed for the Kingdom of Arendelle, despite the massive risk to your life, it's only fair that you be rewarded for your service," the Queen explained...

Anna's jaw dropped. That had certainly not been what she was expecting.

"Your Majesty, we both know that I...I'm a wanted criminal. I'm certainly not eligible for any..."

They were interrupted by footsteps behind her. Anna turned to see the serving girl bearing a silver tray as wide as her arms. The metal was dotted with countless varieties of chocolate; some were truffles, others were glazed over with icing. Anna could do nothing but stare as the tray was placed upon the desk in front of her; she barely registered the Queen dismissing the servant. She'd always loved chocolate; whenever it was given as a special treat in the orphanage she'd devoured whatever was handed to her. But for a long time, it had been a luxury she couldn't afford, and she hadn't been about to increase what she took in her thefts simply so she could buy candy.

But she'd been tempted. Oh so very tempted. And now there was a whole tray of it in front of her. Anna's mouth watered.

The Queen glanced at her uncertainly. "I'm sorry. I probably should have asked for something more filling, but chocolate's always been something that's made me feel a lot better. I shouldn't have assumed-"

Anna grinned, her sweet tooth overpowering her hesitation. "I assure you, Your Majesty, chocolate is fine. May I?" she asked, reaching her hand out to the tray.

The other woman smiled. "All yours."

It was a struggle for Anna not to shovel the candy down her throat as fast as her hands would allow. Restraining herself, she picked up one particularly delicious looking piece and placed it into her mouth. An explosion of sweetness erupted in her throat.

Immediately after swallowing, Anna reached down to pick up another piece. And another after that. Her nervousness of being around the Queen seemed to melt just as quickly as the chocolate dissolved upon her tongue.

"As I was saying Anna," the Queen said, causing Anna to pause her chocolate-spree. "You deserve a gift from the Crown. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Your Majesty, I-I don't deserve…"

"That's not for you to decide," the Queen interrupted. "I will not have your heroics go without proper compensation."

Anna thought for a moment, still in a minor chocolate-induced haze. She didn't feel comfortable about asking for gold, given her history with nobles and coin, but maybe-

"Perhaps a sword, Your Majesty. I lost my dagger during the attack, after all," she suggested. And with a sword, it'd be a lot easier defending herself. Maybe with enough practice her part, she could...

"A sword?" the Queen confirmed.

Anna nodded. "Maybe a set of armor too," she added hastily.

"You rescue the Queen of Arendelle and in return you want a sword and a set of armor. Hmm...I have another idea."

Anna swallowed nervously. "Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"You told me that you believed you could be naturally talented with a weapon. Given how long you managed to hold off a skilled fighter the other day despite your complete lack of training, I am inclined to believe you. So I shall do as you ask and grant you a sword," she explained.

Anna glanced at the monarch curiously. "How is that, well, different?" she asked.

"A sword will be of little help to you unless you know how to wield it. So I'm going to find someone to train you; there are several Swordmasters who live on the castle grounds. Until they judge you skilled enough to hold your own in competitions and win enough money to support yourself, you'll reside in a room within the castle."

Anna stared at her, mouth wide open in shock. She was a _criminal, _for gods' sake. The Queen couldn't possibly let her...

"Your Majesty, you-I-mean-I-I can't!" she finally managed to say.

"Regardless of your past, Anna, you are the sole reason that I am sitting here now," the Queen asserted. "You must at least allow me to give you something in return."

Anna considered her words. Living within the castle surrounded by lords and ladies was daunting, but it would be a definite step up from her current conditions. And training with a Swordmaster could guarantee her a steady income for life. She'd never have to steal again, a thought that made her smile.

Worth it.

"I-I accept, Your Majesty. I can't thank you enough for-"

The Queen shook her head. "You owe me nothing, Anna. I'll have Gerda show you where you'll be staying," she glanced at the half emptied assortment of chocolate. "You can take the tray with you, if you want."

Despite herself, Anna couldn't help but smile.

Five minutes later, the woman known as Gerda arrived and Anna took her leave of the Queen. Consumed by her thoughts, she didn't register the Queen's brief conversation with the head servant. On one hand, she was immensely relieved to exit her presence; the effort of not making a fool of herself (or _trying _not to) had been exhausting. On the other hand, a part of her had enjoyed the Queen's company. The stories some whispered of her being an evil ice sorceress couldn't possibly be more wrong.

Gerda brought her down a short stairway and led her through the hall. "Here we are, miss," she said, indicating a large door.

Anna glanced curiously at the older woman. They were still in one of the upper floors of the Palace; they'd only descended one story from the monarch's study. Surely the Queen hadn't intended for her to stay _here._

The servant opened the door to reveal the most luxurious bedroom Anna had ever seen. Red velvet sheets lined a large bed on one side of the room. Facing it was a large window which offered a magnificent view of the castle. A wide glass door beside it led to a small stone balcony overlooking the castle courtyard. The floor was covered by soft blue carpeting that matched well with the room's high white walls. A low table was positioned near the center of the room, surrounded by a set of plush red-orange chairs.

On one side of the bed was a dresser made of solid oak. On the other sat a small bedside table, upon which Anna placed the tray of chocolate she still carried. Oh gods. That bed...those sheets. Anna suddenly realized how tired she was. She ran her hand along the velvet and immediately decided she wanted to lay on them forever.

Gerda led her to a door in the side of the room, opening to a reveal a bathroom paved with solid blue marble. A large empty bath was carved into the floor, paved with a slightly darker shade of the same marble. Anna stared with wide eyes as the older woman explained the castle's advanced water transportation system. Simply turn a certain knob and hot water-_hot water!-_would begin to flow into the bath.

How long had it been since she'd bathed? A week now? And the last time she'd had a hot bath...years. She wasn't sure which she wanted to use first- the bed or the bath.

"Simply unplug the drain at the bottom and the water will flow out," Gerda was saying. Anna forced herself out of her thoughts and nodded gratefully at the woman.

"Right. I think I've got it. Thanks," Anna said. She couldn't help the grin from breaking out on her face.

"Good. While you're bathing, I'll have someone come by and drop off your wardrobe. There's a bell on your nightstand; ring it when you want dinner brought to your room or you need anything else."

Anna nodded hastily. She couldn't _wait _try to try out that bath. "Sounds great," she said.

Gerda nodded and turned to leave, but stopped at the door and addressed the young woman again. "You have my thanks for saving the Queen," she said. "Her Majesty is very important to...to the kingdom."

Anna gave an embarrassed shrug. "I didn't…I mean…it was nothing," she replied bashfully.

"I think you'll find that it was more than that," the head servant replied as she left, closing the door behind her. Immediately, Anna moved to the bath, turning the knob and watching the water begin to flow. With a minute, the bath was nearly full and sizzling hot.

She turned off the water, undressed herself, and slowly slid into the bath.

The water was bliss. Aches and pains she didn't even know she had seemed to melt away into the liquid. Anna sat herself down on the bath's underwater bench and allowed the heat to wash over her. She contentedly turned her head to the side and beheld another welcome surprise: two large bottles of soap.

Anna exited the bath an hour later. Her skin was wrinkled, but the redhead felt cleaner than she had in years. Some dirt and dust that had probably accompanied her for months had disappeared down the drain. When was the last time she had been completely clean? Had she ever been?

Drying herself with a towel, she reluctantly moved to her still dirty clothes. It seemed a shame to wear her perpetually filthy shirt and trousers, but it was all she had...

Wait. Hadn't Gerda mentioned something about a wardrobe? Hardly daring to believe it, Anna entered the main room and moved over to the formerly empty dresser and opened the bottom draw. An array of silk and velvet tunics greeted her. Surprise mounting, Anna quickly discovered that the dresser was filled with all the outfits she could ever need. She soon happily strapped on a silken orange nightgown; it may have only been the afternoon, but it was time for Anna to get some sleep.

On her way to the bed, Anna caught a look of herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe the woman reflected in the glass was herself. Spotless copper red hair flowed down Anna's back, and her skin did not even show a hint of grime.

Anna smiled as she settled into the velvet sheets. The redhead laid her head back on the most comfortable pillows she had ever felt and closed her eyes. Gods, this place was nicer than most of the rooms she had broken into.

The thought crashed into her mind like a tidal wave. Living within the castle didn't mean that she was no longer a criminal. A wanted criminal. With a sack of gold coins on her head.

Whenever Anna thought of her status as a petty thief, a profound shame had always entered her mind. That guilt remained, but it was now accompanied by a new sensation nearly as powerful: fear. Before, living in Arendelle's small towns and sleeping either within the cheapest rooms in an inn or on the streets, there had been little chance of her being recognized. The posters had certainly gotten some of her features right, but not enough to discern her from a glance. The only times she had ever been worried about being captured were during the heists themselves.

But now, residing within the castle and surrounded by clever lawmakers, getting recognized was a real possibility. And if that happened...The Queen may not have turned her in before, but the only two people aware of that encounter had been themselves. Her Majesty would certainly not show her such leniency again if everyone were watching. The Queen couldn't put her own reputation on the line simply to protect her.

_How am I going to live here?! How can I leave this room, let alone train with anyone? _

Anna sighed. She'd deal with that when she had to. For now, her body was crying out for rest. With great difficulty, she shoved her thoughts aside.

Within a minute, she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I currently have this story completed through Chapter 9 (still a long way to go, however), and plan to continue working on it quickly through the rest of winter break. **

**Over the next few weeks, I will be updating either every three days or after every **_**ten**_** additional reviews, whichever comes first.**

"Let me make sure that I understand this correctly. You're telling me that despite the vast resources and countless agents at our disposal, we still have no leads onto who was behind the kidnapping?" Elsa questioned, sitting at the head of the table in her main meeting room. Her advisors flanked both sides of the table, ten in number. Several shifted uneasily at her words.

"None," Spymaster Evangeline reluctantly confirmed. "We've sent out a search party to find the bodies of the men that ambushed you. There is a remote possibility that we could find something useful on them. But beyond that, I have nothing."

The head of her intelligence gathering operations, Evangeline had proved highly capable over the years, having discovered and negated several threats to her parents. Her lack of information on a matter such as this was deeply troubling.

"Could it have been the work of a foreign nation?" Elsa prompted.

"The rest of the world remains aware that our military is one of the largest armed forces on the planet. Not to mention our alliance with Corona and your...unique abilities," General Kale noted. "It seems unlikely than any neighboring kingdom would risk provoking us. The attack may have simply been a coordinated effort between several unremarkable individuals on the hunt for a big payday. Investigating these foreign parties and questioning our men may turn out to be pointless."

"Have you forgotten that two Royal Guards were included in the scheme?" Counselor Vlora interjected. "The mere fact that two elite members of our armed forces turned traitor is enough to justify a continued instigation. How a normal citizen would manage to bribe them..."

The General's face flushed. Kale was the head of the Royal Guards, an order that had protected Arendelle's monarch for centuries. Each of its members was an expert with the sword, highly disciplined, and, above all else, completely loyal to the kingdom.

Or at least, they were thought to be.

"Are you suggesting that more of my men were involved in this conspiracy? Two guards turning against the Queen, while certainly serious, does not automatically imply..."

"Enough," Elsa said. The room fell silent. Due to her young age, several of her advisors had once believed that she could become a figurehead ruler to some extent, at least until she overcame her inexperience. It had taken the last of them three days to realize that, although she valued their counsel, there was no question as to who in the room held the power. Or the kingdom, for that matter. Her authority hadn't been questioned in a long time.

"There may still be guards under the influence of an outside benefactor, and there may not be. For now, we will continue our efforts. The men will understand; I was attacked by two of their number, after all," she ordered.

Kale nodded reluctantly. The man to his right, however, did not. "Yes. It is wise to continue the search. But we must discuss your continued protection, Your Majesty. If another inside man betrays you..."

"My abilities afford me quite enough protection in battle, Lord Arald," she replied.

He looked at her doubtfully. "On an open battlefield, you are indeed unassailable, my Queen. But as recent events show, it is possible for you to be taken by surprise. It may be wise to take further precautions to assure your safety," the Lord advised.

Elsa loathed to admit it, but he had a point. Her powers provided her with a powerful offense and nearly impenetrable defense, but if one _did _manage to strike her, the Queen was as vulnerable as any other woman.

Outwardly, all she convened was a muted sense of frustration. "I let my guard down once. Now that I am aware of the possibility of my own men attacking me, it will not happen again. Enough for today. Meeting adjourned."

After her advisors left, Elsa retreated to her study. She had a servant find Kai, and within three minutes the trusted man was knocking on her door.

The Queen bade him enter.

"Good afternoon Kai," she said as he stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

He bowed. "To you as well, Your Majesty." To most, the head servant would appear as composed as ever, but Elsa detected a slight uncertainty in is tone.

It had been three days since she had awoken from her near-coma. After having Anna shown to her chambers, Elsa had spoken with Kai and requested that he keep an eye on the young woman. It wasn't because of her past as a thief; Elsa doubted that Anna would start pilfering from the castle's treasury after having displayed such courage during her rescue, and at the moment she had no reason to steal.

But suddenly adjusting to living in a castle and being surrounded by lords and ladies probably wasn't going to be easy for someone of such a low-class background. Not that the Queen blamed her for it, of course, but Elsa couldn't help but worry that the girl might accidentally get into some sort of trouble. She seemed to be a magnet for it.

Why she cared...Elsa was quite sure. She was probably just grateful for her rescue, and didn't want to see her savior suffer any further on her behalf.

"How is Anna?" the Queen questioned.

"I have not seen her, Your Majesty," Kai admitted.

Elsa frowned. It wasn't like him to neglect tasks she set for him, even minor ones such as this. "I asked you to keep an eye on her," she reminded him, a slight edge in her voice.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but that has proven to be impossible. Miss Anna has not yet left her room," he explained.

"Are you certain?" she asked, surprised. Kai nodded.

"She's had a few meals brought to her, but according to the servants she has remained in the bedroom."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. During their meeting, she could tell that Anna had been a bit uncomfortable in the presence of her Queen, but even with her demeanor muted, she didn't seem to have the temperament of one who would remain in a bedroom for seventy-two hours straight. In fact, if Elsa was correct, Anna had the type of personality that would normally cause her to jump at the chance to explore a castle such as this.

"Right. Thank you Kai," she dismissed him.

In any event, she would have to go see the young woman soon. Elsa had taken some time out of her busy schedule to search for the ideal Swordmaster to train the redhead. There were plenty skilled enough to train her in the art of sword fighting, but Anna would need more than that.

Women and men were generally on an equal level in Arendelle, but with one notable exception. The vast majority of both soldiers and tournament contenders were men, and it was only during her parents' reign where women had first been allowed to participate in the military or competitions at all.

Many still felt that that ruling had been a mistake.

Whoever was to train Anna needed to have a progressive line of thinking on the matter. Elsa could force even the most sexist man in the castle to teach her, but his heart obviously wouldn't be in it. Anna would need someone who would actually encourage her, as well as someone capable of putting up with her...less than sophisticated tendencies. And the Queen had finally found such a person.

Arms Master Drell had served in the kingdom's army for nearly thirty years. Due to the long years of peace, the man had never been in a true war, but he had seen many skirmishes with raiders and bandits and lived to tell the tale. Despite the fact that he had recently entered his fifties, his graying hair didn't prevent him from remaining a skilled warrior, and few knew more about combat than he did. Gruff but not harsh, he'd taught some of the kingdom's most talented champions.

Just as importantly, Drell welcomed the inclusion of women into the armed forces. Elsa had gently broached the subject with several potential trainers, and his response had been the most encouraging.

"It's true that men, on average, are better fighters than women. We're stronger, it's as simple as that," he had said. "But that doesn't mean that there aren't plenty of women out there capable of holding their own on the battlefield. And with enough inherent skill and practice, the strength factor can be diminished. Maybe not every girl out there could do it. But there are certainly some who can," he'd explained.

Elsa had inquired if he would be willing to train the woman who had rescued her. The man had eagerly agreed. A favor to the Queen was always worth doing. And anyone who had risked so much to save their monarch would be worth the effort.

"Hmm. Inventive enough to come up with a plan to save your life. Brave enough to go through with it. And lucky enough to succeed. Yes, I believe I could work this woman," he'd grunted.

The Queen soon found herself walking to Anna's chambers. In truth, she should probably just have ordered a servant to relay the news, but Elsa was...curious about what had kept the girl cooped up for so long. It had been _her _idea to have Anna stay in the Castle, after all.

She walked up to the Upper Wing, strode to Anna's door, and knocked. Excited footsteps sounded inside, and the door quickly opened to reveal a grinning Anna.

For a moment, the Queen didn't recognize the other woman.

A few days indoors had done wonders for the redhead. Her hair remained in its usual braids but now seemed to sparkle in the sunlight coming through the window; all the dust that had once woven through it had long been washed away. Her creamy skin, not all of it hidden by the fetching emerald tunic she wore, was flawless save a smattering of small freckles that failed to detract from her beauty. But most striking was the grin on Anna's face; the girl's entire being seemed to radiate warmth.

That is, until she registered the Queen's presence. The grin melted into a look of alarm.

Anna hastily lowered herself into an awkward bow. "Your Majesty!" she yelped as she stumbled forward. "I, uh, was hoping it was the servant with my lunch," her face grew even more panicked. "Not that not happy to see you!" Anna added quickly. "I mean, not that I'm not upset, but a bit surprised..." she sputtered.

Elsa suppressed a laugh. "It's fine, Anna. I trust your accommodations are to your liking?" she asked.

Anna nodded vigorously. "They're wonderful, Your Majesty."

"I just came by to inform you that you will begin your lessons tomorrow. Arms Master Drell has agreed to instruct you. Report to the central courtyard at nine in the morning, you'll find him next to the barracks," the monarch replied.

A look of fear briefly appeared on Anna's face before it was covered with a mask of enthusiasm. "Oh... That's great! Thank you, Your Majesty!"

Elsa looked at her curiously. "Kai tells me you haven't left the room since your arrival. Why? Is something wrong?" Elsa couldn't stop herself from asking.

Anna's eyes dropped to the floor. "Nothing, Your Majesty," she replied. "Just trying to get used to all this. With the sheets on the bed and hot water in the bath, it's been hard to drag myself out of here,"

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Anna, my magic may not be able to detect falsehoods, but it doesn't take a Queen's experience in politics to know that you're not telling the truth."

The girl's eyes widened at the accusation, but at Elsa's continuing glare, they fell to the floor guiltily.

"I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty. You're right." she admitted.

"Anna. I understand a lot of this is new to you. But you saved me from a fate worse than death; I want you to be comfortable here. Tell me what's troubling you," she ordered gently.

Why was she going out of her way like this? Anna had already received a reward for rescuing her; the girl was no longer her responsibility. But then again, combat training and a room in the castle hardly seemed a fair recompense to Anna for risking her life and in some respects saving the kingdom. The least Elsa could do was make her feel secure enough to leave her own room.

Anna nodded, her gaze still rooted to the floor. "Your Majesty, I am still a wanted criminal in the Kingdom of Arendelle. There's a price on my capture. Some of the smartest people in the realm are here; there's a chance I could be recognized, and then..."

The Queen nearly slapped a palm to her forehead. How could she have been so stupid? Anna's heroics hadn't changed the fact that she was a fugitive. There was a (relatively low, but still existent) chance that someone would compare her face with the one on the posters. And Anna would have no reason to believe that such a circumstance wouldn't see her arrested.

_How did I forget about this? No matter, it's not too late._

Elsa rested a soft hand on the girl's shoulder. Anna looked up at her, surprise evident on her face.

"I understand, Anna. Wait here," she said. The Queen extracted her arm, turned around, and walked briskly through the bedroom door.

Anna stared at the retreating monarch. Evidently, the Queen had only just realized the danger of Anna's very real concerns.

What was she doing to do? Had the Queen realized what would happen to her reputation if it became known that she was harboring a criminal? Had she decided to preempt this by arresting Anna herself, and gone to fetch the guards?

Her shoulder tingled where the Queen had placed her hand. No, the monarch had not gone to turn her in. Anna had never been a great judge of character, but she could tell that the Queen wasn't the type of person who would betray her so cruelly. She was a far better person than that. But then why had she-?

The Queen returned ten minutes later. In her hand was an envelope stamped with the royal seal.

"I should have thought of this sooner, Anna. I apologize," she said, handing her the bound letter. Anna stared at it stupidly. When she saw the Queen looking at her expectantly, she dug her fingernails under the seal and hesitantly opened the envelope.

Thank the gods they had been taught to read in the orphanage, or this would be embarrassing.

Inside was a folded up scroll. Anna unfurled the paper and began to read.

_In recognition of her heroic and selfless acts performed on behalf of the crown, I, Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, hereby issue a royal pardon for Anna of Arendelle, and grant her full clemency for any and all crimes she has previously committed. Any withstanding rewards for her capture are henceforth declared null and void._

At the bottom of the page sat the Queen's full signature and a stamp of the royal seal.

Anna nearly fainted. The paper slipped between her fingers and drifted to the ground. Hands trembling, she turned away from the Queen to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

_I'm a free woman, _she thought as she stared blankly outside her room's window. It felt as if a massive weight Anna hadn't even realized she'd been carrying had been lifted off her shoulders for the first time in years. No longer would she be haunted by the thought that she was an outlaw, a technical enemy of the country she had lived her entire life in.

Anna felt like she could breathe again.

"Anna?"

With a start, she realized she'd turned her back to the Queen. Anna quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and faced her monarch, a large smiled still etched into her face.

"Y-Your Majesty, I can't thank you enough. I don't deserve this..."

The Queen shook her head. "Of course you do. I would have done it days ago had I remembered," she paused. "I would still _not_ recommend that you discuss your past with others in the castle, but on the off chance that you are recognized, simply show them this-" she picked up the pardon off the floor- "And you should have nothing to worry about. If they don't believe it, I'll explain the situation on your behalf," she assured her.

"I-I," Anna stammered. She wasn't sure what to say. What _could _she say? The Queen letting her go before had been one thing, but using her authority to free her was another matter entirely. "Thank you," she simply repeated.

"Of course, Anna. I'd suggest exploring the castle and grounds after you've finished lunch, there's a lot you might find interesting," the Queen smiled, again handing her the pardon. "And good luck tomorrow."

With that, her monarch turned and left the room.

Anna was still in shock. She was a true citizen of Arendelle once again. There wasn't a price on her head.

The world suddenly seemed a whole lot brighter.

Anna glanced outside; her eyes roamed the massive castle stretched out before her. Truth be told, three days in her room had made her incredibly stir-crazy. She felt an urge to explore every nook and cranny.

"Better not sneak into any restricted areas, though," she muttered to herself. "The pardon didn't say anything about _future _crimes."

As happy as she was, Anna reminded herself that being recognized would still create a lot of problems, both for herself and more importantly for the Queen. No matter the redhead's heroic actions, the Queen absolving Anna of her crimes would doubtlessly provoke an angry reaction from the many nobles the thief had stolen from. She would leave her room now, but Anna would do everything within her power to avoid bringing shame upon her monarch.

**AN: Apologies for the relative shortness of this chapter, I believe it has the lowest word count out of all nine chapters I've written so far (and in all honestly, is probably also my least favorite of them all.) Chapter 5 is much, much longer, and really gets the plot of the first arc moving.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, that was fast! Going to have to increase the number of reviews needed for a quick update to fifteen, or I'm going to run out of completed chapters really soon. **

Anna awoke with a grin on her face. Finally, she was about to experience her life's dream. The art of the sword had always fascinated her ever since she was a little girl, and her favorite games growing up had all involved some form of wooden sword fighting. And now, thanks to Queen Elsa, she had no worries about being arrested in the process.

Dueling with hard sticks wasn't quite the same as fighting with sharpened blades of metal, but Anna had always dominated those games against both the other boys and girls of her age. Some of those skills had to transfer over, right?

The position of the sun outside her window demonstrated that it was roughly eight in the morning.

"Thank you!" Anna called out to the servant who had knocked on the door for her 'wake up call'.

"Breakfast in thirty minutes, ma'am?" the girl outside asked.

"Sounds great!"

Anna climbed out of the soft sheets she still loved and moved over to the bathroom. Smiling, she turned on the hot water and undressed herself. "I could definitely get used to this," she murmured to no one in particular as she settled comfortably into the bath.

_It's not forever. _She reminded herself. Sighing, Anna remembered that once her training was complete, she'd been off on her own again. Still, at least at that point she'd have a potential source of income other than breaking into nobles' bedrooms. Even the middling fighters in tournaments received some compensation for their efforts.

_What if I suck? _The thought made her recoil in horror. If the man training her eventually decided that Anna didn't actually show any talent at all, what would happen to her? For one, her time in the castle would certainly be over; she'd have no other excuse to stay. She'd be back on the streets again, and probably stealing again before long.

The very notion made her burn with shame. She was a free woman now. The Queen herself had pardoned her. To relapse back into a life of crime would be to betray the monarch completely, and Anna couldn't stand the thought of doing so.

_To hell with her, you need to eat!_ A voice in her mind protested. Anna grimaced. It was true. Of course, she could always sell her body, but the very idea of a man having his way with her made her want to throw up. That wasn't an option. It would never be an option.

Nervousness now mixed with anticipation, Anna climbed out of the tub and prepared for her first lesson.

Wearing a set of athletic clothes that had been provided in her drawers, Anna made her way into the Palace's massive central courtyard. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for.

A tall man with graying hair stood a few feet to the right of the Castle Barracks. Anna didn't need the scar on his cheek to recognize him. Arms crossed and face set in a slight frown, he carried himself as a warrior. A polished longsword rested at his hip. Two wooden swords laid on the ground beside him.

"Arms Master Drell?" she asked as she him.

He turned to look at her, and a slight flicker of surprise crossed his face. "You must be the Queen's hero, eh? Bit shorter than I expected," he grunted.

Her face turned bright red. "I...well I didn't exactly...yessir," she decided not to contradict him further.

"Well, let's not waste any time then. Her Majesty says you have some natural talent with a blade. Let's see if she was right," he said.

Anna gulped. "Well...I haven't exactly had any practice," she admitted.

Drell shrugged. "I'm not expecting you to have good technique and form; those can be taught later. What I need to see is if you have the inherent qualities a warrior needs. Speed. Creativity. Determination. And above all, the ability to think fast on your feet. Any fool can fight in an army, but to be good enough to compete in a tournament and defeat a skilled opponent one on one, you need these qualities. They can't be taught; you have them or you don't," he explained.

"Uh..."

"Take this," he said grabbing a wooden sword off the ground and tossing it to her. Anna snatched it deftly by the hilt. It was formed in the likeness of a longsword, capable of being wielded with either one hand or two. Drell picked up an identical weapon. "We fight til one of us yields."

_ What_?! He expected her to fight him already? She didn't even know how to hold a sword correctly!

"We're not wearing armor," she acknowledged weakly. The edges might not be sharp, but a blow from a wooden sword could still bruise nastily.

Drell let out a small chuckle. "Then don't get hit," he advised. "Are you ready?"

Anna pushed aside her fear and nodded. She had no choice.

"Begin!"

In two seconds, Drell had closed the distance between them. His sword jabbed at her chest at lightning speed.

Anna jumped, twisting to the side just before he could make contact. She counterattacked with a downward slash at his weapon arm, forcing him to bring his blade backwards into a parry. He deflected her blow and lashed out with a kick to her stomach.

"Oof!" Anna grunted. She stumbled back, the wind nearly knocked out of her.

Drell advanced again, slashing at her legs. Anna leapt backwards quickly, landing out of range. With a wild swing, she slapped his next attack to the side, responding with a lunge to the chest that the Arms Master avoided with a sidestep, leaving her off balance in the process. Raising his weapon, he swung the sword at her shoulder.

Anna was in no position to block the blow. Desperately, she tried to bend out of the weapon's path, but the wooden blade still scored a glancing blow on her right arm. The former thief hissed in pain as she stumbled out of range. That was going to hurt later.

By this point, many in their vicinity had paused to watch the mock duel. The looks of contempt on around half of their faces confirmed her thoughts; many would took pleasure in watching the inevitable defeat of an upstart girl who had no business partaking in combat.

Anna would fight tooth and nail to avoid giving them the satisfaction.

She swerved to the left; his follow up slash at her chest missed her by inches. For a moment, Anna thought she had an opening, but the gray haired man in front of her was faster than he looked. He brought his own sword back to block her stab to his midsection long before the attack would have connected.

Drell feinted, drawing out a desperate parry from Anna. He twirled his wrist slightly, swerving his blade nearly around her own, and jabbed her hard on her breast.

Jeers erupted from many in the crowd as Anna stepped back, wheezing in pain. Cursing, she rolled to the ground to avoid his next swipe and came up with a slash to his chest. Rounding on her new position, Drell defected the attack easily. She ducked, avoiding his counterattack, and stepped backwards and out his range for the moment.

If they were using real weapons, Anna would have been already been killed thrice over.

But that wasn't the point, she reminded herself. He didn't expect her to win...he couldn't. No, he expected her to fight as hard as she could and display some sort of 'inherent qualities' for sword fighting. Anna wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she guessed it involved her fighting for as long as possible, and maybe even scoring a blow of her own.

_Think. _She told herself. Drell was too fast. None of her own attacks would penetrate his defense, and all her attempts to counterattack after blocking one of his blows had ended with herself on the receiving end. Anna couldn't hit him and get away cleanly.

_But I don't have to, _she realized.

When the Arms Master came at her again, Anna dodged his first attack, blocked the second, but was unable to prevent the third from connecting; he landed a powerful swipe to her shoulderblade.

Anna gave out a cry of pain, tripping over her own feet as she struggled to put distance between them. She fell to the ground, her body barely remaining upright. Drell hesitated for a moment, probably pausing to give her a chance to yield.

_No chance in hell._

Seeing as she wasn't about to surrender, he moved forward to continue the offensive. His blade came down in a slash towards her right side.

Anna could have possibly parried the attack, but that wasn't her intention. As Drell's sword came down, Anna began to roll towards her left. If she couldn't catch him off guard _after_ one of his attacks, she would strike _during _it.

A painful _thud _in her rips let her know that his sword had made contact. Anna continued to roll with the momentum, blindly swinging her weapon in a wide arc in Drell's direction as she turned.

"Aaah!" she heard him cry as the redhead felt her sword hit something not quite as hard as wood. Anna sprung to her feet to see him clutching at his right hand, the blade that it had just held having fallen to the grass. Had she seriously injured him? That had certainly _not _been her intention "I'm so sorry, are you..." Anna's voice trailed off as he turned to face her.

The crowd watching turned deathly silent. It began to disperse almost instantly, its members moving away from Anna as fast as possible without outright sprinting through the courtyard.

"You just broke two of my fingers!" he managed to bellow through the pain.

Anna's heart plummeted. Her short time learning the ways of the sword was over, as was her stay in the castle. Unless they threw her in a cell again, of course. So acute was her rising panic that she nearly missed Drell's next words.

"Well done." Great pain was evident in his voice, but anger was not.

Anna's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"I yield, Miss Anna," Drell conceded. She looked at him curiously, Why wasn't he furious?

"A-Are you okay?" she managed.

The Arms Master winced. "Not really, he admitted, teeth clenched in pain. "But...I've been through worse."

Anna stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Drell managed a small smile. "You...you were lucky. If that had been a real fight..." he paused, taking a deep breath as his pain appeared to flare up. "But you did better than I could have hoped. You show...considerable potential. Training starts tomorrow, nine in the morning to three in the afternoon; six days a week. Now if you'll...ah...excuse me, I need to see if Her Majesty is available." Drell turned away from her and walked back into the castle, still clutching his wounded hand.

Anna couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on her face. She knew she should be feeling guilty for causing his injury, but instead she wanted to jump in joy. She'd _won. _She'd been lucky as hell, of course, but still. Most importantly, Drell thought she had potential.

"This is really happening. I'm actually going to learn from a Swordmaster," she whispered to herself in disbelief.

A throb of pain in her ribs finally penetrated her euphoria. Anna suddenly remembered that Drell wasn't the only one who had suffered injuries. There was nothing as serious as broken bones, but a long hot bath was in order. Grinning broadly, she started towards her rooms.

\

Elsa took another small sip of her wine, enjoying the warm glow of alcohol as it flowed through her. Usually, she wasn't much of a drinker, but it had been a very _stressful _week.

It was six o'clock at night, and the Queen, as usual, was sitting alone in the Royal Dining Room. The hundreds of soldiers, servants, and officials that lived in the Castle all had their own places to eat together, but this room was meant only for the monarch's personal use and official state visits. So at the moment, save for herself and two servants who stood off to the side ready to attend to her needs, the room was empty.

The Queen of Arendelle again went over the melody of concerns that echoed throughout her mind. First and foremost, whoever had ordered the kidnapping attempt on her person must be brought to justice; his continued freedom without a doubt posed a large threat to the kingdom. Then there was the matter of the Royal Guards. The elite order had been unwaveringly loyal to the crown for centuries, and the fact that two of their number had been subverted weighed heavily on several of her advisers. War had broken out between Weselton and Slavia thanks to a combination of border disagreements and terrorist attacks. The two small nations had little in the ways of military and would doubtlessly soon tire of the conflict, but for the moment Arendelle was in the difficult position of maintaining complete neutrality while simultaneously avoiding trying to avoid pissing off either of the potential trade partners. All of this was accompanied by a food shortage in one of the northern provinces, a result of the cold weather that had plagued the country for the last two months. No one was going hungry just yet, but if they didn't act quickly to divert resources...

She glanced a ways down the long lonely table, focusing her eyes on the chair she had sat in while still a Princess. Now she saw seated at the high chair at the end of the table, the place where her father had eaten his meals during happier times.

Gods, she missed her parents. Nothing had been remotely the same since that tragic night. The Queen would never forget it. The last time she'd seen them. The petty argument they'd had as they left.

Waiting eagerly for her parents to return from their diplomatic mission, her worry had grown with each passing day after they failed to return on time.

Then Kai had come into her room one morning. The wreckage of their ship had been found adrift at sea. There was no chance they could have...

In an instant, Elsa had become both a Queen and an orphan.

_Why? _she had cried to herself. _Why did they have to leave me? They couldn't have...How can I run a kingdom? How can I live without them? I can't!_

Elsa had still been a reserved and introverted woman while her parents were alive, but she'd still been happy, even if she hadn't always expressed it. Now she was alone, and the world seemed that much darker. She hadn't been very close with anyone else in the Castle while growing up. Being diplomatic and interacting with foreign dignitaries had always come easy to her, but real, unfiltered social interactions had always been difficult for the Ice Queen. She'd never been good at making friends, and while Elsa _did _have extended family whom she cared for, she was only able to see them occasionally. Kai and Gerda also supported her, but there would always be veil of formality between her and them.

Despite all of the men and women advising her, Elsa sometimes felt as if her parents' deaths had left her alone in the world, with the responsibility of an entire kingdom on her shoulders.

Elsa finished her meal in silence, politely thanking the servants, and made her way to the Castle Library. It was time for a break.

At this time of night, the library was empty. A scattering of candles and the moonlight that shone through its many small windows lighted the room, but it wasn't bright enough for most to read comfortably. Thanks to her magic's ability to glow, Elsa didn't share that problem. Which was convenient, as she preferred to be alone while absorbed in the book.

She entered the room and began to comb through the shelves. Reading had always been a passion of hers; many of the books on display rested in her hands at one point or another. It was so comforting sometimes to plop into a leather chair and sink into the pages of a story. For a few short hours, it was possible to disconnect herself from Arendelle's troubles.

Rounding the corner and turning down, she passed one of the table sets scattered throughout the library. Two soft chairs sat on either side of a round mahogany table, atop of which was a large, intricately detailed Chess set.

Elsa frowned. She'd always enjoyed playing Chess with both of her parents. Eventually, she'd proven so skilled at it that neither of the adults could match her, but their games had still been enjoyable.

_"See how smart you are?" _Her mother had once said to her, after Elsa had just won her fifth game in a row. She'd only been fourteen at the time._ "You're going to make a wonderful Queen someday."_

_"But mama!" she protested. "You're the Queen! And papa's the King. I don't want to be in charge yet!"_

_"And you don't have to be," her mother promised, kissing her forehead. "Papa and I aren't going anywhere for a very long time. But one day, when you're much, much older, you'll become the greatest Queen that Arendelle will ever have." _

Elsa gave a heavy sigh, wiping a rare tear from her eye. At the end of the row, she turned left and began to walk down another aisle, more intent than ever to find a book she could lose her thoughts in.

She hadn't played Chess in a long time. A few times, she'd tried inviting some servants who knew how to play into a friendly game, but they'd always let the Queen win. They pretended to try, of course, but it had been easy to see that their hearts weren't in it. They probably feared the Queen would punish them in some form if they managed to beat her, unaware that Elsa would prefer losing to a serious opponent than 'winning' against someone who threw the match.

Finally, she found a text that looked promising. Elsa clutched the book to her chest and made her way back down the aisle. Planning on sitting in one of the chairs she had recently passed, the Queen turned to the right, ready to sink into the leather seat and take a break from reality. She rounded the corner...

Only to discover that she was now longer alone. A woman now stood above the table set, facing away from the Queen and looking down at the chess pieces. Her hair was now done in a single intricate braid, but its copper red sheen was enough to identify her instantly.

"Anna?" the Queen asked.

The former thief jumped with a start. She rapidly turned around, surprise evident on her face. "Your Majesty," she greeted with a deep bow. The girl was wearing a deep red tunic, but despite the Castle's warm temperature, she had for some reason had chosen to supplement it with a light blue jacket that draped over her shoulders.

_She's not exactly a fashion expert, _Elsa noted the contrasting colors with amusement_. Still, it's not as if someone like her _needs_ the aid of fashion to look good. _

"Good evening, Anna. Are you searching for a book?" Elsa asked.

Anna frowned. "Oh...uh...no, not really. I've never really been one for reading. I was just looking around, like you suggested, and..." comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh, did you want to sit here? Sorry. I was just admiring this Chess set and-never mind. I'll be going, Your Majesty."

"You play Chess?" the Queen couldn't stop herself from asking.

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "Hardly, Your Majesty. I've never really taken the time to learn." She gave a small grin. "I _am _a pretty good checker player though."

"Checkers?" Elsa questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. I played with some of the other kids when I was little. Turned out to be pretty good at it. I've been able to win a few coins occasionally while playing in a tavern," she explained.

"I always thought checkers was a kid's game," Elsa thought out loud. "It's so simple...how can it be a matter of skill?" She doubted a single person in the kingdom didn't know the rules of the classic board game, but the thought of people taking it seriously was strange to her.

Anna shot her a look she couldn't quite identify. "Care to find out, Your Majesty?" she offered. Judging by the look on Anna's face, her words had surprised both of them.

Was the Queen of Arendelle really being challenged to a game of checkers? It was ridiculous...but when she looked at Anna's nervous yet expectant face, something made her mind say w_hat the hell?_

"Alright, Anna. I take it you have some pieces we can use?"

The girl smiled nervously. "Not exactly. But there should be some in here..." she moved the lid off the chessboard, took a look inside the open box, and quickly extracted a small black leather pouch.

As Elsa sat down, Anna swiftly placed the chess pieces off to the side and placed twenty-four flat checker tiles on the board; twelve white ones in front of the Queen, and twelve red ones adjacent to herself.

"I believe the host moves first. Come, Your Majesty, let us begin this simple children's game," Anna beckoned.

For a moment, the Queen simply stared at her. Had Anna really just _taunted _her? The former thief was evidently having the same thoughts, judging by the way she now bit her lip tightly.

_At least I know she's not going to let me win. _TheQueen gave a mental shrug.

"Very well," Elsa finally said, moving a white piece to the center of the board. Was it just her imagination, or did Anna give a small sigh of relief at that?

Her opponent thought for a brief moment, then made her own play, matching the Queen's maneuver with an identical move. Elsa countered by moving up another piece alongside her first.

Immediately, a smug smile broke out on Anna's face. She swiftly placed a piece in between the two forward white tiles. "You have to jump, Your Majesty," she said innocently.

Wordlessly, the Queen did so. Her curiosity at Anna's plan, however, soon gave way to irritation as the girl took advantage of the forced move to respond with a double jump that left Elsa down a tile. Five moves later, and Elsa was down a further two pieces.

"You win," Elsa conceded.

Anna smiled. "Want to try again?" she asked, setting up the board as she spoke.

"Yes. I think I understand how the game works now," the Queen replied stiffly, reaching out to make the first move.

The game didn't last long. Elsa could tell that the girl was trying to hide it, but over the next two minutes, the grin on Anna's face grew wider and wider.

"King me," she said happily, completing a triple jump and landing on Elsa's side of the board.

Elsa sighed. "You know what you're doing, I'll grant you, but it won't take me long to master this," she murmured.

"Of course, Your Majesty. New game?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Yes. I think I know your strategy now. Moving second gives you an advantage; this time, you'll go first."

Anna shrugged. "If you say so, my Queen."

Elsa's frustration didn't do her any favors, her opponent gained an insurmountable advantage in seven plays.

Her jaw clenched after Anna lured her into yet another shot. The girl must have noticed, judging by her next words.

"It's not illegal to beat the Queen at a board game, is it?" she asked, her voice layered with mirth.

Elsa gave her a wry smile. "Not at the present. But I'm issuing a decree tomorrow. "

Anna giggled. "Again?" she propositioned, waving her hand of the board dramatically.

The Queen nodded. "Don't you fear my royal wrath if you continue to win?" she asked.

Anna shrugged. "You didn't punish me after I snuck into your chambers and nearly stole-" she stopped herself, the girl's face going red as she realized she was reminding the Queen of the shameful incident that had been their first meeting.

Elsa chose to ignore it, moving her first piece. Anna composed herself and matched her play. Twenty moves in, and the Queen surrendered once again.

_Think _she told herself. Her pride refused to allow her to leave until she won at least one game, but Anna seemed to be unbeatable.

Everyone had a weakness, Elsa knew. But her opponent's gameplay was too skillful for the Queen's inexperienced eyes to spot a potential flaw.

_Maybe I don't have to_, Elsa realized. _I can't beat her through skill, but if I distract her somehow..._

"Set up the board, Anna," the Queen said, standing up. "I'll be back in a minute." Anna looked up at her curiously but nodded.

Following a quick trip to the kitchens, Elsa was returning to the library accompanied by a single servant. When the two came within sight of Anna, the girl's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Right here is fine, thank you," the monarch said to the servant. The girl dutifully set up the folding table where the Queen indicated, then placed the large tray she carried on top of it. At Elsa's nod of dismissal, the servant bowed and walked out of the library.

"Ready, Anna?" Elsa prompted as she took her seat.

"Wow. That's..._wow_," Anna breathed. Her gaze was glued to the assortment of chocolates neatly piled on the silver tray. Unconsciously, she reached toward the top of the pile, hesitating only when her fingers were an inch away. Anna looked towards the Queen, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Go ahead," said Elsa, taking one the chocolates herself.

"Thanks," Anna smiled, placing a piece of candy in her mouth. She made her first move before swallowing, clearly savoring the taste.

"You're welcome, Anna," the Queen replied.

Her 'strategy' didn't exactly work. Anna _was_ a bit distracted, but she still made certain to make her moves carefully. In fact, her plan ended up backfiring. Elsa liked chocolate almost as much as the other woman, and thanks to her inexperience with the game, the Queen was far more vulnerable to being lulled into making stupid mistakes.

Still, Elsa didn't regret brining the candy. It certainly seemed to make her guest happy, and knowing that she was responsible filled Elsa with a warm feeling the Queen couldn't quite identify.

_She saved my life and got chained up for days because of it, I'm happy because I'm making up for it. _

"This isn't Chess, Your Majesty," Anna advised her after her the monarch's fifth loss. "You have to take into account that I can directly force you into making moves."

Strangely, the more times she beat the Queen, the _less_ nervous Anna seemed to become. Others would have let up by now for fear of some kind of reprisal, but the girl in front of her happily continued to beat her down without mercy.

"This is _so_ good, Your Majesty. How do you resist eating chocolate for every single meal?" Anna asked.

Elsa's right hand came up to muffle the Queen's chuckle. "It's a struggle sometimes," she admitted. "Especially when I can-" she stopped herself a second too late.

"Can what, Your Majesty?" Anna asked curiously.

Damn. Now that Anna was finally becoming comfortable, the last thing Elsa wanted was to rekindle the girl's nervousness, but something told the Queen that lying would be a bad idea.

Elsa sighed, pulling down her right sleeve. "I'm going to use a small amount of magic," she warned Anna. "It's perfectly safe; don't be frightened."

"Why would I be afraid?" Anna asked, her expression one of confusion.

Elsa stared at her. "My magic doesn't frighten you?"

"Of course not. It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen," the girl replied.

"You are aware that my powers have the potential to injure or kill you instantly, and could freeze over the entire continent within an hour?"

Anna's eyes widened in amazement. "They could...wow...I had no idea you were that powerful! I mean, I knew you were powerful, like _really_ powerful, but I didn't know..."

"That doesn't horrify you?" Elsa interrupted, failing to conceal her shock. "I might be able to turn the planet into a giant block of ice, and..."

"You have enough power to…that's amazing!" Anna exclaimed. The girl's expression morphed from wonder to fear as she realized she had applied her unfortunate habit of interrupting people onto the Queen herself.

Elsa resumed talking before Anna could babble an apology. "It doesn't scare you, knowing the destruction I could unleash with a wave of my hand?"

Anna's lips formed into a small smile. "Well...no, not really. Your magic saved my life _and _healed me, remember? What you _could_ do with it doesn't matter. And you're obviously not the type of person to abuse it, Your Majesty."

_She's serious_! Usually, even those who her powers had healed flinched when she used her magic. Sometimes, it had made even her parents uneasy. Only one other person had ever completely accepted her powers, and Elsa didn't see her too often.

"Thank you, Anna. That's...nice to hear," Elsa admitted. "Now, where was I?"

She lifted her hand above the still sizable pile of chocolate. A continuous but low-strength blast of frost emanated from her palm, hitting the candy below.

Anna seemed to be utterly enraptured by the display. She certainly didn't flinch; if anything, the girl leaned closer to the tray.

Elsa finally broke off the magic. "Sometimes, chocolate tastes even better frozen," the Queen explained, placing a piece of the now cold and hard candy into her mouth.

Anna did the same. Her face lit up. "It _does_," she agreed. The girl began to consume the candy at an even greater rate.

The Queen smiled at her reaction. "Ready?" she asked, gesturing to the board.

"Yup. Are you, Your Majesty?" A hint of a challenge was evident in her voice.

Elsa nodded, but she looked at her opponent strangely. Having someone act so...forward towards her was a strange experience, but the Queen found it somewhat refreshing.

Therefore, Elsa was surprised when, in middle of their sixth game, beads of sweat began to appear in Anna's forehead.

"Are you concerned that I've finally figured this game out?" the Queen questioned, gesturing to the girl's forehead.

Anna's face went red, but she shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. It's just a little warm in here," she admitted.

Elsa had never been able to experience the sensation of feeling hot or cold; her powers made the temperature seem perfectly normal to her whether it was zero degrees-or one hundred. But she could imagine why Anna would be feeling hot at the moment.

"Take off your jacket," Elsa suggested.

Anna's blush deepened. "I have some, uh, injuries from earlier, Your Majesty. They're pretty...well, ugly," she admitted.

The Queen nodded in understanding. "Ah yes, I remember. Drell told me about your duel when I was fixing his fingers." Elsa hadn't exactly approved of the Arms Master forcing Anna into the ring untested and untrained, but he'd defended his actions.

_"I needed to know if she had the potential, Your Majesty," Drell said. _

_Elsa sighed. "And what did you think?" she asked._

_He shrugged. "Can't know for sure yet, but it seems as if she could be a natural. It's rare for any of the guards to score a hit on me, and they've practiced for years. She was lucky, but Anna showed real determination and creativity. Perhaps I'll be able to make a fighter out of her after all."_

_"_Oh...yeah. I'm really sorry about that, Your Majesty," Anna admitted.

Elsa shrugged. "Drell is the one who challenged you. And my magic healed his injuries. There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"I guess..." Anna frowned. "Was he angry at all?" she asked nervously.

"No, not at all. He certainly wasn't enjoying the pain, but he was certainly impressed by your actions," the Queen replied. "How badly were you hurt?" she finally questioned.

Anna winced. "I'll be sore tomorrow, but it's nothing to worry about. No broken bones or anything."

Elsa hesitated. It was her policy _not_ to use her magic to heal minor injuries. Although she enjoyed helping her people, if the Queen healed every single injury that occurred in the city, or even the Castle itself, literally all her time would be taken up. She'd never be able to rule the kingdom effectively.

But part of her couldn't stand to let the young woman in front of her continue to suffer when she could fix it so easily. Besides, Anna had saved her life; certainly that justified a little special treatment?

She stood up. "Where are you hurt?" Elsa asked as she walked up to the other woman.

"The shoulder, Your Majesty," Anna said, tapping a spot on the top of her arm.

"Let me see," she replied gently.

Anna hesitated for a brief movement before standing up and slowly removing her jacket. The blue garment slid to the floor, leaving Anna clad in her slightly revealing red tunic. Elsa's eyes roamed the other girl's exposed skin...and the Queen winced when she saw the dark bruise that marred her flesh.

Elsa placed her fingers on the injury, allowing her magic to begin its work. The light blue glow traveled into the affected area, and the bruise gradually lost its color.

Anna contently shut her eyes. "That feels good," she murmured.

"Did you get hit anywhere else?" the Queen asked as the blemish faded almost entirely.

"The ribs," Anna admitted. "But it's fine, you don't need-" she stopped as Elsa's still active magic traveled down her arm. As it reached below her chest, the blue glow disappeared under her shirt. The girl didn't say anything for thirty seconds, but her eyes shut even tighter.

"Are you alright, Anna?"

She nodded stiffly. "It's so _cold, _but it feels good."

The magic finally faded, its job finished. Elsa retracted her fingers, and the redhead examined her arm. "It's gone," Anna breathed, seeing nothing on her skin but the usual light patch of freckles.

Anna did an experimental jumping jack, looking down at her ribs. "It's not even sore anymore," she breathed. "Your magic..." The girl's eyes suddenly rose to meet her own. For a few seconds, Anna simply stared at her, mouth slightly ajar. The redhead's gaze seemed to bore into Elsa's eyes as an expression the Queen couldn't identify settled upon her face.

The moment passed, and the former thief appeared to return to reality. "Thanks, Your Majesty," Anna said gratefully, bowing low. "I hope that didn't, uh, drain you, or anything...again."

"Of course, Anna. And I'm fine. Usually my magic tires me only slightly; my blackout before probably occurred only thanks to my concussion," Elsa assured her.

Anna nodded and returned to her seat. "I can see why I should fear your magic. I mean…it's terrifying!"

Elsa smiled, returning to her seat as well. She probably should have reprimanded Anna for using sarcasm on the _Queen,_ but having someone be completely unafraid of her powers sapped any potential anger out of her.

"Does it have limits?" Anna asked. "The healing, I mean. When you fixed up my leg before, it didn't mend completely for an entire day."

The Queen nodded. "I can heal most minor injuries within a few seconds. Broken bones and simple cuts, I can fix pretty easily as well. But life-threatening injuries take a few minutes of concentrated magic, and sometimes in extreme situations my powers can't give someone a full recovery even though they end up surviving what would have killed them otherwise. My abilities don't work against disease in the slightest, and can't do anything to bring people back from the dead." _And gods know I've tried._ Once the bodies of her parents had been found, she'd spent days trying to revive them with her magic, but nothing she did had had the slightest effect.

_The most powerful being in the world, and you're helpless, _she had berated herself. _All your strength and you can't even save those you love._

"Are you the only one with magic?" Anna asked, snapping her out of her memories.

Elsa mentally composed herself and shook her head. "No. It's _incredibly_ rare, but there are some throughout the kingdoms who are known to possess a paltry amount of magical power. Some serve various kings. Others, depending on where they've been born, are sentenced to immediate execution. At the fringes of the world, there are rumors of cults ruled by those who possess magic and centered on the arcane abilities of their leaders. I might not even be the only one with the power over ice, according to some reports, although I am the only one who can heal."

Her companion's face lit up in surprise. "There are others like you? Are any as powerful as you are?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Even the most powerful wielders of magic only have enough strength to affect the world on a very limited scale. The vast majority of them can't do anything more than parlor tricks. Part of the reason my magic frightens so many is that it appears there are few, if any, limits on what I can do. Throughout history, no one has demonstrated a fraction of the abilities that I possess. And the public and the other kingdoms aren't even aware of the full scope of what I can do. Already, a few foreign churches have declared me a devil, or a harbinger of the apocalypse, due to my 'unholy' abilities. Thankfully, they don't have significant followings in Arendelle."

Her eyes returned to the board. "Are you ready to finish?" she asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes. I believe it's my move-" she positioned a piece in front of one of Elsa's, forcing her to jump. A hole opened in the Queen's line, Anna forced her next move and secured a triple jump.

Rather than king the girl yet again, Elsa raised her hands in surrender. "I admit it. This game is more difficult than I imagined. You were right."

"Care to try again tomorrow?" Anna blurted out. Her blush quickly returned in full force.

The Queen froze. Gods, this was absurd. Losing six games of Checkers in a row to a peasant girl, and then being challenged to a rematch. But something-her competitive streak, perhaps-stopped Elsa from caring.

"I can't tomorrow, Anna," she replied, remembering her meeting with the royal advisors scheduled for the next night. The redhead nodded, her eyes fixed to the floor.

"But the night after, perhaps," the Queen finished. Immediately, the redhead brightened.

"Really? Are you sure-of course you are, why else would you-" With visible effort, Anna cut off her own rambling. "Four-thirty a good time, Your Majesty?" Elsa nodded.

"Yes. Now, it really is time for me to get to bed. Good luck with your first true day of training," the Queen stated as she rose out of her chair and turned away.

Elsa heard "Thank you, Your Majesty," as she walked towards the doors. But what she didn't see was the redhead's eyes following her out, trained on the Queen's back like glue.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna collapsed onto her bed in a heap. Never had she imagined one could feel so elated and yet so terrified at the same time. And for the same reasons.

She'd spent the last two hours-_two hours-_alone with the Queen of Arendelle. Playing checkers in the library. And destroying her in each and every game.

It had been frightening, at first. For reasons unknown to her at the time, Anna had blurted out a challenge to the Queen, a proposition that the monarch had shockingly accepted. Anna had been terrified of making a fool of herself, or stepping out of line and violating one protocol or another. She'd never been the best at thinking before speaking.

And while she wasn't sure exactly what protocols she had broken, Anna knew that the full list likely amounted to several.

But over time, her worry had dissipated. Queen Elsa's company was pleasant, and the monarch hadn't so much as commented on any of the girl's many blunders. Anna had soon begun to realize that there was little chance of any negative consequences for any minor mistakes she made while in the monarch's presence.

_She was kind enough to let me go after I broke into her room in the dead of night and tried to rob her. And that was before I helped rescue her. I'm not going to be thrown in the stockades for a little sarcasm._

And so Anna had gradually grown more comfortable as they continued to play, (the magical healing and frozen chocolate certainly hadn't hurt either.) She'd even been reckless enough to offer a rematch, and the Queen had _accepted._

The thought of spending more time with the monarch made her excited. But it also filled her with dread. As Elsa had healed her injuries, Anna had realized a dangerous truth.

She'd developed a crush on the Queen. A big one.

How could she not have? Elsa was _gorgeous_, without a doubt the most stunning woman Anna had ever laid eyes on (even without her magnificent ice dresses.) She was graceful, elegant, powerful, confident, and _very_ intelligent, pretty much everything Anna herself wasn't. Her magic was without a doubt the most amazing thing that Anna had ever witnessed. But it was when the Queen had insisted on treating her minor injuries, and she had glimpsed the graciousness and kindness that were often masked by her regal demeanor, that Anna had fallen for her completely.

Anna was attracted to women. She always had been. It had taken her some time to realize it, but after years of all of the (frequent) advances men made on her doing nothing but creeping her out, and she'd caught herself staring at other females one too many times, Anna had finally realized that her sexual interests were a tad unorthodox.

This fact had been confirmed by a handful of passionate nights at some tavern or another; whenever Anna had had a bit too much to drink, the partner in her bed the next morning had always been another woman.

Arendelle didn't discriminate based on sexuality. At least, not in any legal capacity. But there was a social stigma that came with only liking those of the same gender, at least in some circles. The majority of people didn't care much, but there was a vocal minority that didn't feel that her..._lifestyle choice, _they called it, was acceptable. For various reasons (religion, social customs, sheer ignorance), many considered her sexuality to be an abomination.

Even among the aforementioned majority, the revelation of where her attractions laid often raised a few eyebrows. Anna certainly wasn't unique, but same-sex relations were still relatively rare, and witnessing one often caught many people off guard.

It had never been easy to tell how a person would react to Anna's sexual preferences. So, as a general rule, Anna never mentioned them unless she had no other choice. When the Queen had asked why she didn't find a husband, Anna had dodged the question.

If she had to guess, given what'd she had seen of the Queen, Elsa wouldn't be the type to dismiss her as a heathen if she learned of her attraction to women. But there would certainly be at least some in the castle who would, and Anna would do anything to avoid having to go through that.

But if the monarch learned that Anna had feelings for _her... _Even if she was willing to forgive Anna for her impudence, it would make things between them unbearingly difficult. And Anna was awkward enough around her already.

If she accidentally let her attraction to the Queen reveal itself...no, she couldn't allow that to happen. Anna had enjoyed spending time with the Queen and wouldn't be able to resist the chance to do so again. But she would make utterly sure that nothing that came out of her typically rash mouth betrayed a hint of the truth.

_She must never know. _

/

A soft but confident knock sounded on her door. "Enter," Elsa called.

The door swung open and a thin, tall woman entered her study. The kingdom's spymaster was a thirty-five year old woman, gifted with striking green eyes and smooth brown hair. Many would consider her young for the position, but she'd proven her loyalty and skill many times over. A dozen plots hatched against her parents had been thwarted in their infancy thanks to her efforts. The spymaster was fierce, determined, and more than a tad ruthless, but no one could do her job better than she could.

"Good morning, Evangeline," the Queen greeted.

The woman bowed. "To you as well, Your Majesty. You asked to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to speak with you privately before the meeting this evening. I assume you can gather why?"

The older woman nodded. "You're very suspicious as to how and why two Royal Guards turned against you, despite a history of loyal service, and how it is that we don't have a hint as to who is responsible. And you want to know if I suspect any of your other advisors of complicity in the plot."

Elsa nodded. She trusted many of her councilors. Nearly all of them were ambitious, but their loyalty to Arendelle had never been questioned. There were some, however, who Elsa didn't know well enough to judge. And with two Royal Guards, members of an order that had served the monarchy with steadfast dedication for centuries, having betrayed her, the Queen wasn't ruling anything out.

Evangeline shook her head. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I have no leads. That doesn't mean I have full confidence in the Council, but I have no reason to suspect any of them either. For the moment. My agents will continue to investigate the situation.."

Damn. Of course, she shouldn't have suspected anything different. The spymaster would have come to her on her own if she had any sensitive information to tell. The Queen mentally shuddered. She'd allowed the incident to unnerve her.

"What about the search of the men's' bodies? You found nothing at all?"

Evangeline frowned. "There was one thing. A piece of parchment one carried in his chest pocket. Unfortunately, it's almost completely ruined, soaked in blood from the man's neck wound. My agents are attempting to examine it; it's a slow process trying to decipher the words on it without damaging it further. They may well succeed in determining what it said, but it's possible that the words written on it were completely unrelated to the attack on your person. Nevertheless, it is all we have at the moment."

"Very well. Report to me immediately if you discover the slightest bit of information," the Queen said. "I'll see you at the meeting. Dismissed."

Evangeline remained where she was. "Wait, Your Majesty. I've heard that the woman who found you has been staying in the Upper Wing, yes?" she asked.

The Queen nodded. "I've allowed her to remain and receive instruction in combat as a reward for her actions. Why do you ask?"

The spymaster's eyes narrowed. "Are you certain she truly rescued you from those men? We know nothing of her past. She could be a criminal." Elsa resisted the urge to chuckle. _If only you knew._

"It's possible that your memory was addled by your concussion. Or that her actions were part of a larger plan designed to gain access to the Castle. I find it unwise to not look into her motivations. At the very least, even with what you remember, her story seems highly suspect."

Anna was innocent. Elsa knew that. She _was _a former criminal, but the Queen could tell the girl was as pure as they come. And while Anna's tale of that day was certainly strange, the Queen had heard stranger reports.

"No. I have reason to trust her at her word. And the wounds found on the bodies correlate with how she retold the events," the monarch reminded her. According to the report, however, both Royal Guards had been stabbed in the neck by a short blade, exactly how Anna had described.

"I'm certain she had nothing to do with the attack. Although..." A thought occurred to her. Anna had told her the truth, but it was possible she hadn't told her all of it. Elsa hadn't exactly questioned her intensely while the girl had told her the tale. It's possible that Anna might have seen or heard something that was relevant but hadn't realized it; a small detail that on the surface appeared useless might yield a clue.

"Maybe she knows something she doesn't realize is important. You have my permission to talk to her," the Queen finished. The spymaster smiled slightly and nodded. The look on her face was unnerving.

Elsa suddenly remembered her agent's reputation.

"Evangeline," the monarch beckoned as the woman turned to leave. "I said _talk to her_. Not conduct an interrogation. She saved me from imprisonment and will receive the benefit of the doubt. Meet with her politely and ask her to remember anything she might not have thought to mention to me previously. That is all." Elsa could imagine how an intense questioning session between the two of them would go. Anna would probably end up so out of sorts she'd make the spymaster think she was hiding a past as a mass murderer. And the redhead didn't deserve to go through that.

A small but perceptible scowl appeared on Evangeline's face, but she dipped her chin in acquiescence.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she agreed.

/

The next two days of training went by without any instances of broken bones or serious bruising, but Anna was dismayed to learn that for the time being, her 'instruction' would consist of little more than physical conditioning. Now that Drell knew she would be capable of advancing to the next level when her body was ready for it, Anna wasn't going to be touching any swords (wooden or otherwise) for two weeks. Instead, from nine to three every day she would be running and lifting weights, two activities that she hated.

Anna had been in relatively good shape; despite never having quite enough to eat, living on the road had given her plenty of opportunity to exercise. But Drell expected her to take it to the next level. To unlock her potential with a sword, she had to be fast and strong enough to use it, and possess enough stamina to make it through an entire tournament and still have enough energy to breathe.

Over the next two days, Anna gritted her teeth and did as he instructed. Truth be told, it wasn't quite as bad as it could have been. Living in the castle afforded her both all the food she could want and plenty of time to rest comfortably, two things that proved vital. Better still, the Queen's magic had completely healed her injuries from her first day, and the soreness that would have probably made her life much more difficult was nonexistent.

More than that, her magic had seemed to fill her with extra energy. Anna hadn't noticed immediately, but by the end of the first day she definitely was holding up better than she normally would have. And after hours of heavy lifting, her muscles seemed to have completely recovered in one night. Elsa hadn't mentioned any such side effects, but after seeing what the Queen could do, Anna was ready to believe anything.

"You're doing well," Drell said to her after they finished on the second day. "I haven't seen many women who can keep going as long as you can. Granted, I haven't trained that many women," he smirked slightly. "But keep this up and we might just be able to move on to the _real _training a bit early."

Anna smiled at the praise. It was great to know she was making progress, although if her suspicions were correct, she wouldn't be having as much success once the after-effects of the Queen's magic wore off.

"Thanks. I'll do my best!" she promised. This conditioning was certainly unpleasant, but it would be well worth it in the end. After years of hardship, she finally had a viable path to a better future, and it was incredibly satisfying to be working toward it.

She was halfway back to her room before, with a combination of elation and fear, she remembered her appointment with the Queen.

The next hour was spent cleaning herself furiously in the bath, picking out the absolute best clothes that were available in her wardrobe, and fixing her hair into a neater version of her usual twin braid style. Anna considered experimenting with some light touches of the makeup provided in her bathroom, but she had no idea how to use it correctly. So she eventually decided the potential rewards weren't worth the risk if she messed up, and chose to forego any eyeliner or lipstick.

A_ct normally and stay calm, _she told herself_. Accidentally breaking a few rules of etiquette isn't going to be the end of the world. Just don't show her any hints about..._that..._and I'll be fine._

/

Anna hurried through the halls, moving a bit faster than most did through the Castle. The servants she passed smiled at her, but a few nobles looked at her with contempt.

_Think whatever you want, _Anna thought. _But I'm meeting with Queen!_

She made her way down to the library to find the Queen already sitting at the table set from yesterday. Doing her best not to stare at the monarch's current ice dress (_did she make a new one every day?)_ Anna bowed. "Good evening, Your Majesty."

The Queen smiled. "Good evening, Anna. Please, sit," she said warmly.

Swallowing her lingering nervousness as best she could, Anna approached the table to see the board already set up. Her eyes widened as she noticed two large cups filled with a dark liquid on the table; one on her side of the board, and one in front of the Queen.

"Is this for me?" Anna asked as she sat down. At the look of amusement on the Queen's face, Anna nearly groaned. "Stupid question, of course it is, why else would it be here...?" she mumbled. _So much for staying calm._

Elsa brought her hand to her mouth, a gesture Anna recognized to mean that the Queen was hiding her laughter. "Yes. I thought you might like it," she said, lowering her arm.

"Er...thanks, Your Majesty, but I, uh, don't drink. Not since the last time I..." her face went red at the curious look that appeared on the Queen's face. "N-nothing too serious, alcohol just doesn't m-mix well with me, b-because I...a...well...already crazy and awkward enough already...I-I'll stop talking now," she finished dejectedly, forcing her teeth together with great effort.

The Queen's hand didn't react quickly enough this time.

"It's quite alright, Anna," she replied through her light laughter. "Besides, this isn't alcoholic. Try it."

Grateful to have an excuse to stop talking, Anna brought the cup to her lips. Her fingers had just registered the mug handle's warmth before hot liquid made contact with her lips.

She brought the cup back down in surprise. But the little of the beverage that had made it into her mouth tasted good, _really _good. Like...

"Chocolate," Anna breathed.

Elsa nodded. "We've both eaten enough candy for the next week, but I thought you would enjoy this version. It's not common yet; my head cook developed the recipe a few years ago," she explained.

Anna smirked. "Regular chocolate. Frozen chocolate. _Hot _chocolate? Any more chocolate surprises, Your Majesty?"

The Queen shook her head, a small smile showing on her lips. "I'm all out, I'm afraid. Now, I believe it's your turn to move..."

Anna definitely appreciated the Queen's gift. So much so that she nearly hesitated before continuing to tear her apart. Over the next hour, Anna destroyed the Queen in four brutal games, each nearly as painful as the one before it. Elsa _was_ getting the hang of the game, but the Queen was still an amateur. Anna was a master.

They didn't talk much, each focused intently on their gameplay, but the silence was comfortable.

Taking a look at the position of the sun in the window outside following her final loss, the Queen sighed. "That's enough, it's almost six o'clock, and the servants will be expecting me at dinner. Well done, Anna," Elsa congratulated her.

Concealing her disappointment, she nodded. "Thanks, Your Majesty. I've had a lot of practice." Anna bowed and turned away, ready to return to her room.

"Anna?" said a tentative voice behind her.

The former thief swiveled around. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Elsa seemed to come to a decision. "Would you care to join me for dinner in my dining room?" she asked. "I can have the servants set a place for you."

Anna wasn't sure she heard that correctly. Dinner with the Queen? Part of her said _hell yes! _The more rational section of her brain pointed out that it would probably end in unqualified disaster. She hadn't eaten in a formal setting since...she'd never eaten in a formal setting!

Icy blue orbs stared at her expectantly.

"Oh...dinner. Wow! I'm honored, Your Majesty, but I don't think...I mean, I wouldn't want to embarrass you..."

The Queen shook her head. "I don't have any other guests staying in the Castle at present, it would just be you and me. You'll be fine," Elsa assured her. Despite herself, Anna's heart fluttered at the words _just you and me. _An evening alone with Elsa was tempting. Too tempting.

The redhead nodded. "Thanks, Your Majesty." Elsa smiled slightly, gesturing for Anna to follow her out of the library.

/

Anna's brain refused to believe its surroundings. Was this really happening? A private meal with the Ice Queen of Arendelle? In the Royal Dining Room? Gods, this had been an insane week.

The room was breathtaking. A massive crystal chandelier hung above the table, filled with hundreds of tiny candles that provided more than enough illumination. The floor was covered with a spotless blue and white carpet that somehow appeared to shine in the light. In the middle of the rug was a long, mahogany table lined with over a dozen chairs on each side, each equipped with two large armrests and a black leather cushion and padding. The table was covered by a white tablecloth lined with gold piping, but for the moment was empty.

The servants gave her weird looks (as did the guards outside, before Elsa explained that Anna was her guest,) but other than asking her what she wanted to drink, they said nothing. The Queen, of course, seated herself at the head of the table, and a place for Anna was set in the chair to her immediate right. With the utmost caution, she dragged the seat an inch back and eased herself into it, careful not to scratch the furniture in any way.

Anna asked for water, and the Queen herself requested a glass of white wine.

"Of course. Dinner should be out momentarily, Your Majesty." The servants left the room.

Anna looked at the Queen, not sure what she should say.

"How is your training coming along?" Elsa questioned, sparing the redhead the burden of speaking first.

"Great, Your Majesty! The Arms Master seems happy with how I'm doing; we might progress to actual combat basics in less than two weeks if I keep going at this rate. Of course, I think I have your magic to thank for that," Anna explained.

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "My magic?" she questioned.

Anna nodded. "It helped me recover _really _fast, and I think it's given me some extra stamina. Does it usually do that?" the redhead asked.

Elsa looked at her with uncertainty. "Honestly, I have no idea. No one's ever mentioned this to me before, but then again, you're the first person other than myself to get two doses of it within the same week. It might be having some effect other than healing. I don't know."

"But you probably heal yourself all the time," Anna pointed out. "And you've never experienced anything like this, right?"

The Queen shrugged. "No," she admitted. "But it's very possible that my powers could work somewhat differently on me than they do other people."

The conversation was interrupted by three servants carrying a large platter of food. Anna's eyes widened as it was placed on the table between them. Breads, fruits, vegetables, soups, and seasonings she'd never seen before filled her vision. Living at the castle for a week had conditioned her somewhat to fancier foods, but the display still impressed her.

Elsa politely thanked the servants as they placed the girls' drinks on the table. They bowed and returned to the kitchens.

Anna unconsciously reached toward a piece of bread before she realized that it was the Queen that was probably supposed to eat first. _Just use your common sense, _she thought. _And do exactly what she does._

Elsa unfolded a large napkin on her right and placed it on her lap. Anna copied her. Once the Queen had placed several items on her plate and began to eat, Anna finally did the same.

_Eat slowly. Keep my mouth closed while chewing. _She glanced at the Queen's slender fingers and the utensils that they gripped. _Fork in left hand, knife in right._

It could have been worse. The redhead wasn't an expert on table manners, but she was confident that she avoided making any big mistakes.

\

_Elbows on the table. Terrible posture. Eating an apple with her hands alone. Holding the knife like it's a sword. Did she just eat a plain slice of butter using her fork? _Gods, Anna was out of her element. The girl didn't have the slightest clue of what she was doing. Every twenty seconds, something she did would have raised eyebrows at a dinner party, and a few of her actions would have made the entire table stare at her in shock.

Yet it didn't bother Elsa in the slightest. Anna was clearly trying her best. As long as it was only the two of them, there was nothing to worry about. She'd lived her entire life on the streets or in an orphanage; unintentionally bad table manners were certainly understandable. In truth, she found the girl's slip ups to be somewhat entertaining, to say the least. Almost...well...adorable_._

The Queen shook her head. Where had that come from? Still, she had to bring up her hand to her mouth to conceal a bout of gentle laughter as Anna proceeded to dunk a large hunk of bread in a bowl of tomato soup and then devour it in one large bite.

\

Halfway through the meal, Anna finally remembered something she'd been meaning to ask the Queen.

"Your spymaster came to see me yesterday," she said.

Elsa nodded. "We were concerned that there might be something you remember that seemed unimportant could be worth knowing. She wasn't too harsh on you, was she?"

Was that really concern in the Queen's voice? "Uh, no, not really. I told her everything I can remember. I did hear two of the men talking right before I jumped on them. A Royal Guard said he had been 'ordered to deliver an ice witch. Maybe that means he was motivated by hatred of your powers? But I don't think she considered anything I said to be useful. I'm sorry, I wish I could help more."

The monarch smiled. "You've been of more than enough help already," she said warmly.

Anna couldn't help but grin at her words. "Have you had any luck, yet, Your Majesty? Finding those responsible, I mean. Surely it wasn't just the three of them?"

For a fraction of a second, Elsa seemed to hesitate. Then an audible sigh erupted from the Queen.

"Technically, this is supposed to be confidential. I trust you, but you can't repeat any of this, understand?" Anna nodded mutely, stunned. Elsa trusted _her_? A thief who had stolen from a dozen nobles and even tried to rob the Queen herself?

"We do indeed believe that the true mastermind remains out there," Elsa continued, frustration seeping into her voice, "But my advisors and I have no idea who they are or what they want. Thanks to you, we know that they didn't want to kill me, at least immediately, but beyond that..."

"Do you trust your advisors?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Most of them, anyway. They've been helpful during the last three years, even if several of them have been on my case lately."

Anna's heart lurched uncomfortably. "Are they trying to make you take a husband?" she asked nervously.

The Queen's eyes widened. "No. What makes you think that?" Anna nearly breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her chances with the Queen were nonexistent but her mind didn't seem to want to acknowledge this fact.

"Well...you're not married yet," Anna stated.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I've noticed this," she replied with a hint of a smirk.

"And you have no immediate heir," Anna continued. "So wouldn't your advisors be worried about the continuation of the royal line? There's not a man in all the kingdoms who wouldn't accept your hand, so I would think the Royal Council would be pressing you to choose one of them."

The Queen's cheeks tinted slightly pink at Anna's seemingly innocent compliment. "Thankfully, that's not something I have to worry about. You are, of course, aware of the Kingdom of Corona?"

"Of course," Anna agreed. Corona had been Arendelle's closest ally for centuries; their pact prevented any nation from threatening either kingdom. Even she was aware of this.

"The royal lines of Corona and Arendelle have been intertwined for generations. Two hundred years ago, a Prince of Arendelle married the Coronan Crown Princess of the time, and their bloodline has endured in both countries. More recently, my father married the sister of Corona's current Queen," Elsa explained.

"Wouldn't that make them cousins or something?"

The Queen chuckled. "Distant ones, but yes. There have been far more interesting pairings than that among royalty in the past, I assure you. In any event, Arendelle and Corona have never united fully; the distance between them would make a centralization of power nearly impossible. But politically, militarily, and economically, no two countries are as close as ours. In the event of my death, the second eldest child of the Coronan royal family would become ruler of Arendelle, while the Crown Prince would remain in Corona. Such an event actually happened eighty years ago, and the people accepted it without much trouble. The bond between our nations made the transition perfectly feasible, and it could do so again today."

"Who is the heir now?" Anna asked, fighting the smile that threatened to break out. It was a struggle not to allow her misguided but stubborn relief that Elsa wasn't looking for a husband to show itself.

"My cousin, Rapunzel. Second in line to Corona's throne, she was missing nearly her entire life, but five years ago she...well, it's an incredible tale. Even with the magic at my fingertips, I found it hard to believe. I thought _my _powers were strange, but..."

"Your cousin has magic too?" Anna interrupted. Her face boiled red as she realized she had cut off the monarch in her own dining room. "Sorry, Your Majesty, I..."

"It's fine," Elsa said. "Rapunzel did indeed have magic once, but it was nothing like mine. It came from a flower, and..."

For the next half hour, Anna was utterly enraptured as Elsa told her the story of Corona's long lost Princess. Kidnappings, bar fights, magic...and sacrifice. The words seemed to roll off Elsa's tongue. It would have been a struggle to avoid zoning out and simply stare at the Queen's beautiful face the entire time, but the story was so engrossing that Anna was able to maintain focus throughout.

"So she lost her powers in the end?" the redhead finally asked.

The Queen nodded. "It had been Flynn's only option. She wasn't happy about her hair losing its magic, but saving both of their lives and reuniting with her family made it more than worth it, according to her."

"Do you see her much?"

Elsa's eyes fell to the table. "Not as often as I would like. They're the only family I have left, but…" she stopped. For a fleeting moment, Anna saw the Queen's eyes fill with pain.

"Her brother is the Crown Prince of Corona, but she's still kept almost as busy as I am," the monarch continued. "And given that it takes a week to travel between the kingdoms by sea, I only see my extended family around once a year. Still, it's nice when it happens. Plus, my cousin is only other person I knew who didn't fear my magic in the slightest, probably because she'd once had powers herself, so spending time with her is always a welcome change of pace."

Her story complete and both of them having stopped eating long ago, the Queen grabbed a small bell from the table and rang it. Almost instantly, the servants reentered. "My companion and I are finished. Thank you," Elsa said. Anna watched as the castle staff members cleaned up the table at nearly blinding speed, somehow avoiding spilling a single drop. With a gentle wave of the Queen's hand, they were dismissed.

Elsa finally rose out of her chair, and Anna copied her movement. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said to the Queen, bowing low. She awaited her own dismissal.

The Queen looked at her curiously. "You're welcome, Anna. But before you go..." she hesitated.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed. "You say my powers seemed to have a persistent effect after they were used on you a second time within the last seven days. I wonder what would happen if I healed you again? Plus, you might not have any bruises, but I'm sure you're muscles are still sore. If you're willing to let me use my power on you again..."

Was the Queen really offering…?

Willing? Of course she was willing! Elsa's magic had allowed her to recover overnight. And if it really did have other effects, all the better.

"I'd love that, Your Majesty. I-I mean...you're...that...sounds wonderful," she stammered hopelessly.

The Queen nodded, walking towards her. "Hold still," she said, lightly grasping Anna's hand. The contact made her skin tingle even before the magic started.

The redhead breathed deeply as a familiar sensation of cold spread through her body. She could literally feel her aches and pains melting away. Ice seemed to penetrate her entire being, expelling her soreness into the air.

"Better?" Elsa smiled, withdrawing her hand. Words failed her, but Anna managed a nod.

"Keep this to yourself," the Queen advised, "Or my generals will be hounding after me. It's my policy not to use my healing abilities except for major injuries."

_Then why are you doing this for me? _she thought. Surely there were others who would be happy to assist the Queen in her...research.

"Of course, Your Majesty. And if you ever want to lose...I mean, checkers again...?" Anna trailed off. Gods, when would she learn to keep her mouth shut? Asking the Queen once had been pushing her luck. Again requesting the Queen's time was going too far.

Elsa smiled softly. "I think I've had enough checkers for one week." Anna could only nod. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"But if you want to play Chess, I'd be happy to meet with you tomorrow," the Queen offered.

Anna stared at her, stunned. "I don't know how to play..." she murmured.

"I'll teach you," Elsa offered. A hint of a smirk appeared on her lips, and Anna suddenly had a feeling that the monarch was looking forward to having the tables turned.

Anna knew the smart thing would be to say no. More time with the Queen meant more of a chance for her...attraction...to slip out. But the redhead had never been known for her logical decisions.

"Sure!" Anna finally replied.

"Excellent. I expect you in the library at the same time tomorrow. I certainly am interested to see what daily healings can do for a person. Good night, Anna."

"To you as well, Your Majesty." Sensing her dismissal, Anna bowed and left the room. She could hardly believe it. Another appointment with the Ice Queen. Anna knew she should be worried, but the only emotion she could muster was excitement.

Ten steps away from the dining hall, her mind finally registered Elsa's words.

_Daily _healings?

**AN: Slightly AU (Rapunzel doesn't have a brother.) It didn't take long for Anna to develop feelings for the Queen (unsurprisingly, given that she wanted to marry Hans two hours after meeting him,) but next chapter will present some…difficulties for both of them. **


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next ten days, Anna learned two basic facts. When it came to training and conditioning, she was good. When it came to chess, she was really _really _bad.

The first night, the Queen had spent the better part of an hour simply showing her how the pieces moved and telling her the rules of the game. That came easily enough to the redhead, but when they actually played, Elsa had her beaten within five moves. The game was just so foreign to her, and the monarch was clearly a master.

Elsa again invited her to dinner, and again Anna followed her heart over her head and accepted. For some reason the redhead couldn't fathom, the Queen seemed to enjoy her company, and Anna...well...Anna couldn't get enough of her.

It grew harder every day to conceal her attraction. The more time she spent with the Queen, the more Anna admired her. She was elegant, confident, and, well, _Queenly, _but as Elsa slowly opened up to her, Anna could see her inner kindheartedness show itself underneath her regal mask.

The two women settled into a routine of sorts. Over the next week, they spent an hour or so together in the library most days, with either Elsa getting destroyed at checkers or Anna completely embarrassing herself when they played Chess. The Queen would invite her to dinner, Anna would accept, and afterwards she would receive a helping of the Queen's magic.

Without a doubt, it was the most enjoyable week of Anna's life.

That wasn't to say that their time together was never stressful. By the third night, Elsa failed to conceal one too many giggles, and Anna realized that she'd been making a fool of herself at the dinner table.

_"I'm terrible, aren't I?" Anna said to the Queen._

_ With visible effort, Elsa cut off her laughter. "You're not..." she stopped. Evidently, the look on Anna's face told her that her lie wouldn't be believed. "Well...perhaps," the Queen admitted. "But it's fine. I understand you're out of your element. Don't worry about it," the monarch assured her gently._

_ Anna's eyes fell to the table, looking anywhere but at the Queen. _

_ "If you want," Elsa offered, "I have a book from when I was little on table etiquette. My parents practically made me memorize it. A quick read through it might be helpful."_

_ Anna brightened instantly. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'll look at it tonight."_

It hadn't been easy. There were countless rules and protocols in place that Anna could never have imagined. The book had been written for young children, but Anna found it difficult to be insulted when she could barely memorize all that she went over. Still, she took in a lot over the next few days, and the decreasing amount of times the Queen brought her hand up to her mouth during dinner told Anna that she was improving.

Her training with Drell was another matter entirely. By the end of the first week, she could jog for miles without rest, and lift twice as much weight as when they had begun. Her muscles had barely grown, but they had hardened at an almost astonishing rate.

The Arms Master seemed amazed with her progress, and Anna found it difficult to not mention the fact that she was cheating. Even on the nights when she had conferences with her councilors and couldn't meet her in the library, the Queen had Anna visit her study and receive a dose of her magic.

The effects were becoming apparent now. Any pain or soreness she might have been feeling was washed away by the Queen's powers, but that was only the start of it. The magic seemed to amplify the effect that the exercise had on her body. Her muscles recovered overnight and returned significantly harder than they had been the previous morning. Her body was filled with energy; Anna could run at nearly top speed for thirty seconds, something she knew only the most experienced of runners were able to accomplish. And while it might have just been her imagination, her body seemed slightly stronger and faster than before, even accounting for the beneficial effects that the conditioning was likely having.

_"You're not frightened?" the Queen asked her eight days after they'd started. _

_Anna shrugged. "Your Majesty, I feel great. Better than I ever have! Why would I be afraid?"_

_ Elsa frowned. "We're pushing the boundaries of my powers here, and you're the...test subject. Something could go wrong. The magic could have negative effects if used on you too often."_

_ The Queen's palpable concern for her wellbeing made Anna grin widely, but the last thing she wanted was for their 'experiment' to stop. "I'll be fine, Your Majesty. If anything starts feeling wrong, I'll tell you immediately. But for now, there's no reason to stop."_

_ Anna held out her hand, and the Elsa wordlessly took it. The redhead sighed contently as ice once again seemed to flow through her body._

_ "Is Drell suspicious?" the Queen asked after it was done._

_ Anna shook her head. "No. But I can tell he's pleased to have such a 'gifted' pupil. I hate letting him think I'm some sort of prodigy."_

_ Elsa grasped her by the shoulders. The redhead resisted jumping in surprise, hoping the blush on her face from the Queen's contact wasn't too noticeable. "Drell was impressed with you before we truly started this. You're still putting in the work; my magic is just giving you some extra assistance." _

_ Anna had a feeling that her magic was doing a lot more than that, but she didn't contradict the monarch._

_ "I understand why you feel guilty about not telling him, but this has to stay between us. It's my official policy not to heal anything less than major injuries, and if word got out, the requests for my magic would consume my life," Elsa ordered her._

_ The redhead nodded vigorously, jiggling her braids up and down. _

_ The Queen suddenly looked at her curiously. "Do you dye your hair, Anna?" she asked._

_ She frowned. "No. Why?"_

_ Elsa reached out and gently took hold of Anna's right braid, examining it. "It looks almost like there's a blond streak under the red. Do you see it?"_

_ What? Anna usually didn't have much of an opportunity to look at herself in a mirror, but she'd never noticed a differently colored streak in her hair. Nevertheless, when her eyes followed the Queen's fingers, she could indeed see a streak of her hair was considerably lighter than the rest. _

_ "I-I don't…"_

_ "Maybe it's nothing," Elsa suggested. "But keep an eye on it. My magic could be…I don't know."_

_ Anna's eyes narrowed. The Queen's powers giving her a blond streak? It seemed ridiculous, but then again, it _was _magic. _

/

"How fast?" Anna questioned. She'd just completed her fourth lap of the Castle's largest courtyard, a distance that almost equated to one mile.

Drell looked at a nearby sundial. "Five minutes, thirty seconds." Anna stared at him; her time yesterday had been forty-five seconds longer. Her first run had been over nine minutes.

"Impressive. You're ready for the next step. Tomorrow we'll move onto real combat techniques. I think your body is conditioned enough."

He didn't say it, but Anna knew he was surprised. She wasn't an expert, but such rapid improvement was probably unheard of. Per the Queen's command, however she said nothing.

Drell dismissed her for the day, and the redhead made her way to her rooms. The run had exhausted her, but by the time she was halfway back to the Upper Wing, most of her energy seemed to have returned. Even for athletes, that wasn't supposed to happen.

Magic or not, she couldn't wait to move onto the real training. With the Queen's 'help', she could become an expert in no time.

Anna's heart nearly stopped at the thought. Once her training was done, she'd been on her way. No more velvet sheets or fancy dinners or meetings with the Queen for her. Anna sighed; she'd have to enjoy it while it lasted.

It was to her dismay therefore, when she found a royal messenger awaiting her in front of her chambers in the Upper Wing. "The Queen sends her apologies. She had forgotten that tonight the Prince of Westphalia would be arriving tonight at the head of a large delegation. They will be conducting trade negotiations..."

Anna tuned out the rest of his words, knowing what they would be. Elsa might be willing to tolerate her mistakes, but the last place the Queen would want her was near visiting royalty.

The redhead nodded, and the messenger left. Well, no magic for her tonight. Hopefully what she'd received the previous night would last through the next day. Neither women had any idea if the benefits Anna was receiving from the Queen's powers were permanent or required a constant flow of magic.

/

After having a meal brought to her rooms, Anna decided to roam the Castle for a bit. The building was massive, and even though Anna had spent several nights going through its halls, she hadn't quite seen all of it.

A few hours into her journeying, she walked into the Royal Gallery. Pushing through a large wooden door and shutting it behind her, Anna stared down the long corridor. The room was well lit by a large row of candles along the walls, and Anna could easily perceive generations of Elsa's ancestors staring down at her from large, detailed portraits. At the end of the hall was a large door identical to the one she'd just walked through; a narrow red and green carpet spanned the space between the two entrances. Anna walked down it, stopping at what she presumed to be the most recent painting. It was a picture of a smiling man and woman, sitting in a large bedroom but dressed in royal attire. A young girl with bright blond hair and arctic blue eyes sat between them, a massive grin on her face.

_Elsa and her parents._

Anna felt a double pang as she observed the portrait. It had quickly become apparent to the redhead that Elsa's parents were a touchy subject for the Queen. They'd been dead for five years, but Anna could tell that their loss still affected the monarch terribly.

At the same time, Anna was reminded of her own parents, or her lack of them. There was no one to miss, but their absence had left a palpable void in her life growing up.

_Why didn't they want me? Was I too difficult even then, or were they simply too poor to care for a child and wanted to give me a better life? _

Anna wondered which was more painful. To have known one's parents and then had them taken from you, or to have never met them at all.

The redhead sighed. She'd had enough of exploring for one night. Besides, without Elsa's magic, she'd have to rely on a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles tonight. Head lowered toward the floor, Anna started back the way she'd come. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that the redhead didn't hear the door behind her opening at the other end of the gallery.

"Late night for a stroll, isn't it?" said a cultured voice behind her. Anna turned to see a man who looked to be a few years older than Elsa walking towards her. He wore a blue suit and dark brown pants, upon which rested a belt that held a ceremonial sword. Pitch black hair sat atop his head and formed a light beard on his chin. Adorned on his jacket were several various medals, many of which displayed the seal of Westphalia. A large jeweled ring on his right hand marked him as royalty.

_The prince._

Anna lowered herself into a hasty bow. "Your Maj...I-I mean Your Highness," she said.

The man smiled, but his eyes were cold. "Yes. I've been looking for a maid for ten minutes now. I would like two bottles of _Perro Grigio _delivered to my room."

Something was wrong. Why was he here, so far from his quarters in the Guest Wing? And he could have just rung the bell that he doubtlessly would have been given, the Castle servants always seemed to arrive within seconds of being called.

"Sorry, Your Highness, but I'm not a maid," Anna explained. "I'm sure you could find one in the Guest Wing."

The prince's eyes seemed to roam up and down her body in a way that made her feel decidedly uncomfortable. "A shame. You're a guest of the Castle, then? Perhaps you'd like to join me in my room for a drink?"

Anna's shock that a royal was propositioning her for drinks was matched only by her revulsion at the thought of accepting his offer.

"No thank you, Your Highness. I have to be sober for training tomorrow," she said, although in truth the need for sobriety was the smallest reason the redhead didn't want to 'join him for a drink'.

The man's smile began to morph into a scowl. He took two steps towards her, close enough for Anna to smell the alcohol already on his breath. She stepped back reflexively.

"I insist," he said, harsher this time. His eyes were trained on her face.

Anna stared back at him. "My answer is _no_,Your Highness."

The prince took another step closer, and this time Anna refused to back away. "Remember who you're talking to," he nearly hissed. "I'd reconsider if I were you."

Anna resisted the urge to scoff at him. Prince or not, he wasn't entitled to force a woman into his bed.

"Goodnight," she said curtly. The redhead turned around and headed for the door.

A hand roughly grabbed her wrist. Anna scarcely had time to react before she was thrown into the wall. The prince was on her then, his wrists pressing her arms against the wood.

"This will either be a pleasant experience or the worst night of your life," he said, all pretensions of chivalry gone. "Scream or tell anyone and I'll claim you attacked me." His fingers reached for the edges of her tunic.

Panic welled up inside her. Part of her mind refused to accept that a Prince actually intended to violate her, here and now. It was straight out of a nightmare.

The more levelheaded section of her brain registered two things. One was that the Royal Gallery would be deserted this time of night; it was unlikely that guards or anyone else would be nearby.

The second was that she was _never _going to let a man rape her, Prince or otherwise, when there was still breath in her body.

"Fuck you!" Anna screamed. Her arms were pinned, but that didn't eliminate all her options. She slammed her forehead into the Prince's face, and his nose erupted with blood. She heard a crack and relished the sound.

Anna's head throbbed, but she could worry about that later. Her attacker's grip on her arms weakened, and she wrenched her limbs free. Roaring with rage, the Prince brought his fist back and pounded it into her ribs.

Pain erupted where he made contact, but the force of the blow seemed muted somehow. It still hurt like hell, but not enough to stop Anna from bringing her own fist forward in a lightning fast left hook that hit him just below the left eye.

As her enemy stumbled back, Anna capitalized on the moment. Her knee came forward and hit the Prince hard in the stomach.

He grunted, falling back into the opposite wall. Anna followed him. Seizing her chance, she lunged forward and grabbed the sword hilt on his belt. Pulling the weapon free, she raised the blade and leveled it to his neck just as he recovered.

They stood there for five seconds, staring at each other. Anna's eyes filled with both rage and triumph, and his now shined with undiluted fear. Suddenly, they veered away from her, looking towards the gallery's open door.

"_What is going on here!"_ shouted a familiar voice.

Queen Elsa stood in the open entrance, face alight with fury. She looked angrier than Anna had ever seen her.

"Thank goodness, Your Majesty! This woman is assaulting me!" the Prince called as he cowered under her swordpoint.

"You tried to rape me!" Anna shouted.

"_Liar," _the Prince hissed. "I was walking through the gallery when this woman confronted me, Your Majesty. She demanded my ring of office-" he indicated the jewelry on his finger -"And when I refused she attacked me. She assaulted my face before I could react and grabbed my sword! If you hadn't arrived when you did-"

Elsa stood frozen still for three seconds. Then she turned to Anna. There wasn't the slightest hint of warmth or doubt on her face. "Put the sword down!" the monarch shouted. Anna did so, backing away from the Prince.

"How dare you?" the Queen demanded. "I let you stay here, and in return you try to rob a visiting royal?"

Anna's heart plummeted. Surely the Queen wasn't just going to accept his word without hearing her out? "No! He's lying, he demanded that I accompany him back to his rooms and when I didn't he attacked me!"

"Then how do you explain this?" the Prince demanded, touching his fingers to both the blood rolling from his nose and his blackening eye.

Anna finally realized how this must look. All the visible injuries were his, and it was _she _who had held a sword to his neck. The Prince's story was far more credible than her own and, luckily for him, he'd accused her of something Elsa was well aware she had done before in the past.

_It looks like I took an opportunity to steal something incredibly valuable from a royal and flee the Castle with a ruby large enough to set me up for life. _

"Your Majesty, please," Anna begged. "I know how this looks, but you know I would never..."

"Enough," the Queen cut her off. "I thought-I can't believe..." Elsa's expression hardened.

"Tomorrow, you are going to face judgment for this...this _betrayal," _the Queen promised.

The Prince smiled at the look of horror on Anna's face. "I would be happy to escort her to the dungeons myself, Your Majesty," he offered. "There's no point in making a scene by fetching the guards and possibly alerting the entire Castle as to what happened. These negotiations are too important to be disrupted by garbage like her."

The Queen shook her head. "Thank you, Your Highness, but that won't be necessary." With a curt wave of her hand, two figures made of pure ice materialized out of thin air. They were large, each seven feet tall and at least eighteen inches wide. Harsh cold emanated from their bodies, and blades of wicked ice were clutched in their hands.

Anna hadn't seen this trick before.

"Get her out of my sight," Elsa ordered harshly. The soldiers seized her by the arms.

"Your Majesty!" Anna protested. The Queen stared at her as she was dragged away, her expression one of both anger and disappointment. Small tears glinted in the monarch's eyes.

"I'd come to believe you were more than you appeared to be, Anna. I thought you could be trusted," the Queen revealed. Her voice radiated sadness and betrayal.

"But I was wrong."

Anna could do nothing but tear up and shout incoherently as the Ice Soldiers hauled her out of the gallery.

**AN: Ouch. Luckily, the next chapter's already finished. It'll be out in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was initially confused as to why her icy captors were escorting toward the Upper Wing instead of the dungeons, but she soon realized Elsa's reasoning. Neither royal wanted the incident to disrupt their negotiations, and that meant keeping it a secret from the other dignitaries. If she was placed in a cell below, the guards would soon be talking. But if she were sequestered in her quarters, no one would be the wiser.

Sure enough, the Ice Soldiers dragged her to the doors of her chambers, forced her inside, and shut the door behind her. By the sound of their footsteps outside, Anna could tell that they took up positions in front of her door.

How could the Queen have believed the Prince over her so easily? Yes, he was royalty and she was not. Yes, she'd been the one with a sword to his neck. But Anna was still shocked that Elsa hadn't even considered her side of the story. Didn't the time they'd spent together mean anything? And even if it didn't, surely her rescue of the Queen warranted her_ some _consideration.

_Or maybe it doesn't. Your story was always a bit suspect; the Queen may have given you the benefit of the doubt before, but now she probably thinks you were in on the kidnapping! Yeah, you rescued her, but that could have been staged as part of a plot to earn her trust. _

What was going to happen to her tomorrow? Anna had a feeling the punishment for striking a foreign royal wasn't going to be merciful.

Suddenly, a ray of hope struck her. The icy guards outside may be blocking the door, but the window was wide open. It would be easy for Anna to climb down and...

Her despair was redoubled when her eyes fully took in the window. It was frozen shut. Literally. A layer of ice coated the glass. Elsa had thought ahead, and apparently her powers worked at a distance.

Anna grabbed a book from the table and desperately slammed it against the ice. Not so much as a crack. She brought it down again and again, but the frost didn't even flinch. Changing tactics, she brought a still burning candle up to the ice, but no moisture appeared even after thirty minutes.

This wasn't ordinary ice. It was stronger than steel bars.

Angrily, Anna kicked the book on the ground and sent it violently crashing into her dresser. If there indeed were gods, they certainly delighted in torturing her. After years of misery, they give her two weeks of good luck, and then...this. Anna should have known her good fortune couldn't last.

Anna's fury slowly gave way to sadness. Her dream of becoming a swordmaster was gone. Her time spent living in the castle was over. And worst of all, the woman of her dreams now considered her to be worse than garbage.

Lacking the energy to either change out of her clothes or uncover she sheets, the redhead simply flopped herself onto the bed and cried softly into the sheets.

/

Elsa stood at the docks of the Royal City, staring at the Prince's ship as it rode across the waves. Despite what had happened the previous night, their negotiations had been completed on schedule.

_The previous night..._The thought made the Queen's blood boil. Anna had been responsible for her rescue. She'd shown nothing but humility and gratitude as she lodged in the Castle, and Elsa had garnered considerable enjoyment by spending time with her. Despite (or perhaps _because_) the girl was so causal and unrefined, her very presence had served to lighten the monarch's moods.

Seeing her with a sword pressed against the Prince's throat had filled the Queen with a shock and anger she'd never before experienced.

_How could I have been so blind? _

In a rare moment of rage, the Queen summoned a blast of ice from her fingertips. The magic impacted the ocean and instantly turned a fifty foot patch of water into solid ice. Turning away from the damage, she began her journey towards the castle.

It was time to confront Anna.

\

After a night of absolutely zero sleep, Anna spent the morning and the first part of the afternoon resuming her efforts to break the window, more to relieve her frustration than out of a genuine hope of escape.

"Screw _her_!" Anna slammed the ice. "Screw _him_!" she brought the book down again. "And screw _my entire damn fucking life_!" the redhead shouted at the top of her lungs, hitting the window so hard with her instrument that the book literally split in two, pages flying in all directions.

The sound of light footsteps in the hallway caught Anna's attention. In an instant, the shadows cast by Anna's icy wardens disappeared from the crack under the door. Keeping her gaze locked on the window, Anna's heart pounded uncontrollably as she awaited her visitor.

The door creaked open, and the footsteps entered the room.

"Anna," said the Queen's voice.

The redhead couldn't bring herself to turn around. "How could you?" she demanded, tears threatening to explode onto her face. "How could you just believe him? I-I-I know I had a sword to his neck, but I was only defending myself...!"

"Anna," the Queen said again, but the redhead didn't stop.

"He was going to rape me! What the hell else should I have done? Why would I try to...?" she couldn't manage any more. The Queen wasn't going to buy her story no matter what she said. Anna fell to her knees, covering her face in her hands.

"Just kill me now," she said softly. The Queen's powers could end her instantly. Better than living with this emotional torment for a few more days before being subjected to a public hanging.

Instead of a fatal blast of ice, Anna felt Elsa's cool fingers lightly grasp her arms.

"Anna, I know you're telling the truth. I _never _believed him," the Queen whispered in her ear. "I-."

In a flash, Anna stood up and turned around. "W-what?!" she demanded. "B-but then, why did you...?"

Elsa's eyes fell to the floor. "I have to keep up relations with Westphalia; trade with them is too important to our people. Confronting him openly would have..." she trailed off, icy blue pupils rising up to meet her own. "Anna, I am so, _so _sorry for making you go through that. I understand if you can't forgive me..."

For a moment, Anna forgot that the woman standing in front of her was a Queen. Fueled by relief, her arms lurched forward and wrapped themselves around Elsa, hugging her tightly. Her relief should have been coming from the fact that her training wasn't going to be over or that she wasn't being executed, but Anna's only concern at the moment was that the woman in front of her didn't hate her.

The Queen stiffened for a moment, but her own arms tentatively came forward and wrapped themselves around Anna. It was only then that the redhead realized she was manhandling Arendelle's monarch.

Hastily, Anna stepped back, but she was still too happy to babble an apology. Besides, the Queen didn't look upset, although she was clearly flustered.

Part of Anna wondered if she should be angry. But the redhead couldn't bring herself to blame Elsa for her actions. The Queen had been doing what was best for Arendelle, and in the end, no harm had been done. A single night of suffering for Anna nothing in comparison to the kingdom's well-being, and the redhead had certainly survived worse. The only emotion Anna could muster was relief.

"H-How did you know I was telling the truth?" Anna finally managed to ask.

"Prince Alec of Westphalia has long been rumored to be very...forward with women," Elsa revealed.

"Just rumors, though? I mean, I had a sword to his neck," Anna pointed out.

"There's also the fact that you saved my life and haven't tried to rob anything from the Castle since you've arrived," the Queen pointed out.

"But you don't know that. Maybe I'm just too good of a thief to have been caught. Or maybe my rescuing you was part of an elaborate plan..."

Elsa grabbed her by the shoulders, cutting her off. "You're my friend, Anna," she said firmly. "I trust you."

Anna nearly feinted. She couldn't have heard that right. Queens made friends among the nobility, not with...peasants and thieves such as her, even if they did commit a heroic act.

"Your Majesty, I-"

For once, Anna had no idea what to say. As her adrenaline wore off, exhaustion began to cloud her mind.

\

Elsa was nearly as surprised as Anna was as the word left her mouth. _Friend. _When was the last time she'd had one of those? If her parents didn't count, then...

Maybe the Queen didn't know what that word meant. But she knew it applied to Anna. The woman who had risked her life rescued her from a terrible fate, who loved and accepted her magic, and was willing to move past something that many would consider unforgiveable. If she wasn't a friend, there was no such thing.

"You're not upset with me?" the Queen finally asked. Anna had been attacked and nearly violated by the prince, and not only had Elsa let him go scot-free, the monarch had let the redhead believe that she was going to be the one held responsible.

Anna sighed, but she shook her head. "I'm not going to pretend that was easy to go through, but you have to put the kingdom first. A few hours of fear for me is an easy price to pay in exchange for Arendelle's prosperity."

Elsa nodded. Warm relief sweeping through her, but she couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you angry that I didn't punish him? I mean, I know he didn't manage to...but he still attacked you and will suffer no consequences for it."

"I _am _angry that he's getting away with it, but I don't blame you, Your Majesty. What could you have done, started a war with Westphalia? Besides, I did get a few good punches in," Anna smiled slightly.

This woman really was something else. The Queen had never met someone so...forgiving.

"But why did you freeze my window shut?" Anna asked, jolting Elsa back to reality.

The Queen frowned. "I couldn't have you running off into the night, now could I? I'd never have found you again, and you would have lived the rest of your life thinking you were a fugitive," she explained.

Anna nodded, seemingly beginning to recover from her shock. "How did you find me, anyway? What were you doing near the gallery?"

Elsa considered the question, debating to herself how much to tell the redhead. "Let's sit down," she suggested.

The two women settled themselves into the soft red-orange cushioning of two of the room's armchairs, and the Queen began her story.

_She was sitting in her study around ten in the morning when Kai knocked on her door, as he always did, to go over her schedule for the day ahead. In truth, his presence today was probably unnecessary; the Queen was already aware of the series of meetings that would consume her morning and afternoon. Thankfully, she had something to look forward to this evening..._

_ "Enter!" she called, and Kai stepped into the room._

_ "Good morning, Your Majesty," he said with a bow._

_ Elsa smiled brightly to him. "Good morning yourself, Kai. Anything important I should know about today?" _

_ The head servant looked at her curiously. Perhaps he was unused to her warmer than usual demeanor, but lately the Queen had found herself in a good mood._

_ Kai nodded. "I would like to discuss the Prince who is arriving tonight," he said._

_ A prince. What prince? Then she remembered. The third in line to the throne of Westphalia was due to arrive tonight to renew their trade agreements. Arendelle's economy benefited greatly from their exports to the southern nation, and it was vital that their meeting was a success._

_ How had she forgotten about...? No matter. With a sigh, she realized her evening with Anna was off. _

_ "Of course. But first, I need a moment, Kai," she said, and he nodded. Elsa rose out of her chair and left the study, then summoned a servant and instructed him to relay a message to the redhead when she returned from her training. That taken care of, she returned to her office and reseated herself._

_ "What did you want to discuss?" she asked the man in front of her, no longer in such a good mood._

_ Kai frowned. "I know nothing for certain, Your Majesty, but Prince Alec has...well...a dubious reputation. Nothing has ever been concrete, perhaps due to his father's ailing health and dwindling mental capacity, but there have been several nasty rumors following him for some time. People whisper of alleged incidents, both in his own castle and during his visits to other lands. Servant girls who attended to him have been seen with bruises and appeared traumatized after his departure, though they would never say why. Nothing has ever been proven, of course, and all involved have kept near complete silence."_

_ Elsa knew what he was implying. The Queen disliked giving credence to rumors, but she felt it better to be safe than sorry. With the power at his command, it was certainly possible for him to have assaulted serving girls and covered it up with threats and intimidation... _

_ "It could very well be nothing," Elsa began, "But we will not take chances. Call a meeting of the female servants and warn them not to go about their work alone tonight. And make sure anyone assigned to his room is male," she ordered. _

_\_

_ The next few hours passed slowly. At four, Elsa accompanied a group of Royal Guards to the docks to welcome the prince to Arendelle, her mind thinking of where she would rather be. Alec himself seemed pleasant enough, and dinner went by without a hitch...mostly. Elsa had thought she noticed him making several leering glances at her throughout the evening, which seemed to increase in length with the more alcohol he consumed. Although given that her ice dress was a sight that often attracted interested eyes for purely innocent reasons, as well as the possibility that it was her imagination acting up given what she'd been told earlier, the Queen paid his gaze little concern. Guards or no guards, he could pose no threat to her._

_ The Westphalian delegation agreed to finish negotiations in the morning; by the time dinner ended it was well after eight. The Queen had a group of servants show them to their rooms, but she couldn't help but notice a flash of distaste on his face when he realized all of his attendants were male. Before they could show him to his quarters, he announced his intentions to take a private walk around her beautiful castle. There was nothing she could do; it wouldn't be productive to relations with Westphalia to forbid its prince freedom of movement within her castle, and the servants had been warned to not wander the halls alone._

_ Elsa bid him goodnight and began her walk towards her private chambers in the Royal Wing. It wasn't until she was halfway to her destination that she remembered that Anna hadn't received her daily dose of magic..._

_ The Queen froze in her tracks. _Anna. _Gods, how hadn't she thought of this before? Elsa had insured that the servants would be fine, but had forgotten to warn..._

_ Her horror mounted. Whenever the redhead wasn't meeting with her or training, she seemed to be exploring. Anna would almost certainly be wandering the Castle around this time. There was every chance that she could encounter the Prince in some empty corridor. If Alec was as lecherous as he was suspected to me, and he encountered the most beautiful woman in the Castle alone while drunk..._

_ Elsa hurried to Anna's rooms. To her dismay but not her surprise, they were empty. Part of her said that there was nothing to worry about; Alec's reputation was only founded on unconfirmed rumors, and Anna probably would never even see him. Although the redhead did appear to have a tendency to attract trouble..._

_ The Queen couldn't bear leaving the matter to chance. For the next twenty minutes, she wandered through the Castle hallways, searching for any sign of Anna or Alec. But she didn't have any luck until it was too late._

_She was near the Royal Gallery when she heard a shout in unmistakably Anna's voice._

_ "Fuck you!" _

_ Panic seized the monarch, and she found herself running towards the sound. What if she was already too late? Her heart pounded._

_ Elsa rushed through the open door of the gallery to see Alec pressed against the wall at bladepoint. Anna stood facing him, fury in her eyes. The prince immediately claimed that the redhead had been robbing him._

_ It took the Queen about five seconds to piece together what had really happened. _

_ For a brief moment, her mind wondered if he was telling the truth. But his story simply didn't make sense. Anna had once chosen to only steal three coins from an entire bag. She'd rescued Elsa at great risk to her own life. The woman she had gotten to know over the past week would never have betrayed the Queen's hospitality like this. There was only one explanation. _

_Alec had tried to force himself on Anna. The redhead, unsurprisingly, hadn't given up without a fight to the death. Judging by the Prince's blackening eye and bloody nose, Anna had caught him off guard, stunned him, and grabbed his weapon._

_ Relief at Anna's safety flooded though her, but it immediately gave way to awesome rage. Never before had the Queen desired to murder someone, but she did so now. It would be so easy...an icicle through his heart. But maybe that would be too quick. The monarch didn't care that he was already subdued, she wanted to tear his body to shreds. _

_ Only the thought of how this would harm her kingdom stayed her hand. With the greatest effort it had ever cost her, Elsa suppressed her magic. She couldn't kill him. She couldn't even confront him, not when their negotiations weren't concluded._

_ With a sickening combination of horror and dread, Elsa realized what she was going to have to do. Not only would she have to resist expressing her rage on the Prince, she would have to turn her anger on Anna. _

_ So she did. Elsa hated herself for it, but she made one of the most painful decisions of her life. It was easy to appear angry, she _was _furious, just not at the one she pretended to be. _

_ But although she had no choice to put Anna through her wrath, that didn't mean she wasn't going to make it as painless for the redhead as possible. Obviously, Alec's offer to escort her to the dungeons was out of the question. _

_ Elsa wasn't even going to have her sent to the dungeons at all. She had her Ice Soldiers take the redhead to her quarters. Not only would they provide her with some comfort and keep her safe from the prince, but they would also allow Elsa to keep this incident a secret. Guards patrolled the dungeons, but if she was lucky than Anna would only pass the guards stationed in the Upper Wing, and Elsa could easily single them out and command them to be quiet. _

_ Anna had won over many of the servants with her friendly attitude, according to Kai, but she still almost certainly received dirty looks from some of the higher officials. The last thing the monarch wanted was to give the castle a reason to turn against the former thief._

_ Still, she had to make it convincing. If Alec thought there was a chance that Anna would be believed, he might protest Elsa alone handling her 'discipline', and that would make things difficult. So even though it killed her inside, she made utterly sure that Anna thought the Queen was against her. The redhead's horrified reaction brought tears to Elsa's eyes, but it doubtlessly convinced Alec that he had nothing to worry about._

_ The morning had been one of the most stressful of her life. She knew Anna wasn't going anywhere; her magic made sure of that, but it still killed Elsa to know that the redhead was probably sitting in her room in anguish. This was coupled by the crazed fury she felt whenever she looked at the prince, something she had to do a lot during their final negotiations. Elsa had only made it through the morning by continuously replaying an image in her mind of Alec being frozen from the inside out by her powers._

_ It had taken every ounce of self-restraint she possessed to not send an ice storm after Alec's ship._

With a few select omissions, the Queen relayed the story to Anna.

"He had to believe it," Elsa finished.

Anna nodded. "You certainly were convincing. I was _terrified,_" she admitted.

Elsa bit her lip, guilt threatening to overcome her. "I notified Drell that you were ill. He was surprised you would miss the first day of sword training, judging by how excited you were, so he certainly won't be accusing you of fabricating your sickness. Any guards who saw you being taken here have been sworn to silence."

Anna grinned. "Thanks, Your Majesty. That's going to make my life a lot easier."

"I'm the last person you should be thanking, Anna," the Queen said solemnly.

The girl yawned widely. "You did what was best for Arendelle, and went out of your way to make it as easy for me as you could. Speaking of which, I didn't know your magic could actually create life!"

Elsa frowned. Anna was certainly an abnormality, but the Queen was grateful that the redhead didn't hold a grudge. Taking the easy way out, she took the opportunity that Anna had given her to change the subject.

"They're only half-alive," Elsa explained. "And they fade away after a few days. They obey my thoughts, but they don't think on their own. Obviously, they can't be used as guards, but on a battlefield they would be very effective, although I hope I never have to find out."

Talking about her magic reminded the Queen about their healing sessions. Suddenly, a possibility that should have occurred to her before reared its head.

"You're not hurt, are you Anna? I know you fought him off, but did he manage to strike back?" she asked nervously.

Anna shrugged. "He punched me in the ribs, but it didn't hurt much. The pain's gone now."

Elsa stared at her. "He _punched you in the ribs?_"

Anna nodded. "But I'm fine, Your Majesty," she assured her, yawning again.

"I wonder if...in any event, you're overdue," Elsa said. She grabbed Anna's hand and let the magic flow through her. The girl smiled contently and shut her eyes. In the absence of words, Elsa's guilt returned.

_How did I let this happen? Maybe I had no choice but to make her think I believed she was guilty, but if I had thought of her sooner, the entire episode never would have happened! Gods, how could I have forgotten...?_

Anna was far too attractive for any young prince to resist, let alone one with a history of assaulting young women. Elsa should have realized what could happened the minute Kai had told her of Alec.

_Why am I so concerned with this woman? _Elsa asked herself. _Yes, she is my guest and therefore my responsibility, but ultimately there was no harm done. _

The Queen didn't know, but as she continued to observe the serene look on the redhead's face as she took in her magic, a fierce protective instinct came over her. And the monarch couldn't help but think how things might have gone.

If Anna hadn't managed to defend herself and Elsa hadn't arrived when she did...gods, the Queen couldn't stand the thought. Or what if the redhead had simply accepted the prince's advances? He doubtlessly would have first tried to get her in his bed willingly.

Why hadn't she? Alec was nearly ten years older than Anna, but the man was still very attractive. And after all, he was a prince; a night with him would have been a golden opportunity for a girl who had just recently been living on the streets.

An image of the two of them in bed together crept into Elsa's mind, and the Queen suddenly had an urge to hurl.

_Why should you care? _the monarch asked herself. _If Anna agreed...if it was consensual, you wouldn't have any reason to be concerned. _

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts as she realized she'd been pouring magic into the redhead for a minute straight. Sighing, she withdrew her hand.

Anna slowly opened her eyes halfway, trying to shake herself out of her stupor. Elsa finally noticed how bloodshot the redhead's pupils were. The girl probably hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night.

"Thank you for understanding, Anna. I- get some rest," she suggested gently. Anna nodded sleepily, but her head drooped towards the floor. Her boundless energy appeared to have finally deserted her.

Without thinking, Elsa pulled the girl up by the arm and allowed Anna to lean on her. She led the half-asleep woman to the bed and set her down on the sheets, then pulled the heavy blanket over her.

"If you need anything, come find me," Elsa said softly as she left the room. But Anna was already asleep.

**AN: Wow! Lot of reactions to this chapter. It was interesting to see how many people saw through Elsa's ruse and how many took her at her word. Thankfully, Anna's a forgiving person (and having a crush on Elsa certainly doesn't hurt.) But that doesn't mean that their troubles are over, **_**far**_** from it. Ultimately, this episode was just a small teaser of the problems the two women are going to face in later chapters. This is only the first arc; the story's not going to remain so light forever. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Miss Anna!" a voice shouted.

The redhead stirred in her sleep. "W-what?" she mumbled faintly.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but..."

Her daily wake-up call, of course.

"It's fine, I've been awake for hours!" Anna called, trying to rise. Gods, she must have been asleep for over twelve hours. How long had it been since the Queen left?

Anna remembered the Queen using her magic on her, and then it became a blur. Somehow she'd ended up in her bed...

Another wave of tiredness hit her, and she fell back into the sheets.

"Ma'am!" the voice shouted again.

"Who is it?" Anna mumbled.

"You'll miss your training if you don't get up!" the servant shouted, a mix of exasperation and amusement seeping into her voice.

Her training…her training! It was the first day of real training! Finally, she'd start learning how to...!

"Right, thanks!" Anna shouted as she dived out of bed. Running over to the bath, she hurriedly started up her bath.

Anna was soon climbing out of the tub, drying herself off and beginning to work on her hair. Her eyes lit up as she perceived the blond streak the Queen had indicated the other day.

It was definitely growing lighter. The line of hair appeared more blond than red at this point. If this continued, it wouldn't before long it was the same color as the Queen's platinum blond locks.

Perhaps this strange effect of Elsa's magic should have frightened her. But the thought of having a connection with the Queen, even an esoteric one such as this, made her feel warm inside.

Within ten minutes, she was eating her breakfast. She scarfed down the eggs and bacon so fast that one would have believed it was her last meal.

The maid who had brought her the food observed her with a giggle before leaving to attend to her other duties. Anna smiled after her.

The redhead set the plate down and put her shoes on. Her thoughts raced. How would they start? Would Drell teach her footwork first, or would she start bashing a dummy? She was confident that she would take to his training well, and with the Queen's magic helping her, Anna couldn't wait to see what she'd accomplish.

Anna hurried out the door and ran down the hall. Hopefully she still had time. She rounded the corner leading to the stairs-

_Wham!_ Anna perceived a flash of white a split second before she collided with something light and soft. The redhead merely fell to the ground as the figure in front of her flew a foot backward through the air before landing on the floor.

"Ugh," Anna moaned as she climbed to her feet. What had she run into...?

The person in question was laid out in a heap on the carpet, crystal blue white dress in disarray and single blond braid halfway undone.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" Anna scrambled over to the Queen. To her relief, Elsa's eyes were open, and she didn't seem to be in pain.

"I'm fine," the Queen muttered. She accepted Anna's trembling hand as she rose to her feet.

"Are you okay? Gods, I'm an _idiot_," Anna whined.

"It's quite alright, Anna, although I must request that you _slow down_ in the future. In any event, I was coming to see you, actually," she said. The sovereign appeared to be flustered, but not the least bit angry.

Anna did her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Oh, uh, what's going on?" she stuttered.

Elsa frowned. "I'm going to be abroad for a few days. Weselton is proving to be a difficult trading partner and I think a personal visit is in order. I won't be back until Saturday night."

Today was Thursday. Elsa would be gone for over two days. Anna suppressed a groan.

"I'm leaving now, so I thought I should...you know, before I leave. If you want to continue, I mean," she said.

Anna grinned. "Why would I want to stop now? This just keeps getting better and better!" she held out her hand expectantly.

Elsa nodded and administered the magic. The cold washed over the redhead.

"We'll miss tomorrow, but one day shouldn't make a big difference," Elsa said as she finished. "Are you feeling any different?"

Anna shrugged. "Nothing bad, if that's what you're asking. I mean, a grown man punched me in the ribs and I barely felt it. Besides, it's _your_ magic. I'm sure it would never hurt me."

Elsa's face turned red. "Never intentionally," she agreed, "But I don't know what this could end up doing to you. We'll keep going as long as you're fine, but if something starts going wrong, that's it. I know you're curious to see what this is capable of, but if you start experiencing any negative side effects, I expect you to tell me immediately."

Anna nodded.

"I mean it, Anna. That's an order," the Queen said firmly.

The redhead sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty," she agreed.

Elsa nodded. "Good luck today. I'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

With that, the two went their separate ways.

/

As it turned out, Drell started her on footwork first. Despite her typical clumsiness, Anna found that she took to the forms well. The steps he taught her felt natural to the redhead.

The remainder of the six hours was spent learning the basics of the sword. How to hold it correctly. How to parry. The proper way to thrust. Overhand and underhand cuts. Clean straight slashes.

The sun beat down on them as they continued, but despite the sweat that gleaned her face, Anna barely tired.

"You're doing well, Drell said. "Few take to the basics as quickly as you have. Don't get cocky, do well tomorrow and Saturday I'll have you participate in a practice duel with a real swordsman," he added gruffly after seeing the redhead's wide grin.

He had her work on a dummy, performing the attacks as he called them out. "Backhand side! Overhand! Upward slash! Block!"

The last hour was spent keeping up her conditioning. She ran a mile and went through a basic lift routine.

She saw Drell looking at her strangely as she lifted the weights. Despite a full day of exercise, she was still curling the twenty-five pound weight with ease. In truth, she could probably move onto a thirty or even forty weight if she wanted, but Anna decided that doing so would look too suspicious.

Only the strongest women could lift that much, and they worked out for months and had massive biceps. Anna's muscles remained small, although they were now _very_ hard, and the sight of her lifting too much weight would raise too many eyebrows.

At last, he released her for the day. She may not be that exhausted, but her muscles were still certainly sore. She thanked Drell and made her way back to her room, looking forward to a hot bath.

/

Elsa had thought the Duke of Hammerfest was annoying, but the Duke of Weselton tested her patience like none other.

A day's journey in a ship had brought her to the island nation. Now she was seated in the Duke's office, listening to his convoluted explanation as to why his country just _had _to raise their tariffs on imports. If there was one thing the Queen hated, it was being taken for a fool. The slimy weasel in front of her may believe that being the youngest head of state in the world made her susceptible to his excuses, but Elsa wasn't buying his words for a second.

After a few hours, the two sovereigns relocated themselves to the dinner table, where advisors of both nations joined the discussion. Ultimately, it was pointless. Elsa had already decided that their trade with Weselton was over for the time being. The Duke had tried to take advantage of Arendelle one too many times.

Elsa sighed. She was surrounded by nobles of high status on all sides, each behaving as was expected of men and women of their stations, and all the Queen could think about was that she'd rather be back in her dining room, eating with Anna. The thought of her dazzling smile filled her with a fleeting sensation of warmth.

What was it with this girl that made her the center of the Queen's thoughts? Elsa wasn't sure, but what she did know was that she couldn't wait to return to Arendelle and see her again.

_I wonder how her training is going? Gods, I hope no one learns about her second 'imprisonment'._

Guilt still ate away at the Queen. Perhaps she'd had no choice but to pretend she found Anna responsible, and maybe no long term harm had been inflicted on the redhead, but Elsa still felt horrible for the entire situation.

Maybe she was thinking about Anna more than she should. But somehow, the beginnings a friendship had formed between them. Assuming Anna herself actually saw them as friends...especially after Elsa's recent actions. Connecting with other people had never been one of the monarch's strengths, and what she sensed with Anna could simply be her imagination.

After all, it's not as if Anna could have said to the Queen, _"No, we're not actually friends. You're insane." _Then again, Anna had been eager to spend time with her before, and she didn't seem like the type of person to insinuate herself with those in power simply for material benefits.

_If that were true, she'd have slept with Alec. _Elsa shuddered. The thought still made her queasy.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" the Duke questioned from across the table.

Elsa nodded, refocusing herself to the matter at hand. "Yes. As you were saying about our silver exports..."

/

Anna spent most of the day Friday continuing to learn the essentials of swordsmanship. Her footwork was by no means at expert level, but Drell soon judged it to be adequate. The redhead's technique with the blade was another matter. The Arms Master looked like he had never seen someone take to swordsmanship so quickly.

She wondered how much of her skill could be attributed to the Queen's magic and how much was her own natural ability. In truth, it was probably a bit of both. The two women had concluded that their 'healing' sessions were making Anna markedly stronger and faster, a process that did not seem to be slowing. Her ability to quickly grasp the movements and positioning required to wield a sword, however, was probably a product of natural talent.

_Finally, something I'm good at that doesn't involve climbing._

As she was finishing her final task for the day, a mile run around the courtyard, she noticed a man approach and speak with Drell. Anna had no idea what they were talking about, but within a minute it appeared that the conversation had grown heated.

The other man was younger than Drell, and looked even more powerfully built. Pitch-black hair covered his head, coming down to form a beard and mustache that gave him a very grizzled look. There was no doubt in her mind that he was a warrior.

He left a minute before she could finish her run, shaking his head angrily as he walked away. As soon as Anna was done, she hurried over to Drell.

"Who was that?" she asked him immediately.

Drell scowled. "Swordmaster Vrael. A Knight who's forgotten what it was that earned him that position in the first place."

"What did he want?" Anna questioned.

The Arms Master considered her for a moment. Evidently, the look in her eyes convinced him that she wasn't going to allow the question to be dodged.

"Arrogant ass wanted to know why I'm 'wasting my time training a woman.' He's never made any secret of his opinion that only men should be allowed in the military, and he considers it an affront to his honor to having a girl training within his sight. I told him to shove off," Drell explained.

Anna nodded. She knew that Vrael wasn't the only person to possess that view, but few had said anything outright since her arrival. With the Queen having supported her training, it was obvious that arguing against it would be a lost cause.

"He's a Knight?"

"Aye. His noble birth certainly helped him receive the honor, but even I can't deny his skill with a blade. He's thirty-five, some would say that's a few years past his prime, but he's one of Arendelle's best warriors. The Queen's parents Knighted him ten years ago. He thinks that gives him the right to shove his face in wherever he desires, but unfortunately he _has _remained loyal to the crown."

"Why 'unfortunately'?"

"Because that means the rest of us have to deal with him," Drell huffed.

With that, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

/

Elsa smiled as she sat in her cabin on the _HMS Stormwind. _The pride of the Royal Navy, her flagship cut through the waves like a hot knife through butter. In twelve hours, she would be home, a fact that excited her more than it had used to.

Politely, she'd informed the Duke that Arendelle would be finding another partner for its ice and silver exports. The man had begged profusely for her to reconsider, but the Queen was fed up with _Weaseltown. _It's proximity to Arendelle made shipments very cheap, but that benefit wasn't worth dealing with the island's constant scheming to increase its profits at the expense of her nation.

Fortunately, Elsa already had another trading partner in mind. Although the distance between it and Arendelle took nearly a week to traverse by sea, Corona would likely be more than willing to accept a greater portion of Arendelle's ice and silver exports in exchange for increasing its own exports of gold to its sister kingdom.

She began to draft a letter to her aunt and uncle. Hopefully they would be receptive to her proposal and agree to send the representative she specifically requested to Arendelle so they could discuss the matter.

After all, it really had been too long since she'd seen her cousin.

/

"Begin!" Drell shouted.

Her opponent surged forward, his wooden blade stabbing towards her stomach. Anna swung her own weapon in a downwards arc, easily intercepting the attack.

The Arms Master had agreed to set up a practice match between her and one of the guards, and a skilled young man named Henrik had been selected to be her opponent. He wasn't a Royal Guard, but her new rival was muscular and well conditioned, a popular and well-known figure amongst his fellow soldiers.

Anna had heard his not-so-subtle muttering under his breath about being forced to fight a 'peasant girl', but the captain of his division agreed to Drell's request and gave the man no choice.

Drell had probably done this on purpose, wanting her to face off against an opponent she'd be motivated to defeat. If so, he had chosen wisely; Anna couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off Henrik's face. And the crowd of onlookers eager for her defeat would make the experience all the more enjoyable.

In fact, there was no point in waiting. Her opponent had no idea how strong she truly was.

Henrik attacked again, slashing at her chest. Anna leapt back of range, then slammed her blade against his with all her might. The wooden weapon was wrenched out of his loose grip and went flying off to the side.

A second later, her own weapon was placed under his chin, hovering an inch from his neck. It was fortunate for him that she chose not to make contact, because they weren't wearing armor.

"Match!" Drell announced over the collective gasp of the crowd. Anna couldn't stop a massive grin from spreading across her face.

"Beginners luck," Henrik snarled.

"Care to try again?" Anna taunted.

The guard didn't even answer, but he's shoved his way through the crowd and retrieved his weapon. Again, the opponents squared off, looking to Drell.

"Begin!"

Her rival was more cautious this time, keeping a much tighter grip on his blade. Instead of brute force, he clearly planned to rely on his superior experience to defeat her.

Anna scowled as she blocked his attacks. Henrik might have been an asshole, but he wasn't an idiot. He'd realized that the woman he faced was at least as strong as he was, and adjusted his tactics accordingly.

She parried a stab at her hips and responded with a jab to his chest, but Henrik smoothly drew his weapon back and met her blow. Sliding his blade along her own, his attack came an inch from connecting with Anna's wrist before her reflexes saved her. She jumped back, composing herself for the next exchange.

Anna had proven a natural at learning how to wield a sword properly, but her two days of training were diffident to Henrik's years of practice. He wielded his weapon with much more economy of movement than she did; his attacks had a rhythmic flow that Anna had difficulty fending off. In contrast to her often wild and instinctual parries, his own blocks were smooth and completed with as little energy as required. What she had learned so far proved sufficient to allow her to hold her own, but no more. It wasn't long before Anna was firmly on the defensive.

Her saving grace was her speed. Anna might not have been able to complete her moves with nearly as much efficiency as Henrik, but her blade sailed through the air much quicker than his. She could block a blow by roughly slamming her arms to the side in the same amount of time that it took her opponent to parry by simply rolling his wrist.

Anna ducked, rolling to the left to avoid a vicious downstroke. She came up with a high slash that Henrik swerved to the right to avoid. The redhead just barely avoided his counterstab to the chest, bringing her blade back to deflect the blow with almost inhuman speed.

Henrik came at her again, his assault remaining cautious but increasing in intensity. He tried to drive her back towards the courtyard pond, no doubt planning to pin her on its edge and finish her, but she continued retreating in a circle, staying well clear of the water.

The crowd tensed in anticipation as she was forced backward, desperately trying to maintain the proper footwork. A single trip on the grass and it would all be over.

The steadily growing crowd weren't the only ones who sensed her imminent defeat. As Anna blocked an overhand to her head and their blades met briefly, she could see the fire in her opponent's eyes. Henrik was ready for blood.

Anna used her moderately superior strength to throw him back a step, desperately trying to regain lost ground. He smirked, preparing to come at her again.

What could she do? He was already gearing up for his next assault, and Anna couldn't keep her defense up forever. Her only option was to counterattack and catch him off guard.

Wait...maybe it wasn't! She couldn't defend herself indefinitely, but neither could Henrik keep up his assault endlessly. Sooner or later, he would tire, and thanks to Elsa, Anna had a feeling that she would last longer than he could.

A full circle of people had formed around them now, many intrigued by the young woman who had held off a skilled warrior for so long. Anna now heard some calls of encouragement amongst the cheers for Henrik. Out of the corner of her vision, she noticed Vrael in the crowd, watching her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Anna again retreated before Henrik's offensive, forgoing all thoughts of counterattack for the time being and focusing fully on simply averting his blows. For a full minute, she moved around the circle, her opponent following her doggedly. Anna's mind went on autopilot. _Block, dodge, parry. _Her blade remained a split second ahead of his.

He launched himself at her, locking their blades together. There was murder in his eyes, but Anna could see him panting now. This time, she allowed him to throw her back; Anna jumped with the momentum, putting a few feet of distance between them.

Henrik came at her viciously, but his movements were slower now. Anna, on the other hand, felt only the smallest bit weary.

He swiped at her arm. Anna blocked the blow, but this time instead of simply preparing for his next attack, the redhead feinted at his legs.

It was a simple trick, one that a practiced warrior like Henrik would never usually fall for. But her opponent was verging on exhaustion, and after growing accustomed to Anna's constant defense, he was caught off guard by her counterattack.

Hurriedly, he moved his blade in a downward arc, but Anna was already twisting her wrist. Her sword twirled around his parry and jabbed forward, hitting him lightly in the shoulder before he jerked back.

Confidence flowing through her, Anna took the offensive. Now it was she that drove him back.

Henrik's blade was palpably slower now. Anna's next swipe came so close to contact that the blade touched his shirt. Her opponent jumped back, breathing heavily. He seemed so tired that he was having trouble standing.

She pressed him, driving him backwards towards the pond. Henrik tried to veer off in a different direction, but Anna cut off his path with a frenzy of slashes, driving him to the edge of the water. Within moments, he was pinned.

This was it! Anna sped forward, feinting with an overhand cut that drew an exhausted parry before fully committing herself to a lunging stab at his stomach.

The instant after it was too late to recover, Anna perceived a flash of triumph in Henrik's eyes.

She'd been played.

His arms recovered some of their earlier speed. Henrik's weapon came up in a powerful slash that intercepted her own blade. As she fell forward, carried by her own momentum, he stepped smoothly to the side. Hopelessly off balance, Anna's feet fell out from under her as she collided face first with the murky water.

She thrashed about as she sank, desperately trying to remain above the water, but Anna had never been a good swimmer. Within seconds, she was entirely submerged. With a panicked kick, she propelled herself within reach of the shoreline. Anna grabbed out with her free hand, hauling herself onto the grass.

Coughing and sputtering, she looked up to see Henrik's blade at her throat.

"Match!" Drell called.

Henrik smirked, raising his weapon in a mocking salute before backing away and giving her room to rise. But as she did so, the stunned look on his face told her that something was very _very _wrong.

The entire crowd was staring at her now, their eyes seemingly glued to her body. With mounting horror, Anna glanced down at her chest. The water had completely soaked her training clothes, leaving her already thin outfit completely see-through.

_Gods. _Literally every detail of her form was visible to the naked eye. Her breasts may as well have been uncovered. Some were now gathering the willpower to avert their eyes, but others were smirking openly at her embarrassment. Anna tried to find the presence of mind to shield herself with her arms, but she was all but paralyzed.

"Enough!" Drell shouted. At his outburst, the onlookers finally began to disperse, no doubt preparing to spread the story throughout the castle.

"That's enough for today," he said mercifully. His eyes shown with what she knew to be pity.

Her face burned with shame as she stared at the ground and nodded. Glowering, she stomped her way up to her room, taking care to show herself to as few people as possible.

How could she ever show herself in the castle again? The soldiers had regarded her with contempt _before, _but now…seeing them again would be unbearable. Worse, it wouldn't be long until the entire staff had heard of her humiliation. She stormed her way past the guards stationed at the entrance to the Upper Wing, trying to ignore their stunned gazes.

Finally reaching her destination, the redhead slammed the door behind her and plopped herself onto the bed.

/

Elsa couldn't suppress her smile as she knocked on Anna's door. After over forty-eight hours of rough seas and trade negotiations, the redhead's presence would be a warm breeze of fresh air.

"_What_?" demanded a harsh voice inside. The door opened to reveal Anna, a deep scowl dominating her face.

"Oh, Your Majesty...I-sorry," the redhead muttered upon seeing the Queen. Elsa's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with her?

The monarch's heart dropped like a stone. Anna hadn't received a dose of magic in over two days. Had her abilities created some sort of dependency in the girl?

"It's fine, Anna. Are you alright?" Elsa asked nervously.

The redhead nodded weakly. From her red and puffy eyes, Elsa could tell that Anna had recently been sobbing. "Yeah. Today just...didn't go well," she sniffed.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" she asked.

Anna stared at the floor. "I faced off against some asshole soldier, and I lost in front of everyone. In the process, I fell into the pond, and damn near every soldier in the castle saw me in my wet clothes," she admitted.

For a tiny instant, Elsa felt a warm glow of relief that her magic wasn't the culprit. Her happiness was immediately replaced with concern, however, as she processed what Anna must have gone through.

Nevertheless, the brief moment of relief must have shown on Elsa's face, because Anna's sky blue eyes darkened with anger.

"That makes you happy?" the redhead demanded. Her eyes had the look of a woman betrayed.

Elsa hurriedly shook her head. "No, no not, at all Anna," she assured her. "I was just glad to know that the reason you were upset wasn't...my magic."

Anna seemed to brighten slightly at her words. "Oh...that's what you thought?" she asked. "It's not as if your magic is a drug, I don't _need_ it. I mean I like y- _it_, but I'm not going through withdrawal or everything."

Elsa nodded, having grown more than accustomed to the redhead's rambling. She felt terrible for what had happened to Anna, but she couldn't think of what to say that would make the redhead feel better.

"You ready, then?" the Queen asked softly, reluctantly avoiding the subject.

Anna nodded glumly. She sighed as Elsa grasped her hand. "Even with it, I still lost to that asshole," she murmured.

"You've been training for two days," the Queen reminded as she used her powers.

"I guess..."

The Queen retracted her hand. She'd had dinner in her cabin, but Elsa briefly considered asking Anna if she wanted to join her in the library. No...it was almost nine o'clock at night. The Queen was exhausted, and Anna did _not_ look in the mood for a board game. And Elsa's expertise in comforting others was non-existent.

Perhaps, for the moment, it would be best for her to leave the redhead be.

"Good night, Anna," she said.

"Night, Your Majesty," Anna replied. Frown returning to the redhead's face, she slowly shut the door, leaving Elsa staring at the wooden boards.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa awoke to a very welcome sight. A sea of snowflakes was rushing past her window; Arendelle was experiencing its second major snowfall of the season.

Without question, her favorite type of weather was snow. Most preferred the sun, but to Elsa, nothing could match up to the wonder of a blizzard. To her, everything looked more beautiful when it was covered in a wintery blanket of white. The Queen smiled. The country wasn't far into its long winter, but save for the storm that had accompanied her kidnapping, it had witnessed little snowfall thus far. Finally, that seemed about to change.

If she wanted, Elsa could make it snow all day, every day for the rest of her life, but she doubted that her people would approve of that decision. Despite her love of snow, the Queen had restrained herself from creating blizzards on a large scale. Her parents had drilled it into her head that it wouldn't be fair to force her favorite weather on everyone else just because she could, and the monarch had reluctantly agreed. Despite her personal desires, Arendelle experienced snowstorms only when it was a natural occurrence, although it remained a reassuring option for Elsa to violate that rule if the country was ever at risk of drought.

Her mood plummeted, however, when Anna entered her mind. The redhead always seemed to be at the forefront of Elsa's thoughts these days, though the Queen failed to understand why. Regardless, thinking of Anna now caused the Queen emotional pain in more than one way. Despite Anna readily forgiving her, Elsa's guilt still lingered for pretending to side with the Westphalian prince. Now that regret was accompanied by sympathy for the humiliation the redhead had gone through the previous day. The Queen couldn't imagine how Anna must be feeling right now. At least she could spend the day in her room away from less sympathetic eyes; the redhead had the day off from training on Sundays.

After a quick, cold bath (Elsa preferred them that way), the Queen conjured an ice gown and made her way to her study.

She sat in her chair and awaited Kai, continuing to mull on Anna's situation. Falling into the water in that shirt...gods, half the soldiers in the Castle must have seen-. Rationally, Elsa couldn't blame them for staring, but part of her still wanted to freeze the eyelids shut of every single man that had witnessed that ill-fated duel, if only to ease Anna's pain.

_It __wasn't your fault. She's not your responsibility. Worry about more important things._

But the kingdom was fine for the moment. And Anna was her friend, a friend who had once saved her life.

Her face burned with shame. Anna had been willing to sacrifice her life for that of the Queen, and that had been before they'd gotten to know each other. Elsa hadn't even been willing to comfort the redhead after her traumatizing experience yesterday; she'd healed Anna with her magic before running off like a coward.

She should have done more. Helping someone through a difficult experience was…alien to her, but Anna at least deserved an attempt on Elsa's part.

There had to be a way for the Queen to make her feel better. The Queen could offer to meet her in the library...but no, it wouldn't work. She knew Anna enjoyed their time together, but she doubted that a board game and some chocolate would take the redhead's mind off yesterday's incident.

She glanced outside, where the snow continued to fall. The sight again made her smile, but it also brought back some painful memories. When she was younger, Elsa's absolute favorite thing to do had been...

An idea struck her just as Kai's knock hit her door.

"Enter," the Queen called.

Kai walked in and bowed. "Good morning, Your Majesty. You'll be pleased to know that you have a light schedule today," he said with a smile.

Elsa's spirits lifted. "What is there, exactly?" she asked, daring to get her hopes up.

"You have a meeting with the Minister of Transportation at one in the afternoon. I believe it concerns his request to allocate funds to renovate the roads between Hammerfest and the capital. That is all, Your Majesty," Kai explained.

The Queen frowned. It was an important matter, certainly, but nothing that couldn't be delayed for twenty-four hours. "Send my apologies to the Minister, but inform him that an urgent matter has come up that requires my attention. Unless he has any objection, we will meet tomorrow at the same time. I am free then, correct?"

Kai nodded, but he looked at her curiously. "Is everything all right, Your Majesty? I was not aware of any problematic developments."

"Thank you Kai, but I am quite alright. I am simply in need of a...day off," she said. Technically, it was true.

Kai smiled. "With how hard you work yourself, Your Majesty, I'm surprised you haven't taken one sooner. Fear not, I will straighten out matters with the Minister and tell the staff not to disturb you unless it is absolutely urgent."

Elsa nodded gratefully and dismissed him, her mind running rapidly. Gods, this was crazy. Insane even. The Queen of Arendelle certainly couldn't...

She shook her head. A sovereign could do whatever she wished, and besides, no one would even know. But would Anna agree to this? Elsa could tell that the redhead enjoyed the time they spent together, but Anna might not want to see anyone at all at the moment. Perhaps it really would be best she allowed the redhead to remain in her room undisturbed.

But then what would happen? Tomorrow Anna would drag herself down to Drell. She'd continue training, but the redhead would be a wreck, and subjected to the knowing smirks of dozens of the castle's guards. That itself couldn't be avoided, but if the Queen could help Anna make peace with what had happened, the days ahead would be much easier on her.

Elsa had to try.

\

Another knock on her door.

"I told you I didn't need anything. Please, just leave me alone!" Anna shouted as she laid in her bed. The redhead appreciated the willingness of the servants to attend to her needs, but she couldn't bear to see anyone right now. Well, maybe except for...

"It's me, Anna," Elsa's voice called.

Anna hurriedly jumped out of bed. Friend or not, one did not keep a Queen waiting. The redhead opened the door to see the monarch standing before her, looking unusually underconfident.

"Your Majesty," she bowed.

Elsa bit her lip. "How are you feeling, Anna?" she asked.

Anna's gaze fell to the floor. She should probably just say she was fine, but the former thief couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Like I never want to show my face again," Anna admitted bitterly.

"I understand, but people will forget about the incident soon enough. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing you're upset, and it will blow over that much faster," Elsa advised.

Maybe the Queen was right, but Anna had never been good at concealing her emotions. She wasn't sure what she would do when she saw the soldiers again. Either tear up or try and punch them in the face, probably. Neither one would end well.

Still, Elsa's concern was touching, and Anna's heart yearned for her all the more.

"In any event, I was wondering if you were...I mean if you wanted...if you're not busy, I mean..."

Anna couldn't believe her ears. Was the Queen really _stammering_? That was one of _Anna's _problems, but Elsa was unfailingly dignified. Something was wrong, what was the Queen about to ask?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Anna prompted impatiently. Was Elsa about to ask her to leave the Castle because of what had happened?

The Queen steadied herself and took a small breath. "Since I am free today, I was curious if you wished to accompany me to the nearby lake for some ice-skating."

Anna's relief quickly gave way to shock. _Ice-skating? _The ruler of Arendelle was asking her if she wanted to go _ice-skating_?

"Oh, uh, Your Majesty, I mean I don't know if I should-" the girl stammered, her face turning a bright red. Sure, Elsa had said that she considered Anna her friend, but the redhead still couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Not that Anna wanted to say no. Spending hours alone with her secret crush outside of the Castle grounds sounded like a dream come true. But she'd never even skated before! She'd probably make a complete fool of herself.

Elsa seemed to sense her thoughts. "You'll be fine, Anna," she assured her. "I can teach you; it's not too difficult."

So tempting..."I don't have skates, Your Majesty," she muttered noncommittally.

"I'll handle that. Just wear your boots for now. I insist, Anna." Elsa replied, the slightest hint of pleading in her voice. Anna's will broke.

"Okay! I mean, yes, Your Majesty," she accepted.

The monarch smiled. "I recommend you get on your winter clothes. Gerda will have left a set for you somewhere. Meet me in my study in a few minutes," she ordered.

Anna nodded wordlessly, and the Queen shut the door.

\

Wearing a warm yet not overly heavy set of winter clothing, Anna walked past the guards posted near Elsa's office. Her face burned as they observed her, but thankfully they said nothing as they let her pass. Royal Guards, it seemed, were more disciplined than the common soldier.

Elsa called for her to enter, and Anna walked in. The last time she'd been in this room had been her first day out of the dungeons. Gods, how long had it been now since she'd met the Queen? Two weeks? It seemed like an eternity. And yet strangely, it didn't seem long enough.

"Ready, Anna?" the monarch asked. She was wearing nothing except for her usual ice gown, which didn't bother the redhead in the slightest. The Queen really did know how to make a dress.

"Born ready!" the redhead agreed. A thought occurred to her. "How are we, uh, getting there? Shouldn't you have a few guards?"

Elsa chuckled. "You think _I _need guards?"

Anna shrugged. "Of course not. You're the most amazing- I mean the most powerful woman in the world. But wouldn't your advisors still not want you to leave without an escort?"

The Queen's hand hid her laughter, but she didn't seem to realize the hidden implications of Anna's slip. "Yes. Which is why we're not leaving through the front door." She waved her hand in a dramatic flourish. A gust of wind forced the shutters open, and a large set of ice stairs materialized at the window."

"After you," Elsa said.

\

The steps deposited the duo fifty feet away from the Castle walls, well out of sight of any posted guards given the blizzard that raged around them. Fortunately, the monarch's study faced the side of the castle away from the city, so instead of large buildings and inquisitive pedestrians, all that surrounded them was a relatively dense forest of large pine trees that stretched into the sky. Centuries ago, the castle had been built with its back to the woods, in order to make any siege from behind nearly impossible.

Elsa lifted her palm and a ten-foot radius of clear skies appeared around them.

"Don't want you getting too cold, do we?"

Anna smiled brightly. "Thanks. Where are we going, exactly? You mentioned something about a lake-"

"It's not far. Come on." The Queen said excitedly as she led Anna through the trees. Already, a foot of snow lied upon the ground, but as the redhead followed, the monarch's extended palm brushed aside a path through the white powder. Elsa's protective bubble came with them, shielding the women from the snow.

A few minutes of walking in silence brought them to a rather large clearing in the middle of the trees. As they approached, Anna's eyes were able to perceive that it was occupied by a circular body of water about twenty meters in diameter.

"Uh, Your Majesty?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, Anna?"

"The lake's not frozen."

Elsa rolled her eyes, holding up her hand. Icy mist trailed off her fingertips.

"Oh...right."

The Queen grinned as she unleashed her magic on the lake. Within ten seconds, the water had frozen solid. Another wave of her hand expanded their bubble to include the entire lake. Anna stared in sheer amazement.

A second, smaller blast of magic made her look down. Her boots were now been covered by a pair of shiny white skates decorated with golden leather lining. The Queen created a similar pair for herself as Anna watched, but unlike the ones she'd made for Anna, hers were blue and silver.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna swallowed nervously. "Uh, why don't you go first? You know, to give me a demonstration!" she suggested. Elsa smirked.

"Of course."

The Queen stepped onto the ice. Well, sort of. _Glided_ was a more appropriate term. She moved across the surface like an angel, warming up by doing a few large circles around the lake. But it wasn't long before she started to show off.

Anna stared with an open mouth as Elsa leapt off the ice, did a double twirl in midair, and landed on one foot. The Queen allowed her momentum to push her across the lake, leaning forward and keeping one leg stretched behind her. She stopped on a dime, pivoted on the ice, and slid back to Anna.

"That...that was..." words failed her.

The monarch beamed at her. "I used to do this all the time when I was a child. Occasionally I still practice in the ballroom at night," she explained. "Want to give it a try?"

This was insane, but the redhead couldn't resist the urge to join the Queen. Anna walked onto the icy surface, removing her gloves and placing them carefully in the snow.

The ice was solid, it was still slippery.

"Whoa!" the redhead yelled as she tripped on the blade of her left skate. She stumbled forward. Elsa's hands reached out, catching her easily.

"Don't walk. Glide," the Queen instructed as she steadied the redhead.

"I don't think I-"

"Come on!" Keeping a firm grip on Anna's wrists, Elsa slid backwards through the ice. Anna wobbled as she was tugged across the lake, but her blades cut through the ice easily, and the monarch kept her upright.

Together, they traced a path across the surface of the lake. Despite her difficulty with keeping her balance, Anna soon found herself capable of remaining upright, and she smiled as the Queen guided her around and around the circular surface.

"You're doing great," Elsa encouraged her as they slid through the snow. Anna grinned back at her as the world whipped around them. Despite her initial apprehension, she was definitely enjoying herself. Although, to be honest, Anna had a feeling she would enjoy _anything_ if the Queen was with her.

Speaking of which...Anna glanced down at their intertwined hands and finally realized just how long they had been maintaining skin contact. A hot blush spread through her cheeks as she looked up and observed Elsa's face. The blond was as beautiful as ever, but Anna couldn't help but notice how _free _the usually reserved Queen seemed to be out here. Away from the meetings and the advisors and the kingdom, her grin seemed nearly as wide as Anna's. On the ice, the Queen almost seemed to glow.

For once, Elsa was unreservedly and undeniably happy, and the realization made Anna smile even more.

An abrupt bolt of panic hit her when she realized that the monarch would soon realize she was staring. Anna turned away hurriedly, and her concentration broke. Her feet stumbled over each other, and Anna was wrenched out of the Queen's grasp. She continued to fall backwards, heading for the ice.

"Oof!" Anna grunted as her back hit not a hard sheet of ice but a soft pile of snow raised two feet above the lake. She lifted her head to see Elsa observing her, magic trailing off her outreached hand.

\

Elsa swiftly glided over to the prone redhead, face etched with concern. "Are you alright, Anna?"

The former thief nodded. "I'm fine," she murmured, looking at the Queen gratefully. "Help me up?"

Elsa nodded, reaching out down to take Anna's extended wrist. Despite her friend's predicament, she couldn't help but smile. Gods, it was so nice to be out here. The Queen had intended for this trip to make Anna feel better, and indeed it appeared to be working, but the monarch herself felt lighter than she had in years.

Not only was Elsa away from the concerns of her kingdom, but she was with someone who she enjoyed being with. Someone who accepted both her and her magic for what they were and _liked _them. Someone who the Queen didn't have to worry about being herself around.

The monarch heard a loud screech as Anna's blades failed to find purchase in the ice and rose into the air. The redhead fell backward onto the snow pile, accidentally pulling Elsa down with her.

She reached out with her free arm and stopped herself a second before she would have collapsed into Anna. Her friend smiled up at her, breathing heavily. "Are you okay, Your Majesty?" she asked weakly, still trying to catch her breath. "Dammit, I'm such as klutz."

"Perfectly fine, Anna," Elsa replied.

As she realized the Queen was alright, Anna's bright blue eyes shone with relief. Gods, the redhead was so...caring. And obvious about it.

Some would consider it foolish for the girl to wear her heart on her sleeve, but Elsa wouldn't have it any other way. After a lifetime of dealing with stern advisors and scheming diplomats, not having to wonder about what someone truly thought of her was more refreshing than the Queen could put into words.

Nearly stumbling over each other, the two women hauled themselves to their feet. "Ready?" Elsa asked. At a nod from the redhead, they again started circling the lake. Before long, a wide smile once again graced the redhead's lips.

Elsa was relieved to see that her plan appeared to be working. Doubtlessly, Anna's mood would darken once they returned to the Castle, but perhaps now it wouldn't be as bleak as it had been. After all that Anna had been through, the Queen felt immense satisfaction at seeing her efforts directly make her friend happy.

As Anna's balance improved, Elsa grew bolder. She retained a firm grip on the redhead's wrist but increased their speed. Instead of a continuous circle, the Queen steered them in more colorful directions, sometimes releasing one hand from Anna and doing a fancy spin on her own before returning to the redhead. The monarch lost all track of time as they continued to circle the lake, losing herself to the bliss of the moment.

Their movements almost reminded Elsa of a ballroom dance. Despite her private decision to marry for love, in order to maintain cordial relations with other nations the Queen had had to pretend to consider proposals from many aspiring suitors. These 'courtships' had all at one point concluded at least one romantic dance, something that the monarch hated doing despite being very skilled at.

Compared to her previous partners, Anna would possibly be the second worst dancer the Queen had ever been paired with, but Elsa found her company by _far _the most pleasant. Unfortunately, their routine at the moment was a friendly round of ice-skating, not a romantic dance.

_Wait. What? _

Anna's laughter drew her out of her thoughts momentarily. "This is _so _much fun! Wish I'd tried this as a kid," she said, keeping pace with Elsa's growing speed. The Queen nodded, but her mind was elsewhere.

Where had _that _thought come from? Of course this wasn't a romantic dance, and there was nothing unfortunate about that fact. Anna was, well, a girl. True, the redhead was everything Elsa could want in a partner...warm, kind, brave, and selfless, but the Queen wasn't attracted to women.

Right?

Elsa thought back to all of her prospective suitors. Many had been handsome. Some had been good men. But had she ever felt any attraction towards them? Any desire to be with them romantically? The monarch scrutinized her memory, but she couldn't remember having even the smallest bit of desire for any of them. Or any man, really. Sure, there had been some whose company she'd tolerated, or even enjoyed at times, but never in a romantic sense.

As for Anna...

The Queen considered, just for a moment, what it would feel like to kiss her. And instead of the disgust or humor that Elsa thought the image of their locked lips would inspire, the thought made her chest grow warm.

_Am I attracted to women? _Elsa asked herself. In truth, she'd never considered the question before. She knew it wasn't unheard of for people to be sexually attracted to their own sex, such relationships were recognized by the Crown, after all. But no one the Queen knew on a personal level (that she was aware of, anyway) had ever taken part in such a relationship. Besides, before Anna, no other woman had ever made her ponder the possibility.

Then again, Elsa didn't know too many other women her age, and all of the suitors she'd encountered were male. There had never been much of an opportunity for her to develop an attraction to a fellow woman...until Anna had come into her life.

_I don't know. I just don't know._

"Your Majesty?" Anna began, a strange light appearing in her eyes. "Can we take a break for a moment? There's something I want you to see."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. What was there to see out here? But at the moment, her mind was too addled for her to think clearly, and she nodded.

"Sure," the Queen replied, guiding them back onto solid land. With a wave of her hand, their skates vanished into thin air, leaving Anna in a pair of boots and herself in her usual ice heels. As the redhead found her gloves and put them back on, Elsa walked a few feet forward and looked around the trees. "What did you want to show me?" she asked, facing away from the redhead.

The answer came in the form of a snowball that splattered across the back of her head.

\

Anna stood deathly still as the snowball struck the Queen. Elsa gave a jump of surprise as the blow struck her, but otherwise failed to react to the attack. She remained where she was, staring off into the tress as if contemplating which cell to have the redhead thrown into.

Gods, this was a new level of recklessness, even for her. She had finally done it; Anna had overstepped her boundaries with the Queen so egregiously that Elsa wouldn't let her off this time.

What had made her do it? They'd been having such a good time ice-skating and...and Anna had briefly forgotten that the woman who held her hands was Arendelle's monarch. She'd just been thinking of the snowball fights she'd loved as a child and given into the impulse.

_"Treason," _the Queen finally hissed, still facing away from her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I don't know what I was..." Anna's words trailed off as dozens of snowballs materialized out of thin air, levitating in the space between her and Elsa.

_Is she really...? _The Queen swiveled around and threw her hand forward. The redhead's vision was a sea of white as the snowballs raced towards her body.

Anna's training had improved her reflexes; she dived out of the way just before she could be hit, taking cover behind a large tree trunk. Snowballs pounded into the wood. A wide grin appeared on her face as she realized that the Ice Queen had accepted her challenge to a snowball fight.

Wait a minute..._The __**Ice Queen**__ had accepted her challenge to a snowball fight. _Anna's smile melted.

"Come out and I may be merciful, Anna!" Elsa shouted as began to walk towards Anna's shelter, continuously creating snowballs that sped towards her cover.

"Using your powers is _cheating!_" the redhead yelled back as she desperately searched for a way out. Elsa laughed.

"You're the one who challenged me. And I believe that in a duel between two parties, it is the one who is challenged that determines the rules. Fear not, I am a fair woman. You are free to use your own magical abilities," she taunted.

Scowling, Anna hurriedly formed a clump of snow between her gloves. Peeking around the trunk, she zeroed in on the Queen's location and hurled the snowball at her face.

It never got close. A ten-foot wall of solid ice sprouted up between them; Anna's attack splattered pathetically against it. The wall vanished into thin air a second later.

"Now you're just showing off," Anna muttered.

She couldn't win. Not in an open fight, anyway. But Elsa _could _be taken by surprise. If only Anna could relocate herself...but she'd never manage to run between the trees without getting a face full of snow.

_But I don't need to, _she realized.

\

Elsa continued her slow walk towards the redhead's position. Gods, she couldn't believe was doing this, but the Queen of Arendelle was taking immense pleasure in this one-sided snowball fight. When she was five feet away, Elsa saw a flash of red as Anna poked her head out again, throwing another snowball. Elsa mentally conjured another wall, even bigger than the one she'd just summoned, and again the attack was intercepted.

She _was _showing off. It was incredibly rare for her to have the chance to use her powers liberally, and even rarer could she do it in the presence of one who would actually admire them.

_You're trying to impress her, _Elsa's mind pointed out. The thought muddled her concentration, and it was two seconds before she was able to refocus and disperse the wall.

Anna was nowhere to be seen. The monarch ran behind the trunk, but the redhead was gone. Where had she...there hadn't been time for her to run to another tree, not without Elsa noticing.

Confused, she did a brief search of the area, but Anna had apparently vanished off the face of the earth. Save for the ruffle of an animal moving through the tree branches above, the world was dead quiet.

Wait...there shouldn't be anything hopping through the trees at this time of year.

Her mind processed the revelation a second too late.

Elsa's eyes flicked upward toward the noise to see Anna jump out of the branches ten feet into the air, a large ball of white leaving her hands. Too astonished to react, the Queen was blinded as the snowball landed in her hair, coating the entire front of her body in snow. She heard a loud thump as the redhead hit the ground.

"Anna!" she shouted, brushing off the white powder. The former thief was already on her feet, laughing wildly as she dived behind another tree.

"Are you alright?" Elsa shouted after her.

Busy forming another snowball in her hands, Anna nodded. "Fine, Your Majesty!" she called back as she threw the projectile.

Elsa ducked to the side to avoid it. Her eyes narrowed; the redhead didn't appear to be in the slightest amount of pain. A ten-foot drop into a foot of snow was by no means lethal, but only the incredibly lucky should were able to weather the experience without injury, and Anna did not fit that description.

Her magic _was _making Anna more resilient.

"Going to stare at me all day or are you giving up?" Anna taunted.

Elsa grinned.

\

Their battle continued for nearly two hours.

Okay, perhaps _battle _was stretching it. Following her surprise attack, Anna landed only the slightest of glancing blows on the Queen. In return, Elsa hit her with snowballs from every direction over a dozen times while rarely even taking a step. Anna continued to make use of the terrain, climbing up the trees and jumping around the branches, but mobility was no match for Elsa's magic, even if the Queen was only using a fraction of her strength and doing everything she could to avoid actually hurting her.

Still, she enjoyed the hell out of it. Seeing Elsa let herself go made every snowball to the face worth it. They continued on as the snow continued to fall around them, the day passing into the late afternoon. Thanks to the early winter nights in Arendelle, the sun had already begun to set.

Her enhanced energy allowed Anna to continue on for a _very _long time, but finally, her body was exhausted. The end result was Anna slumped on the ground, resting on her knees and panting heavily. The redhead was soaked to the bone, countless lobs of snow having penetrated her jacket and dispensed cold water as they melted. Beads of sweat lined her face, mixing in with the moisture that dripped from her hair.

Elsa stood above her, amusement in her eyes. "Do you yield?" she asked. The Queen raised her arms, suspending a snowball two feet in diameter above her palms.

"Your Majesty, I-" without hesitating in her speech, Anna cupped her hands and scooped up a pile of snow, tossing it up at the Queen.

Elsa frowned as a light scattering of white powder splashed across her face. "Very well," she said, her tone serious. "You leave me no choice but to execute you."

The snowball came down.

Anna tried to roll out of the way, but she barely managed to move an inch before her world went white. It didn't hurt, but the force of the attack knocked her onto her back. She opened her eyes to discover a mound of snow on top of her.

She swung her arms around wildly, brushing snow off of her body. Anna glanced up wearily to see another massive snowball hovering above her, awaiting its mistress's orders.

"I yield!" Anna sputtered.

With a wave of Elsa's palm, the snowball disappeared. A hand reached down and hauled the redhead to her feet.

"Are you alright, Anna?" the Queen asked as the redhead continued to dust herself off.

Anna's teeth chattered. With the snowball fight induced adrenaline wearing off, her body finally began to register that it was soaked in freezing water.

"C-cold, Your Majesty," she managed. "Can you...?'

With a movement of Elsa's hand, the excess moisture in her clothes and hair disappeared instantly. Anna was now dry, but she still shivered.

Anna looked to the Queen, wordlessly asking the monarch to warm her up, but Elsa shook her head. "I can't raise the temperature itself, Anna. Come on, let's get you back to the castle."

/

As night fell, the two women finally returned to Elsa's study, climbing up a new set of icy stairs. Anna's teeth chattered nosily the entire way back; whatever the Elsa's magic was doing to her, it wasn't shielding her from the cold.

"T-thanks, Your Majesty. That was a-amazing," Anna stammered through chattering teeth as they stepped into the room. For all intents and purposes she was completely dry, but the redhead still felt as if she had spent the last few hours battling a blizzard. Probably because she had been.

She started towards the door. "I-I'm heading back for a hot bath, if that's okay," Anna said. It wasn't proper to dismiss oneself from one's monarch, but she hoped the Queen would understand in this case.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa protested. The redhead stifled a groan, was the Queen really going to make her stand on protocol for the first time _now_?

"That's a bad idea; I'm sure a hot bath sounds nice, but changing your body temperature so quickly might make you sick. It's better to raise it gradually," Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded. She didn't know the first thing about medical practices, but she was willing to take the Queen's word for it.

"I'll just climb into bed, then," she assured the Queen. To her surprise, Elsa shook her head.

"I don't want you to be alone just yet. You were out in the cold too long; I should have realized. There's a chance you've developed a minor case of hypothermia. It's best if someone keeps an eye on you for a few hours."

"Uh, o-okay. Should I head down to the infirmary?" Anna asked.

Elsa bit her lip. "I'll keep you company for a while," she offered finally. "I have nothing to do for the rest of the day, anyway. Take off that jacket and sit down; I'll be back soon."

Anna stared at the monarch. _More _alone time with the Queen? Gods, she hoped she wasn't in the middle of a dream right now. "T-thanks, Your Majesty," she replied awkwardly as Elsa left the study.

The redhead slipped out of the jacket, which didn't help her continuous shivering, but she gladly settled into the comfortable chair in front of the Queen's desk. It felt great to finally get off her legs.

The Queen returned a few minutes later, accompanied by a serving girl that Anna recognized. In one arm she held a large fur blanket. A steaming cup of hot chocolate was clutched in her free hand. Anna watched in silence as the girl placed the cup on the desk and the blanket at her feet, then moved over to the room's fireplace and started it up.

"Thank you, Kayla," Elsa said warmly as the girl bowed and left the room.

\

Elsa observed the still shivering redhead with a pang. They'd both been having so much fun, but the Queen should have realized that Anna had been out in the cold for too long. It was too easy to forget sometimes when she didn't feel it herself.

She scooped the blanket off the ground and draped it over Anna's shoulders. The redhead smiled gratefully up at her. The Queen's study wasn't exactly cold, but it was far from the warmest room in the castle. Hopefully, that would soon change thanks to the now lit fireplace.

"Are you feeling any better, Anna?"

"_Much_ better," the redhead breathed as she took a deep sip of the hot chocolate in front of her. Sitting in her usual chair in the front of the desk, Elsa sighed in relief as she noticed the faint bluish tint in the redhead's cheeks begin to disappear.

"I shouldn't have kept you out there for so long," she said.

Anna beamed at her. "I don't blame you. I haven't had that much fun in years."

Elsa nodded. "I understand what you mean. I haven't played in the snow since..." Immediately, pain gripped her chest. A series of memories flashed before her eyes. Once happy recollections, they were now nothing short of torture. A reminder of what she could never have again.

"Your parents?" Anna asked her sadly.

Elsa wanted to deny it. But something about the way Anna was looking at her made the Queen want to open up. "Yes," she admitted. "They...I..." the monarch trailed off.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling, Your Majesty," the redhead replied, her voice flowing with sympathy. "You must miss them so much."

Elsa nodded, a single tear forming in her right eye. Gods, how long had it been since she had openly discussed her parents with _anyone_? Maybe she never had, not even with her aunt and uncle.

"The last time I saw them, we had a fight," Elsa said, speaking without thinking. "The three of us argued over something stupid-trade agreements with the Southern Isles-but it snowballed. I told them it was stupid to break off our exports to them for a small slight their King committed, they disagreed, and I said they were _blasted fools. _If they'd come back, we all would have gotten over it, but now...now I'll never get the chance to apologize." The fact that she said the words shocked her, but something about Anna made the monarch open up to her. She was surprised how good it felt just to get that fact off her chest.

Anna gasped. "That's...gods that's horrible," she admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that they loved you. Even if they never got the chance to tell you, they must have forgiven you before they...before their ship sank. And I'm sure they knew you would have done the same."

Elsa nodded sadly, staring down at her desk. She'd said the same things to herself, but somehow hearing it from Anna made it more believable. And that made her feel a bit better.

"I hope so," she replied. "You never know, I suppose. If there _is _an afterlife, maybe I'll get the chance after all. Assuming I don't get sent to hell for being an ice witch," Elsa added with a dry smile.

There was no dominant religion in Arendelle. Dozens of churches vied for influence throughout the world, but none was the clear front-runner. Most were silent on the subject of magic, but a few did condemn those who practiced sorcery. Elsa and her family had never been religious, but if any gods did exist, the monarch hoped it wasn't the ones who those aforementioned select few prayed to.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Anna replied. "If you do, you'll have me for company."

"You think _you're _going to hell?" Elsa snorted. The redhead was the last person she thought likely to receive divine punishment, if there indeed was such a thing.

Her companion shrugged. "With all the people I've stolen from, it's definitely possible," Anna pointed out, her face falling. "Not to mention the men I've killed," she added sullenly.

Sometimes, Elsa forgot that the girl in front of her was a notorious thief, (formerly) wanted by the crown.

"You were doing what you had to in order to survive, Anna," Elsa assured her. "You never took anything from those who couldn't afford it. And I think rescuing a Queen absolves you of the second crime."

Anna smiled slightly at her words. "Maybe," the redhead said hesitantly.

"I never knew you were religious," Elsa noted.

"I'm not," former thief admitted, her face turning red. "So many religions out there...how could I choose between them? As much as I swear to the gods, I didn't actually think that they existed. Or at least, I wasn't sure if they did. "

"Was_n't_?" Elsa repeated. "What changed your mind?"

Anna looked the Queen in the eyes. "I met one."

Elsa wasn't sure whether to laugh, blush, or grin. "You think _I'm_ a goddess?" she asked incredulously. "What...what makes you say that?"

The redhead's face turned a darker shade of scarlet, but she didn't turn away. "You have magic powerful enough to freeze a continent. You can heal with a touch. You can practically create living beings with a wave of your hand!"

"I'm not immortal, Anna," she pointed out.

Anna shrugged. "Not all gods are. Plenty of deities die in the various mythologies."

"Shall we form a church, then?" Elsa asked playfully. "All will bow before the goddess of ice and snow."

The redhead grinned through a yawn. "Exactly," she agreed. "Can I be the high priestess?"

Elsa raised a hand to hide her giggle. "Of course."

The redhead laughed tiredly, making the Queen smile. Elsa couldn't help but think of how much of how much an effect Anna seemed to have on her. Minutes ago, she'd been miserably remembering her last difficult days with her parents. And now...

_Do I really have feelings for her? _

Elsa cared about the redhead deeply. The Queen could accept this now. She hadn't healed her, felt guilty for manipulating her, and taken her into the snow today to try and make her feel better simply because she was indebted to the former thief. She'd done those things because Anna was..._Anna. _

Regardless of the confusion now dominating her mind, Elsa could at least take heart in knowing that the day appeared to be a success. No doubt Anna would face a trying day tomorrow, but it appeared as though the Queen had managed to lighten her mind. And as a bonus, it was now obvious that the redhead had _not _developed hypothermia. Mission accomplished.

A light snoring interrupted her thoughts. Anna was slumped in her chair, eyes closed and chin bowed. An empty cup of hot chocolate sat on the Queen's desk.

The redhead was sound asleep. Unsurprising, given how long they'd been out in the snow. Anna clearly had more energy than was natural now, but even she still had her limits. Two hours spent dodging Elsa's magic would exhaust anyone.

The Queen moved to wake her, but upon seeing Anna's comfortable, sleepy smile reflected in the warm glow of the fireplace, Elsa decided to let the redhead be.

\

Hours later, the Queen laid down in her own bed. Elsa's sleep was far more fitful than Anna's.

**AN: Wow. I think I might have set the all-time record for the most amount of fluff packed into a single chapter. Hopefully it was high quality fluff, at least. The next three chapters end in cliffhangers, so I guess it balances out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Apologies for the short chapter. I meant to post chapter 11 in a few days, but it was long enough that I decided to put up the first half of it early. So it's the **_**next **_**three chapters that end in real cliffhangers, not this one.**

** As it stands, I have the story written out through chapter 14, and will be working on chapter 15 tonight. I'm going to run out of chapters pretty soon, but I'll post what I have every two days or so. **

**\ **

**Reviews are still **_**really**_** appreciated, and they definitely give me motivation to write faster. I've been really happy with the feedback I've gotten so far, and I hope everyone sticks around! Thanks for all the support!**

**\**

Anna came to slowly. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Where was she? The room surrounding her didn't look at all like the castle bedroom she'd been given. The redhead groaned as she sat up, a small ache setting into her back as she realized that she wasn't reclining in a bed but instead sitting in an admittedly comfortable chair.

With a flash, she remembered the previous day. The Queen taking her out into the snow, the two of them ice-skating, Anna receiving a large helping of magic snowballs to the face, and the two of them coming back here. They'd been talking for a while, and somewhere down the line Anna must have finally nodded off. Why Elsa had left her here, Anna had no idea, but the Queen wasn't in her study now. The redhead was alone.

Had that really happened? The entire day just seemed so...surreal. Not only had the monarch of Arendelle taken her out to have fun in the snow for hours, but she'd later insisted on keeping watch on Anna personally to make sure she hadn't grown sick from the cold. If she hadn't woken up here, Anna would have thought that the entire thing had been a dream.

Just thinking about it brought a big stupid grin to her face.

The Queen had said she considered Anna a friend, but it was only now that the redhead began to allow herself to believe it. Elsa was the ruler of an entire kingdom, a wielder of magic more powerful than many could comprehend, and the most beautiful, elegant, and intelligent woman that the redhead had ever met. Anna was a peasant with nothing more to offer than a pretty face and a mouth that she couldn't control. How could someone like the Queen like _her_?

A knock on the door behind her brought the redhead out of her thoughts. "Miss Anna!" a voice called. "Her Majesty asked me to wake you."

Reluctantly, Anna dragged herself out of the chair. She opened the door to see Kai standing there.

"Morning," the redhead yawned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Eight-thirty," came the prompt answer. "The Queen said that you were exhausted and told me to let you sleep as long as possible, but Arms Master Drell will be expecting you in thirty minutes."

Her heart dropped like lead. A second set of memories came rushing back, these much less pleasant than the first. Falling into the water and getting out to see...Anna shivered, and this time not from the cold.

Still, her good mood didn't disappear entirely. No matter how many knowing smirks she received while training this week, Anna would at least know that that _someone _the castle supported her. A very important someone.

/

Wisely, Drell didn't mention a word about Saturday's incident as they trained, proceeding as if nothing had happened at all. Anna appreciated this, but it was still difficult to ignore the looks she received from nearly every soldier who passed by. Some were sympathetic, but most were lecherous or scornful. Usually they were both.

Trying to focus on her memories of the previous day, the redhead gritted her teeth and endured the next six hours. If she had trained hard before, it was twice as intensive now. Because Anna had made a simple vow. She was never going to lose to any of them. Ever again.

She was just completing the last of her exercises- whacking the tar out of the dummy she was practicing on- when out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark-haired man wearing the armor of a Knight walk up to Drell. It was Vrael. Again.

Within a few seconds, it appeared as if the two men were deep in heated conversation. Anna continued through the rest of her forms, but she couldn't help but notice that their gazes were focused in her direction, and the Knight gestured to her more than once.

Their conversation ended a minute before Drell finally called for her to halt.

"What did he want?" she asked him immediately.

Drell scowled. "Swordmaster Vrael. A Knight who's forgotten what it was that earned him that position in the first place."

"What did he want?" Anna questioned.

The Arms Master sighed. "Nothing new. Just lecturing me on how I'm bringing shame to the kingdom." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, there's nothing he can do. Ignore him."

Anna's jaw clenched, but she nodded.

\

"I believe it's your move," said a smug voice across the table.

Anna stared at the board, eyes mired in concentration. Elsa was one turn away from having her king pinned. She searched the board, desperately seeking a way to survive for a few more turns. She'd gotten a bit better as they continued to play, but the Queen could still beat her with both eyes closed.

"I've found a way out for you," the monarch offered helpfully. Anna scowled. It was doubtless that the Queen's advice would be her best option, but to take it would be to admit defeat. Despite the fact that it was a game she knew she sucked at, Anna hated to lose. Even to Elsa.

"Why don't you just play against yourself?" the redhead retorted. "At least then you'd have a worthy opponent."

The Queen smiled. "That would deny me the satisfaction of watching you squirm as you grasp the inevitability of my victory," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, would you like me to recommend your next move?"

This was payback for two nights ago. Anna had trounced the monarch in checkers so many times that Elsa had nearly thrown away the board in disgust. In retrospect, her not-so-subtle laughter at the Queen's frustration probably hadn't been the redhead's smartest decision.

"Fine. I accept your wise counsel, Your Majesty. Please guide me through the rest of this contest," Anna replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Elsa smirked in victory, reaching out and moving the redhead's piece for her. Anna simply sat and watched for the next five minutes as the Queen played against herself, reluctantly marveling at the blond's complete mastery of the game.

Despite the fact that she despised losing, Anna still enjoyed their games of chess. She enjoyed them _way _too much. Simply being in the Queen's company was intoxicating. In the six days since their journey into the snow, they'd met three times in the library and gone to dinner afterwards. And each meeting had been torment.

Her time with the monarch was now the worst kind of torture. It was self-inflicted, constantly growing, and increasingly addictive. Whenever Anna looked at Elsa, she was reminded of what her heart wanted- wanted and could never have. Whenever she wasn't training, her mind was focused on the Queen, and rather than sating them, being in her presence only amplified Anna's urges. But she could never find the will to back away.

Anna was a hopeless romantic. She could admit that to herself freely. All too often had she grown attracted to another woman in the span of an hour, who would then spend the night with her before informing the redhead that all she had been looking for was a few hours of pleasure. But what she felt for Elsa was something else. It wasn't just an attraction, it was _admiration. _That this poised, regal woman in front of her who held all the power in the world possessed such a kind heart deep down still stunned her.

Anna wasn't blind. When she thought about it, she could easily see that Elsa had been looking out for her ever since she'd arrived in the Castle. Finding the perfect person to teach her. Pardoning her. Healing her. Cheering her up after her fuel with Henrik. Anna was still a bit rattled from when Elsa had 'turned' against her, but the redhead couldn't honestly say that she blamed the monarch. The kingdom came first, it had to. Whenever she'd had the opportunity, the Queen had gone out of her way to make Anna's life easier.

Plus, Anna absolutely _adored_ blond hair.

She didn't delude herself into thinking Elsa was perfect. No one was. The Queen was competitive (she _really _enjoyed crushing Anna at chess), bossy (part of the job description, but still), and without a doubt a bit of a show off (she flaunted her magic often, which the former thief admittedly enjoyed.) But there was no one that Anna admired more than the blond in front of her.

It was almost unbearable now, having to hide her feelings. But the barriers between them were many, and each of them was impassable. Anna was reckless enough to go after two traitorous Royal Guards armed with nothing but her dagger, but the one thing she wasn't rash enough to do was to reveal her infatuation with the ruler of Arendelle. Even if it felt like her heart was about to burst.

Soon enough, her training would be complete, and Anna's time in the castle would be at an end. It was a moment that she dreaded, both because she would no longer experience the luxury of the Palace and because she would miss the Queen terribly. But in a way, it would be a relief. No matter how much pain it would cause her, she _had_ to move out of the castle soon.

Anna couldn't contain herself around Elsa for much longer. And the only thing more painful than leaving her behind would be for the Queen to learn of Anna's true feelings. The first possibility at least would allow them to separate on good terms.

"I win," Elsa announced, dramatically toppling over Anna's black king.

The redhead raised her hands in surrender. "All hail the Ice Queen," she agreed. "Want to get something to eat now?" she asked.

Elsa frowned. "I can't tonight, Anna. We're hosting a ball in three days and I need to oversee the preparations. I'm probably late already as it is."

Anna resisted groaning in disappointment. She'd noticed that over the last day or so the castle staff had seemed to be especially busy, seemingly preparing for something big. "A ball?" she asked. "For what?"

For some reason, a slight grin appeared on the Queen's lips. "A message arrived by hawk yesterday; Arendelle will soon be receiving a Princess from a _very _important ally that I need to conduct some trade negotiations with. The gala will be in honor of her visit."

The redhead suppressed her alarm at the words. "I'll..uh, be sure to stay out of the way, Your Majesty. I guess I'll stay in my room until it's over," she assured the Queen. Anna was under no delusions that the incident with Alec had been her fault, but she was well aware of her potential ability to embarrass the monarch.

Elsa's hand hid a small giggle. "Actually, Anna, I was hoping you'd be joining us. There should be an invitation delivered to your chambers within a few days."

The redhead's jaw dropped so low she was surprised it didn't hit the table. "_Me_? You want _me _at the party? Have you forgotten that I'm, well, _me_?"

"Strangely, the thought has not escaped my mind, no," Elsa replied.

"B-but I can't..." the Queen's hand reached up, covering _Anna's _lips this time.

"You'll be fine. I'm not going to have the woman who saved my life sitting upstairs uninvited while the party of the year is happening beneath her feet. Especially given all the chocolate that's going to be on display." The Queen smiled and lowered her arm.

Anna sighed. She _had _been growing more proficient at the dinner table, according to Elsa. It might be possible for her to remain at the ball for an hour without making a fool of herself, as long as she watched her every single step. Part of her was grateful yet again to the Queen for again trying to do something nice for her, but this time part of Anna wished she hadn't bothered. The redhead had enjoyed a good party in a tavern now and then, but this was something else entirely.

These gatherings were traditionally only for royalty and nobility. Of all the guests in the room, Anna would have the lowest social status by far. There were countless ways in which she could embarrass herself, and thus embarrass Elsa. Still, she knew the Queen probably wasn't going to give her a choice.

"Sure. I mean thanks, Your Majesty!" Given that she'd been invited to a gathering meant for those _way _above her station, Anna did her best to appear grateful.

"You're welcome. I expect you to attend," Elsa replied as she rose from the table.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Should we...uh...?" she asked, standing as well.

The Queen nodded. She reached out with her hand and administered Anna's daily infusion of magic. "Never gets old," the redhead murmured as the familiar sensation washed over her.

"You're sure there haven't been any problems, correct?" the Queen demanded. The redhead nodded vigorously. "I'm fine! Better than fine!" she promised.

It was true. She felt stronger and faster than ever before. Her energy seemed almost boundless. It had reached the point where she actually had to hold back in training now; no one could watch an eighteen year old girl with small arms curl over fifty pounds with relative ease and not suspect _something _to be out of place.

Elsa's hand reached out, gently wrapping her fingers around Anna's right braid. "It's clearly getting lighter," she said. "But it doesn't seem to be spreading. Hopefully it will just turn fully blond and that will be the end of it." The Queen let go, allowing the braid to drop against Anna's shoulder. "I still don't understand how it's happening," Elsa said uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter," Anna assured her. "If a bit of my hair turning into the same color as yours is the price I pay for all this, it's a trade I'm happy to make. Especially given how pretty your hair is..." she shut herself up a second too late.

The Queen's eyes widened for a brief moment, but that was the only indication she found Anna's words to be out of the ordinary. "Thanks, Anna. But let me know if it begins to spread. If my magic did something to you..." Elsa trailed off.

Anna's face went scarlet, but hearing the Queen's concern for her well being caused a wave of guilty pleasure to sprout within her chest. "I-I will. Goodnight, Your Majesty," she bowed.

\

She collapsed onto her bed, repeatedly banging her head into the pillows in frustration.

It was getting harder and harder to hide what she felt for Elsa. Too hard. Anna being Anna, it would only be a matter of time before she slipped up.

The redhead knew now that Elsa wouldn't punish her for her attraction. That just wasn't the kind of person the Queen was. But the revelation would ruin whatever connection they already had, and Anna was pretty sure she would die of embarrassment in the process.

_She must never know. She must never know. _Anna buried her face in the pillow beneath her, repeating the mantra in her mind again and again.

\

"Proceed, Evangeline," Elsa intoned.

The spymaster nodded. She'd requested a meeting of the Queen's council, and now all ten advisors plus the monarch herself were seated in their usual meeting room.

"My agents have managed to decipher a portion of the note found on one of the traitors," the older woman explained. Her green eyes glanced around the room intensely, as if anticipating a reaction to her words.

"The blood made most of the parchment unintelligible," she continued, "But my people are confident that they have successfully determined a single fragment: "_Our other men in the Guard…_"

The room was silent as everyone processed the words.

"You think the conspirators have more agents in the Royal Guard?" Lord Arald questioned uncertainly.

General Kale stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "That's outrageous!" he protested.

Elsa sighed. "Peace, General," she commanded calmly but firmly. "Evangeline, your people are sure that they translated the words correctly?" she asked.

The spymaster nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I find it difficult to believe there are more traitors in the Guard," Vlora spoke up. "But when it comes to Her Majesty's safety, we must ere on the side of caution. Until the matter is sorted out, I recommend that the Queen not rely on the protection of the Guard."

"Rubbish!" Kale shot back. "Our order has safeguarded the Royal Family for decades! This note proves nothing. We must not let paranoia guide our actions."

Elsa nodded. He had a point, she knew. But so did Vlora.

"I understand all of your concerns," she said finally. "For the moment, I will continue to have the Royal Guard accompany me when I leave the Castle Grounds. But in the meantime, I want your agents," she glanced at Evangeline, "Looking into the order closely. And if we find ourselves no closer to the truth when next I have to leave the castle, I may decide to have my protection supplemented by warriors with no ties to the Royal Guard itself."

Kale glowered, but said nothing. To Elsa's relief, the other advisors nodded in agreement of the compromise. Just then Kai's knock sounded on the door.

"Enter!" she called. He wouldn't be interrupting unless it was important.

The portly servant walked into the room. "The men have sighted a ship, Your Majesty. Flying the colors of Corona."


	12. Chapter 12

_Knock. Knock._

"Miss Anna?" Kai's voice called at her door.

"Yes?" the redhead asked. She was just finishing getting dressed, having completed her daily session with Drell an hour ago and taken an especially long bath.

"Her Majesty requests your presence in the dining hall," he said. Anna perked up immediately. She'd been under the impression that Elsa was going to be busy all day with preparations for the ball two days from now, but apparently that wasn't the case. The redhead looked around urgently. She would need to wear something nicer than the clothes she had initially picked out.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute!" Anna called back.

Five minutes after Kai left, the redhead strapped on one of her better tunics and hurried down the stairs, resisting the urge to skip on the way. She paused at the door to the dining hall, taking a deep breath.

_She must never know. _

"Her Majesty wanted to see me?" she said to one of the guards on duty. The man nodded and swung the door aside for her.

Anna walked into the now familiar setting, her vision immediately zeroing in on the radiant Queen seated at the head of the table. Her eyes roamed over Elsa's entire magnificent figure, marveling at how the ice gown she wore so perfectly accentuated her form. If only the dress's neckline was just a bit lower...

The redhead hurriedly averted her gaze from the monarch's chest. Perhaps it was time for a second mantra. _Eyes up. _

It took her a few seconds to register that Elsa wasn't alone at the table. A young woman sat on the Queen's left, wearing a casual yet intricate dress made of dark pink lace. In Anna's opinion, she couldn't compete with the Queen next to her, but she was still undeniably attractive. Bright green eyes lit up a face that currently displayed a dazzling smile. Her petite figure was topped off by a short pixie cut made up of light brown hair. But who was she?

"Your Majesty," Anna bowed, her eyes flickering uncertainly to the other woman.

"Glad you could join us, Anna," Elsa said, rising to her feet. "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

The redhead paled. How had she not put the dots together already? She'd grown comfortable enough in Elsa's presence, but now she was alone with _two _royals. And why? It appeared that the Queen wanted to introduce her to her cousin, but for what?

Rapunzel rose to her feet and walked over to the stunned redhead. If anything, her smile only widened. "So _you're _the one who saved my dear cousin's life. It's great to meet you. Elsa's been telling me all about her hero."

"I-y-you're-I mean I guess you could say that, Your Majesty...I mean Your Highness!" Anna sputtered.

The Princess grinned. "Taking down two men with only a dagger...amazing! Though I wonder if you've ever tried out a frying pan..."

"Rapunzel," Elsa interrupted, "Why don't we sit down before you interrogate her? Dinner should be arriving soon."

"Sounds good," her cousin agreed.

Apparently, Elsa meant for the redhead to join the royals for dinner. Part of her was touched by the implicit regard the Queen was giving her, but another section of her mind was almost petrified. True, she'd had a lot of practice recently, but this was her first time eating with someone other than Elsa. Hesitantly, Anna made her way to her usual seat, sitting across from Rapunzel and to the right of the Queen.

_Gods, there's three people at this table and I'm the only one who's not royalty. What am I even doing here? I'm the last person in Arendelle who should be __in this room__. _Anna sighed, trying to steady her nerves as she sat. She'd eaten with Elsa plenty of times and had reached the point where the experience barely made her nervous. Now, there was just one more guest at the table, and so far she appeared to be friendly.

_ I can do this. _

/

"Elsa's told me her side of the story," Rapunzel said as soon as drinks arrived for the three women. "But you're the one who was conscious the entire time. So tell me...how did you find her? Why did you go after her? Were you nervous? Wasn't it cold?"

Anna stared at her. "Uh..."

The Queen cleared her throat. "Why don't we limit ourselves to one question at a time, dear cousin?" she advised playfully.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Fine." She smiled at Anna. "Alright, let's start with..."

For the next half hour, the redhead relayed her tale to the Coronan Princess, beginning with her journey through the woods and ending with the first meeting in Elsa's study. Rapunzel eagerly pressed her for details, but as they ate Anna managed to satisfy most of the Princess's curiosity.

She couldn't help but notice that the woman in front of her was less...refined than Elsa was. Oh, she certainly knew how to eat at a table better than Anna did, but she lacked the regal bearing the redhead always associated with the Queen. Rapunzel was more open, more emotional, and far less composed. Anna supposed this made perfect sense, seeing how she'd only ceased to be the _Lost _Princess five years ago. Honestly, she was relieved; it was far easier being in her presence than Anna had thought it would be. It still felt surreal to be dining with two royals, but the redhead found herself enjoying the experience.

"So how's your training going?" Rapunzel asked one she'd completed her story.

Anna's face went red. It was going great...except for that one day the previous week that had seen her fall into the pond and come out as good as nude. Her mind blanked as she remembered the incident.

Thankfully, Elsa bailed her out. "Anna's been doing very well. Her teacher is astounded with her progress," she said to Rapunzel.

Anna's blush depended.

"Indeed," Elsa continued. "She's been learning how to use a sword much _much _faster than she's picking up Chess," the Queen teased.

"Hey!" the redhead protested, causing Elsa to bring a hand up to her mouth.

"Anyway," the Queen said through her light laughter, "Anna's told you her story. But I'm sure that she's just as eager to hear of your own adventures. I've told her the basics but no one knows your tale better than you."

Anna couldn't resist the urge to smirk. Her chance to turn the tables.

For several minutes, the two women talked rapidly back and forth, Rapunzel happily answering all of the redhead's questions. She described the events in detail, from her capture by her vile stepmother to her future husband's prison break. It was only in the tale's final moments that the conversation wasn't entirely easy.

"They knew I'd never break a promise," the Princess was explaining. The adorable smile that had been etched in her face the entire time finally began to fade momentarily. "Eugene couldn't let that happen; he nearly gave up his life for my freedom. He cut my hair, Gothel died, and my tears revived him." She shuddered. Understandably, it seemed that the traumatic events still haunted her a bit.

"I'm sorry," Anna replied.

Rapunzel sighed. "I had to go through a lot. But so does everyone else," she replied. "In the end, things worked out for the best. Eugene and I met each other and I was reunited with my parents. It's too bad he had to cut my hair though."

"I can imagine, Your Highness," the redhead muttered. Rapunzel looked at her curiously in response.

"Anna's got a thing for magic," Elsa explained for her.

The Princess smiled. "Well, I didn't lose all of it, at least. I can't swing around trees anymore, but my tears can still heal anything short of death. Obviously it's not as easy to use as Elsa's healing magic, but it's even more powerful," she explained.

"Wow!" Anna couldn't help but exclaim. She hadn't been aware that Rapunzel retained some of her powers.

Just as the were finishing their meal, Kai's distinctive knock sounded on the dining hall door. With a nod, Elsa directed the servants to open it for him.

"Apologizes, Your Majesty," the head servant said as he walked up to the table. "You wanted to know when Miss Anna's things were finished?"

Anna turned to Elsa. "My things?" she questioned.

The Queen nodded. "The sword and armor set you requested, remember? After your measurements were taken last week, I had them commissioned. Apparently they've just been completed.

The redhead resisted jumping up in excitement. Finally! "Where are they? Can I see them?" she asked Kai. A moment too late, Anna realized she was in essence asking to dismiss herself from the presence of two royals.

"Oooh, I wouldn't mind a look as well," Rapunzel added. "It's probably a really interesting set, given your small size. I wonder if they made it lightweight, or..."

"Go ahead, Anna. If it's to your liking, feel free to put them on and present yourself to my dear cousin. We should be in my study," Elsa cut in. Rapunzel nodded eagerly in response.

Modeling for the Princess of Corona. Now that was a new one.

Anna rose and bowed. "As you command, my Queen," she said with a smile.

\

"Not quite what you expected?" Elsa asked once the two royals were alone in her study. She'd told her cousin the basics of her interactions with Anna, only leaving out the redhead's less than savory past.

"Definitely not. Can't say I'm disappointed though. I've met a million proper 'Knights in Shining Amor' since my return to Corona, and they're usually just boring jerks. I'd take Anna over any of them any day. Even if she holds her knife like a sword," Rapunzel replied with a smile.

Elsa chuckled. "That's nothing. You should have seen her before she started reading the book I gave her. Anyway, how is Eugene? I'm sorry he couldn't come."

The Princess sighed. "He and my brother are in the middle of their big hunting trip. By the time I get back, I won't have seen him for two weeks. He's doing really well though. It's hard to believe we've been married for three years already."

"You miss him?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I do. But I'll see him in a week. Anyway, enough about me. Who's the special someone in _your _life?" she asked.

The Queen's face burned bright red. "What...what makes you think I have..."

The Princess grinned brilliantly. "I knew it! Who is he? Is he cute?" she babbled.

"Rapunzel, I'm _not _seeing anyone," Elsa replied firmly. Her cousin looked at her doubtfully.

"Come on Elsa. I can tell that _something's _put you in a good mood recently. The Ice Queen seems a bit warmer than usual. Or am I wrong?" she demanded.

Elsa stared at the floor, looking anywhere but at her cousin's knowing gaze.

"See? Maybe you're not in a relationship yet, but you've developed feelings for someone. So what's the story?"

Gods, her cousin was smarter than she looked. Rapunzel might not know exactly _who _she had feelings for, but...

The Queen couldn't deny it any longer. At least, not to herself. Her heart admitted what her mind could not. She had feelings for the beautiful redhead who had walked into her life and turned Elsa's entire world upside down.

_I like women. I like..._

"I have been in a good mood lately, but that doesn't mean it's because of a blossoming romance. How do you know it's not something else?" she said finally. Elsa might have been ready to admit her feelings internally, but she was _not _prepared to share them with someone else.

Rapunzel smirked. "Other than the fact that the room turned forty degrees colder the minute I asked the question?"

Elsa's eyes rose in alarm. No snow or ice had appeared, and the Queen couldn't feel the temperature herself, but she could now perceive the wisps of mist that appeared every time one of them breathed. With a wave of her hand, she returned the room to normal.

"I...it doesn't matter, Rapunzel. There's no way it's going to work out."

The Princess frowned. "You haven't even told this person, have you? How could they say no? You're the beautiful Ice Queen of Arendelle, who wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you?"

Elsa sighed.

"Are you afraid he'll say no because of your magic?"

The Queen's hands trembled. "No, it's not that. I know sh..." Elsa cut herself off a moment too late.

_Fuck. _

Rapunzel's eyes widened in comprehension. "It's a _woman_," she breathed, shock evident in her voice.

Elsa remained silent, her gaze rooted to the ground. The secret was out. What would her family think of her now? Would they accept this, or would they...?

"Oof!" the Queen grunted as Rapunzel darted forward and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," her cousin said warmly as they embraced. "I don't care, and neither will the rest of our family. You know that, right?"

The Queen wrapped her arms around the brunette, squeezing her tightly. "That...that means a lot, Rapunzel," she said simply. Maybe the Princess was right. Maybe she had nothing to fear from the reactions of the Coronan Royal Family. But what would her kingdom itself think? Could they accept it? Some would, she knew, and others would not.

"So have you told Anna yet?" the Princess asked as they pulled apart.

Elsa's face paled. "What makes you think it's her?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Is there another beautiful woman who's rescued you heroically that I should know about?"

The Queen sighed. Evidently, denying it was a lost cause.

"Fine. It's her," Elsa admitted. "But you _cannot _let her know. I think we would both die of embarrassment."

"You don't think she likes women?" Rapunzel asked. "Has she had any past relationships with men?"

For the first time, Elsa considered the question seriously. She'd presumed that Anna's sexuality was no different from the societal norm. But maybe that wasn't true. The redhead had never said anything about being involved with a man before. Anna had claimed that she had never been able to find a husband, despite it being a potential solution to her poverty, but what if that wasn't the entire story?

"I don't know," the Queen admitted. "I suppose it's possible that she's attracted to women as well. But that doesn't mean that she'd like me in particular."

Rapunzel laughed. "If she likes women, Elsa, then I could almost guarantee that she'd be willing to enter a relationship with you."

"I wouldn't want someone to be with me just because I'm the Queen," Elsa said.

The Princess shook her head. "It's not just that. Sure, being a monarch doesn't hurt, but there's a lot more to it than that. By what you've told me, you've been _really _good to her ever since she arrived. People respond well to that. Plus there's your magic, something that you've said she adores, and besides, you're not _that _ugly."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Maybe," she admitted.

"And you've been spending time with Anna teaching her how to play Chess?" the Princess prompted.

The Queen nodded. "And she's been teaching me how to play checkers," Elsa muttered.

Rapunzel grinned. "So she clearly enjoys spending time with you. She forgave you almost _instantly _for lying to her. And I'm pretty sure she was _staring _at you when she came to dinner. Sounds pretty promising to me."

"I guess," Elsa mumbled uncertainly.

"I can't guarantee it," the Princess noted, "But I have been married for several years now. I know what to look for. And there's definitely a chance that Anna likes you. So you _have _to tell her."

Suddenly, Rapunzel began to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

The Princess grinned. "Just the thought that a dozen princes have tried and failed to win your hand, but it's a peasant girl who wins your heart without even trying."

"I'm not blaming you!" she added quickly upon seeing Elsa's glare. "I think it's romantic. Princes are overrated anyway; I turned down a bunch of them myself to marry Eugene, as you recall."

"I-wait. Where is Anna, anyway? She should be here by now." Elsa said.

"Aww," Rapunzel smiled. "You _miss _her."

Perhaps the Princess was right, but that didn't ease the Queen's worries. "You don't understand. Anna's _never _late to her meetings with me. We've been up here a half hour; it doesn't take that long to get from the Royal Armory and back. The girl's a magnet for trouble. Hopefully she hasn't..."

The burnette laughed. "You're lovestruck, it's so cute! Elsa, I'm sure she's fine. What could happen to her in the castle?"

As if in answer, Kai's knocked sounded on the door. "Enter!" the monarch quickly called. The head servant opened the door, a looked of barely restrained panic on his face.

"Your Majesty, I have some bad news..."

\

"It's amazing," Anna breathed as she stared at the scarlet set of armor the blacksmith had laid out before her. She'd expected simple set of plain steel, but this was much more than that. She ran her fingers over the metal. It was incredibly hard, but when she lifted up the chest guard, Anna discovered it to be lighter than seemed possible. True, she was _much _stronger than she'd used to be, but even the old Anna wouldn't have found it heavy.

Her eyes eagerly roamed over every piece of the set. The chest guard. The gauntlets. The graves. The boots. The helm. And of course, the sword. The weapon was a simple longsword (even with her newfound strength, Anna disliked greatswords, considering them too clunky) but no less impressive than the armor it accompanied. As she'd specified, it was a hand-and-a-half sword, suitable for both one handed and two-handed strikes. She picked it up reverently, running her fingers across the flat of the blade.

The weapon was deceptively plain. But closer inspection revealed it to be as sharp as any edge she'd ever seen. It was perfectly balanced, feeling more comfortable in Anna's hands than any of the swords she'd practiced with, and lighter as well.

She turned to Kai, who was waiting patiently next to her. "I didn't expect...well, this," Anna murmured.

He smiled at her. "This _was _your reward for saving Her Majesty's life, was it not? Only fitting it's the best that could be made."

The blacksmith nodded. "Some of my finest work," he said proudly. "Best steel I could find, and hardened for days. It will do nicely, I think."

"What a waste," said a gruff voice behind her.

The three of them turned to see Swordmaster Vrael standing in the door of the armory, a deep scowl on his face.

"Excuse me?" Anna demanded.

He ignored her, rounding on the blacksmith. "Doran, please tell me that my greaves have been repaired," he said, the edge of a threat in his voice.

The smith held his ground. "It'll be another three days. I'm sorry, but the Queen ordered me to prioritize the making of Miss Anna's armor. I can loan you a spare set, if you'd like," he offered politely.

"To hell with you," Vrael retorted. "You'll never be seeing me in here again," he promised.

"Hey!" Anna shouted. "Since when is following the monarch's orders something to be ashamed of?" Her dislike of the man in front of her was reaching a boiling point. The Swordmaster turned to her, his face filled with barely restrained anger.

"When it means that he places assisting jokes like you in your pathetic fantasies above repairing the armor of a real warrior," he hissed.

Kai laid a warning hand on her shoulder, but Anna ignored him. "I took down two Royal Guards with a six-inch dagger to save the Queen of Arendelle. What have you ever done for the kingdom?" she demanded.

"I've been serving our nation since you were a toddler, you disrespectful little wretch," he shot back. His eyes flared in rage.

"But only for yourself," Anna retorted. The anger she'd been holding for all of the soldiers who disrespected her, anger that had been building for weeks, was finally letting itself go. "You got yourself a cozy little position just because of your birth; you've never had to risk anything for Arendelle!"

Vrael took a controlled step towards her. "Bold talk from the woman who was probably behind the kidnapping attempt in the first place. Oh yes," he smiled viciously at the look of indignation that appeared on her face. "You may have fooled the Queen, but it doesn't take a genius to know that a teenage girl couldn't take down two Royal Guards. Not unless you were working with them and stabbed them in the back once they delivered their target to you. Her Majesty should have let you rot in your cell."

"Anna-" Kai tried to pull her away from the brewing confrontation, but she shook his grip off easily.

"And now as a reward for your trickery," Vrael continued, "You get to learn how to 'fight'. Your very presence in that courtyard is a mockery to the men of the Arendellian Army."

The redhead stared right back at him. "That's not what Drell says," she retorted. "I'm learning faster than any of his students ever did."

"Drell is a deluded weakling. The man will say anything to keep his pride intact. But everyone else knows the truth. You're nothing. And you never will be. You'll wash out the minute you compete in a tournament. I'd recommend you avoid the streets by finding yourself a good husband, but I doubt you have the temperament to make even the most desperate man in the country agree to take you in."

Vrael must have noticed Anna bristle at the comment. "Don't feel too bad," he said with mock reassurance, continuing the same line of attack. "You could always whore yourself off. Perhaps you could offer your body to some of the castle soldiers. After all, they've seen it already..."

Anna didn't think about what she did next. Her body moved on its own accord, grabbing one of her new gauntlets off the table and tossing it at Vrael's chest. The metal smacked him in the breastplate and fell to his feet with a clang.

Vrael stared at her incredulously. "Is that a _challenge_?" he demanded.

"Yes," Anna hissed, rage pounding in her ears. "An honor duel. Pick your time in place."

"Tomorrow at noon. The castle arena. I hope your new armor fits," he smiled wickedly and turned away, leaving the room.

The second he was gone, Anna's adrenaline deserted her. Kai simply stared at the redhead, horror plain on his face.

What had she done?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Wow, 100+ favs and 200+ follows! Thanks for all the support! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Well no, not really, but the next chapter will be up soon. **

Anna sat alone in her room, pieces of armor strewn out on the floor around her. Thank the gods, it fit perfectly. Now all she had to do was wear it while facing one of the kingdom's most accomplished Swordmasters in single combat.

It had been perhaps the most ill-thought out decision of her life, but it was too late to back out now. She couldn't bear the shame of forfeiting, and Vrael had doubtlessly already informed half of the castle of tomorrow's match. The redhead sighed. What would the Queen-?

_BANG! _Her bedroom doors flew open, propelled by a compressed blast of freezing air. Standing in the doorway was Elsa, eyes alight with fury.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" the monarch demanded.

Unable to meet Elsa's eyes, Anna looked to the side, saying nothing.

"Vrael is a _Swordmaster. _He has decades of experience against your two _weeks _of training! What the hell made you challenge him?!" Elsa shouted.

"He insulted me," Anna muttered. If possible, Elsa's glare seemed to grow even angrier at the proclamation of her pathetic excuse.

"It was stupid. I know. Really _really _stupid!" she added, throwing up her hands defensively. "But it's done. I'll bear the consequences for it."

In an instant, the room's temperature seemed to fall twenty degrees. "_Bear the consequences?!" _the Queen demanded. "You could be _killed_! This isn't a tourney, where the participants use blunted weapons. You'll be fighting for real, against a man twice your age!"

Anna sighed. Technically, the Queen was correct. Traditionally, honor duels were fought between Knights when one party felt he had been wronged. The contest only ended when one yielded or was killed. In truth, instances of death were rare, but the losing competitor was almost always wounded, often badly.

"I'll be fine!" the redhead promised. She _did _have the advantage of Elsa's magic. And if she indeed was wounded, the Queen could always heal her.

To her surprise, Elsa nodded. "Yes. You _will_ be fine, Anna. Because there isn't going to be a duel. I forbid it. Vrael will be notified within the hour."

"You can't!" the redhead protested.

Elsa raised a fascinated eyebrow. "Oh? I _can't_? There are very few things, Anna, that I _can't _do," she began. Her tone was deceptively calm, but the monarch was clearly incensed. "I am the absolute ruler of Arendelle. Every being in this kingdom lives or dies by _my _consent. I could order the entire Royal City burned to the ground if that was what I wanted. So let me be clear. This duel. Will. Not. Happen."

Anna looked her right in the eyes. She didn't want to fight Vrael, but she was not going to let the Queen pay for her own mistakes. The penalties were for Anna to suffer, not Elsa's reign.

"Technically, you _can_ forbid it," she agreed, "But doing so would be in violation of centuries of tradition. There's no telling how many Knights and soldiers would be enraged by that decision. You'd be putting your personal feelings ahead of the good of the kingdom!"

Elsa's eyes widened slightly, and Anna knew that the Queen had realized she was right.

"Perhaps," the monarch consented reluctantly. "_But-" _a fierce light appeared in her eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't order _you _to forfeit."

"What?!" Anna demanded.

The monarch frowned. "If I went to Vrael and ordered _him _to surrender, the entire castle would know, and I would still lose support. But I know that you wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize my reign. So I hereby command you to find Vrael and inform him that you are conceding."

Anna stared at her in shock, but Elsa's gaze was utterly resolute. "You...you can't! I'd be humiliated, and Vrael would tell _everyone_!"

"You should have thought of that before challenging him." Suddenly, the Queen's gaze turned a modicum kinder. "I'm doing this for your own good," she said. "Vrael _will _shame you, but at least you'll be safe. Even with my magic, fighting him is too dangerous, Anna. I won't let you kill yourself out of pride."

In any other situation, the Queen's concern for her well-being would have made her glow with warmth, but Elsa's proclamation only filled her with dread. Forfeiting to Vrael would...how could she ever face Drell again? How would she ever train in front of the soldiers, who would never let her forget her cowardice? She would shame not only herself, but her teacher as well. And worst of all, she would still shame the Queen, who had been the one to vouch for her in the first place. No, this was Anna's mistake, and she would be the only one who suffered for it.

"No," Anna said softly.

Elsa looked as if she could not understand Anna's words. "Excuse me?" she questioned.

"I'm not going to forfeit. I'm sorry. I'm not going to embarrass you and Drell by being a coward," Anna repeated.

For a tense moment, the Queen stood deathly silent. Her mouth gaped open slightly, eyes widening in outrage. "I am the _Queen, _Anna. _Your _Queen. You are my subject and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" she hissed.

Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I won't-" she stopped as a layer of frost appeared on her lips, sealing them together. The redhead could still breathe through her nose, but the ability to speak was lost to her.

"My word is law, Anna. Do you understand how that works? A word from me could have you executed in an instant. Or thrown in the dungeons for the rest of your life. So when I tell you to forfeit, _you forfeit_!" the Queen shouted. All semblance of Elsa's usual composure was gone now. Anna realized that for the first time in five years, someone was disobeying the monarch, and Elsa had no idea how to handle it.

With a glance from the blond, the ice on Anna's lips melted.

"So arrest me," Anna offered. "Or kill me. But given that your reasoning for the order was to protect me...I mean, that would be kind of counterproductive, wouldn't it?"

The room grew so cold that the redhead could see her own breath, but she knew that she had successfully called Elsa's bluff. Oh, the Queen certainly _could _do those things, but whether she actually would was a different matter.

Elsa's hands trembled in both rage and helplessness. "How...how dare you?!" she demanded. "After everything I've done for you!"

"Everything you've done? Like getting me arrested, _twice, _for things I didn't do?" Anna shot back.

The Queen's face fell slightly, and Anna instantly regretted the words.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "You _have _done a lot for me. More than anyone else ever has. And that's why I can't embarrass you. It was _your _idea to have me trained, and most of the castle knows that by now. I have to prove that you were right; quitting would bring shame on you, and I won't do that. The duel is _my_ fault, and I'll pay the price," Anna vowed.

Elsa wasn't convinced. "No one's going to lose respect for my rule just because a woman I vouched for backs down from fighting a _Swordmaster_!" she shouted back.

Anna shook her head. "I'm not going to let you take that chance. I'm sorry, Your Majesty. If you're going to arrest me for my disobedience, do it now. Otherwise, leave me be and let me get some rest for tomorrow."

The two women stared at each other in silence. Anna gazed into the Queen's icy blue orbs, inviting the monarch to make her move. Five painful seconds passed.

"Then get yourself killed for all I care," Elsa hissed.

The Queen turned away. She walked quietly through the open doorway, footsteps echoing through the hall.

Had it been Anna's imagination, or had she glimpsed a single tear in Elsa's eye?

/

Elsa slammed her fist down on her desk. She was pacing around in her study as her cousin sat in Anna's usual chair. Anna...

The mere thought of her name made Elsa's heart race.

"Maybe I _will _have her arrested," the monarch hissed. "The gods know she deserves it. I am her _Queen. _How could she..." Elsa trailed off hopelessly. Never since her parent's deaths had she felt so helpless. All the power in the world, and she couldn't protect those she cared for.

"We both know that you won't," Rapunzel pointed out. "It would destroy her much more surely than this duel will. You're not mad at her for disobeying you. You're upset because you can't protect her."

The monarch stared down at her hands. Was her cousin right? Such defiance from anyone else would have enraged her, but from Anna...the only emotion she could truly muster was worry. The redhead believed she was doing this for her. And somehow that made it feel even worse.

"She has a chance," the Princess said dubiously.

"Maybe," Elsa admitted. Rapunzel looked at her in surprise. Evidently, even the always optimistic Coronan Princess hadn't believed her own words. But the Queen knew something she didn't.

"Over the past few weeks, I've been 'healing' her every day. We discovered that continuous applications of my magic might have interesting effects. Ever since, she's been growing stronger, faster, and more resilient, almost to an unnatural level," the Queen revealed.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Is she okay? Magic is unpredictable. Who knows what else it could do to her?"

Elsa nodded. "The thought occurred to me as well. I've demanded constant updates. So far, she says she's fine, and I believe her. Other than the streak of blond hair she's gotten, all the effects so far have been unambiguously positive."

"Her blond streak was caused by your magic?" The Princess seemed fascinated now.

Elsa sighed. "That's not the problem right now," she said impatiently. "Even with my magic, I don't know if she can...Vrael is a master with a blade. Anna has a lot of natural talent, but only two weeks of dedicated training. If she's hurt, I-I don't know if I could..." she stared down at the table, utterly dejected.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cousin rise from the chair. Elsa was surprised to find Rapunzel's arms wrapping around her, pulling the Queen close.

"She'll be fine. Your magic can always heal her, and if not, mine will," Rapunzel offered. The Queen nodded. As badly as the redhead was wounded, a single tear from the Princess could save her as long as there was still breath in her body. But even her cousin wouldn't be able to save Anna if Vrael cut her head off. An _instant_ death blow _was_ all but impossible, given the armor Anna would be wearing, but the thought still made the Queen's stomach clench.

_"Then get yourself killed for all I care." _The words replayed themselves again and again in her mind. Hopefully, Anna would know that she hadn't meant it, that it had been said in the heat of the moment. It was too late to apologize; the redhead was probably already asleep, and waking her now could jeopardize her chances in the duel. Perhaps tomorrow morning...but no, Anna wouldn't be able to afford any distractions, and Elsa knew that any apology she offered would have an emotional impact on both of them.

But if Anna...if Anna didn't make it, then those would be Elsa's last words to her.

Suddenly overcome with fear, the Queen hugged her cousin fiercely.

\

"You support this?" Anna asked.

Drell scowled. "No. I think you're a blasted fool. But since there's apparently nothing I can do to stop you, the best I can do is try and help you survive."

The redhead smiled up at him. She'd gone down to the barracks at ten, ready to begin warming up and armoring herself, only to find her teacher waiting for her. He'd tried to convince her to forfeit, but if both her crush and Queen hadn't succeeded, even her mentor was doomed to failure.

The Arms Master had finally decided it was hopeless.

For the next hour and forty-five minutes, he showed her how to best prepare. The right exercises to perform. What to eat and drink. How to put her armor on perfectly. His presence made her feel more confident, but as the minutes ticked by, the dread in her heart steadily increased.

Finally, it was time.

"Let's go," Drell sighed. Together, the two walked in silence towards the arena. She didn't need his directions; Anna had explored most of the castle by now, and the redhead knew it like the back of her hand. With every step she took, the dread in her stomach grew heavier. The walk from the barracks to the center of the castle seemed a lot shorter than it usually did.

Finally, they stood at one of the two competitors' entrances. Vrael, she knew, would be walking in from the opposite pathway. It appeared as if the arena was filled already; Anna could hear the excited chattering from out in the hall.

"Good luck," Drell said softly. "Fight hard, but if you're wounded, don't be afraid to yield. No one could fault you for that." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder briefly, and then he was gone, heading for one of the two spectator entrances. Anna sighed.

It was time to get this over with.

/

Elsa didn't want to watch. Word had spread through the castle like wildfire, and nearly half of its residents would probably be in attendance. Most would be undoubtedly rooting for Vrael, although Anna would certainly have her supporters among the servants. At the very least, most of the crowd did _not _want to see the duel end in a fatality.

The Queen had to go. Not officially, of course, but if Anna was injured, she would have to be there to help heal the redhead. Rapunzel was attending for the same purpose.

But there was one thing the Coronan Princess didn't know.

Elsa would allow the duel to commence. But if it looked like Anna was about to be seriously injured or killed, the Queen had made up her mind that she would intervene. Not for a small cut or minor injury; in a way, she'd be glad to see the redhead hurt mildly. It would give Anna an excuse to yield, and something minor could be healed by her magic within minutes.

But if it appeared as if Anna wasn't going to surrender and Vrael was going to score a decisive blow, she would stop the match. Verbally, if possible, Magically, if not. A blast of ice would quickly break up the engagement. The people wouldn't be happy, but Elsa could always claim that it had been a reflex out of concern for one who had saved her life. In time, most of them would move past it.

Elsa knew that it was a bad idea, but the Queen couldn't bring herself to care. She'd been powerless to save her parents, and they'd died after an argument that could now never be forgiven. The monarch was _not _going to let the situation repeat itself. Anna would survive, one way or another. Elsa would apologize for her outburst, and they would move on.

Hopefully.

\

Despite the fact that her magic would be Anna's best chance if she was injured, part of the redhead didn't want to see the Queen in the stands.

This hope was dashed the instant she walked into the Palace Dueling Arena, sword clutched tightly in one hand and helm held in the other.

The room was large, with much of the room being taken up by the circular dueling rink The floor was composed of smooth wooden boards, all of which were completely colored a dull brown save for a circle of white that marked off the rink itself. Comfortable bleachers surrounded the arena on all four sides, only parting to make way for the arena's four entrances.

Against her will, Anna's eyes were drawn to where she knew the Queen would be sitting. Elsa, Rapunzel, and a group of officials from both of their countries sat in the high walled-off section of the stands, surrounded by a cluster of guards. The Ice Queen appeared completely stoic, not betraying a hint of emotion with her expression. She glanced at Anna for only a split second before averting her gaze to the middle of the arena. The Princess of Corona was trying to imitate her, but she lacked the decades of practice afforded to her cousin. Even fifty feet away, Anna could perceive the worry on her face.

_What if Elsa's not acting? _Her brain panicked. Was the Queen so angry at her insubordination that she no longer cared for Anna's fate?

No, Anna couldn't allow herself to believe that. She knew almost without a doubt that the monarch was furious with her, but Elsa would never be so callous. She had to appear impartial, and the redhead couldn't fault her for that.

Nevertheless, the distance between them whacked Anna with a painful dose of reality. There was Elsa, seated in the Royal Box...accompanied by the Princess of Corona and surrounded by an elite order of warriors dedicated to her protection. Anna was on the ground, with most of the room content to see her about to risk her life.

Despite the unlikely friendship that had formed between them, she would never be able to be with the Queen. Elsa was the ruler of Arendelle. Anna was Anna. It was time for her subconscious to accept that.

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind. Here she was, thinking of her feelings for the Queen before a potentially lethal duel. Anna's obsession with romance had gotten her hurt several times, but she wouldn't allow it to get her killed.

The door opposite her opened, and Vrael entered the room. The Knight was clad in a glimmering set of steel armor, and in his hands rested a powerful broadsword. His helm was cupped under his arm, so for the moment, the redhead could perceive the wicked gleam in his eyes.

Anna gulped.

Kai stood up from the first row of the stands. As the Castle's seneschal, it was his duty to preside over the event. Anna could perceive just a hint of regret in his eyes, but like Elsa, he had decades of practicing in concealing his emotions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced. "We are here to witness Lord Vrael's acceptance of the challenge issued by Anna of Arendelle to a duel of honor. The Queen would like to wish the best of luck to both parties, and express her hopes that the contest can be concluded without serious injury to either contestant."

Kai paused, as if awaiting an objection. "I believe that is all. Begin!"

Vrael raised his blade in the most contemptuous salute that Anna had ever witnessed. The redhead matched his pose, taking deep calming breaths. She could do this. She had to.

Both warriors placed their helms on their heads and stepped slowly into the circle. Anna's vision zeroed in her on her opponent. Suddenly, there was no crowd. No Queen in the stands. There was only the fight.

They stepped toward each other warily, stepped along the edges of the perimeter. Slowly, Anna approached Vrael, ready for an attack. Her strategy was simple: use her superior stamina to outlast him. Easier said than done, but it was better than going on the offensive and being cut to ribbons.

She made two small steps to her right. He mirrored her movement. Well, if he wanted to play the waiting game, then that was-

Vrael rapidly changed direction, his footwork was so smooth that she barely perceived the danger until it was too late. His feet shifted to the left, putting him within range, and the Knight stabbed at her leg with incredible speed.

Anna wasn't nearly as skilled as he was, but she was faster. The redhead's reflexes saved her just in time; she jumped backwards a half second before he could make contact.

She could see Vrael scowl under his helm.

He pressed her again, attacking with a series of intricate and refined blows that the redhead had a difficult time parrying. Vrael's form was perfect, his movements were the epitome of efficiency. It took all of her concentration to withstand his assault.

But withstand it she did. On a technical level, Anna was by no means a swordmaster, but it would no longer be a stretch to call her a skilled swordsman. Over the last few weeks, her natural talent had been honed under Drell's tutelage. Even without Elsa's magic, Anna would judge her abilities to be superior to those of the average soldier, her aptitude more than making up for their superior experience.

Vrael feinted toward her head, and she fell for it. Anna lowered her blade just in time, deflecting a slash at her thighs. For the first time, the redhead attempted a counterattack, but the Knight saw her stab coming from a mile away. He parried the blow effortlessly before renewing his offensive. Again, he forced Anna back.

Her training allowed her to _just _barely hold her own on a technical level, and thanks to her unnatural speed, Vrael was unable to achieve a quick victory. He drove her back around the circle, but Anna held fast, remaining on the defensive but nearly matching him blow for blow.

Unfortunately, that was the extent of the advantage her quickness afforded her. Vrael's defense was far too tight for her to penetrate. Anna ducked a slash at her neck and came up with a swipe at his chest, but the Knight's blade angled downward and intercepted the redhead's attack. She was forced to jump backwards again, barely avoiding his riposte.

Anna could sense his frustration growing. The crowd had grown silent, all expectations of his quick victory gone. Anna raised her sword as Vrael charged her, preparing herself for the next assault. She had to wait him out; he would make a mistake eventually. But then again, so would she.

Perhaps holding him off was only part of the solution. Anna smirked slightly. If he wouldn't slip up, then she would have to encourage him.

\

On the outside, Elsa was (as per usual) the most composed being in the room. In contrast to her cousin, who gasped nervously every few seconds, the Queen gave no indication as to what she was feeling.

But on the inside, Elsa felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. Every time Vrael's blade came within an inch of the redhead, the Queen's chest grew so tight that the monarch felt physical pain. Around and around the perimeter the combatants circled, Anna struggling to hold the Swordmaster at bay.

Gods, this was all her fault. If Elsa hadn't sent Anna to get her armor at the exact moment she had, the redhead would never have had that fateful meeting with Vrael. It was stupid to blame herself for the unforeseeable outcome, she knew, but the Queen couldn't help but hold herself responsible.

_If something happens to her...I should have told her how I felt; now it might be too late. _Logically speaking, it would have been a bad idea; whatever her reaction to it, the confession would have distracted Anna from today's duel. Still, "_I have feelings for you,"_ sounded like better last words to a friend than "_Get yourself killed for all I care." _

The Queen's eyes widened slightly as Vrael launched another vicious assault. Evidently, he was getting tired of Anna holding her own. He attacked her from all sides, feinting from half a dozen directions. There was no telling when the final blow would-

A lightning fast backhand came at Anna's right arm. The redhead tried to jump back, but this time even her speed wouldn't save her. To her left, Rapunzel let out a small scream as the Knight's blade ripped through his opponent's gauntlet.

Anna jerked her arms back just in time to avoid losing a limb, but the weapon still made contact. The tip of the broadsword cut her just below the wrist, and Anna let out a small cry of pain.

Already, Elsa could perceive a small red drops falling to the floor near Anna's feet. The desperate fear she felt redoubled at the injury, but the Queen's worry briefly turned to relief as she considered the cut.

It was not remotely lethal, and a quick application of her magic would remove it. And now, Anna had an excuse to surrender.

_Yield, Anna. Please yield... _Elsa's mind pleaded.

The redhead did no such thing. Anna raised her weapon defiantly, trickles of blood running down her sleeve. With a yell, she met Vrael's next charge. The two warriors clashed again, but now Anna was being driven back even faster than before. Even the Queen's untrained eye could see the redhead's wounded arm tremble as she struggled to hold off the assault.

What was she doing?! Anna could concede right now, and no one would fault her for it. Why was she risking her life in a battle she could not hope to win?

Elsa almost groaned. Anna never gave up; she wouldn't yield until Vrael's blade was at her throat. Usually, the redhead's determination was a quality that she admired, but right now it made the Queen so fearful that she wanted to puke.

Even her practiced regal mask began to slip as Anna's parries grew increasingly desperate. The Knight hammered at her from all sides, focusing the majority of attacks on her right flank. Elsa clenched her teeth, praying that Anna would escape without being dealt a death blow. She stared down at the combatants, waiting for it to be over.

And sooner than she expected, it was.

\

Anna hadn't been concealing her inhuman speed. But for most of the duel, there was one surprise she kept to herself.

She matched Vrael's blows with a level of strength roughly equal to the Swordmaster's own. The Knight had thought she was struggling to match him in terms of brawn, but in truth, Anna had been holding back, waiting for the right moment. She would get only one chance to surprise him with her true strength.

That chance had now arrived.

The cut on her arm was indeed painful. But it wasn't nearly as crippling as she made it out to be. While the blow stung, it hurt much less than it ought to have. She allowed Vrael to think otherwise, weakening her parries and allowing herself to appear more sloppy than she truly was. Sensing victory, the Knight pressed her harder, prepared to finish her off.

His own form grew reckless. The Knight's technique remained impeccable, but even the most skilled swordsman could not rush blindly into an offensive without presenting some sort of opening.

Vrael feinted toward her leg, and Anna shakily brought her sword down to intercept him. Before their weapons could make contact, the Swordmaster rapidly altered the angle of his attack, launching a final slash at her chest.

This was it! With steadiness she appeared to have lost and strength she had not yet demonstrated, Anna swung her blade as hard as she could into an upwards swipe.

The Knight's intended coup de grace never reached her body. A loud clang sounded throughout the room as Anna's sword intercepted his blow. Vrael's sword was torn from its owner's grip; the weapon flew halfway to the ceiling before falling to earth. By the time the sword hit the floor with a noisome clang, Anna's own blade was already leveled at her opponent's throat.

The redhead grinned in triumph as the Knight stared at her in shock.

"Yield," she demanded.

For a moment, the anger in his eyes made her think she would refuse. But fear and self-preservation overpowered his rage. "I yield," he muttered.

The next minute was a blur. Some of the crowd cheered. Others booed. But everyone was in shock. It took Kai thirty seconds to tone down the yelling enough to announce that a winner had been decided. By the time of the proclamation, Vrael had slunk from the room. He probably wouldn't be showing his face for a while.

Anna was in a daze. She had done it. _She had done it. _The redhead raised her weapon, saluting the crowd. She couldn't even feel the pain in her hand. In a way, she had shown them all. Many of them would never like her. But they would never be able to laugh at her again.

The crowd began to disperse. Her eyes instinctively looked for Elsa, but she was already gone.

"Miss Anna?" Kai tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to him, smiling brightly.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty would like to speak with you in her study."

Anna's heart plummeted. Their argument came rushing back to her. She'd explicitly defied the Queen in a grave matter. Part of her doubted that Elsa would let that go easily, even if she didn't officially punish Anna by having her arrested.

"Oh. Thanks Kai," she replied. Without another word, she began to move towards the door.

Drell intercepted her just before she could leave. "Not bad," he complimented with a wry smile. Despite her apprehension, she grinned up at him.

"It was all thanks to your training," she replied. A lie, but not a complete one. Magic or not, Anna wouldn't have stood a chance without his instruction.

He nodded. "I'm glad to see you're alright, even if I still think you're a fool," he added. Despite his words, Anna could see the relief plain on his face.

"I think you're ready," Drell continued. Anna looked up at him curiously.

"Ready for what?"

\

Elsa sat in her chair, staring at the door nervously. Rapunzel stood next to her, pacing around the room with a bright smile on her face.

"I can't believe she won!" the Princess said for the sixth time.

The Queen nodded. She'd never been more relieved in her entire life. But her worry was quickly returning. Would Anna forgive her words from the previous night? Could things between them ever return to normal?

A knock on the door.

"Enter!" Elsa called.

Anna walked into the room, staring at the ground nervously. "Your Majesty," she said stiffly, bowing deeply. "You summoned me?"

The Queen nodded. "Anna, I'm...I'm so glad that you're okay," she breathed. "Let me see your arm and I'll take care of it."

To her shock, the girl shook her head. "Thanks, Your Majesty, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Elsa stared at her. "Why?" she questioned.

"I have to get used to fighting without your magic now. Drell says my training's finished, and there's a tournament in Hammerfest at the end of the week," Anna explained. Her eyes shone with sadness.

"You're leaving?" Rapunzel demanded.

Anna nodded, staring down at the floor. "Even if he doesn't know about your magic, Drell's still right; I've learned enough to compete in competitions."

"When will you be back?" the Princess questioned.

The redhead sighed deeply. "I...I won't be. There's no excuse for me to be here anymore. My reward was to stay here until my training was complete and now..." she trailed off.

Elsa's mind turned to mush.

Anna couldn't be leaving. Somewhere along the way, the Queen had forgotten that Anna wasn't a permanent resident of the castle. The monarch simply couldn't imagine life in the Palace without her presence.

_Say something, you idiot! _Elsa mentally screamed at herself. But her lips were too stunned to form the words.

Anna raised her head slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty," she said, bowing again to the Queen. Without another word, she turned and left the room, unaware of the Elsa's agonized stare on her back.


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW! 200 reviews in one month! I can't thank you guys enough for all the support! **

**I wasn't actually waiting to post this until I hit 200; I'm running out of chapters and I like to be a few ahead before I post. Right now, I have three more ready after this one.**

Anna walked back to her room, struggling to keep the tears off her face. Finally, it was happening. Her fantasy had come to an end.

The last thing she wanted to do was leave the Palace. The luxury, the food, and above all the Queen had made her time in the Castle the best period of her life. But it had to happen. She couldn't contain herself around Elsa much longer.

In any event, it didn't matter. The Queen's reward had been quite clear; a room in the castle and training in combat until she could hold her own in competitions. And now, Anna had proven that she could.

Unfortunately.

She made her way into the upper wing and entered her former bedroom. Anna ran her hands over the velvet sheets, resisting the urge to lay in them one last time. Drell had been clear. If she was to make it to Hammerfest on time, she would have to leave within hours.

Resisting the urge to sob, she began to pack her few belongings.

\

"Elsa, stop!" Rapunzel moved into the doorway of study, blocking the Queen's way out. "What are you planning on doing?"

The monarch paused before her cousin. "I'm going to tell Anna that she can stay in the Castle, of course. That surprises you?" she questioned. Her cousin's resistance shocked her; Rapunzel had made it quite clear that she supported Elsa's feelings for Anna.

The Princess shook her head. "Of course not. But you have to do it right," she explained.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Do it right?" she asked.

Her cousin nodded. "Be honest. Don't make up any excuses. Tell her _why _you want her to stay."

"Anna's not ready; Drell doesn't know about my magic. She should stay and continue her training," the Queen replied instantly.

Rapunzel glowered at her. "And what will you do when that's finished? If you want her to stay forever, then you'll need a lot more than that."

_Forever._ The word echoed in her skull. Did Elsa want Anna to remain in the Castle permanently? It was a ridiculous thought, but then again, hundreds of people lived within the Palace Walls. Few would notice one more. Elsa tried to imagine what it would be like if Anna left. Going back to the way things were…

The Queen had been starved of real human contact for too long. Anna had brought a breath of fresh air into her life, a happiness the monarch hadn't possessed in over five years accompanied her presence. The thought of enduring the rest of her existence without Anna by her side, either as a friend or...something more...filled her with dread.

"Why do you _really _want her to stay?" Rapunzel pressed. Never before had Elsa seen her cousin act so forceful. In a rare moment, the monarch crumbled under another's gaze. The Queen's eyes fell to the ground.

"If you can't admit it to me, you won't be able to admit it to her," the Princess pointed out.

Elsa sighed. "You know why. But what makes you think I have to tell her that? Don't you think she'd jump at the chance to remain in the Castle? Nothing she wins in a tournament could ever give her the lifestyle offered to her here."

"That's true," Rapunzel agreed. "But Anna might be too proud to stay just based on that. You told me she barely asked for anything when you offered to reward her. Now you think she'll accept a permanent life here in exchange for, well, nothing? I'm sure that part of her would _want _to, but whether she actually would is a different story."

Elsa's teeth clenched. Her cousin was right. The redhead wouldn't accept such blatant charity.

"So I'll tell her that I enjoy her company," the Queen huffed. "I'll say that having her around makes me happy, and that the cost of her living expenses is worth the emotional stability that her presence gives to Arendelle's monarch."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Even to me, that sounds ridiculous. It you want to make certain that she stays, you have to tell her how you feel."

"_Tell her how I feel?!" _Elsa demanded. "If she doesn't reciprocate my feelings, than all that will do will make sure she leaves!"

"That's a risk you have to take. Even if she doesn't like you back, she might buy the 'emotional dependency' argument if she knew you liked her as much as you do. And if she _does, _then she'll stay for sure. All in all, it's your best chance," her cousin explained.

Elsa sighed. "How do we even know that she wants to live here?" she asked, doubt suddenly filling her mind. "Maybe she'd rather be making her own way in the open world, fighting in tournaments for a living. It's less comfortable, certainly, but probably more exciting."

Rapunzel crossed her arms. "Did you see her face when she told you she was leaving?" the Princess demanded. "She was struggling to hold back tears. No, she _definitely_ wants to stay here. All you have to do is give her a good reason."

"And what if she does return my feelings?" Elsa asked. "There's no way we could..."

Rapunzel smiled. "Why not?" she asked.

The Queen grimaced. "The monarch in a relationship with another woman? And a commoner to boot! It would anger too many people. And that's not even taking into consideration Anna's past."

"Anna's past?" Rapunzel questioned.

Elsa sighed. She'd made up her mind not to tell anyone of the redhead's former life, but Rapunzel was worthy of an exception. There was no one she trusted more.

The Queen told her the entire story.

Rapunzel's reaction wasn't what she expected. The Princess laughed. _Laughed. _

"What's so funny?" Elsa demanded.

Her cousin grinned. "Elsa, I _married _a former thief, and he stole a lot more than Anna ever did. My country got over it, yours will too."

Of course. The monarch nearly slapped a palm to her forehead. How had she not noticed the parallels before? But still...

"Eugene's not a _woman_," the Queen pointed out. "And the two of you had the advantage of the goodwill brought about by the return of the Lost Princess. People were so happy to see you back they wouldn't have cared if you were dating a frog. I don't have that luxury."

"Perhaps," Rapunzel agreed. "But you have advantages of your own. There's still a lot of sympathy for the loss of your parents. And the threat of your magical wrath gives you a stranglehold on the throne. Being with Anna would create difficulties, but it wouldn't be anything you couldn't deal with."

"Maybe," Elsa admitted. Her cousin was smarter than she looked.

"Besides, that's not even your real concern here. Those are just excuses your mind is inventing to try and get out of telling her how you feel. You're so terrified she'll say no you're trying to rationalize not telling her," Rapunzel continued.

The monarch's eyes narrowed. Perhaps her cousin was _too _smart.

"Elsa?" the Princess asked.

"Yes?" the monarch replied.

"Go."

\

Anna took one last hot bath after she packed, savoring the steaming water. It might be years before she got the opportunity to wash herself in warm water again, if indeed she ever did. Trying not to cry, she stepped out of the water and dried herself off. Using the mirror one final time, she braided her hair into its usual style before putting on a set of clean clothes.

The redhead was just making sure she'd packed all of her armor into a bag when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Anna, may I come in?" asked the Queen's voice.

What was she doing here? Planning on telling her off for leaving their meeting so abruptly? Or perhaps she just wanted to say goodbye. Hoping it was the latter, Anna dashed to the door and flung it open.

"Your Majesty," she bowed deeply.

Elsa nodded, walking past her and into the center of the room. She stood facing the window for a good ten seconds, as if deciding what to say.

"I...I came to apologize, Anna," she said finally, turning to look at the redhead. At Anna's quizzical look, she continued. "For my words last night. I said I didn't care if anything happened to you, and...and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

The former thief stared at her in shock. "_You're _apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who should be sorry. I defied your direct orders, and you let me off with nothing more than an angry glare," she pointed out.

Elsa shrugged slightly. "I was angry, Anna," she admitted softly, "But I understand why you did it. In a way, I appreciate it, even if I still wish that you hadn't risked your life."

Anna wasn't sure what to say. "Uh...thanks, Your Majesty. I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you've done for me. The room. The training. The _chocolate," _she breathed. "Anyway, um...thank you."

"You don't have to leave yet, Anna," Elsa blurted out. The redhead stared at her. Of course she did, and not just for the reasons that the Queen was aware of. Besides, Elsa was probably just trying to be courteous.

The redhead really _really _didn't want to go, and that was why she had to leave now, before the temptation took over.

Anna shook her head. "You gave me my reward. I no longer have a reason to be here. You don't owe me anything anymore." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Of course, if you want, I could always visit sometime when I'm in the area. There have been tournaments held within the capital, after all." And maybe if she only saw Elsa infrequently, they could continue their friendship without the Queen discovering her true feelings.

The monarch shook her head. "No. That's not what I want, Anna," she replied.

Anna's heart sank. She knew the Queen's reasoning immediately. Today had demonstrated the risks that her presence in the Palace posed. The longer she remained here, the more likely it became that she would embarrass the monarch. Regardless, Elsa's admission instantly had her battling tears. After all they'd bonded, the Queen didn't even want her around.

"I-I understand," she choked. Anna picked her bag up off the floor. "G-goodbye, Your Majesty."

She turned around to leave. Anna took a step towards the door...only for her path to be cut off. A wall of ice sprouted up across the entire room, seemingly raising up from the carpet. Within a second, a barricade of white reached up all the way to the ceiling, obstructing her view of the door beyond. Shocked, the redhead spun around to face the Queen.

"I don't want you to visit, Anna. Because I don't want you to leave in the first place," Elsa said firmly.

The redhead stared at her. "I told you, you don't owe me-" the Queen cut her off with curt wave of her hand.

"That's a matter of debate, Anna," Elsa asserted. Suddenly, the monarch bit her lip. "And that's not why I want you to stay. Not the main reason anyway."

Despite herself, the redhead couldn't help but feel an uproar of hope at Elsa's words. Was the Queen really suggesting...

Elsa sighed heavily. "You make me...happy, Anna. You've brought something into my life I haven't felt since my parents died. You...you mean a lot to me, and I...I don't want to see you go," she admitted. It seemed to be a struggle for her to get the words out, but Anna could tell they were genuine.

For a brief instant, Anna thought she could fly. At that moment, she understood without a shadow of a doubt that she meant something to Elsa. The ruler of Arendelle valued _her,_ and in a way that no one else ever had. It was a strange sensation, to be _wanted _by another person, but the knowledge that she made the Queen happy filled her with a joy she had never before experienced.

And then she came crashing back down to earth. Elsa viewed her as a friend. Maybe very close friend. But if Anna stayed, her attraction to the monarch would become all too clear, and the connection they shared would shatter so painfully that the redhead doubted she would ever recover.

"Y-your Majesty, I...you mean a lot to me too," she said softly.

"Then stay here," Elsa prompted. "It would cost me nothing to allow you to live here permanently."

"_Permanently?" _Anna sputtered. Her heart ached with longing. To live in the castle for the rest of her life...it sounded like a dream come true. She couldn't believe that Elsa was making the offer, but it was a struggle to not immediately accept.

_Stop tempting me! _she mentally begged. _I'm trying to the noble thing by leaving before I ruin what we already had, but you're really not making it easy!_

The Queen appeared to sense her hesitation. "Please, Anna," she pleaded, a light of hope appearing in the monarch's eyes.

"I-I couldn't," Anna managed. "What would...everyone would criticize you for it!" She knew the words were true. The nobles who lived in or visited the Palace had never been subtle with the looks of contempt they gave her. Anna's presence had been tolerated by many only because of the now common knowledge of what she had done for the Queen, but even that only when so far. Many still doubted her story, especially some of the more traditionally minded lords.

The monarch nodded. "Maybe," she admitted. "But they will get over it. No one's going to revolt against the Ice Queen because she gave a room to a peasant girl who saved her life."

Anna stared at the ground, trying to find the strength to say no. "I..." she stopped as the Queen walked forward, taking Anna's hands into her own. "This castle is _mine,_ Anna. I can do whatever I please with it. It's my home...and I want it to be yours too," Elsa admitted.

_Home. _The word made her skin tingle. She hadn't had a place to live in two years, and had long since resigned herself to the reality that that would never change. Now here was the Queen of Arendelle, offering her a place to live for the rest of her life. A really nice place to live.

"Why?" was all she could say. It was getting harder and harder not to cry.

Elsa looked at her curiously. "Why what?"

"Why do you want me around? I have nothing to offer. You're the Queen, you could have the company of whoever you wish. You don't need me," Anna argued.

The monarch shook her head. "Yes, I do. Nearly anyone else would just see the opportunity to become friendly with me as a way to gain an advantage in life. You...you're different."

Anna sighed. "All I've been doing since I got here is take advantage of you."

"Never intentionally," Elsa pointed out. "Everything I've done for you, I've done because I wanted to. And it's cost me nothing. You've made me happier than I've been in years, it's only right that I return the favor."

"I'm an awkward peasant girl without a drop of noble blood in her body or a respectable skill to her name. What makes me so special?" Anna demanded.

To her surprise, Elsa laughed. She gripped the redhead's hands tighter, making the former thief's skin tingle.

"Anna, I don't care who your parents were. All I see is the woman who was willing to give up her life for the small chance of rescuing a stranger. You're kind and brave and funny…and one of the only people I've ever actually enjoyed spending time with."

The redhead smiled slightly at her words.

"So, will you stay?" the Queen asked, a warm smile breaking out on her lips.

Anna looked up, staring into Elsa's eyes. "I...I don't know," she said. It was true. She was so tempted...a furious battle waged between her head and heart.

"Why not?" Elsa demanded, her face hardening.

"I...I can't. It wouldn't be right," she said, her mind temporarily overpowering her emotions. "I get it...you want me around, but that's just because you've been isolated since your parents died. There are plenty of other people you could be friends with...who could make you happy."

The monarch's eyes narrowed. "Not like you have," she said, desperation now entering her voice.

"What do you mean?" Anna questioned uncertainly.

The Queen sighed heavily. Her face set into a look of determination, eyes filling with an emotion she couldn't identify. But what-

Elsa's hands reached up in a flash, grabbing hold of Anna's shoulders. The redhead barely had time to process the movement before the Queen pulled her close and smashed their lips together.

Anna's mind melted. She must be hallucinating, because this couldn't be real. The redhead had gone through a tumultuous life, but nothing had ever shocked her half as much as the sensation of Elsa's cool lips against her own. Her eyes saw stars.

The Queen was _kissing _her!

She was too stunned to react. Too stunned to even breathe. Anna tried to move, but she felt too lightheaded to even twitch her fingers. She could almost feel her blood pressure dropping dangerously as her brain continued to try and comprehend the impossible.

Her vision darkened as Elsa finally stepped back. The Queen said something in a soft voice, but Anna was already too far gone to hear. The redhead lost control of her legs, falling out of Elsa's gentle grip.

The world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

"And you're uncertain what caused her to fall unconscious, Your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes," the Queen lied. "We were just talking, and then she collapsed. Is Anna going to be alright?"

The castle physician nodded. Following Anna's 'unexplainable' bout of fainting, the Queen had made certain that the redhead was still breathing before calling for. An expert on all medical matters, he had served the Palace's residents well for over two decades.

While waiting for him, the Queen had infused the unconscious girl with a dosing of her magic, an attempt that closed the cut on the redhead's wrist but failed to wake her up. Fortunately, Anna's breathing appeared normal; for all intents and purposes the former thief was sleeping peacefully. The physician had arrived to find Anna tucked in bed, with the Queen watching over her anxiously.

That had been thirty minutes ago.

Now, the doctor nodded. "She appears to be fine. My guess is that her efforts in today's duel simply exhausted her. I'm confident she will awake in a few hours."

Elsa thanked and dismissed him. Now that she knew the redhead's health wasn't in danger, the Queen could now turn her worry to the issue that had begun the whole mess.

She had kissed Anna.

It hadn't been planned, despite Rapunzel's advice. But she had been able to tell that the redhead was going to need some more convincing, and Elsa hadn't been able to bring herself to actually say the words. In a moment of desperation the Queen had taken the quick option and forced their lips together.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

The part of her that had hoped for a pleased reaction from Anna had quickly been disappointed. Instead of kissing her back, the redhead had fainted right after Elsa had pulled away, her mind evidently succumbing to shock.

The Queen was of half a mind to run away and allow Anna to wake up on her own. But a stronger part of her brain resisted the urge. She needed to stay. Needed to apologize. If nothing else, maybe Anna could forgive her and they could remain friends.

How could she have done that? Wishful thinking had driven her to hope that somehow, Anna would reciprocate her feelings. Only now did she understand how foolish that had been. The redhead was of course attracted to men, just like nearly every other woman in the kingdom was, and now Elsa would pay for her rashness.

Elsa couldn't wait to find her cousin after she spoke to Anna. Find her and tear her apart. This had all been Rapunzel's idea, after all.

_She'll never talk to me again, thanks to you! Why the hell did you tell me to-_

Elsa sighed, staring out the window and into the courtyard. The thoughts were unfair, and she knew it. Perhaps the advice had been foolish, but deep down her cousin had just been trying to be helpful. In truth, the real person the Queen was angry at was herself. Both for her ridiculous feelings and for being naive enough to act upon them.

"Uuuugh," a voice on the bed groaned.

Elsa whipped around, her heart racing. Filled with rapidly increasing stress, she watched as the redhead slowly regained consciousness, blinking her eyes open.

"Your Majesty?" she asked sleepily, pupils focusing on the Queen. "What-what happened?"

The monarch's heart leapt. Perhaps Anna didn't remember!

"We were talking, and you fainted," Elsa lied again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Anna replied, clearly trying to clear herself from her daze. "Why did-"

A flash of recollection lit up the redhead's face. Anna's eyes zoomed on the Queen's lips, and Elsa knew the game was up.

"You...did you...?" the redhead sputtered, face contorted in utter shock.

Elsa bit her lip. For a moment, she considered denying it and claiming that Anna's last memories were from a dream. But the Queen knew that it wouldn't work, and the ploy would probably only anger the redhead more.

She stared at the ground, nodding sadly. "Yes, Anna. I did. I...I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving the Castle without...without knowing how I feel about you. I'm sorry," she admitted.

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa had never seen the redhead look as shocked as she did at that moment, even compared to their first meeting.

"You...you...?" Anna gasped.

Elsa sighed. "Yes, Anna. I know I shouldn't. It's wrong. It's insane. But I...I have feelings for you. I shouldn't have come onto you like that, you didn't deserve...I'm sorry," she said again. Gods, the Queen couldn't remember a time when she'd been more flustered.

Anna continued to stare at her, mouth slightly agape. For once, she appeared to be at a complete loss for words.

"If there's anything I can do to make you forgive me..." Elsa trailed off.

For another few painful moments, Anna was silent.

"Perhaps there is one thing," she finally said. The redhead's face remained stoic, but with one hand she beckoned the monarch closer.

Elsa hurriedly made her way to the bedside. "Anything, Anna," she promised, meaning the words completely.

In a flash, the girl's arms flew out of the covers and seized the monarch by the shoulders.

"You could do it again."

Elsa perceived a massive grin spreading across Anna's face just before the redhead pulled her down. Once again, their lips slammed together.

The Queen briefly froze in shock as Anna began to kiss her hungrily. Within a moment, however, her own passions took over, and she returned the kiss with equal force.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _she thought, her mind incapable of processing anything else.

The two women continued the kiss as Elsa unconsciously moved to lay in the bed beside the redhead, Anna shifting over slightly to give her space.

The former thief's hands moved from the Queen's shoulders to her hair. Soon, her fingers were reverently weaving their way through Elsa's blond locks.

At last, they had to part for air. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, both of their faces burning red. Anna's hands continued to stroke the Queen's hair.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Anna murmured as she continued her ministrations.

Elsa smiled brightly. "Waited for what?" she asked teasingly. "Kissing me or assaulting my hair?"

Anna grinned. "_Worshipping_ your hair," she corrected. "And both."

The Queen nodded. Gods, she couldn't remember a time when she's been this...indescribably happy. Part of her still couldn't believe it. Anna _wanted_ her; it seemed to good to be true.

The redhead pulled her in for another kiss, an act that the monarch gladly reciprocated. This time was slower, less hungry yet somehow more intimate.

With a jolt of surprise, she felt Anna's tongue poking at the edge of her lips. Elsa hesitated only a second before allowing the redhead access to her mouth.

Their tongues began to dance, bestowing upon Elsa a sensation stranger yet more pleasurable than anything she'd yet know. Anna moaned into the kiss, a sound that filled the Queen with satisfaction. Her own fingers now darted out, seizing Anna's right braid and running along the now almost fully blond streak in the otherwise red hair.

It was another thirty seconds before they parted again.

As they took in one another, Anna's face fell. "I'm dreaming," she said half seriously, pulling her hands back from the Queen's hair.

Elsa giggled. "You're not. I promise," she assured the redhead.

Anna looked at her doubtfully. "So, you...like me?" she questioned nervously.

The monarch nodded. "That's obvious by now, don't you think?" She smiled.

The former thief laughed nervously. "I guess," she said. "I...well, I've had a crush on you pretty much since we met," she admitted, the words making Elsa's heart leap. "But I…I can't believe..."

"It took me a while to realize," the Queen revealed. "I'd never given thought to the possibility that I...women...you know. But after a while, I realized I looked at you as more than a friend. I didn't know how to tell you."

Anna glanced at her uncertainly. "So...what now?" she asked, an edge of nervousness in her voice.

Elsa regarded her curiously. "I don't know," she admitted. "I've never had any experience with...this...before. I guess we take it one step at a time."

"You...you want to be with me?" Anna asked in disbelief.

The Queen smiled and nodded. "It appears as if we're courting now...if that's what you want."

Anna stared at her. "Of _course_ that's what I want!" she gasped. "But you...can you...I-I mean, I'm _me_, and you're the Queen..."

"It will be fine, Anna. I'm _not_ saying that no one's going to take issue with..."

"With the Queen dating both a woman and a commoner?" Anna supplied for her, looking nervous as she said the words.

Elsa nodded. "But I don't have to worry about an heir, thanks to my extended family. It might not be easy, we'll have to play this wisely, but we _will_ make this work," she promised.

A wide grin appeared on the redhead's lips. "Okay," Anna nodded. "So...is this a secret, or..."

Elsa bit her lip. "The last thing I want you to think is that I'm ashamed of this, Anna. But for now, yes, it should be kept a secret. Rapunzel, Kai, and Gerda should be told, but no one else. For now."

"I understand," Anna said. "But for how long? There's no way we can hide this forever."

"No, we can't. And I don't want to," Elsa agreed. "We'll take it day by day. Maybe the rumor mill will do our work for us. Slowly, it'll leak out, and most people will gradually come to accept the idea. Some never will, of course, but I think allowing the news to spread out slowly will cause less controversy than an official announcement informing everybody all at once," she explained. "Once enough people have at least gotten used to the idea, _then_ we'll announce it."

Anna nodded happily. "As long as I get to be with you, I don't care," she said, reaching out and resuming her soft strokes of Elsa's hair. "The answer is yes, by the way."

Elsa looked at her, confused. "Yes to what?" she asked.

"Your offer. I'll stay in the Castle as long as you want me here. Part of the reason I was going to leave was because I knew it was only a matter of time before I slipped up and let you know how I felt. Honestly," she laughed slightly, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

Elsa frowned. In hindsight, perhaps she had been a bit oblivious to Anna's feelings. The redhead had called her gorgeous more than once.

"A shame," the Queen agreed. "I could have started kissing you a week sooner."

Anna grinned. "Let's make up for lost time," she offered, pulling the monarch in for another kiss.

After another few moments of bliss, Elsa reluctantly pulled back. Anna stared at her longingly.

"We'd better get going," she said reluctantly. "Rapunzel will be wondering what happened to us, and my cousin's never been known for her patience.

The redhead nodded. "As you wish, Your Majesty," she said dramatically, hopping out of the bed. The Queen smiled up at her.

"From now on, call me Elsa," she said.

Anna looked up at her, surprised. "But, uh, Your Majesty, wouldn't that be..."

"Only when we're alone, for now," the Queen added. "But I think it's safe to say we're on a first name basis," she grinned, placing a quick kiss on Anna's lips. As she pulled back, the redhead beamed up at her.

"Sure..._Elsa_," Anna said slowly, as if testing how the name felt on her tongue. "Ready?" she asked brightly. The Queen nodded.

/

Anna felt like she was floating as the two women walked to Elsa's study. Part of her still couldn't believe it. The _Queen_ had feelings for _her_.

In spite of seemingly a million to one odds, the monarch had turned out to not only be attracted to women in general but also to Anna in particular. Somehow she, a girl with a less respectable background than a common farmer, had won the affections of both the ruler of Arendelle and the most gorgeous woman in the kingdom.

Anna still wasn't certain that this wasn't just a dream.

Her lips still tingled from where they had kissed. In a pleasant way, of course. Elsa certainly wasn't the first girl she had made out with, but never before had a kiss felt so...real.

The Queen walked beside her. In a noticeable departure from the norm, Elsa's eyes appeared unfocused, as if the monarch wasn't fully in tune with the world around her.

_This as just as surreal to her as it is to me_, Anna realized with a smile.

The duo passed the last checkpoint of guards that protected Elsa's study. As per usual, the redhead garnered some strange looks, but no one would question her presence while the Queen accompanied her.

Elsa opened the door, and the two women walked into the Royal Study. In one of the room's two chairs sat a familiar brown pixie cut. At the sound of the door opening, Rapunzel swiftly sat up from her chair and turned to face the new arrivals. A look of blatant curiosity dominated her face.

A brief moment of awkward silence passed. Anna wasn't sure what to say. The Queen had said that Rapunzel should be told of their courtship, but the redhead figured that Elsa would like to be the one to tell her cousin herself. Anna wasn't even sure if the Princess knew of the monarch's...atypical preferences.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna perceived the Queen give a small, silent nod to the Coronan Princess. Instantly, a triumphant smirk appeared on Rapunzel's face.

"I _knew_ it!" she shrieked. "Are you two together now? Tell me everything!"

"Uh..." Anna started.

"My cousin pieced together that I had feelings for someone," Elsa explained, "And she eventually realized that it was you. It was partially thanks to her...encouragement that I...well..."

"Kissed me?" Anna supplied. The Queen's blush intensified, but she nodded.

"Aww, you _kissed_? That's adorable," Rapunzel giggled.

The redhead grinned despite the appearance of her own blush. Unconsciously, she reached out for the Queen's hand.

"Yes, we're courting now," Elsa said, regaining some of her composure as she laced her fingers with Anna's. "For the moment, we're only letting those we trust know; I'm not sure how the kingdom is going to react. We'll tell everyone eventually, but first I'm going to let the rumor mill...test the waters, as it were."

The Princess nodded.

Finally, Elsa and Anna moved to sit down. The redhead made to break away from the Queen and sit in her usual seat but Elsa held onto her. Anna was gently dragged over to the other side of the desk. Smiling, Elsa sat down in her large blue chair before pulling the redhead down with her. There was just enough room for the two of them.

Surprised, Anna turned to the monarch, but Elsa only smiled at her before wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders and pulling her closer. She happily complied, taking advantage of the opportunity to rest her head in the crook of Elsa's neck. Warmth spread from the point of contact, seeming to engulf her own body.

A playful humming from the other side of the desk made her look up.

"Elsa and Anna sitting in a tree," Rapunzel sang merrily. "K-I-S-S-I-N-ack!"

The Princess broke off as a conjured snowball impacted her shoulder, shattering all over her dress.

"So this is the thanks I get," she muttered as she tried to dust herself off.

Elsa smirked apologetically. With a wave of her hand, the moisture disappeared.

"I don't envy you, Anna," the Princess said as she sat back down. "_My_ partner has a silver tongue, but at least he can't hit me with snowballs when we argue."

Anna grinned. "Maybe. But Elsa's magic definitely has some advantages...Your Highness," she added hastily. The redhead winced. In her Elsa-induced haze, she'd nearly forgotten the Princess's title.

Rapunzel grinned. "Oh, please. Just call me Rapunzel. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Anna stared at her incredulously. "Uh...okay!" she nodded after a moment's hesitation.

Gods. Now she was on a first name basis with two of the three most powerful women in the world. She looked around, taking in the fact that she was practically sitting in the lap of the ruler of Arendelle's lap, and in the presence of the Princess of Corona to boot.

_If you had told me a month ago that this is where I'd be..._

_/_

Thethree women talked for another hour. Rapunzel delighted in prodding them about their new relationship, and Elsa was happy to let Anna do most of the talking.

Never had the monarch been so happy. Still, a nagging voice pressed at her from the back of her mind. What would her mother and father think? They had permitted same-sex marriages during their reign, but if they would have tolerated such an attitude from their own daughter...Elsa honestly couldn't say.

Plus, Anna was a commoner; not a drop of noble blood ran in her veins. _And_ she was a former criminal. A sick, twisted part of her mind couldn't help but think, just for the tiniest moment, that perhaps she was lucky in a way that her parents hadn't survived. There was every chance they would have disapproved of this relationship.

The Queen shook the thoughts aside. Of course she wanted her parents back, but what was done was done. Their opinions were now irrelevant, and dwelling on them would accomplish nothing.

Her aunt and uncle on the other hand, she wasn't worried about. Rapunzel had assured her that they had nothing against two women being together, and they had been happy to bless their own daughter's less than traditional relationship. It was certain that they would be surprised, but Elsa was confident that they wouldn't be displeased.

She slowly ran her hair through Anna's blond streak. Even though it was still potentially dangerous, part of Elsa couldn't help but revel in the magical connection she shared with her lover.

_Lover_. Was that what they were now? No, not technically, she realized. Not until they...Elsa's face grew red at the thought.

_One thing at a time._

As the sun fell in the window behind her, Elsa completely tuned out of the conversation, content to simply enjoy Anna's presence. The other two women in the room continued to talk.

_Of course they are. They both love to babble_, the Queen thought with a smile.

She wondered how Anna was feeling right now. Hopefully, the redhead was as happy as she was with recent developments. Still, Elsa couldn't imagine how strange this entire situation must be to her. Being in a relationship was surreal to her, and she wasn't the one dating a monarch.

The Queen knew that not everyone would be as accepting of Anna as her cousin. They would say she was unrefined and classless, lacking an elegant bone in her body. And to an extent, they would be correct. But Elsa didn't care about any of that. What she _did_ care about was Anna's pure heart, inner strength, and boundless determination. Maybe the redhead would never be the most skilled negotiator at the table, but Elsa couldn't imagine anyone she'd rather have at her side.

What impressed her most about Anna was how she had preserved through all of her difficulties. Despite going through some of the worst situations the world had to offer, the redhead had never lost herself. Sure, she had been forced to resort to thieving, but Anna had gone about it in a way that had ensured that her actions hurt no one.

Anna had indeed gone through a lot of hardship. But her days of poverty were over. Even if, somehow, their courtship didn't work out, Elsa would do everything in her power to ensure that the redhead in her arms never wanted for anything again.

And Elsa had a_ lot _of power.

She wasn't naive. Keeping Anna clothed and fed would solve most of the redhead's former worries, but it would also create new ones. She'd forever be in the company of the nobility, some of whom would never have an ounce of respect for Anna even if she was responsible for saving the entire world. But the Queen would shield her from that as best she could.

At last, Elsa had to call their meeting to an end.

"I'm sorry, but I have to complete preparations for the ball," she apologized.

Anna groaned. "You mean you haven't finished them yet? You started two days ago!"

"Yes, but I had some...distractions," Elsa said slyly.

Anna blushed. "I guess," she agreed. "Anyway, I'm going to find Drell and tell him the news. I'm not going to say anything about _us_," she added after feeling Elsa's body tense.

"I'll just tell him our excuse for why I'm staying in the castle. Wait, do we have an excuse for why I'm staying in the castle?"

Elsa frowned. No, they didn't, and for the moment they would need one. Suddenly, an idea entered her mind. A crazy, ludicrous idea, but perhaps also a brilliant one.

"I'll think of something," Elsa promised. "For now, don't tell him anything yet unless you see him. Anyone asks, for now just say I've invited you to stay for the ball."

Anna looked at her uncertainly but nodded. "Yes, Yo...Elsa. Gods, that's going to take some getting used to," she murmured.

"Right. Well, unfortunately, I have work to do. Get some rest Anna, you've had a long day," she advised.

"I'm- ah not tired," Anna said through a yawn.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You defeated a Swordmaster in single combat and fainted for over half an hour. Go to bed. Royal decree," she ordered with a smile.

Anna giggled. Reluctantly, she removed herself from Elsa's lap and stood up.

"Yes, my Queen," Anna replied. Sarcasm laced her voice as she bowed deeply. The redhead bid Rapunzel goodnight and left the room.

"You should get some rest too," Elsa said to her cousin.

"_I'm_ not your subject," her cousin pointed out. "Anyway, we need to talk."

The Queen looked at her curiously. "About Anna?" she questioned nervously. "Am I doing something wrong? I'm new to...this sort of thing."

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, not yet, anyway. You _did_ invite her to the ball, right?"

Elsa nodded. "I told her days ago," she said.

The Princess frowned. "And of course, you had to. But I would be careful during the gala," she advised.

"I know some people..." she stopped upon seeing the skeptical glare in Rapunzel's eyes. "Okay, pretty much everyone, isn't going to be happy she's there. I'll be keeping an eye on her," Elsa promised.

Anna would be the only guest in the room who was not a noble or a royal. Technically, the Queen was entitled to invite whoever she wanted to the event, but the presence of a commoner at such an important function would be almost unprecedented. Elsa knew the redhead was aware that some would not be welcoming to her, but the Queen had decided not to inform her of the scandal that her presence would cause. The more nervous Anna was, the less graceful she became.

The Princess nodded. "I had trouble during my first ball," she said, "And _I _was the recently returned Lost Princess. I'll help you make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Thank you," Elsa replied gratefully.

Rapunzel got up, preparing to leave, but then turned around. "And try not to dance with too many handsome Lords," she advised.

The Queen swallowed nervously as her cousin left the room. Hopefully, Anna wasn't the jealous type.

**AN: And there we have it. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for the encouragement! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi, everyone! I've gotten a lot of comments wondering how long this story is going to be. I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter. An epilogue will be posted in a few days…**

**Kidding! Just kidding! We're only getting started. The initial 'romance arc' is wrapping up, but there's a long journey ahead. I'm not quite sure how long it will be, but don't be surprised if it ends up as long as "Tempest" by the time it's over! I have a general story in mind (there's already been some foreshadowing, and this chapter has a hint of things to come) but I'm still not sure how it will conclude. I can't promise a happy ending, but that won't be coming around for a while. I plan to be updating once a week, barring complications (like the fact that I have the flu right now, which makes concentrating on writing surprisingly difficult.)**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but what I intended to post today ended up being so long that I had to cut it in two. This chapter and the next (the ball) can be considered 'breather episodes' after all the recent drama. After that though…well, let's just say that a ball will be the least of Anna and Elsa's worries. I didn't intend the light/fluffy parts of the story to take so much time (the chapters ended up writing themselves) but it won't be long before we get to the real meat of the story. **

Anna grinned as she laid down in her bed, running her hands along the smooth velvet blankets. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered to the sheets. After nearly a month in the Castle, the redhead wasn't sure how she would have adjusted to living on her own again. And now she wouldn't have to. What had Elsa said? "_This is my home, and I want it to be yours too." _

It appeared as if the Arendelle Royal Palace was her home now. She shivered in pleasure as her mind processed the thought. For over two years, Anna hadn't had a place to call her own, sleeping in inns when she could and alleyways when she could not. And now she lived... The redhead looked around, taking it all in. This was _her _bed. This was _her _room.

Okay, technically it belonged to the Queen, but Elsa had made it clear that they were for Anna's use as long as she wanted them. And once the monarch had admitted her feelings, all of her misgivings about remaining in the castle had faded away. Well, most of them. Anna still felt a little uneasy about being provided a room for essentially nothing, but she'd find a way to make herself useful before long.

Gods, she couldn't believe her good luck. After a lifetime of struggle, it appeared that her perseverance was finally paying off.

_I'm courting the Queen. I'm courting the Queen, _her mind repeated. Even hours after the kiss, part of Anna was still in disbelief.

Anna was beyond happy that Elsa reciprocated her feelings. But now, sitting alone in her room, she couldn't stop the doubt from penetrating her mind. What had made Elsa interested in her? Her looks? Personality? Or simply the fact that she had saved the Queen's life? The monarch had stated that she hadn't even known she was attracted to women; now that she did, would her eyes find someone better?

She sighed. For now, all the redhead could do was hope that it lasted.

/

Anna stood on the top of a rocky cliff, watching the world tear itself to pieces around her. The ocean far below churned, waves appearing to struggle against one another. A furious downpour stretched as far as the eye could see, quickly soaking the redhead to the bone. Wind whipped across her face, pushing against her body so powerfully that Anna nearly collapsed to the ground.

Lightning of unnatural colors flashed across the sky. Bursts of red and dark blue blazed in the air, briefly illuminating the dark storm that raged above. Behind her, she could see a forest, but the once living trees were now consumed by an orange inferno.

A bolt of white lightning impacted the rock fifty feet behind her, the heat so overpowering that her eyebrows threatened to combust. She stumbled back, desperate to get clear of the blast.

Clashes of thunder accompanied every flash, each loud enough to make her ears bleed. She looked around, trying to get a sense of where she was, but Anna's eyes were drawn to the scenes of devastation that surrounded her, each worse than the last. Suddenly, a deep, booming voice spread throughout the world.

_"__**Enough!"**_

/

A loud yet gentle knock sounded on her door. Anna scowled as she awoke from her sleep. Elsa was right; she really had been exhausted. A quick outside her window revealed that it was still the early hours of the morning. She couldn't remember her dreams, but a sense of unease lingered at the edges of her consciousness.

Shutting her eyes, the redhead laid back down to bed, but the knock sounded again.

"Who is it?" she groaned.

"Rapunzel," called a familiar voice.

"Rap...Rapunzel?" she yawned, turning over in the bed. Suddenly, Anna's eyes bolted open. "Princess Rapunzel!" she shouted. The redhead jumped out of the bed, desperately flattening her typical morning hair in the process, and ran over to the door.

"Your Highness," Anna bowed. There in the doorway stood Princess Rapunzel of Corona, wearing a white dress and her usual warm smile.

"I told you, call me Rapunzel," the Princess chided.

Anna nodded. Referring to royalty on a first name basis was going to be awkward, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Okay...uh, Rapunzel," she replied. "What can I do for you?" she asked, realizing just to late that it sounded rude. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, really, I just...uh...not sure why..."

The Princess giggled. "I see why Elsa finds you cute," she started, making Anna's face turn bright red. "Anyway...they're finishing up preparations for the ball today, and since it's sort of in my honor, I'm supposed to spend some time away from the castle so I'm surprised by the final product. They don't want me here when they're bringing everything in."

"Riiight..." Anna nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"And since Elsa's going to be busy all day setting up, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a carriage ride around the city. It's been ages since I've toured Arendelle's capital, and I'd hate to go alone."

Anna hesitated only for a brief moment. Evidently, the Princess wanted to get to know her cousin's new...companion. She was a bit nervous about spending time alone with a royal who wasn't Elsa, but the other woman's warm smile quickly assuaged her fears.

"That sounds great!" she replied.

\

Thirty minutes later, the two women were walking into the Castle's entrance courtyard side by side. Anna had wanted to see Elsa on the way, but Kai had informed her that the Queen was busy preparing for the party at the other end of the palace. Leaving a message with the seneschal (though not telling him of her relationship with the monarch, when to do so was Elsa's decision) she reluctantly left without so much as a glimpse of the Queen.

A cluster of Rapunzel's guards surrounded them, still looking at Anna warily despite the Princess's proclamation that the redhead was her guest. Walking up to a closed blue carriage pulled by two of the finest horses Arendelle had to offer, the two women climbed inside and shut the door behind them. The world outside remained visible through two large windows on each side of the vehicle.

Anna settled herself onto the plush red leather bench opposite the Princess. "So, where are we headed?" she asked curiously.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Nowhere in particular, really. I just want to see how everything's changed since the last time I was here," she explained. "We'll head around the perimeter of the city, stop at the harbor for a few minutes...I hear they've got there's a pretty good chocolate shop on the way."

Anna grinned. "Elsa told you about my love of chocolate?" she questioned as the carriage started moving.

"Hmm-mmm. You're pretty much all she talks about."

"Really?" Anna asked, surprised.

The Princess nodded. "I've never seen her so happy before, even considering the years before...before they died," a flicker of sadness appeared in Rapunzel's eyes as she spoke of the aunt and uncle she'd never had the chance to meet.

"That's...I hope you're right," Anna replied.

The Princess looked at her curiously. "You don't think so?" she asked.

The redhead sighed. "No, I do, it's just..."

"You're afraid that Elsa's going to find someone else and get over you, because she's the Queen and you're a nobody?"

Anna stared at Rapunzel. "How...how did you...?"

"Know what you were thinking? Because my husband had the same fears when we first got together. I was the lost Princess, and he was a former thief pardoned by the crown because he rescued me," she explained. The look the Princess gave her left Anna with no doubt that she was fully aware of all the parallels.

"You know about my...uh, past, then I take it?" Anna said, biting her lip nervously. Rapunzel nodded.

"Elsa told me," she replied. "And I care about it just about as much as she does. Which is, to say, not at all."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. In truth, Rapunzel's lack of reaction probably shouldn't have surprised her, given the man she'd chosen to be her Prince-Consort, but it was still nice to hear the words.

"Anyway," Rapunzel continued, "He was paranoid that I would fall for some handsome Prince and leave him to marry fellow royalty. Just as you're worried that Elsa will find some Princess."

Wow. Rapunzel was smarter than she looked.

"Yeah," Anna admitted sadly.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him when I found out," the Princess said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But I'm...I mean, I have nothing to offer!" Anna pointed out, her emotions flowing freely now. "I'm all awkward and ungraceful and don't know how to eat at the dinner table, and..."

Rapunzel cut her off with a firm look. "Yes. Sometimes those things are true," the Princess agreed. "But Elsa doesn't care about any of that. If it was good manners and poise she was after, she would have married years ago."

"So what _is_ she after?" Anna couldn't help but ask. "What does she see in me?"

Rapunzel laughed at her question. _Laughed. _

"I'm sorry, but it's just so obvious," she said as Anna glared at her. "You're cute, for one. And you're funny. But really, I think it's because of your heart."

"My heart?!" Anna sputtered.

The Princess nodded. "Let me ask you, Anna. When you were trying to save the Queen, what was going through your head?"

"That I couldn't leave an innocent women to...to whatever they were going to do to her," she answered without hesitation.

"Exactly. You're so kind and brave that you were willing to put everything on the line for the smallest of chances to save a woman you barely knew. That right there is something that makes a person special, and _that's_ why Elsa fell for you."

Anna smiled at the praise, a warm glow filling her. Maybe Rapunzel was right. _Something_ had made Elsa fall for her, and it certainly wasn't Anna's intelligent mind.

"She's crazy about you," the Princess assured her. "So stop worrying and enjoy it. Eugene was a lot easier to be around after he finally dropped the paranoia. Obviously, you should try to avoid offending any nobles, but don't think that you have to be someone you're not. Elsa fell for _you_, not some 'perfect' proper Princess. Continue to be yourself, and you have nothing to worry about. Remember, she's probably just as nervous about this as you are. Elsa has _zero _experience with relationships."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about," Anna admitted.

The Princess looked at her curiously. "Is it about adjusting to life in the Castle? It takes some getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it before long. I had to go through the same thing; if you have any questions, you can ask me."

She shook her head. Truthfully, the only emotion she could muster about her stay in the castle at this point was elation. The thought of never having to worry about hunger or shelter ever again vastly outweighed her fears of being snubbed by nobles. But there was certainly something frightening her.

"I appreciate it, but that's not it. It's about Elsa's safety," Anna explained.

Rapunzel frowned. "She has magic more powerful than we can comprehend, not to mention the guards that constantly surround her. What could happen to her?"

Anna sighed. "She's still mortal. Anyone could take her by surprise...what do you think happened the first time we met?"

"That only happened because two Royal Guards betrayed her," the Princess pointed out. "The chances of that happening again are slim."

"Maybe," Anna agreed. "But I don't think those three men were working alone. There's someone out there who still wants to get her. And eventually, they_ will_ try again."

"And they'll be stopped before they can even get close," Rapunzel said confidently. "Elsa's told me they're looking into it and increasing her protection. Trust me, Anna, you don't have to worry about her safety. Elsa can handle herself, and even if she couldn't, her guards are some of the most skilled fighters in the kingdom."

Anna nodded uncertainly. The Princess had a point, but her fears were not completely assuaged. No matter how powerful Elsa was, the Queen remained vulnerable. And the redhead would rather die than see Elsa get hurt.

\

They spent most of the next three hours either in comfortable silence or making light conversation as they surveyed the city. Anna had never exactly been the type for sightseeing, but she couldn't deny that the city was impressive. Rapunzel certainly enjoyed herself, and her happiness was almost infectious.

The highlight of the trip, of course, was the stop at the Chocolate Emporium on the way back up from the harbor. Anna had a brief moment of panic as they stepped inside and she saw the prices; the amount of money she carried equated to approximately zero. Fortunately, the Princess insisted on buying her a large selection of sweets. Anna was initially reluctant, but the alliance of her love of chocolate and Rapunzel's dazzling grin proved more than a match for her hesitation.

As they walked out of the shop and back towards the carriage, the redhead noticed a group of me standing in one of the city squares, hanging up some kind of decorations.

"What are they doing?" she asked, gesturing to the workers.

Rapunzel followed her gaze. "Oh! They're probably getting ready for the Winter Solstice," she explained.

Anna nearly slapped a palm to her forehead. How had she forgotten? The biggest holiday of the year, and it was only..._five_ days away.

Given the multitude of religions that existed in Arendelle, the kingdom had long ago decided to designate a single date as its biggest holiday of the year. The solstice was chosen, both because many of the aforementioned faiths celebrated their individual holidays on or near that date and because of the kingdom's affinity with the winter. Ice was one of its biggest exports, after all. Anna hadn't been able to partake in any of the festivities since she'd lived in the orphanage, both due to a lack of funds and a lack of friends to spend the day with.

She smiled. Maybe that was about to change.

"Does the Castle do anything for the holiday?" she asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "The Castle? No." Anna's face fell.

"But the capital city itself has a grand festival, of course. Various performances, a thousand different kinds of food, sometimes even an unofficial tourney!" the Princess said excitedly. "The monarch always attends, of course."

"Are you staying for it?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "I wasn't planning on doing so originally, but Elsa convinced me. It's been six years since I've attended. Besides, Eugene and my brother are still out on their trip, anyway. I'll be leaving the day after; I shouldn't be back to the Coronan Palace more than two days after they do."

They got into the carriage and sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, both enjoying the sweets they had purchased. Anna couldn't help but smile as she thought of the coming festivities. Hopefully, Elsa would ask Anna to accompany her. Given that she had been invited to the ball tonight (a far more formal event than the festival), the redhead judged it to be likely.

Speaking of the ball...

"Are you looking forward to tonight's party?" Anna asked, taking a break from her bites of chocolate as the carriage headed back towards the castle.

The Princess smiled. "I am, although I'm not sure that I'll ever get the hang of all the formalities. What about you?"

"I'm not sure," Anna admitted. "I mean, I'm grateful for Elsa inviting me, but I don't know if I'm ready for...you know."

Rapunzel sighed. "I understand. Plus, you and Elsa...pretending there's nothing between you, for now. You know she'll have to dance with about a dozen men before the night is up, right?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Why?" she asked bitterly.

"Because she has to keep up relations with other kingdoms," Rapunzel explained. "I'm not saying you have to enjoy watching it, but just remember that she only has eyes for you. She's keeping up appearances, that's it."

The redhead groaned. She understood perfectly, but the thought of Elsa dancing with someone other than herself made bile rise in her throat.

_Guess I'm the jealous type,_ she thought to herself.

\

To her regret, she didn't see much of Elsa that night either. The Queen was consumed with the preparations for the gala. Her heart leapt when the monarch finally visited her room briefly after sunrise. They didn't have much time to talk, but Elsa decided to take their 'experiment' in an interesting direction.

"Mmmm," Anna moaned as the Queen brought her into a sweeping kiss. As their mouths locked, Anna felt the familiar sensation of the Queen's magic spread through her. The combined pleasurable sensations almost made her worried that she would faint again.

Once the magic had been administered and both women desperately needed air, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Can we do it like that from now on?" Anna asked coyly.

Elsa smiled nervously. "…Sure. Whatever you want," she agreed. Suddenly, her face fell.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

The Queen sighed. "Anna...the ball tomorrow...:

"I know. You'll have to dance with a bunch of jerks. I don't like it, but I'm not blaming you. It's for Arendelle," Anna replied.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Thank you, Anna," she said gratefully. "But that's not the only thing I'm concerned about," the Queen admitted hesitantly.

"I'll be careful, I promise!" the redhead assured her. "The last thing I want to do is embarrass you."

The monarch shook her head sadly. "I know that, Anna. And I'm sure that you won't. But no matter what you do...your presence alone..." she stopped herself. "Just...no matter what anyone else does or says, remember that you have my support. I don't give a damn what the rest of the room thinks about you. Okay?"

Anna nodded. Really, she didn't see why the Queen was so worried. As long as she kept to herself, what did she have to fear?

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," she offered.

Anna stared at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said brightly. True, she was nervous, but she would never forgive herself for remaining in her room like a coward when Elsa and Rapunzel had fun downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. I have to go," Elsa said sadly. She stepped forward, placing a soft kiss on the former thief's forehead. "I appreciate you understanding...you really are amazing, Anna, even if you don't know it."

With that, she placed a final kiss on the redhead's lips and walked out the door. Anna stared after her, lips still tingling. She smiled. Sure, Elsa was worried, but the Queen was probably overreacting.

How bad could one ball be?


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here we go. One last chapter of fluff before things get serious. Fair warning for next chapter: this story is rated M for a reason, and not just for Smut. **

**Love you all!**

Anna spent most the next morning in the central courtyard. Despite knowing that she now wouldn't have to compete in tournaments to make a living, she was still determined to keep up her skills. She and the Queen had decided to continue their experiment as long as it was safe. And despite the help she was receiving from Elsa's magic, Anna couldn't help but take some pride in her abilities. Finally, there was something other than climbing that she excelled at. And one day, what she was practicing might save her life.

Or someone else's.

She returned to her room at one in the afternoon. Even though Anna had been out in the sun for hours, the redhead had barely worked up a sweat. Even still, she decided to take a bath before the ball, determined to look her very best.

She smiled as she undressed herself in front of the mirror, admiring the streak in her hair. It was completely platinum blond now, the exact same color as the Queen's hair. Hopefully, no one would think anything of it. Or, at least, they would pass it off as a fashion choice. Finally, Anna slid into the hot water. The party was in three hours, and Anna had a feeling she would need all of that time to prepare herself.

Anna was just drying herself off when a knock sounded at her door. Swiftly changing into a set of temporary clothes, she opened the door to reveal a serving girl. The maid in front of her looked to be roughly fifteen years old; pitch black hair was complimented well by her bright green eyes. In her hands was a large, thin package covered in white paper.

"Kayla," she greeted.

The girl bowed. "Her Majesty asked me to attend to you tonight," she said warmly. "I'm here to assist you in preparing for the ball. Oh, and to bring you this, of course!"

Anna frowned, stepping aside to let the girl enter. Really, she had a servant to help her prepare for the ball? Maybe Rapunzel was right; this was going to take some getting used to.

Still, she appreciated Elsa looking out for her.

Kayla walked over to the bed, carefully laying the package on the sheets. Slowly, she unfurled the paper, revealing a...

A magnificent dress now laid across the bed. Most of it was a warm red; Anna's favorite color. It's bottom half was a light shade of orange that almost perfectly matched the shade of Arendelle's sunset. Golden lining (actual gold thread!) ran throughout the outfit, contrasting wonderfully with the scarlet in the upper half.

Anna approached it in wonder, marveling at the material. She ran her hands over the smooth silk, idly noting that the sleeves alone probably cost more than anything she had ever worn in her entire life.

"There's also a pair of heels I will fetch when it is time, Miss Anna," Kayla added. "Shall we begin with your hair?"

Wordlessly, Anna nodded, still in awe.

\

At four-thirty, she thanked Kayla profusely and began to walk down to the ballroom, more than satisfied with her appearance. The dress fit perfectly (Elsa had no doubt used the measurements gathered to prepare her armor.) The black heels she wore were fashionable but comfortable, and her hair had been corralled into an intricate style that showcased a single braid.

Hopefully, Elsa approved.

She nearly vaulted down the last set of stairs, beginning to walk down the final hallway that led to her destination. Already, she could hear the sounds of the party starting. The redhead rounded the corner to see a massive set of oak doors that now swung wide open, revealing the grand ballroom that they usually protected. Anna gulped nervously as she noticed two guards standing at the entrance. A line of people already stood before them, eagerly waiting their chance to enter the room. Taking a deep breath, she took her place in line, others soon gathering behind her.

Within two minutes, everyone in front of her had been cleared by the guards. She could now see a large chunk of the room beyond, and the scene was breathtaking. Couples danced magnificently across the spacious dance floor, in tune with both their partners and the other pairs. Dozens of people mingled off to the sides, standing in front of long tables decorated with a _very_ impressive selection of foods and beverages.

Her eyes were so glued to a particularly large platter of chocolates that it took her a moment to register one of the guards moving to block her path.

"I believe you have the wrong room, _Miss._ This gathering is private. Please move along," he said coldly.

Anna dragged her vision away from the chocolate and stared right back into his eyes. Obviously, he knew who she was, and assumed that she was attempting to barge in.

"The Queen invited me," Anna explained quickly.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "Our monarch decided to invite a commoner to her gathering?"

"Yes," Anna replied.

"Then I suppose you have an invitation?" he questioned skeptically.

The redhead nodded, reaching for her pocket. "Of course I-"

Immediately she realized two things. At the moment, she didn't have pockets. And more importantly, she _didn't_ have an invitation.

"Uh..." her mind blanked. Anna's first thought was that Elsa didn't want her there after all, but she immediately realized how ridiculous the thought was. The dress alone was proof that the Queen intended for her to be present.

No. Elsa had simply forgotten to give her an invitation. She'd said one would be delivered to her room a few days ago, but with all the craziness that had happened over the last forty eight hours, the matter had probably slipped the Queen's mind.

"Thought so. Begone, we have lords and ladies to attend to, and you're holding up the line," the guard ordered.

"But..."

"Leave, or we will be forced to remove you," he threatened.

Anna bit her lip. What was she going to...?

"What is going on here?" said a familiar voice behind the line. Everyone turned around to see Princess Rapunzel standing in a magnificent blue dress, flanked by two Coronan Royal Guards.

"Apologies, Your Highness. This peasant is attempting to intrude upon the gala uninvited."

Rapunzel walked up to the front of the line, stopping right next to Anna. "This woman is an honored guest. I apologize for forgetting to bring her an invitation. Now please, let her pass."

The guard's eyes widened, but he nodded, allowing Anna to step through. Shooting the Princess a small smile, the redhead made her way through the crowds, quickly arriving at the chocolate platter she had spotted earlier. She noticed a few weird looks as she passed, but Anna didn't think much of it. She was an unfamiliar face to most of the guests, after all.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, heir presumptive of Arendelle!"

The crowd murmured excitedly as the woman in question entered the room. Anna's first thought was to go thank her for the save, but the Princess was immediately surrounded by a mob of chattering guests. Sighing, the redhead decided to begin to indulge in the chocolate. She took a truffle into her mouth, savoring the smooth taste.

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind her.

Anna turned away from the chocolate to see a sharply dressed man standing before her. He had light brown hair, a smooth beard of the same color, and a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," he said, bowing. "Would you care to join me for the next dance?"

Her first thought was _hell no_. She had eyes for Elsa, and only Elsa. But then again, refusing would probably not reflect well on Arendelle, and Anna was determined to not bring any shame upon the kingdom, even in the smallest of ways. Plus, part of her felt flattered that a Prince was asking her to dance, even if her memories of Alec still brought a chill down her spine.

And if the Queen expected her to understand why she had to dance with guests, then surely the reverse was also true. It had to be.

"It would be my honor, Your Highness," Anna replied. She curtsied (hopefully correctly) and accepted his outstretched arm, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

She waited by his side nervously. The redhead knew how to dance, having learned in the orphanage, but it was never something she'd been particularly skilled at, and it was years since she practiced. Finally, the next song started, and the two of them stepped onto the dance floor.

Concentrating on the steps completely, she managed to avoid making a fool out of herself, but an awkward silence settled between them. Anna had grown comfortable in the presence of Elsa and Rapunzel, but she doubted she'd be so lucky with a royal for a third time. If she said something stupid, Hans wouldn't be so forgiving.

"I wasn't aware that there would be royalty here, other than Princess Rapunzel and the Queen herself, of course," she finally said as they continued across the floor.

Hans smiled. "Myself and three of my older brothers are present. The ball was planned on short notice, and ours was the only kingdom close enough to receive an invitation within the allotted time," he explained.

"Announcing Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Their dance continued, but out of the corner of her eye, Anna perceived Elsa entering the room, flanked by a retinue of Royal Guards. Immediately, a mass of people moved forward to speak with the Queen, eager to be in her presence. Within a moment, she was out of view.

Anna was already jealous, and the monarch had not yet even had a dance yet.

"But enough about me," Hans was saying. "Tell me about yourself, my lady."

Anna snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh, I'm not a lady," she explained. At the questioning look in Hans's eyes, she continued. "I'm just Anna. A month ago I rescued the Queen from some thugs, and I've been staying here ever since. She was kind enough to invite me tonight."

Instantly, the Prince's face paled. "You're that commoner they're talking about?" he demanded. Stopping their dance, he looked around the room frantically, his eyes zooming in on a group of three men slightly older than he was. All three were looking at him in frank amusement.

"Who are-?"

But Hans had already released her arms. Without a word, the Prince left Anna's side, hurrying over to the men she presumed to be his brothers. As the redhead stood alone on the dance floor, the men immediately began to mock their younger sibling, laughing at his expense.

Face burning with shame, Anna walked off the dance floor, hurrying over to the side of the room as fast as her feet could carry her. Her entire being tensed in humiliation. It wasn't that she was attracted to Hans; she wasn't even interested in men, for the sake of the gods! But being abandoned in the middle of a dance didn't exactly improve her self-esteem.

_What an asshole! _

The audacity of a man to leave her in the middle of a dance, _just_ because she wasn't a noble. Anna had known that some wouldn't welcome her presence, but she had never imagined anyone taking it that far.

_Now I see why Elsa was worried_, she thought.

For the next hour, Anna moved around the ball, either grabbing food from the snack table or trying to take up conversation with the other guests. But the night quickly went from bad to worse. Elsa and Rapunzel remained unreachable. The Queen in particular was a sought after dance partner, and all Anna could do in response was wring her hands in rage. Meanwhile, the majority of the nobles she encountered avoided her as if she had the plague. Not-so subtle whispering followed her everywhere she went.

_Who is she?... Seriously?_

_How the hell did she get in here?_

_ Did she sneak in? Should we call the guards? _

Barely anyone would speak with her, and after the incident with Hans, not one man asked her to dance.

The last fact really pissed her off. It wasn't that she _wanted _to dance with them. Anna had seen herself in the mirror. She _knew_ she looked good. Great, even. But apparently she was so low-class that even that couldn't allure one daring noble to make a play at her. It was so insulting that bile began to form in her throat.

A half hour in, the redhead violated one of her most sacred policies. Seizing a glass of wine she immediately downed the contents, groaning slightly as the liquid raced down her throat. A minute later, two more glasses followed.

She'd hoped the alcohol would help her relax and perhaps enjoy herself, but all it accomplished was to make her feel light-headed. It wasn't long before she developed a small headache.

After ninety minutes of misery, Anna had had enough. Angrily stuffing a final chocolate into her mouth, she marched through the crowd, heading for the exit.

The redhead was ten feet away from the door when she felt a gentle hand touch her arm.

"Would you care to dance?"

Anna whipped around. Standing there was Elsa, clothed as usual in a magnificent ice dress. Rather than its typical single braid, her hair was done up in an ornate style that kept all of the blond locks above her shoulders. Nestled in the white old strands was a silver tiara.

All around them, people were openly staring at the Queen, but Elsa's eyes were fixed on Anna.

"El...Your Majesty, are you sure?" she asked.

The Queen nodded. "If you would do me the honor," she smiled.

Anna smiled. "I would love to, my Queen," she replied, lowering herself into a curtsy before taking Elsa's arm. The redhead followed the monarch to the dance floor, noticing the looks of shock that appeared on almost every noble in the vicinity.

"What are you doing?" Anna hissed as they awaited the next song.

Elsa smirked slightly. "Dancing with the one person in the room that I actually wish to be partnered with," she whispered back.

The song began, a slow waltz with more than a touch of romantic undertones. Taking the lead, the Queen led her around the dance floor. Neither woman paid any heed to the aghast whispering that surrounded them.

"I thought this was a secret?" Anna muttered as Elsa twirled in her arms.

"Doesn't mean we can't give the rumor mill some assistance."

The five minutes their dance lasted were the sole amount of time that she enjoyed throughout the night.

"Rapunzel told me about what happened. I'm sorry. Things have just been so chaotic over the last few days...I forgot."

Anna shrugged. "It's fine. Remind me to thank her later though," she whispered.

When their dance was finally over, Anna reluctantly attempted to pull out of Elsa's grasp, but the Queen held onto her firmly.

"Could I tempt you with another dance?" Elsa questioned.

Anna smiled. One dance with the Queen wouldn't draw an obscene amount of attention, but two certainly would. The redhead doubted that any man had danced with her more than once.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

They moved across the dance floor again, Anna noting the blatant looks of shock and envy from half the room with no small amount of satisfaction on her part.

_That's right. You can snub me all you want, but she's mine. _

"Have you danced with anyone else?" the Queen questioned. With some satisfaction, Anna perceived a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Uh, sort of," the redhead replied.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

Anna bit her lip. "It was Prince Hans, but he left me halfway through once he found out who I was," she explained.

Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He abandoned you in the middle of a dance?"

Anna nodded.

"Prince Hans...Prince Hans," the Queen mused. "Tell me Anna, have you ever heard of the time he spilt his glass of wine all over his shirt during a ball?"

The redhead giggled. "Seriously? When did that happen?"

Elsa looked over to the side of the room. Following the Queen's gaze, Anna's eyes found Prince Hans talking with his brothers, a glass of red wine in his hand. Just as he brought the rim of the cup to his lips, the redhead perceived Elsa twitch her index finger ever so slightly.

A small cry echoed throughout the ballroom. "_Cold!" _the Prince shrieked as he reflexively moved the glass away from his mouth. The wine sloshed from the cup, much of it landing on Hans' formerly pristine white coat. The rest of the liquid fell to the floor.

Anna stared at the scene with both amusement and awe. It wasn't hard for her to realize what had occurred. Elsa had super-cooled the wine, simultaneously using her powers to prevent it from turning to ice.

Continuing their dance as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Elsa turned back to Anna. "Did I also tell you about the time he slipped over said spilt wine and fell flat on his ass?"

Her index finger twitched again.

Desperate to dry himself off, Hans failed to notice the wine around his feet suddenly becoming very icy. The second he made a step toward the snack table, his right leg fell out from under him. With a loud crash, the Prince collapsed to the ground. People swarmed around him. Some to help, but many others to gawk at a royal's humiliation.

Another twitch of Elsa's finger. The redhead had a feeling the wine had turned to liquid again. She stared at the scene in shock.

"You shouldn't have," Anna breathed. "But I'm glad you did," she added with a smirk.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Anna. The Prince must simply learn not to be so careless in the future. Not to worry, I'm sure that the King of the Southern Isles will soon hear about this and ensure Hans receives the talking to he deserves."

Staring at the Queen's face, Anna couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for the beautiful woman in front of her.

Their second dance ended all too soon.

"I should go," Elsa said. "The ball should be over soon. Meet me in my study in thirty minutes," she whispered.

Anna nodded. Suddenly, remaining for the rest of the party didn't sound like such a bad idea.

\

Elsa couldn't help but smirk as she entered her study, remembering Hans's rather undignified retreat from the gala. She knew it had been foolish to abuse her powers for his humiliation, but the Queen didn't regret her actions. After all, she had been on the other side of the room, and no one had the slightest reason to suspect her.

It was only a minute after she closed the door behind her that a knock sounded upon it.

"Enter!" Elsa called.

The door opened to reveal one of her guards. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but Miss Anna is requesting to speak with you. Shall I tell her you are occupied?"

The Queen shook her head, straining to keep a smile off her face. "No. Show her in," she ordered, moving to stand in front of her desk. "In fact," Elsa added as the guard turned to leave, "As of this moment, she now has walk-in privileges."

The man's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded and exited the room. Elsa didn't need to ponder the reason for his curiosity. Only a select few were permitted to enter her presence uninvited. Rapunzel and her other family members, Kai and Gerda (although they usually knocked regardless), and Royal Guards in the event that danger was presenting itself.

It would be a matter of weeks before the majority of the castle's residents suspected something was going on between the two of them. All according to plan.

Elsa smiled as the redhead in question entered through the still open door.

"Are you alright, Anna?" she questioned. With a flick of her wrist, a small blast of cool air slammed into the door, closing it and leaving them isolated from the outside world.

Anna stared at her. Without a word she darted forward, seizing the Queen's arms and pushing her towards the wall. Elsa struggled against her reflexively, but her efforts failed to make the redhead budge. For the first time, Elsa truly realized how strong Anna had become. Her arms remained slim, but the redhead now possessed so much strength that the Queen wouldn't be surprised if she could overpower the strongest man in the kingdom.

Her musing on their 'experiment' cut off as Anna gently but firmly pushed her back against the wall. Leaning forward, she captured the Queen's lips. Forced into a powerful kiss, Elsa quickly got over her surprise; within five seconds she was gladly reciprocating Anna's advances.

Unlike before, this time the redhead completely dominated their make-out session. Elsa wasn't exactly used to the loss of control, but as Anna forced her way into her mouth, she couldn't bring herself to care. She conceded to the redhead's will, allowing her access to wherever she desired.

Elsa's enjoyment dampened only slightly when she smelled the wine on Anna's breath. The alcohol was certainly contributing to the redhead's boldness, but in a selfish moment the Queen couldn't bring herself to care.

They broke apart for air, both of their faces flushed red.

"Anna, what are you...?"

"I'm thanking you," the redhead declared.

"For what?"

Anna smiled. "The dress, which is amazing, by the way. Letting me come to the ball. Humiliating that Prince. Not to mention...well, pretty much everything," she breathed, spreading her arms and gesturing to the castle around her.

"You don't have to thank me, Anna. You deserve this, and I'm glad to give you anything you desire," she assured the redhead. "Although...I wouldn't be adverse to another thank you..." Elsa added.

The alcohol was clearly affecting the monarch as well.

Taking the hint, Anna captured her lips once again. Elsa closed her eyes, but she could feel her partner's hands reach out and soothingly rub her platinum blond locks. The Queen hummed in pleasure, leaning forward and deepening the kiss.

"Ahem."

Elsa's eyes darted open to see Rapunzel standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face. Evidently, the two of them had been so wrapped up in each other that they had failed to notice her entrance.

"Now I know how my parents felt when they walked in on me and Eugene," the Princess noted as she shut the door behind her.

Reluctantly, the two women broke apart, Elsa staring at the floor sheepishly.

"Come on, let's sit down," the Queen said as calmly as she could. Anna let out a giggle as Elsa again dragged her to the monarch's personal blue chair.

Rapunzel raised her hands. "No, no, it's fine," she said. "I'll leave you two alone for now," the Princess added with a wink.

Elsa tried to find the willpower to tell her cousin that she was welcome to stay, but her mouth acted for her.

"Goodnight," the Queen said, her tone just a bit too eager.

"See you two tomorrow," Rapunzel replied, opening the door. As she left, Elsa could have sworn she heard the Princess mutter something sarcastically under her breath.

_"Gods, what have I done?"_

"Now that we're alone..." Anna said, leaning towards the monarch.

At that moment, Elsa finally remembered why she had wanted to see the redhead in the first place. Well...the other reason, at least.

"Wait a minute, Anna," she said. "We need to talk."

The redhead's face fell. "About what?" she asked nervously.

Elsa planted a quick kiss on the former thief's forehead. "Nothing to worry about," she said reassuringly. "I just thought you would want to know that I've found our...reasoning for you to remain in the Castle."

Anna looked at her, curiosity filling her eyes. "And?" she beckoned.

The Queen smiled. "Anna, who are you loyal to?"

The redhead frowned at the sudden question, but she answered automatically.

"You."

Elsa nodded. "Would you protect me with your life?" she asked.

The redhead stared at her. "I'd defend you to my last breath, Elsa, but why are you..."

"Because, Anna," she interjected. "I want you to be my personal attendant."

Anna frowned. "Your what?" she questioned.

"It's an old position. No one's occupied it in years, but basically it would mean that you would be my assistant," the Queen explained. "It would be your job to accompany me throughout my daily routine and aid me in my work. In practice, you would just be keeping me company."

The redhead frowned, uncertainty plain on her face. "Would…will people buy it? You could have anyone you wanted as your attendant, and there are a lot of people more qualified than me," Anna questioned.

Elsa nodded. "Perhaps. But I'm altering the duties of the position," she revealed. "Given recent events, some of my Council is concerned that the Royal Guards should not be relied upon entirely for my protection. Therefore, in addition to the usual responsibilities, it would be your duty to act as my guard. Everyone has seen your prowess; no one could argue that there is a better person to act as my defender."

"Your guard?" Anna repeated.

"Yes. Don't worry, I doubt that you will ever be in actual danger. It would be your duty to protect me, of course, but as we all know I am perfectly capable of defending myself. The odds of someone making it past my magic and getting close enough to threaten our lives are remote. Of course, if you don't want the position, I'm sure I could find..."

"No!" Anna interrupted. "It sounds perfect!" she grinned brightly. "I'd get to spend all day with you...and I would be able to protect you if anything happens again!"

Elsa frowned. "I doubt there will be another attack, Anna," she said.

"Maybe," Anna agreed hesitantly. "But you never know, and if anyone ever tried to attack you, I would want to be there."

Elsa smiled. The redhead's concern was misplaced, but it was so sweet that the Queen couldn't help but dart forward and kiss her once again.

"Will your advisors agree to this?" Anna questioned once they pulled apart.

The monarch shrugged. "Some will need some convincing," Elsa said. "But they'll get over it eventually. Meet me here at ten in the morning, and we'll head down to the next Council meeting," she ordered. Anna's eyes widened.

"I'll be..._in_ the meeting?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Of course. It will be your duty to be with me throughout the day; obviously, that includes meetings as well."

"What about the other nobles? They all hated me..."

The monarch sighed, guilt rising in her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what a scandal your presence would be; I didn't want you to be nervous."

At Anna's nod of understanding, she continued. "I wouldn't say that all of them hated you. Perhaps around half truly disliked you. The other half would probably not be so rude to you in private; they only wanted to avoid the stigma of socializing with you in public."

"You didn't," Anna pointed out.

"I'm the Queen," Elsa smirked. "I can do whatever I please. And if I want you to be my personal attendant, you can be my personal attendant."

Anna smiled. "If you're sure this is a good idea..." she trailed off.

The Queen grinned. "I'm very sure."

She pulled Anna into another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi everyone! Reviews **_**really**_** make my day, so from now on I'll be including responses to all of them at the beginning of each chapter. I'm not sure why the number of reviews have been dropping off lately :( but I want to thank everyone who takes the time to comment. And almost 300 follows…wow!**

**WinterWolfDragon: Thanks! More on the way.**

**JPElles: Yes it does. Not that everyone will accept that, of course, as we'll see. Special thanks for reviewing every chapter since the beginning!**

**Yuiiub: Thanks! I didn't want to make her a Knight because it's already been done in several fics and I think knighting her at this stage is a bit unrealistic. But you never know.**

**Magic3434: Yes, yes they are.**

**Jascmaster: Special thanks for reviewing since the beginning! As for action…**

**SuperJoshe: It's on the way. Promise. **

** .x: Yes, try not to fall asleep in class. Believe me, I've stayed up way too late several times reading Elsanna. It's easy to do.**

**Ch3n: Hans is certainly an asshole, but as to whether he's the villain…no spoilers! Keep up the g'reviews!**

**Guest 1: Some fluff this chapter, but…yeah. **

Per Elsa's suggestions, Anna made some changes to her usual outfit the next morning. In addition to her usual form fitting tunic and leather pants, the redhead strapped her sword's sheathe onto her belt. Confidently, she placed the weapon itself onto her person, noting with satisfaction how easily she could remove it from its covering and hold it in her hands.

The Queen may not believe that her security was truly at risk, but Anna was determined to take this duty seriously. Being the monarch's personal attendant was an enormous responsibility, and even though Elsa saw it mostly as their excuse for Anna to remain in the castle, the redhead was eager for the opportunity to earn her keep. More importantly, she was desperate to ensure the Queen's safety.

Anna pulled forth her weapon and held it between her fingers, giving it a few experimental swipes through the air. Every day, Elsa gave her a helping of magic, and every day the sword seemed lighter in her hands. She continued to grow stronger and faster, and she was loving it. And with these abilities, Anna became ever more suited to defending her Queen.

She placed the weapon back in its sheathe. Suddenly, the redhead frowned. True, the weapon itself was perfect, but perhaps it would be preferable to have more than one blade on her person. Even the strongest warrior could be disarmed, and if that happened Anna couldn't blast magic from her hands. Wearing _two _swords would be too cumbersome, but...

Anna hurried to her bottom drawer. She pulled it open to find her dagger waiting for her. Following the search of the bodies of the men they'd killed, Elsa had had the weapon returned to her. It was far less effective than a sword, but it had always served Anna when she needed it most.

The redhead shivered as she remembered the last time she'd used it. Stabbing a man in the neck and then throwing...gods, she still had nightmares about it. Regardless, it would be reassuring to have the dagger available as a back-up. Maybe she would ask Elsa to have a sheathe made for it.

"Let's see if I've still got my aim..." she murmured. She raised the knife, pinpointing a bare spot on the wall. Anna drew her wrist back slightly and then hurled the dagger at her target.

The blade whistled through the air so quickly that all her eyes could perceive was a streak of light blurring across the room. With a loud _thunk,_ her knife impacted the wall point first, hitting with enough force that the metal sank hilt-deep into the stone.

Anna hurried over to the point of impact, mouth slightly agape. She wrapped the hilt with both hands and pulled, easily yanking the blade out of its confinement.

"Right on target..." she mused. Her eyes shot up, taking in the inch wide gash that had appeared in the wall.

"Oops," Anna winced. Maybe she should have used one of the practice dummies outside.

Right on cue, her door opened to admit Kayla brining in her breakfast. Anna turned around sheepishly, noticing the girl's eyes widen as she took in the wall.

"I was practicing..." she said weakly. A look of bemusement appeared on Kayla's face.

"Should I tell Gerda? She could have someone come fix it," the girl offered.

Anna nodded. "That would be great," she said. "But can you not tell anyone else? I'd rather word not go around that I'm damaging Castle property," the redhead requested.

An amused gleam appeared in Kayla's eyes, but she nodded. "Our secret," she promised.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. At least there was _someone _in the Castle other than Elsa and Rapunzel who didn't have it out for her.

As Kayla left, Anna pinned on an accessory Elsa had given her last night. It was nothing special at first glance; a gold-colored pin roughly an inch in diameter that was engraved with the Queen's seal. But the redhead wore it with pride.

According to Elsa, it marked her as the Queen's personal attendant.

\

"You remember our story?"

Anna nodded as they walked towards the Council Chambers together. Technically, it wasn't necessary for Elsa's advisors to approve of her new position, but it was certainly preferable that they at least accepted it. Obviously, answering questions about her past truthfully wasn't a good idea, so the two of them had created a fake backstory for Anna.

Elsa smiled at her as they passed the last checkpoint of guards and arrived at the doors. "They should all be here already. When we go in, let me do most of the talking," she advised. "In fact, don't say anything at all. Just stand behind me, lean against the wall, and act like you're ready to defend me to the death."

"That's not an act," Anna muttered as Elsa opened the doors.

The redhead immediately perceived that there were ten people waiting in the room, seven men and three women. The redhead only recognized one of them: Evangeline, the kingdom's head spymaster. Upon seeing the Queen, all ten rose out of their seats, but almost immediately all of their gazes shifted to Anna.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Elsa greeted as she strode over to the large chair at the end of the table, Anna following in her wake. Trying not to betray her nervousness, the redhead kept her face as stoic as possible as she took up a position behind the Queen's chair.

Elsa sat down calmly, her icy blue eyes roaming over the room. "I am sure that you are all curious as to the presence of my 'guest'," she began, indicating Anna with a twitch of her head. A few heads around the room nodded.

"I have taken your concerns about my safety to heart," the monarch continued. "Given both Miss Anna's demonstrated loyalty to the crown as well as her skills in combat, as evidenced by rescue of me and her victory over Swordmaster Vrael, I have asked her to take up the position of my personal attendant, with the additional duty as serving as my guard. Now, if we could-"

Seven voices interrupted at once as nearly every advisor in the room attempted to express their concerns. The loudest of which belonged to a large, broad chested man with graying hair. Upon his coat was the emblem of the Royal Guards.

"Your Majesty, you cannot be serious!" he protested. "You would replace the Royal Guards, an order that has protected your family for centuries, with a woman with no prior service or known background?!"

Elsa stared at him with a calm but firm gleam in her eyes. "I am not _replacing _anyone General. I have the utmost respect for your Order. I am simply supplementing my protection with an additional warrior that I trust, as we agreed upon earlier. Now, if there are no further concerns..."

"Your Majesty," Evangeline spoke up, eyeing Anna wearily. "As much as it pains me to admit it…I agree with Kale. While her abilities with a blade are apparent, the fact remains that we know nothing of her past. In effect, you will be allowing an armed woman into your presence at all times, a woman whose loyalties remain unclear."

A flare of anger ignited in Anna's chest. Her loyalties were unclear? She'd gone on a suicide mission to save Elsa, and that was _before _she'd fallen for her. Okay, perhaps the latter detail wasn't known to the rest of the castle, but the redhead had never done anything to raise the slightest suspicion of betrayal. She bit down on her tongue, doing her best not to let her outrage show on her face.

The Queen turned to her spymaster, irritation now laced with a hint of irritation. "Anna has already spent many hours alone in my presence. The first time we encountered one another, I was unconscious. If she had any desire to harm or kill me, she would have done it weeks ago."

"That may be, Your Majesty," another lord spoke up, "But there remains a possibility that she is a spy, an agent sent to infiltrate the Royal Palace."

The monarch's eyes narrowed. "Upon my rescue, Anna did not even request lodging within this castle. Her stay within these walls was _my _idea; she never intended to remain here," Elsa revealed. Anna perceived flashes of surprise light up in several pairs of eyes at the Queen's words. "As for her past, the story is simple. She was dropped off at an orphanage at an infant, lived there for sixteen years, and spent the next twenty-four months finding work wherever she could throughout the kingdom. I have never been given the slightest reason to doubt her story."

Anna did her best not to smirk at the Queen's lie, but Elsa coming to her defense filled the redhead with guilty satisfaction.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is possible that the General has a point," an older woman cut in. Her face was slightly wrinkled and her blond hair was beginning to gray, but the Councilor in question spoke with confidence. "Placing your trust in her is a risk."

Anna frowned. She didn't blame Elsa, but it was getting really tiring of everyone talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room.

"She has sworn you no oath nor performed any kind of previous military service," the woman continued. "It is possible that her allegiance could be purchased by one of your enemies." Across the table, Evangeline nodded in agreement. Anna's hands clenched, knuckles turning white. Rage curdled inside her, reaching its boiling point.

Her motor mouth would no longer be silenced. If they wanted an oath, than an oath they would get.

Anna turned to Elsa and dropped to one knee. "If she will accept my service, I swear to defend Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, until the last breath has left my body," the redhead proclaimed suddenly, her voice so loud she was practically shouting. "Under pain of death, I shall remain her faithful servant as long as I live. So say I, Anna of Arendelle, personal attendant to the Queen."

Anna smiled. It was a crude oath, but it left no doubt as to her intentions.

The room went utterly silent. Anna's eyes glanced up, and for a moment she was treated to the unique sight of the most powerful men and women in Arendelle staring at her, half of them with their mouths hanging open.

Only the Queen herself appeared to not be in shock. A range of emotions Anna couldn't identify swirled in her cold blue eyes.

"I accept," Elsa said softly. At a nod from the monarch, Anna rose to her feet.

"I believe that satisfies your concern, Councilor Vlora?" the Queen turned to the woman in question. The advisor's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. "Regardless," Elsa continued, "Anna was of strong enough character to attempt to rescue me despite impossible odds. I find it difficult to believe that such a woman would be susceptible to petty bribery. She is loyal, skilled, and I find her company pleasant; there is no one more suited to the position."

A sigh from Evangeline drew Anna's eyes. "I still have misgivings, Your Majesty, but...I trust your judgment," the spymaster said firmly. "And I believe the rest of us should do the same." She looked at Vlora, a silent message passing between their eyes.

The Councilor nodded in agreement.

\

The meeting continued for another hour. Anna had been initially excited; a conference between the Queen of Arendelle and her top advisors was bound to be interesting. Would they talk about politics with foreign nations? Military strategies? Or...

Roads. The meeting was about roads. At length, they discussed and debated where they should be constructed and how they should be paid for. It took the redhead less than five minutes to become bored out of her mind. It wasn't long before she gave up trying to pay attention together, after all, her only responsibility at the moment was to protect the Queen. Thank the gods, it wasn't her job to concern herself with the actual details of the meeting.

Anna instead decided to spend the hour by indulging in a far more entertaining activity: observing Elsa. As boring as the meeting was, Anna couldn't help but watch as the beautiful Queen was in her element. She presided over the discussion with both elegance and authority. Despite being the youngest person at the table, there was absolutely no question as to who held all of the power in the room. It was almost...arousing…to see Elsa in such total control.

_Careful Anna. Don't let them know you're staring. _

Finally, Elsa declared the meeting adjourned. One by one, the ten advisors bowed and left the room.

The second the door shut, Elsa sat up out of her chair and turned to face Anna. "What the hell was that?!" she demanded.

Anna looked at her curiously. "What was what?" she asked innocently, surprised at the monarch's flash of rage. What was the problem?

The Queen gave an exasperated sigh. "The oath. You didn't have to...why did you swear yourself to me?" she questioned, frustration clear in her voice.

"Of course I did," Anna retorted. "I had to say something to satisfy them. What's the big deal, anyway?"

The monarch stared at her incredulously. "Anna, don't you understand? You swore yourself to me in front of ten of the most powerful individuals in the kingdom. Arendelle takes oaths _very _seriously. You're bound to me until the day you die."

The redhead shrugged. "Looks like you're stuck with me, then," she said casually.

"Anna-"

The former thief darted forward, silencing the Queen by placing two of her fingers on the monarch's lips. "Elsa, everything I said was already true. It didn't change anything. The only thing that would ever make me leave you is if you asked me to go. The oath just makes it official, and it shut them up," she argued, retracting her fingers.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I appreciate it. Truly, I do. But I didn't want you to be..."

"Stuck with you?" the redhead supplied. The Queen nodded.

Anna smiled, leaning forward and capturing the monarch's lips in a quick kiss. "Elsa, there's nowhere I would rather be than at your side. As long as you can put up with me, than I'll be happy to stay."

At her words, a small smile finally broke across the Queen's lips. "I don't think that will be an issue," Elsa said softly, pulling in the redhead for a kiss of her own.

"If I'm sworn to you," Anna prompted once they parted, "Does this mean I'm not allowed to beat you in checkers anymore?"

Elsa giggled, raising up a hand to cover her lips. "No, you still are. Whether you actually will is another matter entirely."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, my Queen?"

The monarch nodded. "I believe I can spare an hour before I have to get started on paperwork. Let's go."

Smiling, Anna followed her new mistress to the library.

\

The next four days passed quickly. Anna quickly learned that being the Personal Attendant to the Queen was far from the most glamorous job in Arendelle. As Elsa worked, Anna assisted her by helping the monarch organize her paperwork and serving as a source of advice.

"Why are you asking me?" she had once said when Elsa had questioned her about the feasibility of an addition to the nation's main highway.

The monarch shrugged. "Sometimes it helps to here things from an untrained perspective," she explained. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Part of me thinks that you just enjoy hearing me ramble," she shot back. The blush on Elsa's face told the redhead that she had been correct.

"Just give me your opinion," the monarch said irritably. "Your voice helps me stay sane throughout all this number crunching."

After a giggle, Anna had obliged.

Despite the boring subject matters they were dealing with, Anna enjoyed the job nonetheless. There was a lot harder work out there than keeping Elsa company. And the benefits package was generous.

/

The Queen awoke bright and early. Finally, the biggest day of the year had arrived. Winter Solstice had come to Arendelle. And just as she had hoped, snow was falling past her window, calmly and consistently. Perfect weather for the day.

Why then, did she have a sense of foreboding?

As she took a bath and prepared herself for the day, a nagging feeling of worry pressed at the edges of Elsa's mind. It wasn't rational; it had been reported that the preparations for the festivities had been completed without a hitch. Ahead of her was a day enjoying the best her kingdom had to offer, with Anna and Rapunzel by her side. Shaking her head, Elsa brushed aside the uneasy thoughts and conjured her usual ice dress.

\

"So there's a tourney today?" Anna asked as they walked side by side to the entrance courtyard.

Elsa nodded. "A small one," she replied. "I'm sorry but no, you can't enter," the monarch added quickly, noticing that Anna's hand was unconsciously resting on her sword hilt.

The redhead sighed but dipped her head in agreement. Not only was her presence now required next to the Queen, but the two of them had come to the understanding that merely participating in a competition would amount to Anna cheating. Elsa's magic simply gave her too great of an advantage.

They hadn't said the obvious implications. But both women were well aware that if Anna hadn't been allowed to remain in the Castle, the redhead would have been placed in an impossible position. All that her stay would have accomplished would have been to add a third option to Anna's life. _Cheat, _in addition to _steal _or _starve. _The Queen continued to give her doses of magic; they hadn't yet determined if the effects would ware off, but Elsa was willing to bet that they wouldn't.

Elsa's lack of foresight had nearly doomed the redhead. By suggesting they conduct their little 'experiment', the Queen had almost condemned Anna to a life of continued poverty. For she knew that given the choice between thieving and cheating, Anna would have continued her former ways in order to cause as little damage to others as possible.

_ It doesn't matter. She's staying here, _Elsa reassured herself.

Speaking of which...the Queen took a second to admire Anna's improved physique. Shifting her eyes to the right, Elsa noted that the redhead's cheeks, which previously had been a tad hollow, were now perfectly filled out. The former thief's skin seemed to have a bit more color than before, and her bones seemed slightly less pronounced. A month of living in the Castle had served Anna well.

Elsa smiled at the thought. She didn't delude herself into thinking that assisting the redhead made her a saint; providing for her cost the Queen essentially nothing. But the knowledge that she was responsible for Anna's improved health still filled the monarch with a warm glow.

Plus, Anna's improved diet had coupled with her training to grant the redhead an increasingly impressive physique. She didn't look like a bodybuilder, but Anna was a picture of athleticism. Against the Queen's will, her eyes roamed up and down the redhead's form, soaking in every detail. Her leering would have made Elsa feel guilty...if not for the fact that she constantly caught Anna doing the same thing. The redhead possessed less subtlety than a charging bull.

The Queen smiled as they approached her personal carriage, where Rapunzel was already waiting for them.

\

To Anna's surprise, not only was there a tourney scheduled for the day, but a plethora of other competitions as well. The redhead had never before spent a Winter Solstice in the Royal City before, a decision that she was coming to regret.

A massive stadium near the center of the city hosted all of the events. The tourney was the main show, of course, but there was also weight lifting, javelin tossing, disk throwing, foot races, and a bunch of other competitions Anna had never heard of before, in addition to some general performances.

"How many people can fit in here, Your Majesty?" the redhead asked as the three women made their way to their seats, flanked by a retinue of Royal Guards.

"Fifty thousand," Elsa said.

"Wow! You could fit the entire city in here!" Anna exclaimed.

The Queen smiled slightly. "Not quite. The capital is one of the largest cities in the world; nearly half a million people live here."

Anna frowned. "I thought that the Winter Solstice celebrations were free? If you can only fit a tenth of the people in the stadium...how does that work?"

"Most people don't stay for the entire day," Rapunzel cut in. "They do it by lottery; people can pick the events they want to see the most, and a raffle is held to decide who gets tickets for which time of day."

Anna nodded, suddenly distracted. Their group was passing through a market that had been erected in the main entrance courtyard of the arena. Dozens of varieties of fruits, meats, and desserts were being served in stalls around them. Reluctantly, the redhead turned away from a particularly impressive ice cream vendor and continued walking forward as the crowd made way for the monarch.

Five minutes later, they were seated in the spacious royal box. Joining them were several of Elsa's advisors and Rapunzel's fellow dignitaries, most of whom Anna did her best to ignore. The only ones Anna had any regard for were Evangeline (her devotion to the Queen's protection was obvious) and Councilor Vlora, who had seemingly taken the spymaster's advice to heart and grown to accept the redhead's presence at various meetings. Thankfully, General Kale (who given by the glares he constantly shot at her, had _not _come to appreciate Anna's position) was not in attendance.

Elsa took a seat in the front row. Anna sat down next to her on one side, and Rapunzel the other.

"Your Majesty?" Anna whispered, gently prodding the Queen's arm.

"Yes Anna?"

"Should we go get something to eat?"

The Queen frowned. "I can't leave, I have to preside over the opening ceremonies. Here," she reached into the pocket of dress.

Anna nearly gasped in recognition. It was the same leather bag that she had attempted to steal from. Just seeing it brought back flashes of memory from the first time she had met the Queen.

"Why don't you go grab us something?" Elsa suggested, handing her the bag. Anna's fingers could feel dozens of golden coins inside the pouch. She grinned. Yes, this job definitely had its benefits.

"Chocolate okay?"

\

The next few hours went beautifully. Elsa left most of the talking to Anna and Rapunzel, content to listen to them babble to each other as she calmly watched the festivities. Her two friends delighted in viewing the competitions and performances. Elsa, on the other hand, barely cared for them (public events never having been her thing) but she enjoyed herself regardless. Even if she couldn't wrap her arm around Anna like she wanted to.

"Wow! How much are they lifting?" the redhead questioned. It was the last stage of the weight lifting competition, and three men were standing in the center of the arena. Each was holding a massive barbell over their heads.

"Four hundred pounds," answered Elsa. Anna scoffed.

"Please. I could do that in my sleep," she said confidently. The remark immediately grew curious looks from Evangeline and Vlora, sitting in the row behind them. Her face turned scarlet.

"I mean...with some more training," Anna added quickly. Elsa frowned. She had no desire for their experiment to become public knowledge.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of two loud thumps from the arena. All but one contestant had dropped their weights. The victor was a blond-haired muscular man who looked to be in his early twenties. Strangely, he did not seem overjoyed at his triumph. His light brown eyes almost seemed impassive as he gruffly made his way off the field to receive his prize.

"You'd think he be happier...oooh, it's the tourney next, right?" Rapunzel said.

Elsa nodded.

"Given your skill with a blade, I am surprised to see that you did not enter, Anna," Councilor Vlora noted.

Anna shrugged evasively. "Thanks. But, well, you know, it's my job to protect the Queen and all. I can't do that if I'm fighting fifty feet below her," she mumbled.

The Councilor nodded. "Of course," she said with a knowing smile. "Your dedication to your mistress is admirable."

The redhead blushed but grinned in thanks.

Elsa continued to watch with vague interest as the competition started below. It really was a shame the Anna couldn't compete, but the Queen knew that she couldn't condone blatant cheating.

\

It took three more hours to for a winner of the final event to be declared. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa could see Anna's jealous glare of the man who emerged victorious; a minor lord from one of the northern provinces. The Queen knew exactly what the redhead was thinking.

_I would __destroy__ you._

"I know," Elsa whispered to Anna as the group left their seats. A quick moment of confusion passed before the former thief shot her a small smile, realizing that the monarch had divined her thoughts.

It was still early in the evening, but given that it was the Winter Solstice, darkness had already fallen. Snow continued to rain down from the sky, the blizzard having picked up considerably during the day. Thankfully, Elsa had a group of guards to guide her back to the carriage, and the night was relatively well lit by the ubiquitous candles that the city's residents had lit for the holiday celebrations.

A group of three carriages awaited them. Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel got in the middle one to themselves, leaving the first and last vehicles to the other members of their group. In addition to the drivers of each carriage, a dozen Royal Guards on horseback accompanied the procession.

Anna climbed in last, sitting next to Rapunzel, and a guard closed the door to their carriage behind her. Seconds later, the three carriages and their escorts began the roughly fifteen minute journey back to the Castle, rapidly making their way through the snow.

Elsa smiled as she noticed Anna and Rapunzel shivering and bushing snow off their coats. With a wave of her hand, the Queen dispelled the excess moisture inside their compartment, leaving her friends dry.

"Thanks," Anna said. Frowning, the redhead turned to Rapunzel. "You're really leaving tomorrow?" she asked sadly. The Princess nodded.

As the other two women fell into conversation, Elsa gazed out of the compartment's small window. Anna was making her happier than she'd been in years, but the monarch would still miss her cousin's company. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long until they saw each other once again.

The Queen stared out into the night, watching as snow continued to rain from the sky. Their carriage continued down the main road of the city, bypassing the many side streets that branched off into the darkness. As they passed through the densest part of the city, the candles lit in the ubiquitous buildings surrounding them seemed to illuminate each and every white speck that fell to the ground.

Her vision was obscured as one of the guards pulled his horse up beside his carriage. Elsa watched as the man gazed up at a rooftop. Her eyes narrowed. What was he doing? Breaking off formation to look at some decoration-

The man threw his hands up violently as a black shaft seemed to sprout in his chest. Elsa gasped as the man toppled off his horse. He fell to the ground, his mount running off into the night.

Anna sat up suddenly. "Elsa, what-?"

_WHAM! _Her world turned sideways as a massive force impacted the side of their carriage. For a brief instant, she was falling through the air. Then, her eyes saw stars as the carriage landed on its side, her head slamming into the wooden bench. Vaguely, the Queen could hear the men outside screaming as she laid motionless on the ground, her vision blurring.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands was seizing the monarch by her shoulders.

"Get up!" Anna shouted as she hauled Elsa to her feet. Shakily, the Queen attempted to stand in the limited room they had available. Her balance had not recovered, but Anna held her upright. For her part, the redhead seemed uninjured.

She looked at the ground...and her heart lurched. The same could not be said for Rapunzel. The Princess of Corona was lying unconscious across the bench she had been sitting on; blood smattered her light brown hair.

_Thunk. _The Queen hard the sound of an arrow impacting the side of the carriage. Consumed by concern for her cousin, she dismissed the threat until a second later, when a white-blue glow began to emanate from the point of impact.

_A fire arrow! _Immediately, the Queen could feel the oppressive heat as the fire spread at a frightening pace, coming dangerously close to the fallen Princess. Desperately trying to clear her still woozy head, Elsa tried to focus enough to create a blast of magic.

Anna wasn't waiting. One arm still steadying Elsa, Anna reached down with her free hand and grabbed Rapunzel by the front of her shirt, pulling her away from the flames. With a yell, she threw her body at the former roof of the carriage.

The wood splintered noisily, giving way to her inhuman strength and opening up to the night beyond. A royal in each hand, Anna staggered outside, pulling Elsa with her.

The Queen was greeted by a warzone. Multiple guards lay sprawled in the snow, pools of red flowing from arrow wounds. The men who were still mounted wheeled their horses around frantically, desperately seeking their attackers. The other two carriages hadn't been knocked over, but they had now stopped as well, each roughly five feet away from their position. Their drivers had drawn their own weapons and looked prepared to fight, but she couldn't see Vlora and Evangeline.

From the light of the flames that now consumed their former carriage, Elsa perceived what had caused them to topple over: an ox-cart that had been pushed downhill, timed to directly strike their vehicle.

This was an ambush.

Immediately after she processed that obvious realization, Elsa had another one. _She _was the target, and now that they were in the open...

Head mostly clear now, she waved her hand just in time. A wall of ice materialized over the women's heads, absorbing the impact of three well-shot arrows. Through the snow, Elsa's eyes barely gleamed the shape of a man perched on one of the rooftops, what looked to be a bow in his hands.

The Queen didn't hesitate. With a flick of her fingers, the wall of ice sped upwards into the air at lethal velocity. A scream echoed from his position, and Elsa knew her aim had been true. On the other side of the fallen carriage, she heard steel clashing on steel.

_Good news: my guards are still organized enough to intercept the attackers on the ground. Bad news: there are attackers on the ground. _

This was no desperate assassination; she was under attack by a coordinated assault.

Anna meanwhile let go of her arm and laid Rapunzel on the ground, pausing only to draw both her sword and her dagger. The Queen raised her hands, readying her magic. At the moment, the archers were the most direct threat. Trusting Anna and her men to focus on the ground, Elsa's eyes scanned the rooftops, searching for...

A flash of movement on the roof to her left! She reacted instantly. A blast of cold air spread from her palm, turning aside the arrow aimed for her heart. Snarling, she unleashed a torrent of razor sharp icicles from her fingers. They rocketed towards the offending archer. Even through the blizzard, Elsa could see the blood sprout from his chest as the projectiles found their target. Still gripping the bow, his body toppled off the roof and fell to the ground, landing not ten meters away.

Judging by the arrows that had attacked her initially, that left at least one more archer. She whirled around, eyes scanning the rooftops, but the snowstorm and the darkness obscured her vision. Not another hint of movement made itself known on the buildings above.

A clang of metal just behind her caused the Queen to spin around. Ten feet away, Anna was fighting two dark cloaked men who had emerged from a side street. Sword in one hand and dagger in the other, she dueled with both simultaneously. They attacked her with speed and precision, but Anna moved with even greater speed.

The redhead dodged and avoided a barrage of slashes. She rolled to the left, coming up with a viscous cut that sliced one attacker through the neck. His head hadn't even hit the ground before she pounced on the second attacker.

The man raised his blade to block her onslaught, but Anna's first swipe was so powerful that his sword was wrenched from his grasp. Her next blow cut him clean through the stomach, and his limp body fell to the snow. No sooner had he fallen, however, than another three men came into view on the side-street, running towards Anna with blades extended. The redhead raised her weapons defiantly.

"Anna, duck!" Elsa shouted.

Her personal attendant hit the ground, falling flat to the snow. The path now clear, Elsa unleashed a massive blast of ice from her palms. The attack sailed over Anna, hitting the three would be assailants seconds before they would have reached her. Shards of ice shredded through the men, killing them almost instantly.

The redhead jumped to her feet. She turned around to face Elsa, her relief evident. Suddenly, her eyes widened. With blinding speed, Anna drew back her wrist and hurled her dagger into the air. It spun through the snow like a pinwheel. Turning around, the Queen was just in time to perceive it reach the rooftop behind her and impact a figure in the chest.

_The third archer, _she thought as he toppled to the ground.

She nodded at Anna before running to the other side of the carriage, magic gathering in her hands. Eight of her guards were clashing with nine more dark-cloaked figures. Only four of her men were still mounted. Elsa raised her palms, but the conditions made aiming difficult, and given the close quarters fighting, the Queen could easily miss and hit her own protectors. Focusing, she perceived a clear shot and launched an icicle, impaling the closest attacker. Anna ran towards the fight from the other side, flanking two attackers and cutting them down before they even knew she was there.

"Vlora!" an agonized scream cut through the night. Elsa turned towards the first carriage...and her heart nearly stopped. Standing over the prone body of the Councilor in question was yet another warrior in a dark cloak. He withdrew his bloody sword from her limp form, snarling in triumph.

It was the last thing he ever did.

Before Elsa could even think about blasting him with magic, Evangeline was charging forward, blade in hand. The normally stoic spymaster yelled in rage as she administered the first blow, a cut to his wrist that sent him staggering back.

A second cut caught him on the neck.

It was too late. The Queen ran toward the fallen Councilor, ready to administer her healing abilities...but one look at the massive pool of blood that surrounded her body and Elsa knew that it was over. The man's sword had nearly sliced clean through her chest.

Vlora was dead.

The monarch's hands trembled in rage. The two of them had never been particularly close, but Elsa had still known the woman since she was a child. Vlora had advised both herself and her parents for decades, and she'd done it well. She'd been a faithful servant of Arendelle her entire life, and now she was dead on Elsa's watch.

If it wasn't for the presence of her defenders, Elsa would have unleashed a storm and flattened the rest of the ambushers within three seconds. As it was, she simply turned back towards the fight with murder in her eyes, preparing to strike them down one by one.

Eight of her guards still stood against five attackers, driving them back. And Anna...Elsa's eyes whipped around, searching for the redhead.

A sudden movement in the corner of her vision! Elsa spun to her left. It took the Queen less than a millisecond to come to her next realization.

Her life was over.

A lone attacker had made his way to the dead archer who had fallen from the building. The bow of his deceased ally was now clutched in his hands.

And the first arrow was already flying towards the Queen's heart.

It was too late to move. Too late to raise her hands and use her magic. Elsa had just enough time to process that it was the end.

Then a force was slamming into her back, driving her through the air. The Queen hit the ground hard, a soft yet relatively heavy weight landing on top of her.

Lifting her head out of the snow, Elsa hurriedly raised her hand and let loose a quick burst of magic that froze the archer solid. Gasping, she turned around, examining the object that had slammed her out of the arrow's path.

A familiar mane of red hair greeted her.

"Anna!" the Queen gasped. Filled with a rush of gratitude despite the chaos going on around them, she moved out from beneath her savior, climbing to her knees.

The redhead didn't rise with her. And in that instant, Elsa's world ended.

Anna collapsed face first into the snow, a black arrow shaft lodged in the center of her back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Responses are at the bottom!**

Never before had the country seen such a storm.

In an instant, the minor blizzard that had been affecting the capital had expanded to cover all of Arendelle under its wintery shadow. It's intensity increased tenfold; snow began to fall from the sky so quickly that citizens could only see mere feet in front of them. The storm angrily pounded the ground at such a rate that the entire nation would be buried within the hour. Cold wind whipped throughout the kingdom, knocking many of the Queen's subjects to their knees by the mere power of its gusts.

Throughout Arendelle, the kingdom's people could do nothing but dive for shelter from the blizzard's wrath. The harbor froze within seconds, the disruption so sudden that many vessels sustained severe damage. Rooftops began to strain under the ever growing weight of the white powder. Many stands and storefronts, all lavishly decorated in preparation for the solstice, were all but ripped to shreds, their wares scattered to the wind.

Over the next thirty seconds, a majority of Arendelle's population became convinced that the apocalypse was upon them. The people in the streets did all they could to avoid being blown away by the wind. Those fortunate enough to have been inside stared out their windows in terror as the blizzard buffeted the walls, all too aware that their homes would not protect them for long.

Only one individual remained unaware of the chaos.

\

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed. Still on her knees, she hurriedly shuffled over to the prone girl. With trembling hands, she lifted the redhead off the ground.

The point of an arrow protruded from the center of Anna's chest, an inch to the left of her heart.

The Queen screamed in rage. For the first time in years, Elsa lost complete control of her powers. But despite the screams of those around her amid the rapidly growing storm, the only thought on the monarch's mind was Anna. The rest of the world faded into the background.

Her attendant's eyes were closed. Blood was flowing freely from both her back and her chest, turning the snow around them scarlet. Without thinking, Elsa brought one hand to each of Anna's wounds, releasing her magic. Her palms immediately became stained with red, but the Queen didn't even notice. Continuing the flow of magic, she laid Anna face-up upon her lap, careful to keep the arrow shaft in her back from touching the ground.

"Stay with me!" Elsa pleaded desperately. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she began to maneuver one of her hands into a position where she could check for a pulse but still continue the healing.

A rough hand gripped her shoulder.

"Your Majesty, we have to get you out of here!" shouted a Royal Guard over the wind. He moved to pull her away.

"Get the _fuck _off me!" She whipped her arm back, releasing a compressed blast of super cool air from her palm. The man was blasted back, falling back behind the veil of snow and out of view.

The Queen immediately returned the free hand to the wound on Anna's back, mustering every bit of power that she could muster.

_What if it's too late? _the monarch's mind panicked. Finally managing to check for a pulse, warm relief flowed through Elsa as she sensed a faint heartbeat. But the redhead had already lost a lot of blood, and the arrow shaft still sticking through her chest wasn't helping her chances.

"Y-you're going to be fine! You hear me Anna?! Please, please wake up!" she pleaded, but her attendant's eyes remained shut. Elsa continued the flow of magic, but Anna's pulse appeared to be growing steadily weaker.

"No. No no no no!" the Queen sputtered desperately. Elsa mentally debated pulling the shaft out of Anna's back, but even her magic had limits. If she removed the arrow, the blood flow might be too powerful for her to stifle, and Anna couldn't afford to lose much more of the precious fluid, if indeed she hadn't lost too much already.

But then again, it might be her only chance. Leaving the arrow in and continuing with her magic might buy the redhead a few more minutes of life, but her death would be inevitable. Her magic wasn't powerful enough to heal Anna's wounds, not with a shaft still sticking through her chest.

Tears began to run down her face. Even with all of Elsa's power, she was helpless. Thousands of men were under her command. She had enough wealth to buy the capital city a dozen times over. The magic at her fingertips was capable of burying an entire continent in snow. But in the end, she couldn't do the one thing that mattered. She couldn't save those she loved. Not her parents.

And not Anna.

"I'm so...so s-sorry Anna," she cried. It was all her fault. If Elsa hadn't allowed herself to be distracted during the battle, Anna would never have needed to sacrifice herself.

"I'm not going to let you die, Anna! I won't!" Magic still rushed from her fingertips. The blood flow had stopped now, but Anna's pulse continued to grow weaker. Clenching her teeth, Elsa prepared to give the redhead the only chance she had. Her hands moved to grip the arrow shaft.

A gentle hand gripped her arm weakly.

"E-Elsa," a soft voice to her left groaned. Whipping her head to the left, the Queen came face to face with a familiar brunette. Blood smattered her hair and the wind threatened to blow her away, but Rapunzel remained upright on her knees.

"Save her!" Elsa shouted. Herself unaffected by the wind, she grabbed the Princess by the arms and hauled her to sit next to Anna.

Despite the snow obstructing her vision, Elsa could see the fear in Rapunzel's eyes as she took in the sight of the dying redhead.

"I'm going to rip the arrow out!" Elsa called. "As soon as I do, heal her!" Teeth chattering from the cold, the Princess managed a nod.

Elsa's fingers closed around the shaft. For a brief moment, she hesitated. Rapunzel's magic could heal literally anything, but opening the wound might kill Anna before the tear could fall.

But it was her only chance.

Gritting her teeth, Elsa pulled with all her might. With a sickening crunch, the arrow ripped through Anna's skin. It came free with a fresh spurt of blood, itself coated with a myriad of substances that the Queen didn't even want to think about.

A single tear fell from Rapunzel's eye, falling onto Anna's open wound.

Time seemed to stop as Elsa stared down at the redhead. Was it too late? Was Anna already dead? Even Rapunzel's magic couldn't bring back the deceased.

Anna's eyes remained closed. For thirty seconds, the Queen stared down at the redhead, but nothing seemed to change. The blood stopped flowing from her wounds, but the gashes themselves remained open.

"NO!" Elsa collapsed to the ground, crying freely now. She rounded on Rapunzel, desperation grabbing her heart. "Why isn't it working! Cry again!" The Princess stared back at her helplessly.

"Bullshit! Your magic can save anyone! You saved Eugene! What, is Anna not important enough for to waste the effort on?!" she yelled, holding Rapunzel's shoulders and shaking the Princess violently.

"Elsa I-"

"You're useless!" Elsa sobbed, releasing her cousin. "You save those _you _care about, but when the people _I_ love are dying..."

"L-love..?" managed a weak voice.

Elsa's head whipped towards the ground so quickly that it was a miracle that her neck did not snap in two.

Magic sparkling faintly on her chest, Anna's wounds were closing. Her eyes were open.

"Anna!" she shouted. Filled with utter joy, she fell to the ground and embraced the redhead. With a sigh, Anna fell back into unconsciousness, but her chest was now rising and falling steadily.

"Thank the gods!" Rapunzel cried. Still holding Anna, Elsa turned to the Princess. Tears still flowed from her eyes, but a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank_ you_!" Elsa looked at her cousin guiltily, but the slight grin on her cousin's face told her that her previous words had been forgiven.

Around them, the storm began to dissipate. The wind began to die down, the snow starting to fall at a slower rate. And as she laid Anna back on the ground, Elsa's thoughts finally focused enough to realize what she had done.

Brining her will to bear, Elsa concentrated, commanding the storm to completely revert back to its previous state. And as the weather calmed, the Queen remembered who was responsible for Anna's predicament.

She turned to where the fighting had been taking place. In the chaos of the storm, both her guards and the attackers had been scattered. At the time of Anna's wounding, only three of their assailants had remained alive.

"I'm going to try and heal the others!" Rapunzel said. "You focus on them!"

Nodding, Elsa climbed to her feet.

A clash of steel soon drawer her attention. A recovered Royal Guard was now dueling with two of the assailants. More of her men moved to assist their comrade, but Elsa was done waiting.

At the moment, the Queen didn't care who these attackers were or why they wanted her dead. All she knew was that they had assaulted her without provocation, struck down Vlora without mercy, attempted to kill her men, and had come within inches of murdering Anna.

So they were going to die.

A burst of razor sharp spikes of ice sprouted from her palms, impacting the two assailants. They crumbled to the ground, their blood staining the snow.

"Your Majesty!" shouted a man to her right. Elsa turned to see another guard locked in combat with the last assassin. She raised her hands to strike him down, but another guard grabbed her shoulder.

"We need someone to interrogate!" he advised her.

Sighing, Elsa knew he was right. Icy mist came forth from her right palm, enveloping the assassin. The supercooled air blasted him back into a wall and froze his chest to the concrete.

Elsa marched forward with murder in her heart. "You are going to give us answers," she hissed. "Or I will..."

The Queen stopped as the man raised his sword. Despite knowing that he would never have enough maneuverability to throw it at her, Elsa raised her hands in defense.

But the man didn't try to strike her. As the monarch stared, he turned the hilt around in his hands, took a deep breath, and...

"No!" Elsa shot a blast of ice at his hands, but her attempt to disarm him came to late. The weapon plunged into his chest, cutting through the ice.

The monarch ran up to him, but one look at the point of impact and she knew it was too late. The sword had pierced his heart. Rapunzel's magic might have worked, but Elsa wasn't going to pull her away from healing the Royal Guards to save the life of an assassin.

"Why?!" Elsa demanded. "Why did you try to kill me? What do you have to gain?"

The dying man looked up at her, blood falling from his lips. "Control...you...can't...ritual..." he sputtered.

Elsa stared at him. "What?"

The man's head dropped towards the ground, and the Queen knew he was dead.

\

Anna's eyes opened slowly. Bright light filled her vision.

_I'm dead_, she thought dully. _Guess there is a heaven after all._

The sound of light snoring brought her out of her trance. Her eyes opened fully, allowing her to take in the sight of...her room in Castle Arendelle.

She was alive! And to her right was...Elsa, sitting in a chair at her bedside. The Queen's eyes were closed, her breathing light and soft. Outside, the sky was still pitch black, but a large glowing snowflake in the center of the room provided illumination.

"Elsa?"

The monarch's eyes shot open. "Anna!" she breathed in relief, standing up and moving to the bed. "The physicians said you would be fine, but I wanted to wait...I'm sorry I fell asleep..."

Anna glanced up at her. "What happened? I remember...our carriage toppling over, and then..." her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I can't remember the rest." It was true. She could recall the beginning of the ambush, but the event was a blur to her.

Elsa took Anna's hands into her own. The Queen's eyes shined with regret.

"You saved me Anna. You...you were shot. I'm sorry."

Anna frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"An archer fired an arrow at me. I was too slow, but you...knocked me out the way. You were struck instead. Rapunzel and I healed you, but you fell unconscious for a few hours."

Suddenly, Elsa came down and pulled the redhead into an embrace. "I'm so...so sorry! I nearly got you killed! But...you saved my life again. I wish you hadn't had to, but thank you. Thank you a thousand times!"

"Of course I saved you," Anna whispered, returning the Queen's hug. "It's my duty."

Elsa sighed, pulling back slightly. "I was a fool, Anna. I thought my powers could protect me from anything. I thought that your position would never put you in danger. But the men who attacked us...they timed their ambush to limit my advantage. It was dark...and they attacked us in close quarters. I was arrogant...and you paid the price."

Anna stared up at her. "You did everything you could. I'm just glad I was able to protect you."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I am...beyond grateful for what you did for me today. But never again. Being my guard is too dangerous, I realize that now, and I won't have you put in harm's way again."

"No!" Anna shouted, pulling out of the embrace. "I go where you go! Whatever happens, we'll face it together. If I need to protect you again, I will!"

The Queen frowned. "Why, Anna? You as good as sacrificed yourself for me. You've saved my life twice now. You've done enough."

Anna shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Anna. We'll leave my protection to the Royal Guards from now on. Rapunzel won't always be there. If you were hurt again..."

"If I left your protection to the Royal Guards, you'd be dead twice over now!" Anna shouted. "I will keep you safe, and if that means I have to take an arrow for you again, so be it," she said firmly.

"Anna, I'll release you from your oath with honor. It won't be your duty any longer," Elsa prompted.

"I don't care!" the redhead shot back. "I'll follow you anyway!"

The Queen sighed. "Do you want to end up dead?" she demanded.

"Of course not, but if that's what it takes to save you, then so be it," Anna answered.

Elsa's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Why? Why do you want to sacrifice yourself for me? You don't owe me anything."

"Because I love you!"

The two women simply stared at one another. Anna's face burned bright red at the declaration, but she made no move to retract it. The words had been said in the heat of the moment, but they were true nonetheless. She loved Elsa.

Had she said it too soon? What if Elsa didn't…wait. Had the Queen said she loved Anna at one point? That didn't seem like something she would forget, but her memory remained clouded.

"I..." the Queen stared down at her hands. "I love you too," she said.

Anna's blush intensified, but relief flowed through her. The Queen of Arendelle had just told her that she loved her. Maybe she was dead after all.

"I love you so much, Anna," Elsa admitted. "And that's why I can't put you in danger again. You just barely survived today. If something happened to you..."

Anna placed her hand over Elsa's mouth, silencing the Queen. "And if something happened to _you_, I could never live with myself," she interrupted. "Besides, the kingdom needs you. You're more important than me; we both know that. You owe it to Arendelle to protect yourself as best you can, and that means having me as your guard." She released the Queen's mouth.

Elsa glowered down at her. Anna could see the realization dawning in the monarch's eyes. She wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine," she said at last, reluctance plain in her tone.

"Thank you," Anna said simply.

The Queen gave an exasperated sigh. "Get some rest, Anna." Elsa leaned down, placing a kiss on the attendant's forehead. Nodding, Anna watched as the Queen stood up and left the room, the glowing snowflake disintegrating behind her.

\

It was three hours later that Elsa heard the screams. Despite her exhaustion, the Queen had laid in her bed for hours and failed to fall asleep. Her terror was still too close to the surface, and grief still echoed through her. In addition to Vlora, two Royal Guards had received fatal injuries, and Elsa couldn't get them off her mind. She wasn't sure that she wanted to.

Plus, there was the guilt at the destruction she had caused. The storm she had intensified had wreaked havoc throughout the city, and possible the rest of the country as well. No one had been killed based on the initial reports, but there had been considerable property damage, and the populace was shaken.

And so Elsa remained awake when the faint sounds of shouting echoed down the hall. Adrenaline racing through her, the Queen hopped out of her bed and conjured an ice gown. As she opened the door, the yelling grew both louder and more distinct. The voice was all too familiar.

_Anna._

The monarch hurried down the hall, brushing aside the protests of the guards on duty. Fear for the redhead consumed her. What was happening? Had her wounds reopened, somehow? Was Rapunzel's magic not strong enough after all?

Elsa raced down the steps, heading down from the Royal Wing to the Upper Wing. She moved down the hallway, the screams growing louder and louder the closer she got to Anna's room.

Two guards were already standing outside the door.

"What is going on?" the Queen demanded. Why weren't they helping her?

One man turned to her. "Your Majesty!" he greeted in surprise.

"What is happening to her?" Elsa implored.

The man looked at her nervously. "We don't know. We checked inside. There is no one else in there, and she does not appear to be injured. Girl's just having a nightmare."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, but her mind filled with relief. Anna would survive a nightmare.

"Return to your posts," she ordered. "I am going to see to my attendant."

The guards looked at her curiously, but the two men obeyed. As they moved to the end of the hall, Elsa hurriedly entered the room.

Anna laid in the bed, tossing and turning violently. A fresh scream erupted from the redhead's mouth.

"Anna!" Elsa moved over to the bed and seized the girl's wrists. "You're okay! You're okay. Wake up!"

Slowly, Anna stopped struggling against her. The attendant's eyes fluttered open. Her face contorted in shock as she registered the Queen's presence.

"Elsa! I...was I screaming?" she said slowly. The monarch nodded.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright? Are your wounds hurting?"

Anna shook her head, but tears were now appearing in her eyes. "I'm...I'm fine, Elsa," she said unconvincingly. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Anna..." Elsa said soothingly, wiping the tears off the girl's face. "What is it?"

"I...in my dreams...I remembered what happened. I remembered that I killed...I killed five people today," Anna explained hesitantly.

Elsa frowned. "Yes, you did. You were defending me. They planned on killing me. They would have struck you down without a second thought. There's nothing wrong with what you did," the Queen assured her.

Anna sniffled. "I know, Elsa. I know it's stupid, but...I killed them without hesitation. Even when I was saving you before, I registered that I was about to commit murder. This time...this time I didn't even consider it. They say killing gets easier...they say it changes you. Am I..."

"No, Anna," the Queen said firmly. "You were acting in the heat of the moment. You didn't have time to think; none of us did. You did your duty, and nothing more. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Even as she said the words, Elsa felt another pang of guilt. She herself had struck down several men earlier, and though she took no pleasure in it, the knowledge of what she had done didn't torment her. But knowing how pure Anna was, it came as no surprise that she regretted her actions. And Elsa had been the one to put her in that position.

_I've given her a home. But I've turned her into a weapon, _she thought guiltily.

"I wouldn't take it back," Anna murmured. "I would have done anything to save you. And I'll do it again, if I have to. It's just...I can't help but feel...I'm sorry."

For the second time that day, Elsa embraced the redhead. "I understand, Anna. You don't like killing. There's nothing wrong with that."

Anna nodded forlornly as they separated.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," the redhead muttered.

Elsa gazed down at her. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked without thinking. Immediately after the words left her mouth, her face burned red.

Anna looked up at her. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if someone sees us?" Her words were tentative, but Elsa couldn't help but see the longing that appeared in the redhead's eyes.

This was insane. They'd barely been together a week. Sharing her bed was...

Elsa scowled. The idea of sharing a bed with Anna terrified her slightly, but the Queen also found the notion undeniably attractive. To hold Anna in her arms...

She mad up her mind. For tonight, protocol be damned.

"I'll freeze the lock. We'll say I fell asleep in the chair," she offered nervously. "Unless you don't want me to..."

"No!" Anna interrupted. "I'd love to sleep with you. I mean...not in that way! Not that I wouldn't want to in that way...eventually, but for now..."

Elsa silenced her rambling with a quick kiss on the lips. "Then let me in," she said.

Smiling nervously, Anna moved over and lifted up the covers. Trying to keep the blush off her face despite the darkness, Elsa climbed into the bed beside the redhead.

"Hold me?" Anna asked softly.

Smiling despite herself, Elsa lifted her arms and enveloped the redhead in a hug, laying her head down upon the spare pillow.

Within five minutes, they were fast asleep.

\

He stared out the window of his temporary headquarters, looking down at the city below. Only a few hours ago, the streets had been in chaos, but the capital's soldiers had restored order.

A knock sounded on the door behind him.

"Enter," he called.

His subordinate shuffled into the room.

"Was the mission a success?" he questioned.

The other man shook his head. He had been assigned to watch the assassination from a distance, in order to guarantee that a report would make it back. Even if they succeeded, the odds of the assailants themselves surviving were low.

"No, sir. The ambush went off as planned, but the Queen survived. One of our targets was killed, but the monarch herself was uninjured."

He nodded. The result was unfortunate, but he had expected it ever since the storm had erupted outside. Only Queen Elsa herself could have created such a blizzard, and its appearance had confirmed that their men had failed to kill her quickly.

"How?" he demanded. His tone was mild, but there was an unmistakable edge in his voice.

"I don't know for certain. But.." his subordinate began uncertainly.

"Yes?"

The other man sighed. "I had perfect vision of the attack, sir, at least until the storm began. The Queen's carriage was knocked over by the cart, as planned. An alight arrow was quickly launched at the vehicle, and immediately caught flames. But somehow…somehow another woman managed to remain uninjured through the crash. I barely believed my eyes, but a few seconds after the arrow hit…the wall of the carriage burst open. This woman, carrying both Queen Elsa and Princess Rapunzel in her arms, easily forced her way through the wood. In the battle that followed, she was almost as deadly as the Queen. She did not appear muscular in the slightest, but somehow this woman tore through the men like they were paper. I've never seen anything like it."

_Interesting._

His lips formed into a scowl, but he did not doubt the report. The news would be shocking to some, but with all of the knowledge he possessed, nothing could surprise him any longer.

"So, Queen Elsa has a pet. I have been informed recently that she had selected a commoner girl as her personal guard. Our man couldn't understand why, but it appears that we have our answer. This girl has magic, something making her stronger and more resilient. Elsa must have appointed her for this reason."

His subordinate nodded, clearly relieved that his story had been believed. True, it was a bit far-fetched, but he had heard stranger accounts before. And his man's information had always proved reliable.

"What is our next move, sir?"

"It will take time to prepare another attack. And Elsa will no doubt be even more careful in the future. Before we move in, we must weaken her defenses," he answered.

"How, sir?"

He smiled grimly. "Princess Rapunzel is a non-factor, soon she will be back in Corona and out of Elsa's reach. The Queen's personal guard, on the other hand, will continue to be a thorn in our side if left unchecked. Elsa's magic alone makes the monarch nearly unassailable, the two of them together…" he paused.

"Before we make our next move against the Queen, this girl must be killed. Though she is sheltered in the Castle, she is no doubt not nearly as well-protected as the Queen. I want a plan to eliminate her on my desk within the next twenty-four hours. Tell me, do we know her name?" he questioned.

"Her name is Anna, sir."

**Review Responses! Wow, this is going to take awhile, which is good. Keep'em coming, guys!**

**Star: Yes, that was a mean cliffhanger. But compared to the ones I have planned down the road…**

**Jascmaster: Yes, Elsa did indeed enjoy taking them down. For now, Anna is healed.**

**Snowboardgurl: Elsa did her best, but Anna definitely owes Rapunzel a big thank you.**

**Sonic2196: Hope you're relieved.**

**Speca: Indeed, she did.**

**Sakura: Yeah, I know the feeling. That was exactly what I was going for.**

**Guest 1: Here is your update!**

**ShadowSoldier: Selfless asshat indeed.**

**Veoviing: Not ending the story any time soon, trust me. That doesn't mean Anna will always be the main character though :)**

**Ch3n: Kale a traitor? Interesting.**

** .zombie: Thanks! **

**No.18: Thankfully, she did.**

**WinterWolfDragon: Nice job with the prediction.**

**FrenchToastPumpkin: Oh, yes. Yes I can. Don't worry, I promise not to make any future cliffhangers exactly this bad. They'll be worse!**

**Avenger4Life: Hope you keep on reading!**

**Claire Cooper: Never said I was fair :)**

**Yuiiub: Hopefully you can breathe normally now. For a while, anyway.**

**Tania Hylian: Yes I do.**

**JordanChaos: Thanks! I've been working on my writing for a while now so hopefully it's paying off.**

**3Gs: You think I'm evil now, just wait.**

**Malekoyaarb: Will Hans appear again? No comment.**

**Misiu: Yes.**

**Guest 2: I enjoy your tears. They taste good.**

**Natureboy3: Thanks. I made the rating M just to be safe.**

**AvidReader88: Hope you keep enjoying it!**

**Guest 3: Fixed, for now. **

**RR: Plenty more of that to come.**

**Guest 4: Sorry it took a week. I'm trying to get ahead a bit.**

**Blehbleh99: You think it's intense now, just wait.**

**Shousin: Thanks! Hopefully it won't take me more than a week to update.**

**JPElles: Actually, that's not officially true. In theory, being the Queen's personal attendant (in this story) is being little more than a glorified servant + guard. In practice, however, it's pretty obvious to a lot of people that Anna has Elsa's favor, and thus is someone that shouldn't be taken lightly. And though Anna doesn't actually speak with Elsa's authority, there are definitely a lot of people who aren't pleased at a commoner getting such a position (servant or not, being the Queen's companion is something a lot of people would envy.)**

**M.D.: You got that right. **

**Swerve: Thanks a lot, hopefully you'll still have nails left by the time this story finishes. **

**Guest 5: There you go. For now.**

**MarbleLights: Will Anna and Rapunzel die? Sorry, no spoilers. **

**Yes, Elsa is intentionally a badass. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of awesome fics (and in the actual movie, of course) that deal with her being underconfident/scared of her powers, but that's something we've all seen a million times already. I find it refreshing to sort of give the Queen her 'end of the movie' characterization. She still grew up a bit isolated and doesn't enjoy being social outside of her close friends (Anna and Rapunzel), but she's certainly not the frightened woman we saw at her movie coronation. It's kind of balanced out, I think, by giving Anna a much harder background.  
>Not too much fighting this chapter, but there's plenty of action on the horizon. <strong>

**Aamp: Wow! Thanks a lot!**

**Superjoshe: Sorry for the stress. Hopefully it's gone down a bit (until next chapter, of course).**

**Larom: Thanks! Yes, I don't intend for anyone to enter the picture between them. That doesn't mean that no one's going to go after Elsa's hand, but they're obviously not going to get anywhere. Until…no spoilers.**

**ScOut4IT: Yes, dealing with Anna's loss of innocence is a theme in this story (and, obviously, it just came up.) The review requirement thing was just something I did in the early days of this story when I had a bunch of chapters ready to go, just so people wouldn't get too impatient. Now that I'm only one chapter ahead, it's going to be like a chapter a week, without any review requirement. I never intended to hold chapters hostage or anything. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Since the chapter I planned to post this week was so long, I decided to post the first third of it a few days early. That means that not too much really happens in this chapter, but you can pretty much consider it a fluffy teaser for what's coming out in a few days.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed despite the site going down just after I posted the last chapter (lucky me!) Responses are at the bottom. Feel free to share any thoughts on the last chapter if you didn't get a chance thanks to technical difficulties.**

An hour after sunrise, Elsa awoke to the sound of teeth chattering.

She opened her eyes to perceive Anna in her arms, shivering in her sleep. The Queen didn't see any manifestation of her powers; the room was free of ice and snow, yet what else could be making the redhead so cold?

"Anna!" she shook the redhead in her arms.

"Uugh," Anna groaned as she came to. Slowly, as the former thief returned to consciousness, the shivering began to fade.

"Are you alright?" Elsa demanded. "Did I...why are you cold?"

Anna turned around to face her, mouth etched into a low frown. "I'm sorry," the redhead apologized. "It wasn't you. I just...it was just a dream." As she spoke, her teeth still chattered slightly.

Elsa sighed in relief. "It must have been some dream," she mused.

Anna's eyes were tinged with sadness. "I mean, I guess…it wasn't...just a dream," she murmured. "It was more like a memory."

The Queen frowned. "A memory?" she asked.

The redhead's gaze dropped to the sheets. "After I left the orphanage, I didn't always have enough money to stay indoors. Some nights I had to stay in an alleyway, or if worst came to worst, a doorway. I'd always be chased off in the morning, but it helped me survive the winter nights. Still, it was cold as hell. I think I was dreaming of a night around a year ago. Last winter was _really _cold."

Elsa's heart panged. "What about the money you were able to steal?"

"It wasn't always enough. I never took too much during a single robbery, and sometimes what I had dried up before another...opportunity…presented itself. There were times some people on the street were generous enough to part with a little coin, but not always."

The Queen couldn't think of what to say in response. What _could_ she say? All her life, Elsa had been warm and fed within the Royal Castle. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like...living on the streets, thieving and begging to survive. How could anyone ever sleep in an alleyway? How could someone like _Anna_ be forced to...?

The redhead was still shivering.

Without thinking, Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled Anna into her chest, hugging her tightly.

"Anna, I am so _so_ sorry that you had to go through that," she whispered. "But that's over now. You're warm and safe...you're with me. You'll never have to go through that again."

The redhead pulled back just enough to raise her head and look at Elsa. Anna smiled slightly, but the Queen could still perceive doubt within her eyes.

Elsa imagined what the redhead must be feeling. True, she'd been rescued from a life on the streets and given lodging within the castle, but such an arrangement only lasted as long as the Queen allowed it. Even though Anna knew how much Elsa cared for her, the monarch could understand how the notion of one person's goodwill separating her from a life out in the snow would be frightening.

She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Anna, listen to me," she said softly, staring into the girl's teal eyes. "You will never have to sleep out in the cold ever again. Even if you don't want to be with me any longer. Even if you grow to hate me. Even if you come to your senses and don't want to be my personal attendant anymore. Whatever happens, you will always have a home here. You shall never want for food nor clothing nor warmth. I swear it upon my life and title."

Elsa noticed Anna's eyes begin to shine with tears just before the redhead pulled her into an even tighter embrace. The Queen unconsciously ran her hand soothingly through Anna's messy hair as the former thief sobbed softly into her chest.

"Why?" Anna asked faintly.

"Why what?"

Again, Anna pulled back slightly so she could look at the Queen. "Why are you so concerned with taking care of me? Why do you do so much for me? Sometimes I just don't understand...I mean...why do you choose to be with me in the first place? You could have anyone, and..."

Elsa stopped Anna's spewing of her fears with a quick kiss to her lips.

Part of her couldn't understand how Anna didn't realize how wonderful she was. Here the former thief was pondering how Elsa could believe her to be worthy when twelve hours ago she had taken an arrow for the Queen without hesitation.

But part of her could. Anna had spent sixteen years spent living in an orphanage. Somehow, no one had ever chosen to adopt her. After that, she had been homeless, unable to secure a job, and even been reduced to occasionally begging on the streets. Clothed in rags and asking strangers for money, most people had probably looked at her as if she was the scum of the earth.

Yes, after a life like that, part of Elsa could understand why Anna sometimes struggled with self-esteem.

"I could tell you it's because you've saved my life twice, Anna," Elsa began, gently wiping away the redhead's tears with her finger. "And that on it's own is enough reason. But the truth is...it's because you're _you_, Anna. An amazing, talented, intelligent woman who is selfless enough to sacrifice her life for those she cares about without a second thought. A woman who makes me happy just by being in the same room as me. I love you, and I could never bear the thought of you being homeless again. You're the last person in Arendelle who deserves that, and I will gladly do anything in my power to keep you safe. Just like you would do for me...like you_ have_ done for me."

Finally, Anna's shivering stopped completely.

"Elsa I...thank you," she said warmly. She pulled the Queen closer, nuzzling Elsa's neck.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty?" Gerda's voice called. "Your maid is wondering where you've gone, and Kai tells me you have a meeting within the hour.

Elsa resisted the urge to groan. "Thank you, Gerda. I shall be along shortly!" she replied. The interruption irritated her, but she was thankful that the woman herself had chosen to bring her the message. Another servant might have been perplexed as to why she had spent the night in the room of her personal attendant, but Kai and Gerda were two of the few people currently aware of their relationship.

Still, the Queen felt bile rising in her throat at the thought of the meeting. After they'd returned last night, Elsa had scheduled an emergency Council session for the morning while waiting for Anna to wake. The agenda was without a doubt the most unpleasant series of topics that Elsa had ever had to deal with.

The Council would be meeting to plan for Vlora's funeral and consider the Councilor's replacement. Then they would be discussing the attack, and attempt to formulate a strategy as to how to find the perpetrators and increase Elsa's protection. As if that wasn't bad enough, their meeting would then turn to the small matter of the Queen's superstorm…and the destruction it had caused.

Reluctantly, she realized that she was going to have to tell Anna about the blizzard she had created. At the time, Elsa had been too consumed with grief to realize what she was doing, but now that her redhead was safe, her thoughts were free to process the damage her powers had wrought.

Her heart went heavy with guilt. There had been no fatalities, but there was no doubt that her people were terrified. Many had had their livelihoods damaged. Making a silent vow to herself, Elsa swore that she would do whatever was required to make things right.

And although Anna would be informed of the storm, she would _not _be told what had been its exact trigger. The last thing Elsa wanted was for the redhead to blame herself in any way for what had happened. Even though she had only been its indirect cause (and had saved the Queen's life in the process,) Elsa knew Anna well enough to predict that the attendant would feel some guilt for the harm that the blizzard had wreaked upon Arendelle.

It was going to be a long day.

\

Anna walked into the Council room, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. Elsa had filled her in on what everyone was going to be talking about, but the knowledge did little to assure the redhead. Despite her position as the monarch's attendant, part of Anna still felt like an interloper during the time she spent observing these discussions.

The two women were the last to arrive. Taking up her post behind Elsa's throne, the dark mood prevalent in the room became apparent to the redhead almost immediately. Every single Councilor wore a hard look, grief plain on every one of their faces. Evangeline in particular looked upset. The spymaster was almost unfailingly stoic, but today her pupils were etched in anger and sadness. She was staring down at the table so hard that it appeared as if she was trying to bore holes in it.

Elsa's voice broke through the oppressive silence.

"Before we begin, I would like to call for a moment of silence," she said. Her regal tone was still in place, but it was unmistakably tinged with grief. Elsa didn't specify what the moment of silence was for. She didn't need to.

Ten seconds passed as everyone looked down at their hands. Anna noticed Evangeline's fingers clenching.

"Councilor Vlora was a servant of Arendelle. For decades, she was an indispensable advisor at this table, both to my parents and to me. Her years of service will be honored with..."

Thus, the meeting commenced. Anna listened with more interest than was typical, but she couldn't help but notice General Kale, who was glaring at her with even more than disdain than usual.

"I can acknowledge that I was wrong," Elsa was saying. "I allowed my overconfidence to get the better of me, believing that my abilities would protect me from any attack. But the assailants planned their assault well. They attacked in the dark, limiting my field of vision, and coordinated their assault in a way that caught me completely by surprise. While the protection I had on hand proved sufficient to defend my life, three innocent lives were lost, and even more would have been killed if not for the presence of Princess Rapunzel. For the time being, my travels will have to be...yes, General?" she broke off. Kale was rising from his seat, clearly intending to speak.

"We are all grateful for your continued survival, Your Majesty, but your protection must be addressed," he began. "From the details I have been told, it seems that the attackers very nearly succeeded in taking your life, and may well have done so if luck had not been on your side."

Elsa frowned. "What do you suggest? Increasing the number of Royal Guards?"

"Yes, but you must also eliminate the weak link." Kale's gaze shifted to Anna. "Although she claims to be a skilled warrior, it is to my knowledge that your personal attendant was one of the first to be struck down in the attack. The efforts of yourself and Princess Rapunzel to save her life prevented your quick extraction from the storm. It is possible that young Miss Anna may not be suitable for the responsibility..."

The change in Elsa's demeanor was so sudden that Anna briefly wondered if the Queen had been possessed. The monarch's face shifted from composed grief to blatant rage as she shot up out of her chair and slammed her hands onto the table.

"How _dare_ you?" the Queen hissed, the room growing noticeably colder. "Anna's heroism is the_ only_ reason I am still alive today. Without hesitation, she took an arrow to the chest for a chance to save my life! And you insult her?!" Elsa demanded.

The General's face paled. "Your Majesty, I wasn't aware..."

"Since her actions do not impress you, it is clear that you do not value the life of your monarch. Am I correct?" Elsa asked, her voice ice cold.

Kale's eyes fell to the floor. "No, Your Majesty."

Slowly, the Queen sat back into her chair. "Then apologize," she commanded.

"Forgive me, Your Majes..."

"Not to me," Elsa interrupted. "To _her,_" she pointed to Anna.

The redhead in question struggled to keep a smirk off her face. It was a guilty pleasure, to be sure, but Anna couldn't help but be touched by Elsa's defensiveness. After all she had done for the Queen, it was getting exceedingly tiring to be on the receiving end of half the castle's disdain. But the monarch taking her side made most of her resentment melt away.

At the Queen's words, the fear in Kale's pupils diminished, contempt again coming to the forefront of his features. But no matter how much he hated her, even he had to bow to the monarch's wishes.

"I apologize, Miss Anna," he said, his tone tinged with reluctance. Anna nodded stiffly in response, not betraying the wave of satisfaction that rushed through her.

The discussion then turned to the storm Elsa had created. Though some argued that the matter should be dropped entirely (in effect denying Elsa's responsibility in the matter) the Queen was adamant that the truth be disclosed and reparations be awarded.

"It was _my _abilities that brought destruction upon our people. To deny this would strain the crown's credibility, invite rampant speculation, and most importantly would not reimburse those whose lives were affected by the damage," Elsa had argued. Several advisors disagreed, but ultimately the monarch overruled their concerns.

Finally, the meeting turned to the Queen's continued protection. It was agreed upon that Elsa would be accompanied by a larger guard detail outside the Palace in addition to Anna and the usual number of Royal Guards. Until the perpetrators could be found, the monarch's time outside the Castle would be limited as much as possible, and anytime she had to travel in the city her route would be strenuously monitored.

"Your Majesty," a man Anna now recognized as Lord Arald spoke up. "While these measures go a long way to ensuring your safety, the fact remains that we are still no closer to discovering who was responsible. This was the second attack on your person in as many months, and we remain unaware both who planned them and why."

Elsa noticeably frowned as the Council deliberated what was to be done. Evangeline's agents still had not produced any leads as to who was responsible for the first attack, and no useful evidence at the site of last night's ambush had yet been uncovered.

"Whoever they were, they had both agents in the Royal Guard and enough resources to employ a dozen skilled assailants in a coordinated ambush," Lady Katherine pointed out. A middle aged woman with graying brown hair, Katherine was the head of one of Arendelle's wealthiest noble houses.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "What if it wasn't the same people?" the personal attendant interjected before she could stop herself. Immediately, a dozen pairs of eyes were trained on her. The redhead's heart climbed into her throat. Though she was permitted to attend these meetings as Elsa's guard, Anna was not officially permitted to speak.

Only Elsa's gaze was not hostile.

Taking a deep nervous breath, the redhead explained her reasoning. "The men who attacked us last night...they wanted to kill you. Obviously...with the fire and the arrows and the swords..." She stopped herself with another breath. "But the Royal Guards who tried to kidnap you...it was clear that they didn't want to kill you. _Couldn't _kill you. The last man admitted as much to me when I called his bluff...he was threatening your life, but I knew he needed you alive...obviously otherwise I wouldn't have..."

"Why are we listening to the ramblings of a peasant?" Lady Katherine interjected irritably.

The Queen fixed her gaze on the older woman. "Anna is the sole eyewitness for much of the attempt to capture me. And her reasoning is sound," Elsa said firmly. "It is plausible that it was indeed a single party behind both attacks; their motivations may have changed. But we must not discount the possibility that it was two different groups."

_That's the second time Elsa's defended me. If they didn't suspect something was between us before, they definitely will soon. _Anna sighed mentally. She loved the notion of Elsa coming to her defense, but she knew the Queen didn't want their relationship to be public knowledge just yet. Hopefully the rumors would remain rumors for a while longer.

"Whoever it was that attacked last night," Elsa continued, "They were extremely devoted to their cause. Rather than be captured, one of their men chose to impale himself before he could be subjected to interrogation. Such dedication is...rare." The Queen's eyes briefly flickered over to Anna as she finished.

"That would make it unlikely that he had only taken part in the attack in exchange for money," Evangeline supplied. "These men had a cause. The only question is...what is it?"

Elsa pursed her lips. "As he died, the assassin said something strange to me. I believe his words were...'Control...you...can't...ritual.' I have not the slightest idea what he meant."

The Council was silent for a moment.

"Ritual..." Lord Arald mused. "Is it possible that the attack had something to do with magic? That might be a route worth investigating."

Evangeline frowned. "Perhaps. But what kind of ritual would involve killing the Queen?" The spymaster sighed in frustration. "We have little knowledge of magic. We know it exists. We know some can wield it. But as to how it works or what others can accomplish with it...Arendelle is blind. As is most of the world. Even after our Queen has had powers for over twenty years, we still have no idea as to how they truly work or where they came from."

For a brief moment, something lit up in Elsa's eyes. "Maybe..." she began hesitantly. But as the eyes of every person in the room turned to her, the Queen broke off the sentence. "Never mind. Evangeline, I need your agents to look into this, regardless of how little we know. Arald, Katherine, Vance, as the leaders of the three most prominent noble houses in Arendelle, I expect you to use every resource at your disposal to assist in the investigation. One attack on my person is troubling. Two is a disaster. Never in the last century has the monarch of Arendelle been so threatened, not even when Evangeline," she turned her gaze towards the spymaster, "Barely managed to intercept Duke Overland's assassination attempt on my parents fifteen years ago. I refuse to allow those who threaten my life and my kingdom the chance to regroup and attack again. Everyone in this room will do everything in their power to root out those responsible. Time and expenses are irrelevant. Am I understood?"

Around the table, everyone on the Council nodded.

"Thank you. You are all dismissed," the monarch ended the meeting.

**Responses:**

**Bcdono: Thanks!**

**Claire Cooper: Fortunately, I haven't had any threats from CU thus far. Still, I have no idea why they seem to be targeting Elsanna fics. Part of me is wondering if their threats are being overhyped, but I don't know for sure. Everything is backed up just in case.**

**Sakura: Indeed they are. That will become especially apparent after next chapter. **

**3Gs: Patience is a virtue :)**

**No.18: Yeah, Elsa was going a little crazy at that moment. Understandable, but she was pretty harsh.**

**Veoviing: Thanks. Hopefully he stays mysterious for a while.**

**Superjoshe: Sorry, no hints.**

** .zombie: Again, no hints. I will say that it's a long game.**

**Malekoydaerb: No, I wasn't. Little breather with this chapter, but in a few days…yeah.**

**Magic3434: Thanks. Next update should be Thursday or Friday. It's already written.**

**xAnimeJunkie32x: Keep the tissues ready.**

**WinterWolfDragon: Yeah, it was in the heat of the moment, but they did. As for who the person is…no spoilers.**

**Larom: Kingdom hearts crossover? That's my favorite video game series of all time, but not the direction I'm taking this story in. Hopefully KH3 will do that for us.**

**DarthCaedus58: Thanks! The support means a lot!**

**Natureboy3: No reveal yet, sorry.**

**RobertDeWarren: Yes, **_**one**_** of the reasons for Anna's abilities is for her to remain relevant in a combat situation when she's standing next to Elsa. **

**Palace Staff: Thanks! Yeah, Tempest was awesome. Unfortunately, this story will likely have a bittersweet ending as well, but that's not for a while yet!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Responses below! I'm sorry if some of them seem curt, but a lot of you guys are theorizing on what's going to happen next. That's really welcome of course, but commenting on those theories (whether they're right or wrong) may spoil some stuff, so I'm trying not to do that.**

After a meeting that had taken over three hours to conclude, Elsa was eager to sit down for lunch. Anna walking beside her, the Queen briskly made her way to the dining hall and requested the servants to begin preparing the midday meal, while also sending a messenger to find Princess Rapunzel.

The monarch took her place at the head of the table, noting with satisfaction that her redhead automatically sat in her usual chair. After over a month in the Castle, Anna was finally beginning to come into her element. Of course, now that she eating with the Queen for almost every meal, the redhead had had a lot of practice at the table.

"Why does Kale hate me so much, Your Majesty?" Anna questioned, evidently being mindful of the presence of the servants that were preparing her meal.

Elsa sighed. "It's not that he hates _you_ in particular. He hates what you represent. For centuries, the Royal Guards have alone been responsible for the protection of Arendelle's monarch. Now you, someone who had never officially been in my service, have been appointed as my personal guard. To Kale, that makes you an usurper of his order's proud duty. Plus, he's an elitist by nature," the Queen explained.

Anna nodded. "Some people here are never going to accept me, are they?" It wasn't a question.

The monarch shook her head, not bothering to deny it. Elsa had been doing her best to help Anna adjust to this lifestyle. But even if the redhead dressed like a noble, ate like a noble, and behaved like a noble for decades, some in the Castle would never approve of her, simply because of her low birth. Even once their relationship became public, many would continue to resent her...although they would likely be more discreet about it. In fact, the announcement of her relationship would probably serve to make some nobles hate Anna _more._

Their conversation was erupted by the main door to the dining hall opening. In the doorway stood a familiar brunette Princess, her usual warm smile plastered across her face.

"Anna, I'm so glad you're okay!" Rapunzel said, hurrying over to the table.

"Thanks to you!" the redhead said brightly. "E-Her Majesty told me how you saved my life!"

"I believe you saved mine first. Somehow, you got me out of that burning carriage when I was knocked out. It was only fair that I returned the favor," the Princess grinned as she took her own seat.

Given the commotion that had occurred last night, Rapunzel's return to Corona had been delayed until tomorrow. As the three women began to sink into lunch, Elsa noted with a twinge of sadness that this would be one of their final meals together. Over the last week, the Queen had grown very accustomed to spending time with her cousin, and there was no telling when they would see each other again.

As usual, the conversation between them was amiable, but Elsa couldn't help but notice that Anna seemed a bit more distant than was typical.

"Something on your mind?" the Queen questioned as they finished eating.

Anna pursed her lips. "I was just thinking about what you..." she paused. "Maybe this isn't the place," the redhead murmured, motioning towards the room's servant's entrance.

\

A half hour later, the three women found themselves in Elsa's study, sitting in their usual chairs.

"So..." Anna began once they were seated.

"Yes?" Elsa prompted curiously. She had no idea what her personal attendant wanted to talk about. It didn't appear to be too urgent, but Anna obviously thought it sensitive enough to not be spoken of in front of the servants.

The redhead bit her lip. "During the meeting today, when we-you were talking about magic, for a moment it looked like you were about to say something, but then you stopped. Do you know something you didn't want to tell the Council?"

Elsa stared at her for a moment. Then she laughed lightly.

"Seriously? That's what made you ask for a private meeting?" she chuckled.

Anna's face flushed red. "I'm sorry, I just..." she stopped. Suddenly, a distinctive flash of anger appeared on her face. "Wait, no I'm not! Here I am, all worried about you, and your only reaction is to_ laugh_ at me?"

"You're worried about me?"

The redhead's mouth gaped open. "Worried about...of course I am? Do you think I've already forgotten about last night? What I am supposed to think when, less than a day after we're all nearly killed, you suddenly remember some sensitive piece of information so troubling that you won't even confide in it to your Council?"

Elsa frowned. True, Anna was overreacting to the situation, but her concern was endearing. And no one could inspire guilt in the Queen like Anna could.

"Anna...I apologize. I didn't mean to worry you. Yes, I thought of something during the meeting, but I decided not to mention it because it was too ridiculous, not because it was frightening."

At her words, both Anna and Rapunzel raised their eyebrows.

Elsa sighed. "Talking about magic reminded me of something I once read in my father's journal. He talked about...it doesn't matter. It was so ludicrous, it was probably just a story he decided to write while passing the time during some of his travels. Or a recounting of a strange dream he had."

"What was it?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Elsa repeated. "My father didn't write in his journal often; it was left behind before my parents' last voyage. He wasn't exactly a dutiful writer. It was probably just a story he made up for my mother."

Anna glared at her. "You mean you might know something that could help us learn about the people who attacked you, and you're hiding it because you think it's too ridiculous?" she demanded.

"Anna I-"

"After all that talk about how we have to do everything we can to find answers?" Anna continued firmly. She rose to her feet, hands clenched at her sides. "How crazy can it be, anyway? Rapunzel has healing tears she got from a golden flower! I'm stronger and can run faster than any man in the kingdom. And you...look at what you can do! Compared to all that, what can be considered ridiculous?"

"Rock trolls."

Anna stared at her dumbly. "Rock trolls?" she asked.

Elsa nodded. "My father wrote that he knew of small purple trolls, made of rock, that lived in the hills of the North Mountain. Apparently, they had great knowledge of magic...and could do plenty of it themselves. According to his journal, when I was little he intended to travel to where they were located and obtain answers on my powers. Whether he ever did or not...he never wrote it down."

"So let's go find them!" Anna declared, raising her arms into the air.

Despite herself, Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her attendant's misguided enthusiasm. "Anna...they probably don't even exist. I know we all have strange powers, but...rock trolls? It seems a little hard to believe."

"Maybe," Anna admitted. "But it's worth checking out! Maybe your father was writing truthfully. Just send out some soldiers to the North Mountain and see if they can find anything!"

"Anna," she began, exasperation now leaking into her voice. "The North Mountain is over one hundred miles away. I can't send a group of soldiers in the dead of winter to go searching for a pack of rock trolls. With the weather as it is...it'd be extremely difficult for them to search anyway."

She paused. Maybe Anna had a point, after all. They were desperate for leads...any leads, and her father's writings were probably more credible than other information that her agents would be following up on.

"Maybe in the spring," Elsa consented. "When it's warm enough for them to remain outside for extended periods and easy enough to travel. But right now, anyone I sent would barely be able to search, and the cold would be so discouraging that they probably would barely even try."

Anna's eyes widened. "Not me!" she declared.

"No!" Elsa reacted automatically.

"But-"

"_No_," the Queen repeated. "I am _not _sending you out in the middle of winter to look for rock trolls over a hundred miles away. Either with a group of soldiers or by yourself!"

"We need any information we can get!" Anna argued, a fierce light in her eyes. "With your life at stake, we can't afford to wait until spring! If they exist, there's a chance these trolls might know something that will help us protect you, and that alone is worth it!"

Elsa concentrated, willing her power to not seep out and begin to chill the room. After just having come so close to losing Anna, the last thing Elsa was doing to do was send the redhead out on a dangerous mission in search of a fool's errand.

"I said no, Anna!" she repeated, nearly shouting now.

Her personal attendant stared at her, the look in her eyes reminding the Queen of the stubborn gaze of a spoiled child who wasn't getting her way.

"Elsa, I can handle the cold. Maybe not as well as you, but way better than your men. With all the energy I have now, I could search for hours each day. Please...I can do it!"

The monarch shook her head. "I trust no one more than you, Anna, but this...search...would be dangerous to anyone. Even me, with all my power and immunity to the cold, would be at risk. The area around the North Mountain is within our borders, but it isn't civilized, especially during the winter. Anything could happen, and I'm not about to gamble your life in the vain hope that there might be living rocks who know something about magic!"

"Elsa-"

The Queen cut her off with a firm glare. "I know you want to protect me, Anna. I know you want what's best for me. But I'm the Queen. It's _my_ job to make the decisions. I know you don't agree with this choice, but I've been ruling a kingdom for five years now, and so far my decisions have turned out fairly well. So please, trust my judgment and do as I say. You're more valuable here, and this mission wouldn't be worth it."

Anna sighed, the redhead's eyes tinged with defeat.

"Fine," she huffed, falling back into her seat.

Elsa smiled. "Good," she said. "Now if you'll excuse us, dear cousin, I have a meeting concerning Vlora's funeral. My personal _attend_ant will be joining me, of course, doing her job of guarding me. It is a job she is very skilled at, though I feel that her performance would suffer if she traveled over a hundred miles away. Come along, Anna," she ordered.

It was petty, she knew, but Elsa couldn't resist the opportunity to hit Anna with a few verbal jabs after their heated argument. Besides, that was one of the perks of being Queen, after all. She always got the last word.

Rapunzel, who had wisely kept quiet during the couple's debate, offered her a soft smile.

\

It was midnight by the time Anna finally returned to her rooms. Elsa's schedule had been busy throughout the day, and that meant that _her _schedule had been busy.

It was pitch black outside. The redhead was eager to climb into bed, close her eyes, and allow her dreams to take her.

But Anna wouldn't be sleeping in this bed tonight. Or for the next several nights, for that matter.

Instead of changing into one of her silken nightgowns, Anna merely placed on her winter coat over her usual uniform, checked to make sure her sword was still in its proper position, and added on the newest addition to her wardrobe.

After their argument, Elsa had gifted her with a double knife scabbard already filled with two sharp daggers. It was meant to give Anna more methods to defend her Queen, and also (though the stubborn monarch hadn't admitted it) intended as an apology of sorts for their verbal spat earlier.

Anna was going to use it sooner than intended.

She packed a light bag with an extra set of clothes and thought over her next move. Climbing out of the window could work, but it would look to suspicious if she was spotted. Better to take her chances and simply walk out of the door. Most of the guards knew who she was now, and since they knew Anna was able to walk anywhere she pleased within the Castle they would probably not even question where she was going.

Sighing, Anna placed a letter on her dresser, the front of the envelope emblazoned with _Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa _in Anna's inelegant script. Elsa would be enraged by her departure, she knew, but at least she would be certain where Anna had gone off to.

She took a last, longing glance at her bed before walking out the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Anna whirled around. There, standing in the hallway not five feet behind her door stood Rapunzel, arms crossed and her back slouched against the wall.

"Oh!...Hi Rapunzel! Yeah, I'm just headed down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. I'm still a little hungry after all those meetings after dinner," she explained desperately.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Please, just don't give me that crap. We both know where you're going. You don't exactly need to bring a sword and two knives on your long and perilous journey to the kitchens.

Anna's face burned bright red. "How...how did you...?"

"Know you were going to leave?" the Princess smirked. "I married a former thief, Anna. I know the look in someone's eye that appears when they're about to go against orders. He may be reformed, but Eugene still..."

"Fine, you caught me." Anna admitted, cutting her friend off. They were too far away from the guards' posts to be overheard, but Anna didn't want to waste more time than she had to. "I'm going to the North Mountain. If there's something there that can tell us about Elsa's magic, than I'm going to find it."

The Princess frowned. "I thought you were loyal to Elsa above all else? That's what you've sworn anyway," she pointed out.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "There's a difference between loyalty and obedience. I have to protect my Queen, even if it means going against her orders."

"But why? Why can't you just accept her judgment? Making the decisions is _her _responsibility."

The redhead scowled. "So you think I should just follow the rules?" she demanded.

Rapunzel sighed. "Anna, I-"

"Do you know where I'd be..." Anna interrupted, "If everyone followed the rules? I'd be in a prison, shivering in the dark and dressed in rags, sentenced there for life for the crime of attempting to rob the Queen. That's what would have happened to me if Elsa had _followed the rules. _Instead, I'm living like a noble inside Arendelle's Royal Palace, happy and warm and fed!" the redhead hissed. "She could have killed me. Even after I saved her, Elsa would have been free to just let me out back into the world, back to a life that I would have managed to survive in for maybe a decade at most! But instead, she gave me a home. A job. A _future._ And I am _going_ to save her, even if it means disobeying her direct orders. Don't try to stop me."

Rapunzel sighed. "You owe her your life, Anna," the Princess agreed. "But she owes you hers too, twice over now. If you hadn't been there yesterday-"

"I know!" Anna cut her off. "This isn't about repaying a debt...trying to get even. I don't care who owes who at this point. All I care about is that...I love her. I can't stand by and watch as she doesn't do everything she can to prevent another attack. My instincts tell me she's making a mistake, and I'm not going to let it be one that destroys her."

"And how do you plan on getting there?" the Princess demanded. "The North Mountain is two day's journey on horseback in the winter. Do you have a horse. Do you even have money?"

Anna shook her head. She knew she was being rash, but she couldn't bring herself to steal something from the Palace, even for a noble purpose. Normally, she would have asked Elsa for money, but that obviously wasn't a good idea in this situation. She'd be confined to her room by a battalion of ice soldiers before she could blink.

Still, Anna had plenty of experience walking through the countryside, and she hadn't been practically superhuman before. It wouldn't be easy, but she would make it. If worst came to worst, she would sell her extra clothes in order to buy food. Elsa had made it clear that the clothes were hers, so she felt no guilt in pawning off the fine silks.

"Then you'd better come with me," the Princess declared.

Anna stared at her. "_What?"_

"Obviously, I can't let you go off to the North Mountain without money and a horse. Luckily, I know someone who has both. Follow me," she turned and started down the hall. The redhead's mouth gaped open in shock.

"You're helping me?" Anna sputtered as she raced after Rapunzel.

The Princess smiled at her. "Of course. Anna, If I myself had always followed the rules, I'd still be a prisoner in Gothel's tower. Sometimes we have to do what's right instead of what's expected. These trolls might not exist, but Elsa can't afford to not look into it. The Queen _should _be sending you, you're definitely the best woman for the job, but she's too concerned with protecting you to admit it."

"Then why did you let me go on for so long?" Anna demanded. Still, a rush of gratitude raced through her. Rapunzel really was something.

The Princess grinned. "Honestly? I thought your rant was pretty adorable. It was so sweet...too bad Elsa wasn't there to hear it."

"Don't worry about that," Anna grimaced. "I'm sure I'll be repeating it when I get back...in the process of begging Elsa not to stick me through with an icicle. Gods, she's going to be furious..."

Rapunzel nodded. "That's love for you."

\

Making it out of the Castle with ease thanks to Rapunzel's presence, Anna was quickly led to the Royal Stables. Any guards who saw them immediately bowed to the Princess and went about their way.

"I never really get a chance to use her, but as the heir to Arendelle I've been given a horse here for my personal use," Rapunzel explained as they walked through the stables. She stopped the redhead at the end of a line of horses, showing her to a mare.

Anna's eyes widened as she perceived the horse the Princess had indicated. It was of medium build, the perfect size for a slim Princess. A smooth leather saddle hung around his back, complete with a set of reins. But what caught the redhead's attention was the horse's skin. It was pitch black, so dark that Anna doubted she would be able to see the mare were it not for the flickering lamplight.

"Easy, Shadow," Rapunzel cooed as she stepped over to the horse and patted its flank. "This is Anna, she's going to be riding you for a few days."

"Wait, what?" Anna stepped back, holding out her palms in front of her as the horse nickered in her direction.

"Well, why did you think I was showing you my horse?"

Anna took a moment to process the information. She was being offered the personal mount of the Princess of Corona, Heir Presumptive of Arendelle.

"Rapunzel, you're amazing...but I couldn't. I'm not that good of a rider. What if something happens?" she protested.

"That's why you need to take Shadow. She's the perfect size for you, fast, easy to handle, and sturdy. You won't be falling off anytime soon," Rapunzel promised.

She moved to argue again, but Rapunzel cut her off. "You still owe it to Elsa to do everything you can to get back safely," the Princess added. "Shadow's your best bet." At her words, the horse seemed to raise her head proudly, although that might have been Anna's overactive imagination.

"Alright," Anna agreed reluctantly. "I mean...thanks!" she amended, not wanting to sound ungrateful. And she _was _grateful. Just nervous.

Rapunzel nodded. "Take this as well." The Princess reached into her pocket, pulling out a blue pouch that jiggled as it was pressed into Anna's hand.

The redhead thought to protest, but immediately thought better of it. Rapunzel was right. She _had _to get back to Elsa. Money would make that a lot easier, and Anna knew the Princess had plenty of it.

Besides, she _had _grown accustomed towards sleeping in a warm bed every night.

As she slipped the bag into her own pocket, Rapunzel lunged forward, pulling her into a hug. Pleasantly surprised, Anna returned the embrace, realizing with sadness that this would be the last time she saw her new friend in a while. By the time she returned, the Princess would be long gone. They hadn't know each other for too long, but Anna knew she would miss her.

"Thanks for everything," Anna whispered.

Rapunzel hugged her tighter. "Be safe out there," she implored as her head rested against Anna's shoulder. "Elsa had a point; it's dangerous out there."

"I will."

Pulling apart, Anna smiled at Rapunzel once more before grabbing the reins and easily leaping onto the mare's saddle.

"_Do_ try and bring her back. Good horses aren't easy to find these days," the Princess requested.

Swallowing nervously, the redhead nodded.

"I'll see you soon. Good luck Anna," the Princess said. She stepped to the side, allowing Shadow free passage out of the stables.

She nodded at Rapunzel one last time before cracking the reins, urging the mare forward. Suddenly, they were racing out of the stables. Within seconds, Shadow was thundering across the Castle grounds. As they were coming from _inside _the walls, the guards posted at the gate heard their approach and let them through without even bothering to stop her.

Anna couldn't help but bask in the thrill of it as they made their way down the main road of the Royal City, now deserted at this time of night. Rapunzel was right; Shadow was easily controlled and _very _fast. The air whipped past her face, ruffling her hair. She felt good. She felt _alive._

The allure of adventure beckoned.

\

"Who is _that_?" one man demanded.

They were sitting together for a late meeting, lodged in their temporary headquarters. The man in question had shot up out of his chair, pointing out of the room's spacious window. What almost appeared to be a black speck was racing down the road, a flicker of red hanging above it.

All heads in the room turned towards the scene. They were only on the second floor, and the candle-lit lamps outside on the main street provided plenty of illumination. As the shape approached their dwelling, it was obvious what it was.

"Just some stupid girl going on a joyride," a woman declared. As the horse sped alongside her dwelling for a moment, it became clear to all that her words were correct. It was a young woman with red hair and a splattering of freckles, riding atop a black horse.

Only one man seemed affected by the revelation.

"It's _her,_" he breathed in shock.

The leader turned to him. "Who?" he demanded roughly.

"That bitch...I would recognize her anywhere," he snarled. Having been stationed in the Castle, he'd been called out to attend this night's meeting and report what he knew. And his knowledge was about to come in handy.

"That was Elsa's new lapdog."

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Are you certain?" the leader questioned. His voice was hesitant, but there was an undeniable hint of anticipation contained within his words.

"Completely," he promised.

For a moment, their leader was silent. He stared out the window, contemplating their next move.

"Gentlemen," he began. "An enormous opportunity has landed upon our shoulders. It appears as if our target is riding outside the city alone, equipped for a long journey. It doesn't matter why. I want six of our fastest riders after her in ten minutes."

The room was instantly consumed by a rush of activity, men and women acting quickly to relay the orders. But their leader had one final directive, and his voice was so commanding that they all heard it.

"And make sure the crossbow bolts they use are poisoned," he added. "I don't want any chances taken with this one."

**Responses:**

**Snowboardgurl: Hopefully the tension keeps building, but the villain's plans remain secret for the moment.**

**Robthezombie: Thanks! Yeah, ITSOTQ is definitely one of my favorite stories. **

**Malekoydaerb: Yes, Anna definitely has some guilt/trust issues. Even she couldn't survive that long on her own completely unscathed emotionally. **

**Marblelights: Great! Exactly the reactions I was going for. More mystery to come!**

**No.18: Yeah, people are going to start catching on soon.**

**SakuraAyanami: The plot thickens? You haven't seen anything yet.**

**Master Kosa: I'm sorry, but I can't promise anyone a perfect ending. Not only would I probably be lying, but that would be pretty spoiler heavy. **

**That being said, I can **_**promise **_**that this will be a journey you won't regret taking, even if the road is often painful. **

**Claire Cooper: Hopefully I don't have any problems with CU in the future. For the moment, I've been fine. Let's hope that sticks!**

**Obsessive Imagings: Thanks for the response! All will be revealed in time.**

**Magic3434: Yeah, Elsa's protective like that. It's adorable!**

**WinterWolfDragon: Thanks! But her defensiveness might cause problems down the road…**

**Shalifi: That's definitely something that will eventually be addressed.**

**Natureboy3: Hopefully everyone got their dose of fluff for now, because it's time for action.**

**Guest 1: Will do!**

**Tomlong75210: Yeah, powerful Elsa is something I always liked (we got a glimpse of her at the end of the movie, but not really) so it's hopefully refreshing to see her with more confidence.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edit: Some of you have pointed out a plot hole towards the end of this chapter. I made an edit accordingly. The details of this edit are described at the bottom of the chapter (before the responses) to avoid spoilers. Thanks guys! **

"Easy, Shadow," Anna beckoned, pulling back lightly on the mare's reins. Her mount seemed to huff in disappointment, but Anna's command was obeyed.

It was over two hours since they'd ridden past the outskirts of the city, and the road was becoming increasingly more hazardous as they journeyed into the woods. Thankfully, it had been a sunny day, so much of the snow on the ground had melted, leaving less than six inches of powder still on the ground. Regardless, Anna was not a talented rider by any means, and so the redhead decided to slow the horse to a moderate gallop despite the fact that Shadow still seemed to possess a lot of stamina.

If memory of her previous travels served her correctly, there was a small town not too far up the road that would serve as an acceptable place for her to spend the night. There would almost certainly be an inn there, meaning that Anna would probably be able to rest in a warm bed with her belly full. Still, her mind couldn't help but longingly think back to the Castle, where her velvet sheets and marble bathtub were going to remain unused. As pleasant as a tavern could be, it couldn't compete with the Palace.

_Really, Anna? A month of good living and you've already gone soft? Before you met Elsa you would have been overjoyed to have a bed at all during the winter! _she mentally scolded herself.

Her mind wandered to Elsa, wondering what the Queen was doing at this moment. Probably sleeping, Anna noted. Elsa was definitely one of those early to bed early to rise types. At the thought of the monarch waking up, Anna's heart lurched uncomfortably.

What would Elsa's reaction be to her departure? Maybe she would...no, Anna already knew what it would be. The Queen would be furious. As good a person as Elsa was, she was someone who was very accustomed to getting her way. Discovering that someone she cared about had defied her explicit orders and run off on a potentially dangerous mission was going to make Elsa's blood boil.

How would the Queen react when she returned? Would Elsa be so furious that she would end things between them and demand Anna leave the Castle for good?

_No. She wouldn't. She promised. _

As mad as Elsa would be at her, she wasn't going to end their relationship. The Queen knew that Anna always had her best interests at heart, even if that meant going against her commands. She'd be angry, but Elsa would get over it eventually.

Right?

Despite the cold air, beads of sweat appeared on Anna's forehead.

Was she really breaking out into a sweat over this? It was crazy. Elsa wasn't that intimidating.

_I mean, she's nothing more than a gorgeous woman. Who has insanely strong ice magic at her fingertips. And is the Queen..._

Anna sighed. If there was something more nerve wracking than the prospect of an angry confrontation with your girlfriend (who just happened to be the most powerful woman on the planet,) then she would be glad to know what it was.

_Thump. Thump. Thumpthumpthump. _

Anna's head whipped around. Racing up the road behind her was a small group of horsemen. Despite the somewhat difficult terrain, they were riding quickly, navigating the path with much more ease than she herself had. As they grew closer, the redhead was able to perceive that there were six of them in all. Each appeared to be a large burly man, and all rode as if a devil was chasing them.

The distance between them steadily decreased. With no desire to be run over by the group of men, Anna slowed Shadow down and prepared to lead her off to the side of the road until they passed.

She turned around again. They were riding even faster now; within ten seconds they would be upon her. Why were they going so...?

_Holy shit!_

They were finally close enough for Anna to see them in full. Each man held a small crossbow in his hands. As she watched, the lead rider raised his weapon and aimed it directly at...

"Shadow, run!" Anna shouted, keeping her eyes on her pursuers. The redhead cracked the reins, sending the mare into a full gallop.

_Thwack!_

Anna flattened herself against Shadow's back as the lead rider fired at her head. The bolt whizzed over her shoulder, impaling itself in a tree off to the side of the road.

Her brain rapidly processed the details. These men were armed, deadly, and here to _kill_ her.

_How did they know I'd be here?! Probably followed my trail through the snow…why do they want to kill me anyway? Who the hell are these people!_

Rising back up in the saddle, Anna cleared her head of all extraneous thoughts. Questions could wait until later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was survival.

She urged Shadow on, and the horse thundered down the road. A quick glance over her shoulder told Anna that the lead rider was struggling to reload, with his fellows behind him attempting to bring their own weapons to bear. Despite being burdened by their crossbows and their efforts to aim them, her pursers remained galloping at least as swiftly as she was. Shadow was fast, but Anna wasn't a skilled rider by any means. Ordinarily, she wouldn't dare to go nearly this fast in the dark with the woods surrounding them, but for the moment the threat of death spurred her to take the risk.

They whipped around a curve in the road, the assassins right on their tail.

The next stretch of road before them was straight, giving Anna enough breathing room to risk a long look behind her. By now, the first man had nearly finished reloading, and one of his companions was pulling even with him, crossbow likewise in hand. Any second, and they would both...

_Thwack! Thwack!_

Anna wasn't certain whether it was her training or Elsa's magic that was responsible, but her reflexes had improved greatly over the last month. She leaned to the right in the saddle, hanging on only by maintaining a death grip on the reins. Shadow's running slowed as Anna inadvertently choked her, but both bolts missed their mark.

"Sorry Shadow!" she grunted as she maneuvered fully back into the saddle. The mare's breathing was noticeably more labored than before, but to her credit Shadow continued on at full speed.

The redhead glanced over her shoulder again. Both horsemen who had just fired were doing their best to reload, but for some reason they were now parting to the side of the road...

_Shit! _Two of their fellows were riding into the gap that the lead riders had created, crossbows already primed.

_Thwack! Thwack!_

Anna twisted desperately in the saddle. One projectile whizzed past her ear, but the other...

Pain exploded in Anna's left arm as the second bolt penetrated her jacket and grazed her skin before flying off into the night.

"Aaaah!" she hissed. Already, Anna could feel warm blood flowing down her limb. The last time she'd been shot, the redhead had blacked out almost immediately, but now she remained fully conscious and capable of experiencing the stinging pain.

But Anna was still in her saddle. The wound burned, but it was not lethal in any sense of the word. Blocking out the pain as best she could, she urged Shadow onward. The mare continued at nearly top speed, but the distance between herself and her pursuers was now slowly but steadily decreasing.

She couldn't give them a chance to fire again. Anna had been lucky thus far, but soon they would be so close that it would be impossible for them to miss.

Struggling to keep her balance, Anna's hand reached toward her thighs and extracted one of her knives. Letting instinct guide her, Anna looked over her shoulder, eyes zeroing in on the lead rider. She brought back her wrist slightly before flinging it forward, launching the blade smoothly through the air.

The man screamed as her knife suddenly appeared in his shoulder blade. With a scream, he released his mount's reins and fell to the ground. The now riderless horse sprinted off into the trees.

Anna clenched her teeth. One man was down, but five enemies remained...and she only had one knife left. Already, the two forward pursuers were finishing reloading.

She continued to ride on. Ahead of her, the road sharply curved to the left. Anna looked backward, her desperation as the men prepared to aim their crossbows.

Suddenly, an idea came to her, but Anna's mind reacted with horror. It was a revolting, disgusting plan...but she had no choice. Shakily, she extracted her remaining knife and prepared for the right moment.

"Come on, Shadow!" Anna urged. The mare was beginning to tire, but with renewed determination she sped forward. Anna clenched the reins tightly, guiding her horse around the bend in the road.

Just as her assailants rounded the curve in turn, Anna threw her blade. She hated herself for her chosen target, but it was that or die.

The knife struck the leading horse in the side of the neck. With a sickening cry, the animal lost control of its legs and fell to the ground. Immediately, its rider was crushed. As Anna had planned, the chaos spread beyond the immediate targets; one rider behind the downed horse failed to maneuver in time. A likely lethal collision ensued.

The other men reacted in time. They veered off in both directions, dodging around their fallen fellows.

"Dammit!" Anna cursed. She was out of projectiles...and the redhead was still outnumbered three to one. The trio of remaining attackers pulled up evenly with one another, all of them now with loaded crossbows.

_Thwack! _

Anna ducked, and the first bolt went sailing over her head.

_Thwack! Thwack!_

The second projectile flew off to the right, missing entirely. But the third...

Shadow let out an agonized cry as the final bolt struck the horse in the right leg. To the mare's credit, she didn't collapse immediately. The horse stumbled violently, barely managing to remain upright.

Anna was not so lucky. As Shadow faltered, the pair were passing over a rather large bump in the road. She had the reins in a firm grip, but the impact was so jarring that the leather was torn in two pieces...sending Anna flying.

For a moment, the redhead was weightless as she was careening through the air.

_Wham!_

Anna collided with the snow, her momentum sending her rolling several feet. The wind was knocked out of her instantly, but the redhead didn't register any other injuries for the moment.

In a flash, she was on her feet and breathing heavily, her hands automatically pulling her sword from its sheathe. Behind her, Shadow came to a stop, but Anna had no time to mount her again. The enemy was upon her.

The only piece of good news was that none of them still had a loaded bow.

They charged, clearly intent on running her over.

She rolled to the right, evading the legs of the rightmost horse by inches. Still on her knees, Anna lashed out with her sword, cutting through said horse's back left leg.

As the two remaining horses continued on, the wounded mount crumbled to the ground, its rider rolling off the saddle and into the snow. Barring her teeth, Anna pounced on the stunned assailant. Her sword was plunged into his chest before he could even think about withdrawing his own weapon.

Grimacing, Anna extracted her now blood-soaked blade and focused her gaze on the road ahead.

The final two assailants had slowed their horses to a stop, not having enough room to wheel around and charge her again. Dropping their crossbows to the ground, both men dismounted before withdrawing swords of their own.

Anna stared them down, resisting the urge to drop to her knees and pant. Her fall had taken a lot out of her, and the pain in her left arm was only getting worse. She had to end this fight quickly.

With a yell, she ran towards her enemies.

Wielding her blade in her right hand, she met one man's two-handed strike with a high parry. As she used her strength to shove him back, Anna's free hand darted out. The second assassin, blade angled in a downward cut aimed for the redhead's neck, suddenly found his wrist held in Anna's death grip. Before he could react, the redhead plunged her sword into his chest.

With a strangled cry, her enemy collapsed to the ground. Anna pulled out her gleaming red blade and turned just in time to block a furious barrage of strikes from the last assailant. His every vicious attack sent a pulse of pain through her left arm, but the redhead held her ground.

Her opponent was good. In terms of skill, he probably held the advantage. But he couldn't compete with Anna's sheer strength and speed. She slammed his blade downward, preparing to angle her sword up and slice through his stomach…but a sudden thought made her hesitate.

_I need to know why these men are after me. And that means I need him alive._

Forgoing the opportunity to end him then and there, Anna leapt backwards out of range. As he raised his blade once again, the redhead charged forward with a stab aimed at his neck.

He brought his blade across his body in a rapid parry, but Anna was already disengaging. She deftly angled her sword around his block before transitioning into a smooth cut to the right.

Her blade sliced through his weapon hand. The severed limb and the sword it still clutched fell to the ground.

With a wild cry, he stumbled back, his blood leaving a red trail through the snow. Within a second, Anna was on him, slamming her helpless opponent to the ground. Before he could react, she was standing over him, the tip of her sword six inches from his neck.

"Who the hell are you?!" Anna demanded. "What the fuck made you want to kill me?!"

Her enemy stared up at her in blind fury.

"How...how the hell are you not dead?" he managed through the pain.

"Excuse me?" she shot back. True, many wouldn't have survived her violent fall, but that should hardly have been this man's primary concern at the moment.

"Talk," Anna hissed, brining her blade a few inches closer to his flesh.

A strange light appeared in the man's eyes. His mouth set into a wry grin.

Then he was rising off the ground, using his remaining hand to propel himself to his feet. Anna reacted automatically. It was all too easy to meet his rise with the tip of her blade. Her weapon stabbed through his neck.

Her enemy took one last choked breath, then fell back into the snow.

Sighing, Anna extracted her blade and took a few steps backward.

In a way, he had won. The man had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had no hope of attacking Anna from that position. His sole intent had been to force her hand into killing him, before she could try and torture information out of him.

Would she have done that? Anna didn't think so. Circumstances had turned her into a killer, but cold-blooded torture was something she could never bring herself to perform.

_He chose to die rather than talk…almost without hesitation. Who the hell are these people?_

In a way, she couldn't help but admire him. Choosing to fatally impale himself for his cause...whatever it was...that showed real dedication.

But his final act had revealed more than he intended. These men hadn't been bandits. A thief would have simply confessed to the act if there was a chance he might be spared. These men had been on a mission.

_The man Elsa confronted also chose to die. Is this the same group? But that doesn't make any sense. Elsa's miles away. Why would they be after me? _

Grimacing, Anna began to make her way back towards Shadow. These were questions that Elsa was suited to answer, not her. Perhaps the Queen would be able to divine some insight that Anna had not...

The redhead froze mid step as she took in the sight of her horse. She had expected the mare to still be standing. The crossbow bolts had been small, and her mount had only been hit in the leg. She had planned to simply fashion a bandage and walk the mare to the next town.

Anna's eyes widened in horror. Instead of limping across the ground, Shadow was now collapsed onto her side, lying in the snow. The mare was breathing violently...foam from her mouth was spilling out onto the white powder.

"Shadow!"

Ignoring the pain in her arm, Anna sprinted over to the mare. Obeying her initial instinct, she hurried to check the wound in the horse's leg. Blood was still running down her black flesh, but it didn't seem enough to be life threatening.

Shadow's chest heaved in and out as the mare struggled to continue breathing. The horse's eyes were wide with panic; her entire body was jerking now.

"No! You're...please Shadow! You're okay...you're okay. It's just a small wound," she said, trying to keep her voice soothing despite her desperation. "I'm going to patch it up...okay Shadow?"

Before Anna could move back to the mare's leg, the jerking suddenly stopped. Shadow's chest heaved one final time before going still.

"No!"

Tears running down her face, Anna shuffled over to Shadow's head. The mare's eyes were now closed, her head now lying listless on the ground.

Anna fell to her knees, sobbing. Her valiant horse was dead...all because Anna hadn't been fast enough. Hadn't killed the assassins quickly enough. Any remorse she had for their deaths disappeared as a single word appeared in her mind.

_Poison._

Their bolts had been coated with some kind of venom. It was the only explanation. Nothing else could account for Shadow's death. Blood loss could not have killed the mare so quickly...or so violently. All of their bolts had probably been dipped in some kind of...

_Oh gods..._

Panic welling up inside her, Anna examined the wound in her left arm. Fingers trembling, she pulled back the tattered remnants of her sleeve and looked at where the bolt had penetrated.

A gash half an inch deep was etched into her skin, blood still oozing from it.

How was she not dead? Anna had been struck first, and the wound was certainly deep enough for the poison to have entered her system.

_Elsa..._

Somehow, the Queen's magic had done more than increase her physical resistance to damage. It was certainly a strange explanation, but it was the only one that made sense. If one bolt had been poisoned, all of them had been.

_Another question to ask the trolls. If I ever get that far._

With a heavy sigh, Anna wiped the tears off her cheeks. She needed to consider her next move. It might have been the smart thing to do at this point, but she refused to consider going back to the Castle. One way or another, this attack had something to do with the conspiracy against Elsa. It was just too coincidental to be otherwise. That meant that whoever was after the Queen still had plenty of resources to spare; how else could five men have been sent after _her_?

With such an urgent need for answers, Anna refused to return to her Queen with nothing.

Right now, her priority was survival. Anna had killed the assassins and survived the attack, but she was now out in the cold...without a mount. They hadn't been killed, but the two remaining horses of her assailants had long since bolted. The cries of their masters and the thick stench of blood had doubtlessly unnerved them, and the sight of Shadow convulsing on the ground had probably been the final nail of the coffin.

Anna was alone. Even worse, there remained a possibility that the men she had encountered had just been the first group sent after her. Anna couldn't imagine someone wanting her dead so badly that they would send more than one search party to kill her, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

\

It was an hour later before she finally arrived in town.

After the heartbreaking task of hauling Shadow's corpse off the road, Anna's newfound speed and stamina had proved just enough to get her into the small village she had planned on riding into. The pain in her arm eventually numbed thanks to the cold, but the redhead knew leaving the gash exposed for too long was a bad idea, and had thus fashioned a crude bandage out of one of the jackets of the fallen men. If nothing else, it at least slowed the bleeding to a trickle.

The village was relatively small; judging by the number of buildings in town and the size of the outlying farms, only a few hundred people at most could have live in the area. Still, that was enough to warrant an inn.

She soon zeroed in on a large building near the center of town.

_Oaken's Inn...and Trading Post_ the sign outside said. Relieved, she brushed the snow off her jacket as best she could before opening the door.

A small, fire-lit room greeted her. Various goods and supplies were hung on almost every inch of the walls. At the far end of the lobby was a large counter, behind which stood a tall, portly man. His large biceps would have made him intimidating were it not for the jolly smile that sat beneath his mustache.

"Yoo-hoo!" he greeted as Anna stepped towards the counter. "Cold outside...want a warm room for the night, ya?"

The redhead nodded vigorously. "That would be great, uh..."

"Oaken," the man supplied.

"Oh, right! Probably should have known that from the sign...anyway, how much for a room for a night? On second thought," she added quickly, "I might need some bandages and a warm meal too."

Oaken frowned. "Oh dear..." he began, twirling his fingers together..."Supply and demand have a big problem. Only one package of bandages..." he reached below the counter and placed it on the table, "In the store tonight. And only a few open rooms."

The man paused, probably taking in both her temporary bandage and the fact that she had nowhere else to spend the night.

"Of course, I could offer special discount, if..."

"No, no," Anna raised her hands. "That's nice of you...but I can pay," she promised. "How much?"

Oaken smiled. "That will be fifty. Unless you want a suite, which will be an extra twenty," he added. "More space and privacy, ya?"

Anna couldn't resist. She was exhausted, and anything that could help her get some sleep would be well worth it. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the bag of gold Rapunzel had given her.

_Rapunzel..._

The redhead felt another pang at the reminder of the night's events. And she couldn't help but think how the Princess would react to the news of her mare's death. Anna knew Rapunzel well enough to guess that the heiress wouldn't blame her, but she had a feeling that Rapunzel would be deeply saddened.

"Seventy, ya?" Oaken pulled her out of her thoughts.

Nodding, Anna pried open the bag. Her eyes trailed over the heap of gold coins. Forget the suite, she could probably buy the inn with what was in here.

She handed him the equivalent of seventy: two Coronanan coins (Arendelle and Corona each accepted the other's currency.)

Oaken called for a maid to show her to her room. Thanking the man, Anna did her best to push the events of the night out of her mind as she was led to the top floor. Her room turned out to be spacious and well furnished, and for the moment she was the upper floor's only occupant (there were only two suites, the other of which was empty.) It certainly wasn't the Castle, but it was better than anywhere else she'd ever slept.

A half hour later, she'd finished bandaging the gash in her arm and had been delivered a hot meal. After thanking the maid and nearly devouring the food, Anna had laid herself down in the bed, pulling the warm fur blankets over her body.

For the moment, she was safe. But now the prospect of a weeks' long journey across Arendelle awaited her, with the added probability of her being hunted down by trained assassins.

Worry and sadness keeping her awake, it was another two hours before she finally fell unconscious.

**Edit: Some of you have pointed out to me that Anna should have taken one of the remaining horses. You're right, I hadn't thought of that...so I added a little bit towards the end to fix that plot hole.**

**The decision to have her not go back for her knives was one I intended for her to make. They'd been running for quite a bit since she threw them (not for _that _long, but they were going _fast.)_ Anna's primary concern was to find shelter and survive...and she still had her sword. It wasn't worth the time and risk going back (for all she knew, there were more hunters out there, as she stated.**

**The knives weren't a super special gift from Elsa or anything, just two plain small blades. She could always replace them.**

**Anyway, thanks to Malekoydaerb and Guest for the input! Plot holes are something I always hate in fiction, so they're definitely something I really want to avoid.**

**\**

**Resp****onses:**

**3Gs: I'd say the odds of her surviving would be…about fifty-fifty. **

**WinterWolfDragon: Nice of her? Yes. Smart? Maybe not. **

**Yuiiub: Exactly.**

**Jascmaster: Hope you enjoyed the fight scene.**

**Kegeto: She's not out of the woods yet.**

**Snowboardgurl: Anna can definitely be too stubborn for her own good.**

**Guest 1: The tensions only going to go up.**

**No.18: More on this the next chapter, but good points.**

**WhiteBeltWriter: Thanks! I try.**

**Sleeping Zombie: Always a possibility.**

**Magic3434: Yes, it probably was. But that's Anna for you.**

**Avenger4Crazy: Yes. Yes she will.**

**ObsessiveImaginings: I was actually going to mention this in a later chapter, but I'll just explain it now. After Rapunzel returned to Corona, they actually tried having her cry into bottles to build up a storage (using onions, which wasn't fun for her) but after some disappointing results they realized that her tears lose their magic in about one week. So after seven days, it's useless. The main theory is that the magic in her tears is attracted back to its ultimate source (the sun) and sort of evaporates over time, but no one is sure. Magic is magic, after all.**

**JPElles: They were definitely surprised. **_**Officially**_**, attacking the Queen's guard wouldn't be as severe as you described. In Elsa's opinion though…**

**Claire Cooper: Yeah, that's the last thing any of us want.**

**xAnimejunkie23x: Big storms to come!**

**Malekoydaerb: Yeah, Elsa won't be happy with them. She'll probably wring Anna's neck either way…even if she finds what she's looking for.**

**Beloved-Raven: Here it is! Hope you keep reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

Anna breathed in deeply, gathering her nerves. With a trembling fist, she reached out and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Enter!"

Tentatively, the redhead opened the door and walked into Elsa's study. The Queen was sitting down at her desk, looking at some paperwork.

Anna wasn't certain what she should do next. Run up to the monarch and tell her how much she had missed her? Fall to her knees and beg her mistress for forgiveness? Or simply remain where she was, fiddling with the buttons on her uniform? Indecision chose the third option for her.

The Queen finally looked up. For a moment, all her face registered was shock at Anna's presence. But within three seconds, Elsa's expression had morphed into one of pure rage.

The redhead wanted to sink into her boots. She had been hoping that relief and affection would dilute Elsa's anger for her departure, but that clearly wasn't the case.

_"Anna," _the Queen hissed. "How dare you show yourself here again!"

"W-hat?" Anna sputtered. She had expected the Queen to be angry, but this...

The temperature in the room dropped dangerously. Icy mist began to trail off Elsa's hands.

"Did you think that you would be welcomed back with open arms?" the monarch demanded. "The one thing I cannot forgive, Anna, is betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Anna shot back. How could the Queen be accusing her of...? "Elsa, I know I disobeyed you, but I only wanted to-"

The Queen cut her off with a wave of her hand. A layer of frost materialized on Anna's lips, painfully sealing them together.

"Your motivations are irrelevant. You are a liar. A traitor. I was foolish to ever give you a chance," the Queen paused. "You are herby stripped of your position as my personal attendant. Furthermore, you are forever banished from the vicinity of Castle Arendelle."

_No! _Anna couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Ever since they'd met, Elsa had watched over her, taken care of her. They'd declared their love for one another! Now the Queen was acting like nothing between them had ever mattered...all because Anna had left without permission?!

Tears began to fall from the redhead's eyes. It felt like her world was ending. Elsa's words had shattered her soul and crushed her heart.

"Leave my presence. I never want to see your face again." Another wave of her hand finally dissolved the frost.

Anna stared at her. "B-but...Elsa I l-love you. I-I'm...sorry...

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "That's 'Your Majesty' to you, peasant," she said curtly. "Now leave."

Some of Anna's all-consuming sadness began to give way to anger. This wasn't the woman she'd fallen in love with. Maybe...maybe that woman had never existed in the first place. Had it all been a lie? Had Elsa always been wearing a mask?

"How..._how can you do this?!"_ Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. "You said you loved me! You fucking promised that you'd always take care of me...that I'd always have a home with you! What the hell is wrong with you Elsa!"

"Enough," Elsa said curtly. "I've wasted enough time with you as it is. You're a beggar, Anna. A thief. It was foolish of me to ever think you could be more...to think that I could _make _you into more. You don't belong here."

"Elsa...!" Anna's cry was cut short by a look down at her shirt. Her uniform was gone. She was now wearing the filthy set of clothing she'd possessed before her time in the Castle. At the same time, she noticed that a layer of dirt and grime had appeared to have settled on her skin. At the same time, Anna began to feel a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. In an instant, the gnawing perpetual hunger that she hadn't dealt with in over a month had returned, as if all of the full meals she'd eaten in the Palace had never happened.

Wind began to whip around her, drawing her back. She tried to plant her feet on the ground, but the gust was so powerful that Anna was taken off her feet. The redhead glimpsed Elsa one last time before the wind propelled her into the air.

She slammed through the doors of the study. Still keeping her aloft, the wind carried Anna through the hallway and towards the glass window at the end of the corridor. The redhead sped through the air faster and faster, helpless to stop her momentum.

Screaming, she collided with the glass and fell towards the city below.

\

"No!" Anna cried, vaulting up from her bed with so much force that the fur blanket fell to the floor.

The redhead's eyes blinked open; Anna breathed heavily as she processed the world around her. A dream. It had all been a dream. She was still at Oaken's, in the middle of her mission to make it to the North Mountain.

Despite this realization, Anna could already feel her eyes beginning to moisten. It had all seemed so real...at least until a gust of wind had thrown her out of the Palace. Although...given that Elsa could create icy winds with her powers...

Anna shook her head. The Queen would never do that to her. Elsa would undoubtedly be _pissed _that Anna had left the Castle without permission, but she would never go as far as to kick Anna back out onto the streets.

Right?

The redhead sighed. Where were these thoughts coming from? Elsa had made it abundantly clear that Anna was set for life in the Castle, and the Queen had never given the former thief the slightest reason to doubt her.

But a small part of Anna, deep down, still did. It wasn't rational. But the redhead couldn't quite rid herself of the fear that, one day, Elsa would be fed up with her. That her new life would eventually prove too good to be true. It had happened before, after all...

A painful lurch pounded in her stomach as she remembered...the reason why her subconscious still had this doubt.

Anna had told Elsa of her past. And ninety-nine percent of what she'd said had been truthful. She'd lived in an orphanage until she was sixteen. She'd failed to find work afterwards and spent the next few years thieving and living on the streets.

But the one thing she'd never told the Queen was that she _had _been adopted.

She hadn't lied to the monarch because she'd felt ashamed. Or because she felt that it would make Elsa view her differently. No. Anna had kept the incident a secret only because it was too painful for her to talk about, and there never had been any reason to do so. It was the redhead's explicit policy to never even think about it.

But it came to her mind now.

_She'd been eight years old. Though everyone told her how cute she was, Anna had never been adopted. The redhead had a reputation for being rash and wild, and most families were immediately turned off from considering her when they learned of this._

_ But one day, a man and woman who lived nearby had come into the orphanage looking for a daughter. And for some reason, they had been immediately taken with the redhead. Within an hour after meeting them, Anna's dream had come true. The children at the orphanage had been treated relatively well, but she had never truly fit in there. For the first time in forever, she truly felt _wanted_._

_It had been the best day of her life. The couple, a married pair of thirty year-old merchants, chose to adopt her. They weren't wealthy in any sense of the word, but Anna hadn't cared in the slightest. Finally, she'd been given a home! A real home. Her new parents lived comfortably enough to the point that food and shelter were never an issue, and that was more than enough for Anna. _

_ "Are you...are you my mommy now?"_

_ The woman had beamed at her. "Yes. Yes, Anna!" she'd exclaimed, pulling the girl into a warm embrace._

_ For a eleven days, her new parents had doted on her. They were busy, but every day they spent time with her...playing with her and reading to her. Anna had never been happier. _

_ But one night, everything had changed._

_ "With the dragon slain, the brave Knight finally released the Princess from the tower. Soon, they were married in a lovely ceremony in front of the entire kingdom. And they lived happily ever after," her mother finished the story._

_Lying in bed, Anna smiled wistfully. "I wish I was a Knight, mommy."_

_ The woman smiled at her, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Sweetheart, Knights have to train every day and go on really difficult quests. I don't think you would enjoy a life like that," she chided Anna lightly._

_ "Yeah, but Knights get to do amazing things. I want to be one! I want to storm castles and kill dragons and marry Princesses!"_

_ In an instant, the warm look in her mother's eyes vanished. "You mean you want to marry a _Prince, _sweetheart," the woman corrected._

_ Anna had frowned, confused. "But Knights marry Princesses, mommy, not Princes! Besides, Princesses are nice and sweet and beautiful. Who wouldn't want to marry one?"_

_ What followed was a two-hour long lecture, soon joined by her new father, in which both of her parents vehemently tried to convince her that she would never want to marry a Princess. Even at that age, Anna had been stubborn. She hadn't truly been aware that she was attracted to women yet...they realization didn't occur in full until she was fifteen. At the age of eight, Anna hadn't really even been aware of what it meant to be attracted to someone in the first place. All she knew was that she would be happy to marry a Princess._

_ Her parents repeatedly told her that such thoughts were wrong, and that such a union would be an 'abomination'. Anna hadn't really understood what they were talking about, but she refused to say that she'd rather marry a Prince. Finally giving up, her parents had left the room. Anna had fallen asleep soon after, but not before hearing her parents begin a whispered yet frantic discussion._

_ For the next three days, they'd been distant from her. Her 'parents' barely interacted with her except to give Anna her meals, and almost seemed to be avoiding her as if she had the plague. Anna had been sad and frightened, but part of her had hoped that they were just upset because they weren't selling enough stuff...or something like that. They did keep having long talks with hushed voices whenever Anna wasn't in the room, after all, but the redhead could never make out what they were saying._

_ Finally, on Anna's fourteenth day with her new family, her mother had told Anna to come with her on a trip to town. Smiling, happy that they finally wanted to spend time with her again, she'd accompanied her mother without a second thought. _

_ To her surprise, their destination was the orphanage. _

_ Her 'mother' left her in the lobby, had a quick but intense discussion with one of the staff, and then had exited the building without another word, leaving Anna behind. A few minutes later, the caretakers had informed the redhead that the adoption had been cancelled. _

_ She'd spent the next two years in a deep depression. All of the other children had avoided her, acting as if she were some sort of ghost who had returned from the dead. The redhead had taken to spending nearly all of her time outside by the waterfall; that was when she truly started to learn how to climb._

_ It had taken years for her to figure it out. It wasn't until she was thirteen that Anna finally gained enough knowledge about the world to put the pieces together. The symbols on the walls of her parent's house. Their reaction to her declaration that she wanted to marry a Princess._

_ They'd belonged to one of the religions in Arendelle that vehemently opposed the idea of two women being attracted to one another. Just her luck._

In the end, their reason hadn't mattered. After a brief light of hope had appeared in her life, Anna had been discarded like a paper doll. For the next eight years, no one had considered adopting her again.

But eventually, Anna had refused to let the experience crush her. She drove it from her mind, almost trying to convince herself it had never happened. Even as her life went from bad to worse, transforming her from an unloved child in an orphanage into a homeless girl forced into thievery, part of Anna had never given up the hope that she might get another chance at a life worth living.

That chance had arrived, with compounded interest, in the form of Elsa. True, the month she'd spent with the Queen hadn't always been easy. But despite being forced to kill...and coming within a breath of death itself, Anna was forever grateful that they'd met.

Even still, the fear persisted that fate would screw her once again.

_\_

Elsa stared at the door of the dining hall.

Despite not being a morning person, Anna was almost never late for breakfast. In the redhead's own words, her love for food was stronger than her hatred of waking up. Therefore, it was puzzling to the Queen to see her personal attendant be absent for the first twenty minutes of the morning meal.

Rapunzel, sitting beside her, was simply enjoying her last breakfast in Arendelle. Surprisingly, she had not commented on Anna's tardiness and had brushed aside the monarch's concerns, even though the Princess had evidently grown quite fond of Anna over the past few weeks.

The Queen was just about to rise up from her chair, storm up to Anna's room, and personally drag the redhead out from under her sheets when the main door finally opened. For a moment, she smiled, but her expression quickly turned into a frown when Gerda entered the room, a letter clutched in her hands.

"Good morning, Gerda," Elsa greeted. "Correspondence from another monarch?" she questioned, nodding towards the paper held in the head servant's fingers. It was rare for the staff to interrupt her meals...unless it was very important news.

The older woman shook her head. "No, Your Majesty," she began nervously.

Elsa stared at her. "What is it?" the monarch asked. This didn't look good. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed all of the kitchen servants from the room, leaving only Rapunzel and Gerda in her presence.

The head servant walked up to the table, appearing far more apprehensive than usual.

"Your Majesty, Miss Anna is...missing. When Kayla went to give Anna her usual wake up call, she wasn't in her room. All Kayla found was this."

Fingers nearly trembling, Elsa snatched the letter out of Gerda's hand. It was addressed to _Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa _in barely readable writing that could only have belonged to Anna. Given that the redhead obviously wasn't versed in composing letters, the envelope was unsealed. She ripped the paper out and began to read.

_Elsa,_

_ By now you've probably noticed that I'm not in my room. Or in the Castle. I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this...but I left last night to go search for the trolls. I know you'll be furious, but this is something I had to do. You mean too much to me to leave your fate to chance. _

_ I hope you can forgive me. Despite what you're probably thinking right now, I remain your faithful servant. You've bent a lot of rules for my benefit...now I'm returning the favor. I went against your orders, I won't deny it, but I'm only doing this because I want to protect you. Just tell everyone who questions where your personal attendant is that you've sent me off on an important mission. Technically, it's not far from the truth...sort of. Okay, it's a lie, but do it anyway. _

_ I know it's a long journey, but I'll be fine. I've survived several winters outside on my own, and I didn't have the advantage of your magic then. It might take me a few weeks, but I promise you that I will return._

_ Love,_

_ Anna_

For five seconds, the Queen simply stared at the parchment. Something must be wrong with her eyesight. The words in front of her were not what she thought they were. Anna could _not _have left the Castle. But no matter how many times Elsa's tearing up eyes re-read the letter, none of the writing changed.

The monarch slammed her hands angrily onto the table, knowing the temperature in the room was rapidly dropping but refusing to care.

"She left!" Elsa hissed. "She fucking left! After I _explicitly _told her not to! What in the hell was she thinking?! I can't believe-" she broke off, pounding the table with her fists once again. Gerda simply stared at her, shock apparent in her eyes. And Rapunzel...

Rapunzel didn't look surprised in the slightest.

Furiously, Elsa rounded upon her cousin. "You _knew_," she breathed, the dots connecting rapidly in her head. "She told you she was going to leave and you fucking _let _her?!" the Queen demanded.

Instead of backing down as the monarch had expected, Rapunzel's only response was a small nod.

Forget her powers. Elsa wanted to wrangle the Princess's neck with her bare hands. With impossible effort, the Queen restrained herself from throttling her cousin.

"Anna's right," her cousin retorted. "Someone had to look into it, and she was the only one who could. She didn't tell me, but I figured it out and confronted her. Yes, I let her go. Don't worry; I gave her my best horse and enough money to buy a ticket to Valhalla. She'll be back in a few days."

Elsa stood up in rage, her chair skidding back across the floor.

"You're idiots. The both of you! All it takes is an obscure piece of writing from my father to make you think that traipsing across the country in the dead of winter is a good idea?!"

"She could find something that could save your life!" Rapunzel protested.

The Queen fixed her with an icy glare.

"Did either of you even consider the fact that Anna would be more valuable to me here? I was _just _attacked. I think the odds of someone striking at me again within the next week are far greater than Anna successfully scouring the North Mountain, finding a hidden band of magical trolls who might not be friendly and probably don't even _exist,_ and learning something useful about who is after me. But instead of the most capable warrior in the kingdom being at my side and guarding me, she's riding through the snow on a magical goose chase. Genius, Rapunzel. Fucking genius."

The Princess continued to return her stare, but Elsa could see the uncertainty in her eyes now. Slowly, Rapunzel was catching on to her mistake. It was true that Elsa probably wouldn't have sent Anna even if it _was_ a smart move...the redhead meant too much to her. But even casting her feelings for Anna aside, letting her go was not the decision Elsa would have made, based on practical concerns alone.

"It doesn't matter now," her cousin asserted. "Anna left hours ago...you can't stop her. Do you think she would have stayed if I told her to? All I did was make sure she had a way to get there and wouldn't have to worry about food or shelter," she said defensively.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "You could have told me. _I _could have stopped her," she hissed.

"And then what? Would you have locked her up in her room for the rest of her life? Because I can tell you, that is _not _fun experience," Rapunzel shot back.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling.

"Are you fucking comparing me to _Gothel_?!" Elsa demanded. "I don't want to keep Anna prisoner, she's free to leave the Castle anytime she pleases. All I wanted her not to do was ride across the country into uncivilized territory in the middle of-!"

A firm but comforting hand fell upon her shoulder. Elsa turned to see Gerda standing behind her, a concerned but steadfast look on the head servant's face. She said nothing, but the message was clear.

_'You're right. The two of them made a big mistake. But yelling at your cousin isn't going to change anything. They meant well.' _She could almost hear Gerda saying the words.

Elsa sighed, trying to regain her usual composure.

"I swear to the gods, Rapunzel. If she's hurt, I'm going to send Corona into an ice age."

"Do what you want to me," the Princess replied. "But go easy on Anna. She only wants what's best for you."

Elsa glared at her cousin. "That's a shame. Because the minute she gets back, I'm turning her into an ice sculpture. I think she'll look nice in the garden."

\

Anna sat alone at a table in the Inn's dining room, mulling over her next move as she ate her breakfast.

The incident last night only strengthened her resolve to continue on. The attack had proven, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that whoever wanted to take Elsa's life was still out there. Why she herself had been targeted, Anna didn't know, but she was dead certain that the incidents were connected.

She sighed deeply, thinking of Shadow.

Now that she didn't have a horse, the journey was going to take a lot longer. True, she had been prepared to make the trip on foot, but the prospect of hiking across Arendelle was not an appealing one.

Of course...now that she had money, perhaps she could simply purchase transportation.

Anna made her way into the lobby. The room was empty save for Oaken, manning his counter as always, and a blond man in heavy winter clothing looking through the store's supplies.

"Yoo-hoo! Enjoy your breakfast, Miss Anna?"

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It was great! Uh, I was wondering...is there anywhere in town that I could buy a horse? Or maybe a carriage service or something...I just need transportation."

Oaken smiled. "Going somewhere in a hurry, Miss Anna? Where to?"

"The North Mountain."

"Oh dear...that's far away. What do you need in the North Mountain this time of year?" Oaken asked curiously.

Anna considered how much to tell him. Announcing she was looking for trolls might make her look ridiculous, but there was always a chance that Oaken had helpful information. As an innkeeper, he had probably heard all sorts of rumors over the years.

"I'm looking for a band of...uh...rock trolls? I've heard a rumor that they have magic, and..."

There was a loud clang and a thump behind her. Anna turned to see the blond man staring at her intensely. A heavy metal pickaxe sat at his feet, along with a large sack of carrots.

"You break it you buy it, ya?" Oaken scowled. As Anna stared, the blond man grumpily picked up his items and sauntered over to the counter, placing a handful of coins on the table with visual frustration.

"Do you...uh...know these trolls? Or know of them, I mean?" Anna asked him uncertainly.

The man frowned at her. For some reason, he looked familiar to her. _Where have I seen him before?_

"Don't be ridiculous. Trolls don't exist," he scoffed at her. Before she could respond, he turned his back to her and walked outside. Anna's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Looking for a horse, ya?" Oaken pulled her out of her thoughts.

Anna swiveled around back to the innkeeper. "Uh...maybe. I'll be right back."

\

"Wait!" Anna called after him, sprinting through the snow.

With a heavy sigh, the blond man turned around. "Can I help you?" he questioned impatiently.

Anna nodded. "These rock trolls...you know something about them, don't you? And if you could tell me, that would be great...'cause I really _really_ need to find them. I've heard they live around the North Mountain, but..."

He crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously. "What makes you think I know anything about these...rock trolls?"

The redhead scowled. "Deny it all you want, but I noticed how you reacted when I mentioned them to Oaken. You were pretty startled..."

"Maybe I was just shocked that a grown woman still believes in fairy tales," he interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything that can help you." He turned away and began to walk down the street.

Anna darted forward, grabbing his shoulder with her right arm and spinning him around.

"What?" he demanded irritably.

"We all know magic exists," she said firmly. "Everyone in the kingdom knows about E-Queen Elsa's powers. Is a woman can be capable of making ice shoot from her hands rules the kingdom, these trolls could exist as well, and I think you know that. What aren't you telling me?"

She wasn't buying his denial. Whoever this guy was, he seemed far too eager to break off the conversation. Coupled with the way he'd acted in Oaken's, and Anna was almost certain that he had something to hide.

"_Please," _she begged after he refused to budge. "It's a matter of life and death! I know you can help me!"

For the first time, his gaze seemed to soften, although he raised his eyebrows skeptically at her words.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this man actually didn't know anything about those trolls and just assumed she was a crazy young girl, and Anna was so desperate for information that she was reading way too deeply into his earlier reactions...

"I know them," he admitted with a sigh.

_Yes!_

"Then take me to them!" she squealed happily. "I can pay you!"

The man stepped back, raising his arms as if to ward off her enthusiasm.

"Hold up a second. As long as the rock trolls have lived in Arendelle, there've been a million opportunists trying to exploit them. Some wanted to turn lead into gold. Others wanted a love potion to ensnare a beauty who won't give them the time of day. And even more have just wanted power. Why do you think they keep themselves hidden in the first place?"

Anna stared at him blankly.

"Look. They're happy to help those who actually _need _it. If your life actually depends on it, I'll take you to them. But I'm not going to lift a finger to help you if you just want an easy way to get ahead in life. Pabbie is sick of people trying to take advantage of their powers, and I don't blame him. So...what's your emergency?"

For a second, Anna was about to tell him everything, but then she stopped herself. Elsa had taken Anna into her confidence, but the Queen had made it clear that the redhead was to keep the details of the kingdom's running a secret. Telling a man she hardly knew about the investigation into the attempted assassinations probably wasn't something Elsa would have approved of.

"Uh..." Time to lie.

"Okay, maybe it's not a matter of life or death," she admitted. A flash of anger appeared on the man's face before she hurriedly amended, "But it might be!" _Think Anna think. _"I...uh...I'm a maid who works in Castle Arendelle. Lately I've been developing magical abilities...at least I think they're magical. I don't know why, but I'm getting stronger and faster every day. So far, it's been a good thing I guess, but who knows how this is going to end. I was hoping the trolls would have some advice, and maybe a cure if I need it."

The man's eyes narrowed. "I've never heard of anything like that before. You expect me to believe that a Castle maid is suddenly developing superhuman strength for seemingly no reason?"

Anna shrugged. "I can prove it," she offered. "Want to arm wrestle?"

"Fine," he smirked. "At the Winter Festival, I won the weightlifting tournament. If you can beat _me_, I'll take you to the trolls."

_That's where I __recognize__ him from! _

The redhead nodded. "What's your name by the way?" she questioned.

"Kristoff."

Anna frowned. "Christopher?" she repeated uncertainly.

"_Kristoff_," he clarified, irritation leaking back into his voice. "…What's yours?"

"Anna."

\

Ten minutes later, they were walking towards a barn on the edge of town.

"Damn, you're strong," Kristoff admitted, nursing his bruised knuckles.

Anna smirked, but she couldn't help the guilt that was beginning to fester inside her. True, she was lying to Kristoff for a good cause, but Anna still felt bad about deceiving someone who was going out of his way to help her.

They arrived at the barn, and Kristoff threw open the doors. The building was empty save for a few stacks of hay, a large sleigh...and a large brown and gray reindeer snoozing contently next to the wall.

"Wake up, Sven!" Kristoff called. Instantly, the reindeer was alert, rising to his feet. As Anna watched, Kristoff pulled some reins from the sleigh and began to attach its reins to the reindeer.

"Sven?" Anna questioned.

Her companion nodded. "My best friend in the world. My only friend, really. Now come on. It's a two days ride to the North Mountain." Finishing his work, he climbed into the sleigh and grabbed the reins. Grinning, Anna sat beside him.

"Then let's go!" she said.

\

The bitch could not be allowed to interfere. Not again.

The two of them left the city and walked into the woods. Their target was almost certainly far away by this point, but that was no matter. What was important was that she was alone, in the wilderness, and vulnerable.

Their abilities would take care of the rest.

As they heard the distinctive sounds of howling, both of them knew that their task would soon be complete. In an hour, they would be long out of the woods...and Anna's death would be an inevitability.

It was time to work some magic.

**Not too much happened this chapter, though we did get some more backstory for Anna (because her life wasn't depressing enough already.) **

**Question: Do you guys want smut in the future? Nothing too explicit so this doesn't get reported, of course.**

**Responses:**

**Claire Cooper: Nice prediction! **

**Snowboardgurl: Well, Anna's not around yet, but hopefully her yelling at Rapunzel brought some satisfaction.**

**Jascmaster: Her odds of finding them have certainly improved, except for…**

**Yuiiub: Hope you enjoyed Elsa's reaction!**

**WinterWolfDragon: Well, there's your answer. At least it wasn't as bad as Anna's dream.**

**Avenger4Life: Yes, definitely an unjust death. Plenty more where that came from! **

**No.18: At this point, poison is the least of Anna's worries.**

**xAnimejunkie23xx: Thanks! I try to make them as gripping as I can.**

**Malekoydaerb: Thanks for pointing that out about the horses. Hopefully my edits fixed that. Can't have any plot holes, can we?**

**Guest: Fixed! Thanks.**

**Superjoshe: Good question! Yes, people in Arendelle do have surnames. Anna does not, because she never knew her parents (she says as much in Chapter 1.) Elsa is another special case; the royal family doesn't usually use a surname, but officially her name would be Elsa Arendelle. Next chapter, some surnames of other characters are indeed mentioned.**

**Sleeping Zombie: Thanks. Always appreciate me some compliments!**

**ObsessiveImaginings: Fixed those typos, thanks! Sometimes there's something I miss in my editing, so help is always appreciated. Yeah, maybe she should have looked for clues, but Anna was a bit out of sorts during that time, and there was a possibility that there were more hunters in the area.**

**Beloved-Raven: Thanks a lot! Well, at least she didn't freeze the entire kingdom (yet.) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here you go! I hope you guys like long stories, because I don't think we're even a third of the way there yet! I have a general idea for how things are doing to go down, and the final section of this story will probably be 20+ chapters on its own. **

"Wow, you go _fast_!" Anna shouted over the wind. They'd been riding for a few hours now, judging by the position of the sun, but Sven didn't seem to be tiring in the slightest.

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed. "We've been hauling ice for a decade now. Both of us have gotten pretty strong over the years," he explained.

"How long do you think until we reach the mountain?" she questioned casually. Every day she was gone was a day Elsa was without her protection.

"Tomorrow night, if we're lucky," he answered.

"El-I've heard that the journey to the mountain is dangerous this time of year," Anna noted. "Is that true?"

Kristoff nodded. "Wolves can be a problem...and we've had to deal with bandits once or twice during the winter," he answered. "Why? You afraid?" he teased.

Anna scowled. "Of course not! I'm the second-deadliest woman in Arendelle! It'll take more than a few wolves and brigands to take me down," she said proudly.

He looked at curiously. "So tell me. What's your story? You're a maid in the Castle...but you know how to fight? How did that happen?" The question briefly made Anna tense, but his tone was curious rather than accusatory.

"Nothing much to tell. I never knew my parents. When I was a child, the Castle took me in...I've been a maid ever since. I...some soldier friends...friends of mine who are soldiers...taught me how to use a sword. I was always pretty good, but after this magic started kicking in, eventually none of them could beat me," she lied. "What about you?"

"Pretty similar to yours, sort of. My parents, died when I was two, but I know who they were. Ror and Silvia Bjorgman. It wasn't long after that I apprenticed myself to a group of ice harvesters. When I was five, I fell behind and was found by the trolls. They sort of adopted me. Been with them ever since."

Anna nodded. "Listen...I really appreciate this. Going out of your way and all to help me."

Kristoff shrugged. "The trolls don't like being taken advantage of for petty reasons, but Pabbie would want to speak with you. He'll be curious about your magic, and if he can, he'll want to help you. They took Sven and I in when we had nothing...seems right to return the favor."

The redhead suppressed a sigh. Here was this slightly grumpy mountain man, taking her on a trip across the country for noble reasons...and all she was doing was lying to his face.

"What kind of magic can they do?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Some of them can't do any. The leader, Grand Pabbie, is the one with the most skill. But what he can do...it's not really combat-related. Nothing like they say the Queen is capable of. Locator spells. Healing. Creating potions that can erase memories. Stuff like that. You'd be surprised how useful some of it can be. Sometimes, Pabbie can even catch glimpses of the past and future."

"The Queen can heal," Anna blurted out.

Kristen looked at her skeptically. "For a maid, you seem to know a lot about the Ice Queen," he pointed out.

Anna's face turned bright red. "Well...I've seen her around the Castle more than once. And when you've lived under the same roof as her as long as I have, you hear a few things," she said. "Her magic can heal almost anything...though not as much as Princess Rapunzel's."

"Princess Rapunzel? Of Corona?" he questioned. "What can she do?"

"She...I mean...it's rumored her tears can heal literally any wound. No matter how serious, as long as the victim is still alive. That's what I've heard, anyway," she covered. Best not to let him know just _how _close to royalty she actually was. The last Anna wanted was to ruin this stroke of good luck by making him doubt her story. If he thought she was lying, he might never take her where she needed to go.

\

Elsa stared down at her desk, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

Outside, the sun was setting. It had been three hours since her cousin had finally departed. Despite the Princess's arguments, Elsa had refused to forgive her immediately. The Queen disliked parting on bad terms, but her anger was not so easily overcome. Rapunzel's misjudgment had placed Anna into unnecessary danger, and it was a struggle for Elsa to resist turning her cousin into an ice statue.

Maybe she and Anna could decorate the garden together. It would be lovely.

Elsa sighed. As furious as she was with Anna, the main emotion she was feeling right now was worry. The redhead was supposed to be _here_, in the Castle, where the Queen could keep her safe. Not traipsing through the wilderness in the middle of winter!

A knock on her door.

"Enter!" she called. Time for another meeting with Evangeline.

The spymaster opened the door and walked into the room. To the untrained eye, she seemed perfectly normal, but Elsa could see through the facade. Evangeline was weary. Drained even. Recent events had taken their toll on her.

"Your Majesty," the spymaster bowed, then sat down in a chair opposite the Queen.

"Good morning, Evangeline. Has there been any progress?"

The older woman shook her head, frustration clear on her features. "None. We've found nothing on the men's' bodies. Our searches for knowledge of magic and rituals are continuing, but so far we've had no luck. I...I apologize. We're failing you."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. Doubt wasn't something the Queen was accustomed to seeing on Evangeline.

"Are you alright?" the monarch questioned. "Ever since Vlora's death, you haven't been yourself. If you require a short leave of absence..."

"No!" Evangeline immediately protested, the sudden raising of her voice causing Elsa to jump back in surprise. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I know I haven't been effective recently. But I refuse to rest while her killers are still out there. I _am_ going to find them, no matter how long it takes," she promised. Her voice was overflowing with determination.

The Queen nodded. "I understand. I'm not doubting your skills. You saved my parents many times. I was simply concerned...were you and Vlora close?" The personal question slipped out before Elsa could stop it. She didn't want to pry into Evangeline's life, and now as a servant of the kingdom, the spymaster was obligated to answer.

Evangeline's eyes betrayed the older woman's pain.

"We...yes, Your Majesty."

The Queen's eyes widened. "Were you...?"

"Lovers?" the older woman prompted. "...Yes. It wasn't the most...traditional relationship. I met her when I was twenty-one and started working in the Palace. She was thirty-three at the time. It...we...started to grow close. When your parents selected me at as their spymaster despite my young age and brought me onto the Council, she mentored me. After that..."

Elsa nodded in understanding, concealing her surprise. The knowledge that her spymaster had been involved with the representative of one of Arendelle's most prominent noble houses _was_ borderline shocking...but the Queen really wasn't in a position to judge.

Still, the story made sense, in a way. Both Evangeline and Vlora (in her younger years, at least) were certainly attractive women. Evangeline had been born into an upper-middle class family, and had worked as an intelligence agent before being selected for her skill to be the kingdom's spymaster by Elsa's parents. But she would have been out of her depth on the Royal Council, and Vlora, a woman born into nobility, would have been a perfect candidate to help her along. If they were both attracted to women (which would have limited their romance options) than Elsa could see how they ended up together despite the age difference.

_Anna _is _five years my junior. _

"Gods, Evangeline. I'm...I'm so sorry," Elsa said, dropping her regal tone for a moment. "Why didn't the two of you ever tell anyone?"

The spymaster sighed. "Her family would never have approved. I didn't want to risk her being disowned. We talked about getting married one day and telling everyone, but...we waited too long."

The Queen frowned. Vlora was one of the members of the Liddell family, a noble house that had existed in Arendelle for centuries. She had been delegated to act as its representative on the Royal Council, but her parents were still the heads of the family. If there was one thing the House of Liddell was known for, it was their strict adherence to tradition. Evangeline was right, the knowledge of Vlora's choice in partner could well have enraged the Councilor's parents.

"I can promise you one thing, Your Majesty. I will hunt those responsible to the ends of the earth. Both out of my duty...and for her," the spymaster promised.

Elsa nodded. "I expect nothing less," she replied, slipping the royal mask back on.

"A word of advice, Your Majesty?" Evangeline offered.

The Queen's eyebrows raised, but she dipped her head in consent.

The older woman sighed. "Don't make the same mistake with Anna."

In a rare moment, the monarch was speechless. For five seconds, she simply stared at Evangeline, at an utter loss for words. The spymaster gazed back at her, the expression on her face neutral.

"I..what are you talking about?" Elsa finally managed.

Was it the Queen's imagination, or did Evangeline just roll her eyes? "With due respect, Your Majesty, it's my job to know things. All it really took was observing how the two of you looked at each other for a few days to put the pieces together. I understand your reasoning for wanting to keep the affair a secret for a moment, but I would suggest not planning on keeping your relationship hidden forever."

Elsa's hands gripped the sides of her chair in frustration, but the Queen didn't have the heart to reprimand the spymaster after she had just suffered a personal tragedy.

"Thank you, Evangeline, but that decision is mine to make. You are welcome to your suspicions, but I expect you to keep them to yourself for the moment," the monarch commanded, neither confirming nor denying the relationship.

The spymaster nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. Although...if I may ask, where is Miss Anna at the moment? Should she not be guarding you?"

The Queen's grip on the armrests tightened. "Anna is..." she hesitated only for the briefest moment. Not only was Anna disobeying her, but the redhead had placed the Queen into a position in which Elsa had no choice but to propagate her lie.

"I sent her on an important mission..."

\

They set up camp an hour after sunset. By this point, traveling to a town would have taken them hours out of their way, and Kristoff had more than enough supplies to make the night outside semi-bearable.

It was cold, to be sure. But Anna had been through far worse. The three of them had a roaring fire, heavy sleeping bags, and more than enough food to last through the trip.

After making sure the fire was going strong and eating a warm meal, Anna and Kristoff readied themselves for sleep. The redhead was given a firm pillow and several large blankets to go over her sleeping bag. Choosing to situate herself a few meters away from the fire, Anna watched as Kristoff moved his sleeping bag over to Sven's side and rested his head on the reindeer's flank.

"Aww..." Anna cooed. "No wonder you smell like reindeer."

Kristen merely shrugged, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a plump orange carrot. With two seconds, Sven had leaned over and happily devoured it.

"Sometimes I feel like half of my salary goes into his carrots," the ice harvester mused. "Not that I mind, of course," he added.

"Well, he _does _do half the work," Anna pointed out.

"True."

Anna made to lay down and sleep, but then a thought occurred to her. "Should we set up a watch for tonight?" the redhead questioned. "You said there might be wolves or bandits around, and if they found us sleeping..."

"It's fine," Kristoff interrupted. "Sven could hear them coming from a mile away. He's saved my life more than once in the past, haven't you buddy?" he patted the reindeer affectionally.

Anna sighed in relief. She was someone who liked her sleep.

"So what's it like?" he asked. "Working in the Ice Queen's Palace? You ever wake up to find it snowing in your room?"

"No. Why?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Just wondering how much of what they say is true."

"What they say?" Anna questioned.

"About our monarch being cursed and all. Especially after the storm she caused, there's been a lot of-"

"Elsa is not cursed!" Anna shouted. How dare he...how dare anyone accuse the Queen of such a thing! Elsa was such a benevolent monarch...they didn't know how lucky they were.

"_Elsa_?" Kristoff questioned. _Shit._

"Queen Elsa, I mean. Anyway...how can you say that about her? You were raised by magical trolls, for the sake of the gods! Having powers doesn't mean you're cursed!"

"The trolls never buried half the country in ice," the ice harvester retorted. "I don't know where you were during that storm, but I was outside on the roads. Another ten minutes of that and Sven and I would have been crushed to death by snow!"

Anna took a deep breath, trying to rein in her anger.

"I'm not saying she's evil or anything," he added, his voice defensive now. "I know she probably didn't cause that storm of her own free will..."

"She was attacked!" Anna interjected.

Her companion nodded. "I know. All I'm saying is that she's been saddled with powers she might not have full control over. Maybe it's not a curse, but they still make her dangerous. _Very _dangerous."

Anna glared at him. "She has complete control over them. Okay...the storm was an exception...a big exception, but that's the only time I ever remember her powers going haywire. Otherwise, the only people the Queen's ever hurt have been trying to kill her."

Kristoff's eyes narrowed. "You sound like you know her," he pointed out.

"I don't," Anna lied reluctantly. "But I've still lived in the same building as her for over ten years. I think I'd have heard if her powers had ever mutilated someone."

"Fine," Kristoff sighed, clearly not in the mood to argue.

"So...what was it like growing up with the trolls?" Anna asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. A little weird sometimes. They're not exactly normal...but then again, neither are we," he smiled slightly, laying back against Sven. "We always had enough to eat, and I never had to live in an orphanage, so you could say we were really lucky."

Anna frowned. "Yeah...I mean, me too!" she covered quickly, not showing how his words had affected her. Not that it was his fault, of course...according to the lies told him, Anna had been fortunate as well, living in the Castle since her parents had died.

"Sometimes I think of how it would have been different," he mused. "What would have happened if they'd never taken us in. I'd probably have spent my childhood in an orphanage...and never seen Sven again. Doubt I would have been adopted."

"Yeah," Anna agreed. "That would have sucked."

\

They rode in comfortable silence for most of the next day. The longer they traveled, the more both Anna's excitement and her fear grew. She couldn't wait to meet the trolls and learn everything she could, but at the same time, the redhead knew she might be met with nothing but disappointment.

_What if they don't know anything? What if they don't want to help me? What if Kristoff doesn't actually know them and is simply pulling a prank on me?_

Okay, that last one was ridiculous. Going on a journey for several days just to pull one over on someone he'd never met didn't seem like Kristoff's style. But the first two points were definitely valid.

"Almost there," Kristoff told her. "Another few hours, at the most. Just gotta pass through the Clashing Hills, and the mountain will be in sight."

"The Clashing Hills?" Anna asked.

He simply smirked. "You'll see."

And a half hour later, she did. The forest around them gradually faded away, the trees becoming more and more scarce. Ahead of them was a snow-covered mountain range.

Although 'mountain' might have been stretching it. The mounds in front of them had clearly been eroded over the years, though they were still taller than what she would consider a hill. But what struck her the most about them was the way they were formed. On either side of the path, the mountains appeared to be stretching towards one another, as if they were in opposition. A jagged edge formed the top of each mound, and each was unfailingly pointed at the other side of the range.

"I see why they call them 'clashing'," Anna remarked. "How did they..."

Kristoff shrugged. "How did they form like this? Probably just a coincidence, unless you believe the legends, of course."

"Legends?"

He nodded. "You know how some traditions say that a war between the gods will occur in the future, ending the world?"

"Yeah," she agreed, not sure where he was going with this. Anna had never been one for religion (there were just so many, it was hard to choose. Plus, religion hadn't exactly been kind to her in the past...) but she knew the basics of some of them.

"Well, there's a few...you probably wouldn't have heard of them, they're mostly based outside of Arendelle, and they're not very big. But some believe that the war already happened, though it didn't end the world. Some believe that these hills are the product of one such battle...a skirmish between two deities who could control the earth itself."

She looked at him curiously, but Anna didn't doubt his words. She'd traveled through much of the country, but Anna had rarely been beyond Arendelle's borders. The ice-harvester, on the other hand, had probably visited half a dozen nations while doing his job.

"Who won?" Anna questioned.

Kristoff chuckled. "It's only a legend. Those who believe in it argue over the details, of course. They can't even agree on why the war started in the first place. Some say it was a power struggle between the King of the Gods and his son. Others believe it was a rebellion in response to the King's chosen consort...a human girl he decided to raise from the underworld. Most seem to think it was an argument over what to do about the spread of humanity."

"How'd it end?" Anna asked.

"Woah...why all the questions?"

"I guess I'm just a curious person," she said impatiently. "So how'd it end?"

The ice-harvester sighed. "Again, they don't agree. One sect says that there was a truce. Some others claim that the gods chose to banish themselves from the world. A couple even argue that the gods completely destroyed themselves, vanishing into the dust."

"How would...wow!" Anna breathed. Ahead of them was a massive formation of snow and rock, dwarfing the hills that they were riding through. It seemed to reach into the sky itself, parting the clouds around it.

The North Mountain.

\

The trolls, according to Kristoff, had a camp at the foothills of the mountain, about a thousand feet above ground level. Sven continued to ride on, moving carefully up the inclined surface.

"I hope they can help you," the ice-harvester said. "If anyone will know anything about your condition, it'll be Grand Pabbie."

Anna sighed. As they'd ridden, the redhead had come to a realization. She would have to tell the trolls the truth about why she was there, and that meant that Kristoff would learn as well. It would be best to let him know now. Anna already felt guilty about deceiving him; she didn't want to make it worse.

"Wait Kristoff...before we get there, I have to tell you something."

Her companion looked at her suspiciously, but he lightly jerked the reins. Sven slowed to a halt.

"I..." Anna bit her lip. "I haven't exactly been telling you the truth. The reason I want to see the trolls...it's not because I'm curious about my magic. The truth is..."

"Fuck," the ice-harvester cursed. His eyes were wide with anger as he turned to the front of the sleigh. "Sven, turn us around!"

"Kristoff let me explain!"

He rounded on her. "I should have known you were lying. Why I agreed to help you, I'll never know. I am so sick of people trying to take advantage of them..." he paused for a brief moment. "I'll take you back to civilization...I won't leave you to freeze out here, _even though I want to._ But I will _never _take you to them."

"It's for the Queen!"

Kristoff stared at her dumbly for several seconds. "Excuse me?" he finally demanded.

"I'm not a maid in the Castle, I'm the Queen's personal attendant...basically meaning I'm her guard. I was living on the streets until I saved Elsa from an attack...she took me in and I've been living at the Castle for over a month now. During the assassination attempt last week...I was there...for most of it, anyway. I got shot with an arrow, but Princess Rapunzel healed me...anyway, that's not the important part. The last assassin mentioned something to Elsa about a ritual before he killed himself. That made us think the attack had something to do with magic, but we don't know what...and Elsa's father had written about the trolls...so I decided to find them..." she rambled.

The ice-harvester looked at her skeptically.

"It's true, I swear! The reason I have these powers is because Elsa's been dosing me with her healing magic for the last month. It's been giving me these abilities, but we don't understand why. I guess that's something else I _could _ask the trolls..."

"And you kept this a secret because...?"

Anna sighed. "I'm not supposed to talk about our investigation into the assassination attempts. Elsa doesn't want people knowing how much we're in the dark. I'm sorry..."

As she talked, Sven continued on ahead, in the same direction they had been traveling before.

"Sven, I didn't say go _toward _the trolls!" Kristoff hissed. The reindeer ignored him, continuing forward.

Anna crossed her arms triumphantly. "At least _someone_ believes me," she grinned.

Kristoff was silent for a few moments, probably processing her story.

"It sounds crazy, but some of it also makes sense I guess," Kristoff admitted. "How you just happened to get these powers. Why you were so defensive of the Queen last night..." he sighed. "_If _you're telling the truth now, I can understand why you lied...look, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

"Only because Sven trusts you," the ice-harvester huffed.

\

They rode on for another ten minutes. The sun had set, plunging the mountainside into darkness. A light snowfall had begun a few minutes ago.

Kristoff said they were almost there, but Anna couldn't see any sign of...

The air in front of Sven seemed to ripple, and the next moment he was out of sight. Anna didn't even have time to gasp before the world briefly went black. It felt like they were passing through a cold wind.

Then the world changed. Where before they had been riding through the snowy mountainside, now...

Anna's jaw dropped.

The ground below them was now composed of the greenest grass the redhead had ever seen. A circular field of green was arrayed before them; it was around a hundred meters in diameter and decorated by dozens of oddly shaped purple rocks. The area was further complemented by a massive assortment of tents and living supplies, none of which was currently being used.

Immediately behind them, the mountainside still remained...as snowy as ever. Fully processing the change in scenery, Anna realized that the grassy field they were in was a bubble in the middle of the snowy foothills. A patch of spring, surrounded on all sides by the dead of winter.

"A barrier..." Anna breathed in awe.

Kristoff smirked. "More like a cloaking spell. It doesn't keep anyone out, but unless someone stumbles upon their camp, it hides the trolls pretty well. Pabbie's magic keeps it up...and keeps it warm and grassy in here."

"Amazing..." she looked around, taking it all in. Magic really was incredible.

"Where are the trolls?" she finally asked. Except for her, Kristoff, and Sven, the camp was deserted. As if in answer, the ice-harvester pointed to the purple rocks.

"What...?"

"They usually sleep through the entire night," Kristoff explained. "But Grand Pabbie doesn't mind waking up when it's important."

At the sound of the name, one of the rocks began to roll towards them. Anna watched in disbelief as the stone seemed to hop off the ground, changing into...

She was staring at a purple creature that took roughly two feet tall on a pair of stubby legs. A worn greenish cloak adorned it, plain except for a pair of sleeves that allowed the creature's small arms to poke through and a smattering of glowing yellow crystals. The face...Anna could only describe it as troll like. His posture seemed to imply age...but also wisdom and experience. Dark blond hair was matched by the color of the troll's eyes, which were now appraising her.

"Kristoff," the troll spoke in a deep yet kind voice. "Always good to see you. I see you've brought me a guest," he intoned.

The ice-harvester frowned. "This is Anna," he indicated her. "She says she's here on behalf of Queen Elsa, but her story is...doubtful. I'll let her describe it."

Anna bowed. "It's an honor, Your Grace. I'm Queen Elsa's personal attendant. In the past month, there have been two separate attacks on the monarch, and something one of the assassins said makes us think it may have something to do with magic. We weren't even sure you existed...all we had were writings in the journal of Elsa's father...but we don't have anywhere else to turn to."

"Pabbie is fine, child." He said, considering her words. After a moment, he appeared to come to a decision.

"I believe you speak the truth. Your story would explain why the monarch on Arendelle has not contacted us for several years. And I can see it in your eyes...you care deeply for your Queen, do you not?"

Anna blushed. "I do," she agreed, making Kristoff send her a curious glance.

"The trolls are a secluded people, but we have always been happy to offer assistance to Arendelle's monarch. For generations, the Royal Family has known of our presence here and kept the knowledge of our existence a secret, and they have ruled their country wisely for the most part. We have heard about the King and Queen's tragic end, and now I can only assume that they did not tell their daughter of us before they passed."

"Did you know them?" Anna asked.

The elder troll nodded. "They came to me for assistance several times. In particular, the King was eager for knowledge about Princess Elsa's magic, but I'm afraid that in that matter, we could not help him. Her powers are as much a mystery to us as they are to the rest of the kingdom."

The redhead sighed. "Then I'm guessing you don't know anything about my magic, either."

Pabbie raised his eyebrows. "_Your_ magic?" he questioned curiously.

Anna nodded. She crouched down on her knees, tightening her muscles, then leapt into the air as high as she could. The redhead's strength propelled her nearly ten feet off the ground.

She landed on the grass smoothly, barely feeling the impact in her legs.

"Definitely still getting stronger," she murmured as Kristoff stared at her, open-mouthed.

"For over a month, the Queen's been using her healing magic on me daily," she explained to the surprised troll. "It's made me stronger, faster, and tougher. Elsa fears it's a curse of some kind...though nothing bad has happened yet. Would you have any idea how..."

Pabbie slowly shook his head. "This is remarkable, but...I have never seen magic such as yours. And I have never known for the abilities of one person to awaken powers in another. And the Queen does _not _possess this strength and speed, correct?"

Anna nodded.

"Stranger still. I do not know how this is possible, and I truly wish that I did. And you never had any magic of your own before you met the Queen?"

She shook her head.

"I may, however, be able to confirm that it is _not _a curse," he mentioned. "Tell me...is there anyone in your life that you truly love?"

Anna stared at him blankly. "What?" she asked dumbly.

Pabbie offered her a small smile. "Curses are something that I am familiar with. They are a dark subject, to be sure, but there is a known cure. A method that can erase even the strongest of curses."

"Oh!" Anna breathed in sudden realization. "True love's kiss? I've read about that in fairy tales...but I never imagined it would actually be true."

Pabbie nodded. "That expression of mutual love between two individuals, whether it be familial, platonic, or romantic, can dispel the effects of any curse."

"Right...well, I have a girlfriend," Anna admitted. "We've said we love each other...and we've both saved the other's life. And we've kissed plenty of times..."

"If that is indeed the case," the troll interrupted, "Then you may be confident that your abilities are not a curse."

Kristoff's eyes had grown wider with every sentence spoken, but now he finally spoke up. "It's Elsa, isn't it?" he questioned, the shock in his voice apparent. "Your girlfriend...the Queen is your girlfriend."

Anna's face turned as bright as a tomato. "What makes you think...?" she began hopelessly, knowing that denying it was a lost cause.

"Anyway," she deflected the question. "The reason I came here was that the assassin that Elsa briefly interrogated said...what was it...'control...you...can't...ritual' right before he died. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Her heart fell as Pabbie shook his head.

"No," he said slowly. "There are many out there who fear those with magic and believe that they should be eliminated. But a ritual that would have something to do with the Queen's abilities...I have no knowledge of anything of the sort." He sighed. "The Queen's magic is unlike any I have ever seen. There are a few others I have heard about in far off places with the ability to manipulate ice, but none on the scale that she is able to. That does not mean that there is no such ritual. The Queen's magic is the strongest in recorded history, after all. Perhaps there is a spell that requires so much power that only Elsa herself would be able to enact it. But what that would be...I do not know."

Anna sank to her knees. All of her efforts had come to naught; she had nothing of use to take back to her Queen.

Pabbie stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am truly sorry that I cannot assist you. But you may return to Elsa with the knowledge that we do indeed exist, and that our services are at her disposal should she ever require them."

The redhead nodded. "Thank you," she said simply.

It was something, at least. But in essence, her mission was still a failure. Anna and learned nothing about the attempts on the Queen's life. Elsa and her advisors would remain as blind as ever, and those who sought to kill her would continue to run free.

**Responses:**

**WinterWolfDragon: Sorry. Probably not what you were expecting.**

**Jojo: Here it is! **

**Jascmaster: Here you go. She hasn't had to fend it off yet, but…**

**Technicalitiesshiznfallacies: She does, but don't forget that one of the only people she loves just put herself in a lot of danger for what was likely to amount to nothing. It's natural for her to be stressed.**

**3Gs: Glad I hit someone with the feels. Yes, I agree completely.**

**Superjoshe: Well, he's not too angry, but unfortunately the trolls couldn't offer anything.**

**Kaika-Chan: Yeah, Elsa's not one to lose her composure, but everyone has their breaking point. **

**DarthCaedus58: Well, not much happened compared to what goes down in the next few chapters.**

**Yuiiub: Elsa usually isn't one to swear, but Anna risking her life would probably bring it out.**

**Claire Cooper: Lucky guess or not, nice job! But what happens next chapter…you wouldn't predict in a million years.**

**Tania Hylian: Thanks! Yeah, her story is pretty depressing. **

**Magic3434: Very very true.**

**No 18: I was going to have him appear earlier, but better late than never.**

**Knziewrwlf: You got it.**

**Electra Red: It only gets more intense from here on out.**

**Febb: Thanks a lot! Sorry for taking over your day off! Plenty of more politics in the future, but romance too, of course.**

**The most important thing for me is making sure I get their characterizations right, so thanks for that. That doesn't mean they're exactly they were in the film; Anna grew up with a lot more hardship, and Elsa wasn't as quite isolated…so Anna's a bit less naïve and Elsa is a lot more confident (kinds like at the end of the movie.) Events will continue to change them, of course.**

**Guest 1: Thank you! Yeah, Elsa is not a happy camper at the moment.**

**Snowboardgurl: She'd definitely make a nice statue, but that might be a little harsh. Her heart is without a doubt in the right place…but she could definitely do with making less rash decisions. That's Anna for you, though.**

**JPElles: Indeed. Attacking Anna would pretty much make their lives forfeit in Elsa's eyes.**

**Sleeping Zombie: You're right! I edited both chapter 21 and 22 to fix it. Thanks for the help!**

**Shtoops: Awesome! Keep reading on.**

**Obsessive Imaginings: Elsa doesn't usually swear, but there are things that can make her lose her cool. Plus, as a Queen, she has to keep a lot of her emotions reined in all the time. When someone like that snaps…it isn't pretty.**

**Malekoydaerb: I think it's safe to say Elsa won't be trying to kill Anna yet, but it might not be a joyful reunion.**

**We did actually see Kristoff at the tourney, he was the grumpy guy who won the weight-lifting competition. That was meant to be an early-bird cameo.**

**Raven: I know! I'm trying to make a story with a similar premise but with more of a plot focus and a darker tone. Hopefully I can pull it off!**

**TheZacAttack: Glad to have another reader on board! It's definitely going to be a long journey. **

**NoblePlatypus: I'm happy that you're attached, but I can't promise an easy road. Or a smooth ending. Stay tuned!**

**Natureboy3: Figurative or literal magic…you'll have that answer very soon. As for the argument, I think you're right. Anna wouldn't like to be limited, and Elsa is desperate to protect her. Those opinions might not collide well. **


End file.
